Campanadas de Boda
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Candy White, una heredera americana decide casarse con un conde inglés interesado en su dinero, con tal de escalar socialmente. La familia de ella contrata por una gran suma de dinero a Terrence Grandchester, con tal de impedir la boda...pero aunque parece tarea sencilla, él deberá luchar contra su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Queridas lectoras,

Regresé como se los prometí en julio mientras disfrutaba de mis vacaciones en mi querido Perú. Debo decir que he leido todos los comentarios que han seguido enviandome durante mi ausencia y me he sentido muy emocionada, gracias por estar ahi, por su paciencia y cariño. Esta es mi séptima adaptación con los personajes de **Candy Candy de Misuki e Igarashi**. La novela pertenece a **Laura Lee Guhrke " Campanadas de Boda"** .Mis adaptaciones no sólo consisten en cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas, si no en agregar un poquito de mi inspiración y obviar algunas partes que a mi parecer son irrelevantes.

Un abrazo fuerte y que Dios las bendiga,

Nathy Grandchester.

* * *

><p>¡No puedes hacerlo!<p>

Terrence extendió las manos y cogió a Candy por los brazos, deseando poder hacerla entrar en razón, sacudirle de su obstinación.

— No puedes casarte con Rumsford. Si lo haces, estarás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida, créeme.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque no te ama. Porque es un cazador de fortunas y un imbécil. Y porque...rayos!... porque hay cosas que él nunca será capaz de hacerte sentir.

Ella protestó al tiempo que se apartaba.

— Ya estás hablando de amor otra vez. Si mencionas la palabra amor una vez más, te prometo que...

— No hablo de amor. Hablo de otra cosa, de una emoción que apostaría mi vida a que Rumsford jamás te ha hecho sentir.

— ¿De qué emoción hablas?

Él le soltó los brazos y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

— De ésta— respondió, y la besó.

Prólogo

Algún lugar del Atlántico Norte, abril de 1904.

Un lugar perdido en el medio del océano no era el escenario habitual para una espléndida boda de la alta sociedad, pero si había alguien capaz de lograr que fuera un éxito, ésa era la señorita Candy White. Primero porque era americana, lo que significaba que no dudaba en poder cumplir cualquier deseo. Segundo, porque tenía dinero, lo que siempre ayudaba a hacer realidad aquello que parecía imposible. Tercero, porque era una chica del sur, lo que implicaba que tras las melosas palabras y las encantadoras sonrisas se escondía una persona terca como una mula. Y por si aquello no fuese bastante, Candy era la novia, y como tal, estaba resuelta a que el día de su boda tenía que ser perfecto pasara lo que pasase. Así que, cuando su deseo de casarse en Inglaterra entró en conflicto con el de la familia de su prometido, que prefería que la boda se celebrase en Nueva York, Candy se mantuvo imperturbable. Arregló una solución intermedia y, aunque algunos arquearon las cejas y se rieron por lo bajo cuando se enviaron las invitaciones, la boda de Neil Leagan, cuarto conde de Rumsford, y la señorita Candy White, de Jackson, Nueva York y Newport, tendría lugar a bordo del Atlantic, el transatlántico más lujoso del mundo.

El novio tenía un permiso especial del arzobispo de Canterbury, la novia escogió un vestido de novia blanco de Worth y, el 9 de abril de 1904, más de cien invitados de los círculos más altos de la sociedad se reunían en el gran salón de baile del Atlantic, el lugar menos ortodoxo para celebrar una boda del que se tuviera noticia. La novia era consciente del motivo por el cual algunas de las personas más influyentes de Nueva York asistían a su boda. Su padre podía haberse enriquecido con la fiebre del oro en Klondike y haberle dejado todas aquellas minas de ese precioso metal al morir, pero los aristócratas neoyorquinos no se habrían molestado en cruzar la calle para ver cómo se casaba una nueva rica presumida que no era nadie, como ella. No; estaban allí por Neil y ella siempre agradecería que él hubiera hecho que su sueño más preciado se hiciese realidad.

Quince minutos antes de la boda, mientras su doncella fijaba la elaborada cola a su vestido de novia, Candy estaba de pie frente al espejo en su camarote privado, quitándose el brillo de la nariz con un discreto toque de polvo, pensando, no sin cierto asombro, que había recorrido un largo camino desde su primera incursión en la alta sociedad. La asaltó el recuerdo de una imagen del salón de baile de su casa en Jackson: los brillantes candelabros eléctricos que simulaban velas, las paredes empapeladas de color carmesí con destellos de auténtico oro en polvo, las mesas de refrescos abarrotadas de comida, la pista de baile recién pulida... y vacía. Poco después vendieron su casa en Jackson y se mudaron a Nueva York, pero el doloroso desastre de su baile de presentación en sociedad sólo había sido un revés social más de los que había padecido su familia, y Candy advirtió muy pronto que los aristócratas de Nueva York no eran diferentes de las damas de Jackson.

Después de tres años de aislamiento, a punto estuvo de renunciar a la esperanza de que su familia fuese aceptada alguna vez. Y entonces apareció Neil. Sonrió al recordar aquella noche en Saratoga, seis meses atrás, cuando un hombre tímido y algo pedante cruzó un salón lleno de muchachas de la aristocracia neoyorquina para bailar con la provinciana que venía de Gooseneck Bend, Misisipi. Vio la imagen de su rostro; era atractivo y orgulloso, las típicas facciones inglesas, y Candy sintió una oleada de afecto y cariño. No era un amor ardiente y apasionado, sino un sentimiento muy distinto, pero a ella no le importó. Ella y Neil se entendían mutuamente, se brindaban compañía y cariño, y compartían la misma visión del futuro.

En quince minutos, se convertiría en condesa y la gente que amaba jamás volvería a ser objeto de rumores, burlas ni rechazo. En los años siguientes, cuando tuvieran niños, nadie los trataría con desdén. Sus hijos serían parte de la clase privilegiada y todo lo que la vida podría ofrecerles estaría al alcance de sus manos. Y Annie...Un vehemente impulso protector la inundó al pensar en su hermana menor y, por encima del aplicador de maquillaje, Candy se encontró con sus propios ojos en el espejo, jurándose que Annie jamás sabría qué se siente cuando nadie asiste a tu baile de presentación en sociedad.

«Pero ¿qué había del amor?»

Candy se quedó quieta al oír una voz en su mente; era una voz masculina que hablaba con el entrecortado acento británico que delataba buena educación, como el de un aristócrata inglés, pero no era la voz de su prometido. Bajó el aplicador, vio cómo su propio reflejo se desvanecía en el espejo y aparecía otra imagen: la de un rostro atractivo y anguloso, de profundos ojos azules, con el pelo castaño despeinado. Frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda a medida que los elusivos y confusos recuerdos de esa noche de repente parecían aclararse y aparecían ante ella con nitidez; eran recuerdos de la luz de la luna y el ardor y el deseo que había visto en la cara de Terrence Grandchester. Candy miró fijamente el espejo, viendo el reflejo del hombre en lugar del suyo. Observó cómo su boca dibujaba una media sonrisa y la caída de sus castañas pestañas al dedicarle aquella mirada — la soñolienta y seductora mirada que todos los jóvenes libertinos conocían, la misma que amenazaba el sentido común de cualquier muchacha y podía arruinarle la vida.

Aquella mirada no era lo único que recordaba de la noche anterior. Candy cerró los ojos, recordó sus grandes manos rodeándole el rostro y sus tibios dedos acariciándole las mejillas. Y su boca, que tenía el sabor del aguardiente. Comenzaron a temblarle los labios y el calor le embargó todo el cuerpo. Desesperada, Candy abrió los ojos y se recordó que Terrence Grandchester era como la serpiente en el jardín, que la tentaba y le sembraba dudas. Pero nada de aquello era real. Pensó que Neil era real. Neil era un caballero. Neil quería casarse con ella. Y el matrimonio era lo último en lo que pensaba Terrence Grandchester.

«¿No quieres amor?

Frunció el entrecejo mirando el espejo y contemplando el recuerdo de aquel hombre. No, no quería amor, al menos no la clase de amor que le ofrecían los hombres sin escrúpulos con sus ardientes besos y deshonrosas intenciones. Ya había tenido esa clase de amor una vez, con Anthony Brower, allá en Gooseneck Bend, y todo lo que consiguió fue un corazón roto y mucha humillación. Ninguna muchacha necesitaba un amor así.

«Estás cometiendo el error más grande de tu vida.»

Las palabras que Terrence le había dicho la noche anterior resonaron en su mente. «Confía en mí.» ¿Confiar en él? Antes confiaría en una serpiente. Candy emitió un sonido de burla y Dorothy se quedó quieta tras ella. La pequeña doncella irlandesa la miró por encima de un hombro con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación.

— Estoy bien, Dorothy— respondió, esforzándose por que fuera verdad mientras volvía a dejar el maquillaje en su estuche de plata y lo tapaba —. Jamás he estado mejor.

Aquellas palabras apestaban a falsedad, pero al parecer Dorothy no lo advirtió. La doncella volvió a concentrarse en su tarea. Y Candy hizo lo mismo, intentando quitarse a ese hombre de la cabeza y acallar las dudas que había intentado sembrarle en su interior toda aquella semana desde que lo había conocido.

«¿Respeto? ¿Tú crees que Rumsford te respeta?» Aquellas burlonas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, tan claras como si estuviese de pie allí. Afortunadamente, en ese instante, la puerta de su camarote se abrió y entró su madre.

— Cielos, niña— exclamó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y mirando consternada a Candy— , ¿todavía no has terminado de vestirte? Dorothy, ¿por qué se demoran?

— Ya casi he terminado, señora— le aseguró la doncella a Rose y después de uno o dos ajustes, Dorothy dio un paso atrás, extendiendo con cuidado la cola— . Ya está. Ahora sí está lista, señorita Candy.

— Bueno, querida— dijo Rose, colocándose junto a ella ante el espejo—, ya es la hora.

Se le cerró el estómago, pero no estaba segura de si era por los nervios o por los excesos de la noche anterior. No obstante, Candy se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al espejo y a los recuerdos de la noche pasada, de ese hombre y de todas las tentaciones que le había provocado. Miró a su madre, pero bajó la cara y se alisó el vestido de satén y encaje de Bruselas.

— ¿Qué tal estoy?

— Hermosa. Tan hermosa que casi duele mirarte.

— Rose le alzó la barbilla, le besó la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, con cuidado de no pisar la larga cola del vestido de novia

— . Ahora, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra con este asunto. Si no, todos los invitados pensarán que se ha cancelado la boda.

Candy siguió a su madre fuera del camarote y se encontraron con su tío Albert, que fruncía el entrecejo con fuerza, su padrastro, que sonreía como si ya se hubiese bebido un par de tragos, y su hermanastra, Annie, que parecía más seria que de costumbre y aparentaba tener más de once años. Los cinco abandonaron la suite, seguidos de Dorothy, que llevaba la cola. Se detuvieron en la planta alta junto a la gran escalera; desde allí, las tres hermanas de Neil completaban el cortejo nupcial. Dorothy le cubrió la cara con el velo y le extendió la cola del vestido. Lady Elisa, la hermana mayor de Neil, le entregó un enorme ramo de magnolias rosadas y luego se colocó detrás de Candy para ocupar su lugar junto a las demás damas de honor: su hermana lady Patricia, en la misma línea que ella, y detrás Annie y su otra hermana, lady Karen. La última fila la ocuparon el tío Albert y su madre, quien hizo una señal al organista. En ese instante comenzó a oírse el preludio de la marcha nupcial de Lohengrin.

Candy comenzó a bajar la escalera del brazo de su padrastro y, mientras descendía lentamente hacia el salón, la embargó una extraña sensación de irrealidad. Aquél era el día de su boda, el momento en que se cumpliría todo aquello con lo que había empezado a soñar tan sólo un año atrás, y sin embargo, de repente, todo le pareció superficial, como un montaje o un sueño. No podía oler las flores ni oír la música y, a través del velo de gasa, los rostros de los aristócratas neoyorquinos que veía al caminar por el pasillo parecieron desdibujarse. Lo único que veía con claridad eran los ojos de aquel hombre y todo el deseo que acechaba en sus azules profundidades.

«Hay cosas que él nunca será capaz de hacerte sentir.»

Candy sintió una punzada de miedo en el corazón. Le tembló un poco el paso, pero se recobró y continuó avanzando. Miró fijamente el pasillo, entornando los ojos para ver a través del velo, buscando a Neil. Verlo de pie en el estrado en el otro extremo del salón, esperándola, fue como un reconfortante bálsamo para sus nervios. Con su delgada complexión, su larga nariz y su castaña cabellera, era la viva imagen de un perfecto caballero inglés, y a medida que Candy se acercaba a él, a medida que veía con más claridad su rostro grave y digno, sus dudas y temores se fueron desvaneciendo. Sí, pensó mirando a su futuro esposo y deteniéndose ante él, ése era el hombre con quien construiría una nueva vida.

Cuando George le soltó el brazo y se acercó a Neil, volvió a sentir que era el lugar natural para ella, como si jamás hubiera conocido a Terrence Grandchester.

— Queridos hermanos— comenzó el reverendo— , estamos aquí reunidos ante los ojos de Dios y ante esta congregación, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en santo matrimonio...

Al oír aquellas palabras, Candy relegó al olvido los desvergonzados ojos azules de Terrence que le habían provocado esa momentánea locura. Se deshizo del pasado, de todo el pasado. Su futuro con Neil era lo único que importaba. Candy respiró hondo, dio un paso junto a Neil y se preparó para pronunciar los votos que cambiarían su vida para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva York, siete días antes todo el mundo en la alta sociedad sabía que Terrence Grandchester, el duque de Scarborough, no tenía corazón. Quizá un cubo de hielo, una plancha de acero de una armadura, o incluso un poderoso músculo que hacía circular la sangre. Pero ¿corazón?, ¿esa parte del cuerpo capaz de anhelar, de amar y de romperse? No. Si alguna vez lo tuvo, Terrence lo había perdido muchos años atrás y, para disgusto de las damas, no tenía el menor interés en conseguir uno nuevo. Si le hubiesen preguntado a él, por supuesto no habría estado de acuerdo, al menos aquella noche en particular. Tenía un corazón. De hecho, tenía cinco: tres en su mano y dos descubiertos sobre el tapete de fieltro verde en la infame sala de juego «The House with the Bronze Door»: cinco corazones en una perfecta, hermosa y absolutamente estupenda secuencia numérica.

No podía haber escogido un mejor momento para que lo bendijese la buena suerte. Esa noche no había límite, había algunas mesas con apuestas abiertas y adinerados caballeros sentados a ellas y él andaba bastante corto de efectivo por aquellos días. Sin embargo, por la actitud de frío desinterés de su expresión, los dos caballeros en la mesa pensarían que no tenía más que cartas insignificantes. Hiram Burke, magnate ferroviario, millonario, jugador habitual y quien había invitado a Terrence a la partida aquella noche, tenía un as en la mesa pero, a menos que fuera parte de una escalera real, la escalera de Terrence superaba cualquier otra jugada.

— Las veo — dijo, cogiendo algunas fichas— . Y apuesto cinco mil más.

Era el turno del tercer hombre de la mesa, Albert Andrey, un adinerado abogado cuyo único cliente era su sobrina, más adinerada aún que él. Andrey, que tenía una cara benigna y rubicunda, y un fuerte acento de Misisipi, arqueó una ceja pero no dobló la apuesta.

— Las veo.

En el momento en que el crupier cogía el mazo, Terrence dobló la apuesta una vez más, lanzando fichas por valor de diez mil dólares; aquella apuesta le granjeó una fulminante mirada de Hiram.

— Ha de tener unas cartas magníficas, su gracia— murmuró, tamborileando con los dedos pensativamente sobre el montón de fichas que tenía ante él; era una pila un poco más pequeña de la que tenía al principio de la noche.

Terrence se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una evasiva expresión.

— No creo que este muchacho te dé la menor pista, con esa mirada metálica que tiene, Hiram— dijo el señor Andrey— . Los ingleses son fríos como el hielo. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo

— añadió, con una irónica mueca al tiempo que dejaba sus cartas entre las descartadas.— Me retiro.

Hiram se irguió en su silla.

— Quizá tengas razón, Albert, pero yo también tengo una mano magnífica. De hecho, su gracia— continuó, mirando a Terrence

— , creo que mis cartas son mejores que las suyas. Acepto la apuesta y subo diez mil más.

Terrence sabía que la mano era suya. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar era igualar la apuesta, pero dudó, advirtiendo que había más cosas en juego que una simple partida de póquer. Algunos hombres no eran partidarios de hablar de negocios después de ser derrotados en las cartas y él estaba allí para eso. Quizá debería retirarse y permitir que Hiram ganara. Pero decidió no hacerlo. Tenía bastante experiencia jugando para saber que el magnate no era la clase de hombre que se enfadaría por perder una partida de cartas.

— Las veo— replicó e igualó la apuesta.

— Cuatro ases— dijo Hiram, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras colocaba sobre la mesa los tres ases que tenía en la mano. Pero su sensación de triunfo duró poco.

— Escalera de color — dijo Terrence, colocando sus cartas — Con la reina como carta más alta.

Hiram miró fijamente las cartas por un momento pero, de inmediato y para alivio de Terrence, se rió.

— ¡Cuatro ases, la mejor mano de mi vida, y ni siquiera puedo ganar la partida!

Sin dejar de reírse, se reclinó en su silla, negando con la cabeza con una simpática incredulidad.

— Es usted un caballero con suerte, su gracia.

Terrence sabía que la suerte no era suficiente cuando se trataba de cartas. Gracias a la enorme deuda que su derrochador hermano mayor había acumulado antes de morir, Terrence no sólo era el nuevo duque de Scarborough, sino que además se veía en la obligación de encontrar una manera más lucrativa y estable que las cartas para ganar dinero. Qué irónico, pensó mientras recogía sus ganancias, que siempre se hubiera considerado a Charles el buen hijo, aunque hubiese gastado una inmensa fortuna sin nada que mostrar a cambio, mientras que a Terrence, que había ganado bastante dinero con sus apuestas a lo largo de los años, todavía se le considerase la oveja negra de la familia. Aun así, ahora era el duque y no podía permitirse ganarse la vida apostando mucho tiempo más. Había llegado a América el día anterior con un objetivo: establecer contactos con hombres que supieran cómo hacer dinero, preparado para ofrecer a cambio sus propios contactos británicos, con la esperanza de que de ese intercambio surgieran oportunidades para hacer inversiones. Los tragos en The Oak Room y la presentación de Hiram a través de un conocido de ambos había terminado en lo que había resultado una velada muy provechosa para Terrence.

— Puede recuperar enseguida su dinero, señor Burke— dijo al apilar sus ganancias ante él— , si me permite comprar acciones en esa nueva compañía telefónica transatlántica que posee.

— ¿Cómo se ha enterado? Esas acciones ni siquiera están a la venta.

Terrence sonrió.

— Tengo algunos contactos, señor Burke.

— ¿Se refiere a su hermana? Estaba casada con Roger Shaw, ¿no es así? ¿El arquitecto?

— Sí, lo estaba. Y consigue estar al tanto de todas las últimas noticias de Nueva York, a pesar del hecho de haber enviudado y de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en París.

— Tengo entendido que ahora está aquí, ¿no es así?— Se interrumpió, ladeando la cabeza para dedicarle a Terrence una pensativa mirada—Y es probable que ya le haya llenado a usted la agenda social de compromisos, ¿verdad?

Terrence hizo una pausa, pensándolo, sabiendo que debía pisar con cuidado aquel terreno.

— De hecho, no. Mi objetivo principal en este viaje a Nueva York no es social, sino de negocios.

Hiram soltó una extraña carcajada, tocándose una oreja.

— Ya veo. Cuando aceptó mi invitación a jugar a las cartas esta noche, yo tenía la esperanza...Hiram se interrumpió, pero no era necesario que terminara lo que había comenzado a decir.

Terrence ya sabía cuáles habían sido las esperanzas de Hiram Burke, pero a él le atraían las líneas telefónicas transatlánticas, no un matrimonio transatlántico.

— Mi objetivo es forjar relaciones de negocios, señor Burke, y quizá descubrir algunas inversiones que valgan la pena. Esta compañía que usted está poniendo en marcha es la clase de negocio en el que estoy interesado. Parece una oportunidad fascinante.

— Lo será.— Hiram hizo una pausa, mirando a Terrence a los ojos—. Para el hombre adecuado.

La indirecta estaba clara, pero aunque no tenía la intención de darle a Fanny, la hija de Hiram, una pequeña corona de duquesa, esperaba poder aliarse con su padre en alguno de sus negocios. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo que dejara claro su deseo de ser inversor y no yerno, otra voz irrumpió en la conversación.

— ¿Otra vez en las mesas de juego, Grandchester?— La voz tenía un acento pedante y claramente británico— . ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende en absoluto?

Terrence alzó la mirada y sólo ver al hombre que se acercaba se desanimó por completo. Al igual que él, el conde de Rumsford pertenecía a la nobleza inglesa, ambos habían ido a Eton y más tarde a Oxford y, al parecer, los dos visitaban América en el mismo momento. Pero todas las coincidencias entre los dos hombres acababan allí. Terrence era descendiente de nobles normandos y campesinos irlandeses, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, un cáustico sentido del humor y ninguna veneración por su recién adquirido título. Había sido un joven licencioso y todavía seguía siéndolo. Cuando tenía ocasión de mirarse en el espejo, era consciente de que las débiles líneas alrededor de los ojos y a los lados de la boca delataban muchas noches de cartas y whiskys. Quizá demasiadas noches. Era imposible imaginar un contraste mayor que el que había entre él y Rumsford.

El conde tenía unos apagados ojos marrones, el pelo castaño gris y una cara que, en general, se podría describir como «agradable», si no fuera por su débil mandíbula. Rumsford también exhibía una ampulosa idea de su propia importancia y siempre esbozaba una sonrisita de superioridad, dos aspectos que a Terrence toda la vida le habían resultado irritantes en extremo. Sabía que Rumsford tenía una opinión igualmente baja de él y, por un tácito acuerdo, los dos hombres se evitaban mutuamente en la medida de lo posible. Gracias a la aversión de Terrence por los círculos respetables en los que se movía Rumsford, normalmente no era nada difícil. Jamás habría pensado que se encontraría al conde allí, en Nueva York y en una casa de apuestas ilegal. Sin embargo, sólo podía comportarse civilizadamente.

— Dios mío, pero si es el viejo Rummy— lo saludó, esbozando una descuidada sonrisa y asumiendo un aire alegre.

—. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo Grandchester!

Rumsford hizo una reverencia y luego se volvió hacia los otros dos hombres de la mesa y Terrence creyó notar una ligera sorpresa en su expresión al ver a Andrey. Pero en un momento desapareció.

— Buenas noches, Albert — dijo con amabilidad Lord Rumsford.

Andrey respondió mucho menos inclinado a la amabilidad. Echó un vistazo a Terrence y continuó

— : ¿Así que se conocen? Bueno, quizá no sea tan extraño siendo ambos caballeros británicos.

— Del colegio y la universidad — explicó Terrence. Eton y Oxford, ya sabe. Remábamos en el mismo equipo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¿no es así, Rummy? Qué curioso que nos encontremos justamente aquí.

Rumsford se volvió hacia él y sus labios se arquearon en aquella rara mueca.

— Nuestro último encuentro fue en el Derby. Apostabas una buena cantidad por un forastero. Recuerdo que el caballo perdió. Qué interesante; cada vez que te veo, pareces estar apostando, Grandchester — señaló entre risas.

Como había recibido su título ducal sólo un par de meses atrás, a veces aún seguían llamándolo por su apellido. No era un error poco común y por lo general lo dejaba pasar sin más comentario, porque la etiqueta era algo que realmente no le importaba en absoluto. Pero en ese momento recordó los primeros días en la escuela y cómo Rummy había sido de los que le menospreciaba por su origen medio francés, por su abuelo irlandés y por el hecho de que no fuera más que el segundo hijo de un duque. Ya que Rummy tenía tanto rigor con aquellas cosas, Terrence decidió hacer una excepción a su propia regla general.

— « Duque de Scarborough» ahora, viejo amigo— lo corrigió con suavidad, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver la mueca del otro hombre al ser consciente de su error.

— Por supuesto. Discúlpame, Scarborough, y por favor acepta mis condolencias por la muerte de tu hermano. Debes de estar deshecho de dolor.

Terrence mantuvo su amistosa expresión sin alterarse.

— Bastante.

— Entonces— dijo Hiram, hablándole a Rumsford ¿qué lo trae por aquí esta noche, milord? Está de celebración, ¿no es así?

— ¿Celebración?— repitió Terrence—¿Cuál es el motivo?

Los otros tres hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿No lo sabe?— le preguntó Hiram — Lord Rumsford está comprometido en matrimonio con la señorita Candy White, la sobrina de Albert.

Terrence recordaba vagamente que su hermana había mencionado el compromiso de Rumsford en su última carta, pero como él y el conde no se tenían en gran estima, no pensó que la inminente boda fuera una noticia de particular interés. Desconcertante, quizá, que una joven dama accediera a pasar el resto de su vida con un pobre tipo como Rummy, pero nada interesante. Lo que sí le atrajo fue la falta de entusiasmo de Andrey al respecto de la boda. Se volvió al conde y alzó su trago en un brindis.

— Felicidades, Rumsford - dijo, y dio un generoso sorbo a su vaso de whisky — Por ti y por la señorita White.

Albert Andrey se puso en pie de un modo intempestivo.

— Necesito un trago — murmuró, y se dirigió al bar en el otro extremo del salón. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio que nadie parecía tener intención de romper.

Después de un instante, Hiram tosió y también se puso en pie.

— Yo también podría beber algo — dijo, y le dio una palmada a Terrence en el hombro— Y acerca de esas acciones, su gracia, sepa que iré con mi esposa y mi hija a Inglaterra en mayo. Quizá podamos hablar un poco más entonces.

— Por supuesto— respondió educadamente, pero al verlo alejarse sospechó que no habría nada de que hablar, no sólo porque él evitaba Londres durante la Temporada como si se tratara de la peste, sino también porque aquellas acciones estaban claramente reservadas para el candidato matrimonial de Fanny y ése era un trato que Terrence jamás haría. No caería de nuevo en el mismo error. Cogió su vaso y bebió otro sorbo de whisky al tiempo que se volvía a Rumsford que, por algún incomprensible motivo, parecía dispuesto a no moverse de allí.

— ¿Te interesa jugar una partida, Rumsford?— lo invitó por pura cortesía y sintió verdadero alivio cuando éste declinó la invitación.

— Gracias, pero no— respondió con una débil sonrisa— Me temo que no estoy a tu altura. No tengo talento para el juego.

Terrence no pudo contener una carcajada.

— ¿Qué haces entonces en un club de apuestas?

Rumsford echó un rápido vistazo hacia el bar al otro lado del salón, donde estaban Albert e Hiram, y luego, para sorpresa de Terrence, se acercó a él de un modo confidencial.

— Aquí hay... otras distracciones, Scarborough— murmuró, y alzó la vista al techo, con sus pálidas mejillas encendidas por la emoción y aquella arrogante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Terrence arqueó una ceja, observando la ruborizada cara del hombre y su excitación casi adolescente. El sabía que él no era ningún santo, pero acostarse con una prostituta en una casa de juegos días antes de la boda era una idea que ofendía incluso su hastiada idea del matrimonio. Quizá él no hubiera sido el mejor esposo del mundo, pero había sido fiel, aunque dudaba de que aquello hubiese sido de gran consuelo para Susana, en caso de que aún estuviese viva. Al pensar en su esposa, a Terrence se le secó la garganta de golpe y bebió otro trago de whisky, obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa.

— Entonces estás aquí por eso, ¿verdad?— Le guiñó el ojo, como si fuera un código entre camaradas— ¿Una última aventura antes del gran día?

Rumsford le devolvió el guiño.

— Yo no diría que ésta sea la última.

Se rieron juntos como dos hombres de mundo, pero la risa de Terrence se apagó en el instante que Rumsford se marchó.

— Hay cosas que no cambian nunca— murmuró entre dientes, observando cómo el conde volvía la cabeza para echar un furtivo vistazo a Albert antes de desaparecer del salón para buscar compañía femenina en el piso de arriba

— Después de todos estos años, tú sigues siendo un idiota. Sintió una punzada de lástima por su prometida. No sabía nada de la señorita White, pero la única conclusión a la que llegó era que se trataba de una heredera a la manera de Consuelo Vanderbilt

— dulce, sumisa, probablemente un poco inocente y sometida a una madre neoyorquina, obligada a casarse con Rummy porque carecía del coraje para negarse.

— Caballeros, debo disculparme por aparecer así, sin previo aviso, en vuestras oficinas, pero es que estoy muy confundida. Al hablar, podía notarse la dulzura de la voz de Candy y su acento de Misisipi más marcado de lo normal. Con los ojos bien abiertos, miró a los tres hombres sentados a la mesa de reuniones de una manera conmovedora y llena de arrepentimiento. Incluso había llevado a su madre consigo. Para cualquier hombre que conociera a una chica del sur, allí estaban a la vista los signos evidentes de que se encontraba a punto de perder los estribos. Desgraciadamente, los abogados Cooper, Bentley y Frye eran neoyorquinos de nacimiento, y tenían poca experiencia tratando mujeres sureñas. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a Candy sólo un par de veces al año y se ocupaban de cualquier asunto de negocios acerca de sus propiedades con su tío Albert, que era uno de sus administradores y, como ellos, abogado. El hecho de que Candy hubiese ido a sus oficinas sin su tío y sin avisar, el día que se suponía que debía marcharse a Inglaterra, les había pillado desprevenidos, pero ella tenía el presentimiento de que no tenían la menor idea de lo que les esperaba. Benditos fueran.

— Gracias por el acuerdo matrimonial que me enviasteis anoche, caballeros— continuó a medida que extraía el documento en cuestión del portafolios que había colocado junto a su silla— Es evidente que habéis trabajado mucho en él y aprecio enormemente el esfuerzo.

— Siempre nos alegra poder ayudarla, señorita Candy— le dijo el señor Bentley— Esperamos que lo sepa.

— Así es.— Ella se llevó una mano enguantada al pecho y pareció la viva imagen de la sinceridad — Les prometo que no les robaré mucho tiempo. Sólo deseo hacerles algunas preguntas.

Su madre emitió un sonido de burla ante aquella simulación de dulzura y suavidad y Candy le dio una patadita por debajo de la mesa. Lo último que necesitaba era que su madre pusiera los ojos en blanco. Colocó la pila de papeles sobre la mesa y comenzó a rebuscar en ellos. Por debajo del borde de su sombrero de seda rosa, vio cómo sus abogados se relajaban, apoyándose en los respaldos de sus sillas, tomándose las manos sobre sus generosas barrigas; eran la imagen de la indulgente y paternal paciencia. Se detuvo en la página que buscaba y señaló con un dedo un párrafo en particular.

— Aquí pone que lord Rumsford recibirá setenta y cinco mil dólares al año para mantener su propiedad, el castillo de Rumsford.— Alzó la vista y les dedicó su más bonita sonrisa

— Caballeros, sencillamente, esto no es aceptable.

La paternal paciencia desapareció. Los tres hombres se irguieron en sus asientos e intercambiaron incómodas miradas.

— He leído los informes que han suministrado los abogados de lord Rumsford— continuó— y sé que setenta y cinco mil dólares apenas si cubre el déficit entre los gastos de la propiedad y los ingresos por la renta de la tierra. Los abogados de lord Rumsford pidieron cien mil dólares, una suma que yo ya acepté. ¿Por qué no se ha cambiado esto?

El señor Bentley, como uno de los tres administradores y el socio más antiguo de la firma, se hizo cargo de la situación.

— Hemos escrito muchos acuerdos matrimoniales de este tipo, Candy, y la suma anual que se ofrece en el acuerdo es adecuada para una propiedad inglesa del tamaño del castillo de Rumsford.

— ¿Adecuada?— repitió Candy— ¿Es eso lo que creen que valgo?

Los hombres volvieron a intercambiar miradas y esta vez fue el señor Cooper el que decidió hablar en nombre de todos.

— La suma requerida por los abogados de lord Rumsford está muy por encima del presupuesto de la propiedad y nos parece que parte de esa suma se destinaría a restaurar algunas partes de la casa y las tierras, lo cual es una pérdida de dinero.

— Señor Cooper — replicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír — estamos hablando de mi futuro hogar. Mi hogar y el de mis hijos. Tiene que ser atendido como se debe.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto. Pero es probable que usted, su señoría y sus hijos no pasen en el castillo de Rumsford más que un par de meses al año. Las esposas americanas de los nobles ingleses siempre han querido vivir en Londres. Teniendo en cuenta esa información, pensamos que lo mejor era mantener al mínimo los gastos de esa propiedad. Y— Añadió antes de que Candy pudiera responder — sabemos que algunos de los fondos solicitados se destinarían a actividades sociales: bailes, fiestas y otras extravagancias.

— Caballeros, he de reconocer que ustedes son tan divertidos como un funeral— dijo, advirtiendo sus expresiones de desaprobación con sentido del humor — ¿Qué problema hay con los bailes y las fiestas?

— Los hombres británicos de la posición de lord Rumsford son conocidos por sus excesos a la hora de divertirse. Tales gastos innecesarios sólo servirán para consumir sus recursos, mi querida Candy.

Candy, que conocía la magnitud de sus recursos hasta el último penique, no estaba de acuerdo. Aquello no era sólo cuestión de malgastar dinero en grandes bailes y lujosas fiestas. Aunque jamás había tenido nada de eso y, por supuesto, lo deseaba, sabía que había más cosas en juego que el mero entretenimiento. En este mundo, la posición social lo era todo. Y su familia no tenía ninguna. No había habido ni una sola vez en su vida en que no la hubieran mirado con desdén, y el dinero no había cambiado aquello. Siete años atrás, al morir su padre y dejarle toda su fortuna, pensó que heredar tanto dinero era un milagro y una bendición que mejoraría las vidas de todos ellos. Pero aunque ahora tuvieran ropa más bonita, casas más elegantes y grandes coches para pasearse por ahí, ella y su familia todavía eran consideradas poco más que unos «advenedizos».

Candy apretó los papeles que tenía en la mano. Ninguna muchacha podía olvidar jamás lo que era sentirse rechazada por no tener dinero. Estaba decidida a liberar a su familia de ese estigma de una vez por todas y para siempre, pero la única manera de hacerlo era que los aceptaran socialmente, y llevaba siete años esforzándose por demoler ese muro sin conseguir el menor resultado. Entonces apareció Neil. Ese hombre les proporcionaría a ella y a su familia lo único que no podían comprar. Neil sería la razón por la que sus hijos jamás serían considerados unos «advenedizos». Sus hijas, así como su hermana Annie, tendrían la posibilidad de escoger esposo entre las familias más distinguidas. Y Neil se ocuparía de que nadie se riera de ellas nunca más. Aquello no era ninguna frivolidad. Estaba usando su herencia para hacer una inversión de futuro, un futuro que bien valía los cien mil dólares al año. Especialmente cuando tenía más dinero del que podría gastar en toda su vida.

— Nos interesa su bienestar ante todo, Candy— dijo el señor Bentley— No queremos que desperdicie su dinero.

— Vaya, eso es muy generoso de su parte, caballeros—respondió ella suavemente— Pero es mi dinero, ¿no es así?

Sin esperar respuesta, empujó la hoja de papel con las condiciones del mantenimiento de la propiedad sobre la mesa.

— El castillo de Rumsford ha sido propiedad de la familia de su señoría durante más de trescientos años. Es importante para él y lo es para mí. Querría que cambiaran la cifra por cien mil dólares, por favor. Sin esperar respuesta una vez más, continuó:

— También está el asunto de las hermanas de su señoría.

Pasando las hojas hasta llegar a esa parte del acuerdo, volvió a dejar algunas hojas de papel sobre la mesa.

— Me gustaría duplicar las sumas de las pagas destinadas a lady Elisa, lady Patricia y lady Karen, si son tan amables, tal como había pedido antes. La ropa bonita es importante para una muchacha. Y dupliquen las dotes matrimoniales.

Los hombres intentaron interrumpirla, pero ella se apresuró a continuar.

— Y acerca del ingreso personal de su señoría, le han asignado sólo diez mil dólares anuales. Tenía entendido que había pedido veinte mil. ¿Es correcto?

El señor Bentley volvió a encargarse de responder.

— Muchos caballeros en la posición del conde considerarían que diez mil dólares es una suma más que aceptable para una asignación personal.

— En realidad, lo que otros caballeros piensen me tiene sin cuidado. Tengo la mejor ropa, joyas y caprichos que el dinero puede comprar y quiero que mi esposo también goce de ese privilegio.

— Por supuesto que sí, por supuesto, pero, querida...— El señor Bentley se interrumpió, asumiendo otra vez su expresión paternal— Tal vez estés permitiendo que tu corazón gobierne tu cabeza.

— Este compromiso ha sido muy repentino, Candy, y sería negligente de nuestra parte si no nos ocupásemos de proteger tus intereses. Quizá, a la luz de estas preocupaciones, quieras considerar la posibilidad de alargar tu compromiso. Tal vez, digamos, ¿un año?

Candy descartó la idea con una sola mirada.

— Seis meses— se corrigió rápidamente el señor Bentley— Es bastante tiempo para que lord Rumsford y tú se aseguren de que quieren casarse y puedan acordar cómo gastar tu dinero con prudencia.

— Primero y principalmente — dijo, e introdujo una nota metálica en su dulce voz— mi corazón jamás gobierna mi cabeza, caballeros. Segundo, Neil y yo ya hemos acordado cómo gastaremos el dinero. Son mi tío Albert y ustedes quienes no parecen estar por la labor aquí. Tercero, Neil y yo queremos casarnos y no veo ninguna razón para prolongar el compromiso. Y había pensado que ustedes se alegrarían por mí. — Hizo una pausa deliberada— Con eso de que les interesa mi bienestar y todo lo demás.

— Nos alegramos por ti, querida— se apresuró a replicar el señor Cooper — Pero estamos... preocupados. Tu tío también lo está. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Claro que queremos que te cases, Candy. Todas las muchachas quieren...

— Ya no soy una muchacha— les recordó, interrumpiendo aquel condescendiente discurso— Tengo veinticinco años.

— Claro, claro — la tranquilizó el señor Frye— Eres una mujer madura, ya lo sabemos. Pero eso no es todo. Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres no tienen particular habilidad para tratar asuntos financieros.

Candy no tenía tiempo para más demoras con su acuerdo matrimonial. Sacó otro grueso documento de su portafolios.

— De acuerdo con el testamento de papá— dijo, colocando la pila de papeles precisamente en el centro de la mesa— tengo tres administradores, pero sólo necesito el consentimiento de dos para casarme, ¿no es así?

De mala gana, asintieron con la cabeza.

— Y, aunque mi tío Albert se ha negado a dármelo, mi padrastro, el señor Chumley, me ha dado el suyo, ¿no es así ? Y usted también señor Bentley— continuó sin esperar respuesta — el tercer administrador, también ha dado su consentimiento. ¿Tiene intención de cambiar de idea?

Él lo dudó y ella continuó:

— Saben, estoy comenzando a pensar que cuando me case y tenga control sobre mi propio dinero, también debería escoger mis propios abogados.

— Se volvió hacia su madre— ¿Qué piensas tú, mamá?

Su madre le dedicó una irónica mirada.

— ¿Acaso te importa lo que piense?

Candy ignoró aquella respuesta que poco la ayudaba y volvió a concentrarse en los hombres sentados al otro lado de la mesa.

— Después de todo, hay muchos abogados. Estoy segura de que puedo encontrar otros que sean igualmente capaces pero que se muestren más colaboradores.

Sonrió al ver las caras desencajadas frente a ella y decidió que era hora de ir directamente al grano.

— Caballeros, lord Rumsford y yo nos casaremos a bordo del

Atlantic dentro de seis días. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo, permitanme que les diga lo que ocurrirá, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes corregirán el acuerdo prematrimonial hoy, con todos los cambios que les he pedido. Conseguirán las firmas necesarias y le darán una copia a cada una de las partes interesadas, incluido mi tío Albert. Bentley, asistirás a la boda, ¿verdad? Sin darle tiempo a responder, continuó como si ya lo hubiese hecho.

— Eso está muy bien. Odiaría que te enfadaras conmigo por este pequeño desacuerdo que hemos tenido y que por ello no vinieses a la boda. Entonces, si fueras tan amable de traer mi copia del acuerdo revisado esta tarde, me la puedes dar una vez estemos a bordo del barco.

— Echó un vistazo a su alrededor — Caballeros, ¿alguna pregunta?

Resignados, los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza.

— Me alegro— dijo ella, y se puso en pie, indicando así que la reunión había terminado y obligando a todos los demás a hacer lo mismo— Muchas gracias por su tiempo, se los agradezco. Ahora, mi madre y yo los dejaremos tranquilos para que puedan ponerse a trabajar. Tienen muchas cosas que hacer para esta tarde.

Dio media vuelta, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación junto a su madre, dejando un rastro de caro perfume francés tras ella, así como a tres hombres muy descontentos con la mirada clavada en su espalda.

— Es como intentar hablar con las paredes— murmuró una vez fuera de la oficina de los abogados, dirigiéndose al ascensor —

Ésta es la tercera vez que tengo que pedirles que hagan esos cambios y no entiendo por qué es tan difícil.

— Son buenos hombres, Candy.

— Lo sé, mamá, lo sé— dijo en el momento en que se detenían ante la puerta de hierro forjado y apretaba el botón eléctrico para que el ascensor subiera hasta el décimo piso— Pero no parecen tomarme muy en serio, cada vez que hablo con ellos actúan como si no debieran responder más que al tío Albert.

— Dudo que sigan pensando eso— respondió Rose con un dejo de humor — No después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

Candy sonrió.

— He sido muy dura con ellos, ¿verdad, mamá?

— Como un martillo, querida.

— No he podido evitarlo. Y todo ese rollo de que las mujeres no saben manejar sus finanzas ha sido más de lo que puedo soportar. Y después tenían que sacar ese asunto de tener que esperar un año...

Rose permaneció en silencio un momento y luego dijo:

— ¿Sería tan mala idea esperar? Un año no es tanto tiempo.

Candy se quejó.

— Oh, mamá, tú también no. No otra vez.

— Bueno, es verdad que Neil y tú no se conocen tanto. Tal vez...

— Espera, mamá, ya hemos tenido esta conversación— le recordó, sin la menor intención de volver a hablar del asunto— Neil y yo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo y no veo ninguna razón por la que tengamos que esperar otros seis meses. Está claro como el agua que esos abogados demoran el asunto porque eso es lo que el tío Albert quiere que hagan. Él jamás aceptó a Neil y está en contra de él desde el principio. Pero creía que tú estabas de mi lado.

— Candy, soy tu madre y lo único que me importa es tu felicidad. Albert piensa lo mismo que yo. Y nos preocupa en parte el hecho de que Neil y tú sólo se conozcan desde hace tan poco tiempo.

— Neil y yo nos conocemos desde hace seis meses y eso es bastante tiempo para que sepamos lo que estamos haciendo. Así que no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mí. Sé que piensas que estoy actuando de una manera imprudente, pero no es así. Y, de cualquier modo, la boda es dentro de seis días. Ya es un poco tarde para tener dudas.

— ¿Lo es?—le preguntó su madre, reaccionando desmesuradamente ante sus palabras— ¿Tienes dudas, Candy?

— ¡No! Cielo santo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

— No estás enamorada de él.

Se retorció bajo la mirada de su madre.

— Neil y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Eso es suficiente para mí, mamá.

— Me gustaría verte casada con un hombre al que amaras.

«¿Como tú?» Tenía aquellas palabras en la punta de la lengua pero se las tragó. No le dijo que Jack White, el gran amor de su madre, había sido un bribón despreciable y un trotamundos, ni que divorciarse de él por abandono, para poder casarse con George, había sido lo mejor que su madre había hecho en su vida. Candy tampoco señaló que su madre se había casado con su segundo esposo no porque sintiese un amor profundo y apasionado por él. No; Rose se había casado con George porque él siempre había sido un leal y confiable amigo que jamás regresaba a casa borracho, no apostaba el dinero de la comida ni la había abandonado para irse a buscar minas de oro. Y Candy tampoco mencionó su propia experiencia con el amor, ocho años antes, ni cómo había llorado en el hombro de su madre después de que Anthony Brower le arrancase el corazón, lo hiciera pedazos y pisara los restos. No dijo ninguna de aquellas cosas.

— Siento mucho cariño por Neil, mamá, y él siente mucho cariño por mí. Y creo que ésa es mejor base para un matrimonio de lo que puede serlo el amor, porque el amor no dura.

Rose miró a su hija con tristeza.

— Oh, Candy.

Sólo eso, sólo esa suave forma de susurrar su nombre, se le clavó como el aguijón de una abeja.

— Por favor, mamá, no volvamos a hablar de esto, concluyó, y se dio media vuelta para no ver la decepción en la cara de su madre. No comprendía y jamás lo haría, por qué justamente su madre querría que ella se casara por amor. Jack White la había abandonado cuando Candy tenía siete años, jamás había regresado y ella todavía recordaba todas las noches que había oído llorar a su madre por la ausencia de ese hombre. Y aunque Rose estuviese ahora casada con otro hombre, Candy sospechaba que su corazón todavía le pertenecía al viejo Jack. Su madre ya conocía su opinión acerca de su padre y, por suerte, el ascensor llegó antes de que sucumbiera a la tentación de expresarla una vez más.

— Sé que el tío Albert tiene buenas intenciones, pero me enfurece que haya dicho a los abogados que no hicieran esos cambios. Odio cuando hace eso.

— Quiere lo mejor para ti. Te quiere.

— Lo sé, mamá. No tengo ninguna duda de que es así. Pero a veces, siento que sólo está agobiándome— Ya le he dicho una docena de veces que voy a casarme con Neil. Ya he tomado esa decisión— Me conoce desde que nací. ¿No sabe ya que nadie puede hacerme cambiar de idea una vez que he tomado una decisión?

— Lo sabe — le aseguró Rose con un suspiro al tiempo que el ascensor comenzaba a bajar

* * *

><p>Queridas lectoras, ,<p>

Mil gracias a: Valerae, LizCarter, Azukrita, LauraGrandChester, Dalia, Lizzy, Angdl, CONNY DE G., Celia y dulcelu por sus bonitos comentarios. Me siento muy contenta de estar de regreso y entretenerlas en sus momentos libres con mis adaptaciones. Un abrazo fuerte y nos seguimos comunicando.

Nathy Grandchester.


	3. Chapter 3

The House with the Bronze Door era un club ilegal para caballeros, lo cual quería decir que, a menos que llegara la policía intempestivamente, estaba abierto hasta el amanecer. Y como la suerte de Terrence con las cartas parecía no interrumpir la racha, se había quedado en las mesas de póquer y ya brillaba el sol cuando se tumbó en su cama, en el Waldorf. No se despertó hasta media tarde y sólo lo hizo porque Mc Intyre lo llamó.

— Lo siento mucho, señor- le murmuró al oído el ayuda de cámara, con su agradable acento escocés— pero lady Sylvia Shaw está aquí.

Terrence masculló algo que pensó que transmitía con claridad su falta de interés en ese hecho, pero en medio de un sueño pesado quizá no hubiese sido todo lo claro que creía. Un par de minutos después de que Mc Intyre abandonara la habitación, otra persona irrumpió en su duermevela, una mucho menos inclinada a considerar su necesidad de descanso.

— Terrence, levántate.— Oyó la insistente voz de su hermana pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza e intentó ignorarla. Sylvia, por desgracia, no era la clase de persona que podía ignorarse

— Cielo santo, ¿por qué siempre duermes como un muerto? Levántate!

— Déjame en paz, Sylvia— murmuró, y se volvió, dándole la espalda.— Te visitaré más tarde en casa de los Windermere. ¿Por qué vienes a despertarme así a esta hora de la mañana?

— No es de mañana— le informó al tiempo que le sacudía el hombro con fuerza— Es la tarde y no puedo creer que hayas venido a Nueva York sin siquiera avisarme. ¿Y qué es eso de llegar el día anterior a que yo me marche a casa? ¿De qué va todo esto?

Ni siquiera estaba despierto y no tenía intenciones de satisfacer la curiosidad de su hermana en ese momento. Se deshizo de su mano y se dispuso a continuar durmiendo.

— ¿Y a qué viene esta decisión de quedarte en el Waldorf? —

le preguntó— Podrías haberte quedado en la mansión de los Windermere en Park Avenue, al igual que yo. Podría haberlo arreglado antes de marcharme, si tan sólo me hubieses escrito para avisarme de que venías. Estoy segura de que Delores Windermere habría estado encantada de hospedarte. ¡Y su hija habría tocado el cielo con las manos!

— Exacto

— Si no te levantas y me prestas atención ahora mismo, querido hermano, el titular del próximo número de Asuntos de la Ciudad será: «El nuevo duque de Scarborough está listo para volver a casarse. Pero ¿quién será la afortunada que se convertirá en su esposa?»

— ¡Rayos!— Se sentó tan rápidamente que Sylvia tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que le golpease la nariz— No te atreverías!

— ¿Crees que no?— Se sentó en la silla más cercana, se arregló la falda de crepé negro y esbozó una sonrisa que él conocía muy bien. Era la misma sonrisa que había esbozado cuando él tenía diez años y ella ocho y les había dado su adorado cachorro a los niños del orfanato local. Había tenido gravísimos problemas para recuperar al viejo Scruff .Temió que en esta ocasión no fuera diferente.

— Muy bien, muy bien— dijo, renunciando por completo a la idea de dormir porque ya estaba despierto— No sé qué puede ser tan importante, pero sea lo que sea, no tengo intención de hablar de nada contigo antes de vestirme primero. Haz que Mc Intyre me traiga té, luego le dices que venga a ayudarme a vestirme.

Quince minutos después, vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un batín también negro, Terrence entró en el salón de su suite, donde se encontró con su hermana sentada en uno de los sofás enfrentados, sirviendo el té. Cruzó la habitación y, al pasar a su lado, cogió la taza que le tendía.

— Muy bien, Sylvia — dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella — ahora que has invadido mi habitación, has molestado a mi ayuda de cámara hasta que te ha dejado pasar y me has arrancado de la cama, ¿me quieres decir qué rayos es tan importante?

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? ¡Has venido a Nueva York! ¿Y yo tengo que enterarme de esto por los cotilleos?

— Llegué ayer y tú te vas esta noche, así que pensé que no había ninguna necesidad de informarte de mi llegada, especialmente porque te vi en el funeral de Charles hace sólo tres meses y volveré a verte en Scarborough Park durante la Navidad.

— ¡Oh, Terrence! ¿No se te ha ocurrido que después de casi tres meses en NuevaYork podía echarte de menos?—añadió, con el entrecejo fruncido— No tenías la menor intención de verme antes de que me marchara, ¿verdad? Él se removió en el sofá.

— Te habría visitado en Park Avenue más tarde, como te he dicho.

— ¡Después de que ya me hubiera marchado hacia el muelle! No lo niegues: ése eratu plan.

Él bebió un sorbo de té, mirándola a los ojos por encima del borde de la taza.

— No tengo la menor idea de qué hablas.

— En serio, Terrence, eso jamás funciona conmigo, ya lo sabes.

— ¿Qué es lo que jamás funciona?

— Esa mirada inocente que intenta disimular tus mentiras. Puedes usarla para engañar a otras mujeres, pero yo te conozco demasiado bien. Siempre que veo esa mirada, siento como si fuésemos niños otra vez e intentaras ocultar el hecho de que

Scruff acaba de hacer añicos mi muñeca favorita con sus dientes.

Él suspiró y se dio por vencido.

— No quería verte porque querrás saber todo lo que ocurrió en mi encuentro con el administrador de las fincas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, observándolo un momento antes de hablar.

— Está todo muy mal, ¿verdad? ¿Qué dijo Saunders? ¿Has visto los libro scontables? ¿Qué ingresos tenemos?

— No hay ningún ingreso.

Su hermana lo miró desconcertada.

— Pero seguro que Minnie...

— Los ingresos de Minnie no están vinculados con la propiedad. Charles y Minnie no tenían hijos, así que la propiedad dejó de recibir esos ingresos tras la muerte de Charles.

— Pero yo sé que nuestro hermano tenía fondos, inversiones...

— Así es, pero no tenían ningún valor. A pesar de todos los sermones que me daba sobre las apuestas, al parecer, a Charles también le gustaba el juego. En lugar de las cartas o los caballos, prefería minas inútiles en Tanzania y fraudulentos ranchos de ganado en Argentina.

— Entonces todo el dinero que conseguimos con nuestros respectivos matrimonios...

— Ha desaparecido— terminó cuando la voz de su hermana se extinguió— Todas las propiedades que no están limitadas por el derecho de sucesión, ya están hipotecadas y habrá que venderlas. No generan suficientes ingresos para pagar el interés de las deudas y mucho menos para pagarlo todo.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca y, por encima de su guante negro, abrió los ojos como platos, unos ojos azules profundos como los de él.

— ¿Qué hay de «Cinders»?— susurró detrás de su mano, refiriéndose a su finca en las afueras de Londres— ¿Y Scarborough Park?

— Cinders no forma parte de las propiedades limitadas por el derecho de sucesión, pero por los términos del testamento de nuestro padre, Charles no podía hipotecarla. Es tuya de por vida. Scarborough Park está protegida por derecho, por supuesto, por lo que no se puede hipotecar ni vender. Pero para pagar sus gastos, habrá que alquilarla indefinidamente.

Sylvia era una mujer fuerte. Bajó la mano y se irguió en su asiento y le tomó sólo un momento recuperar la compostura.

— Bueno, es mucho peor de lo que temía, pero eso explica por qué has venido a Nueva York, aunque no entiendo por qué has pensado que podías manejar este asunto sin mi ayuda. Sin embargo...

— No, Sylvia— le interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir nada más— Aprecio tu deseo de ayudar, pero no hace falta. No necesito la clase de ayuda en la que estás pensando.

— Pero no puedes resolver todo esto solo. Hace más de una década que no te relacionas con la sociedad americana y...

— No estoy aquí para tratar con la sociedad. Estoy aquí para investigar posibles inversiones de negocios. No hablo de minas de oro ni de fraudulentos ranchos de ganado, sino de sensatas inversiones que quizá puedan resultar verdaderamente rentables en el futuro. América es el lugar ideal para encontrar algo así.

— ¿Inversiones? Pero ¿qué hay del capital?

— Conseguir el capital es lo difícil. Tengo algo de dinero en efectivo, pero no es suficiente. Así que una vez que decida qué inversiones me interesa hacer, tendré que regresar a casa y evaluar los objetos de valor de la familia para ver qué se puede vender... joyas, pinturas, muebles.

— Yo tengo algunos ingresos gracias a Roger y estaré encantada de contribuir con lo que pueda.- Hizo una pausa y cogió su taza. Removió su té, bebió un sorbo y volvió acolocar la taza en su platillo. Cada uno de sus movimientos era deliberado, como si intentara decidir cómo decir lo que él ya sabía que iba a decir. — Pero ¿no crees que hay una mejor solución que vender los objetos de valor de la familia?

Aquélla era la verdadera razón por la que no había querido hablar de la situación con Sylvia.

— No, no lo creo

— Terrence, tendrás que volver a casarte en algún momento.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

— No.

Ella se puso en pie y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano. Deslizó una mano sobre la suya, como si sólo fueran dos niños solitarios en la habitación de juegos y le dijo:

— Hace doce años que Susana se ha ido. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejes de castigarte?

Él apartó la mano. Con una repentina necesidad de algo más fuerte que té, se puso en pie, hizo a un lado su taza y se dirigió al aparador que había junto a la ventana. Le quitó la tapa al decantador de whisky, se sirvió una generosa cantidad y bebió un buen trago. Sintió que lo embargaba el resentimiento a medida que la bebida le quemaba por dentro.

— Ambos sabemos que un buen matrimonio para ti es la única solución viable— dijo su hermana a su espalda.

— ¿Es una solución?— Se dio media vuelta para mirarla, con el vaso en la mano.

— Bien casados con ricos americanos— replicó con desdén— pensando de manera egoísta en cómo solucionar los problemas de nuestra familia, ahogada por las deudas. Lo que tú y yo no sabíamos cuando nos vendimos y entregamos el botín era que Charles haría un uso tan desastroso del dinero. Ya me casé una vez para engordar las arcas de la familia. No volveré a hacerlo.

— No es sólo por el dinero, tú lo sabes. También es para tener un heredero.

— Nuestro primo Thomas es mi heredero. Él puede tener el título. Y también Scarborough Park. Por mí, que se quede con esa pila de piedras en ruinas; tiene mi bendición.

— No digas eso. Es nuestro hogar.

— ¿Lo es? Jamás sentí que fuera un hogar. Quizá sería diferente si el retrato de la familia no nos tuviera a nosotros, el segundo hijo y la hija, relegados a un lado, como alguna clase de tardía ocurrencia de último momento, con Charles y nuestro padre en el centro, como un par de gloriosos dioses destinados a gobernar el universo. No sólo éramos lo menos importante sino que además se esperaba que cumpliésemos con nuestro deber para rescatar a la familia, al igual que Minnie cuando nuestro padre quedó en bancarrota. Bueno, debería decir que tú hiciste feliz a Roger. Sin embargo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí.

— Tienes todo el derecho a estar resentido, lo sé...

— ¿Resentido? Te confundes, Sylvia. Eso ya está superado. No me importa Scarborough Park. No me importa restaurar el ala sur, ni qué se servirá en la fiesta anual al aire libre, ni quién se postula para miembro del Parlamento en la Cámara de los Comunes. Simplemente, no me preocupa.

— Ahora tiene que preocuparte— dijo su hermana— Eres el duque.

Aunque él ya había aceptado el inevitable hecho, todavía no podía detener el resentimiento que se agitaba en su interior. Le importaba pero, maldición, no quería que le importase.

— Y como tal— continuó su hermana, aprovechando su silencio— ahora tienes responsabilidades que no puedes ignorar.

— No voy a prostituirme para salvar Scarborough Park. No por segunda vez. ¿Qué?— añadió al ver que su hermana hacía un gesto de impaciencia.— Sabes que tenemos una excelente educación y toda esa basura, pero ¿no podemos al menos llamar a las cosas por su nombre?

— Qué elección tan inusual para una ceremonia. Los rumores dicen que la novia quería casarse en Londres, no en Nueva York, pero que Rumsford está demasiado avergonzado por la unión para hacer semejante exhibición pública. Ella es una nueva rica, ya sabes.

— No me sorprende que esté avergonzado— replicó Terrence con tono de burla— Él es de esa clase. Lo que me sorprende es que un miembro de nuestra familia recibiera una invitación.

— Bueno, Rummy y tú fuisteis juntos a la escuela. Y su hermana Elisa y yo, también.

— Ésa no es la razón. Tú eres un valioso contacto para la muchacha. Ésa es la razón.

—Es posible. Pero no tengo por qué ir. Puedo excusarme y quedarme aquí contigo. Puedo presentarte a varias personas y... esas cosas.

— La esperanza nunca muere— murmuró Terrence con ironía.

— Eso no afecta el hecho de que conozco a mucha gente aquí en Nueva York y que tú no. Aun cuando lo único que quieras hacer aquí sean negocios, puedo ayudarte. Y, además— añadió con una irreprimible sonrisa— las muchachas americanas son, de hecho, extraordinariamente bonitas. Si por casualidad te enamoras de una, podrías casarte con ella y mantener tus principios intactos al mismo tiempo.

— Ya tuve esposa. Una esposa. Y murió. No habrá otra.

— La muerte de Susana no fue culpa tuya.

— No habrá otra— repitió— Y no volveremos a hablar de este asunto, Sylvia.

Su hermana observó su expresión un largo momento y luego asintió.

— Muy bien. ¿Me acompañarás al barco entonces?

— Claro. ¿A qué hora te marchas?

— A las cinco y media. Miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea.

— Bastante tiempo para almorzar y para una larga visita. ¿Comemos aquí? Tengo entendido que el Waldorf tiene una fantástica ensalada, con manzanas y apio, o algo así.

Ella hizo una mueca.

— Después de lo que me has dicho, no sé si podemos pagar un almuerzo en el Waldorf. De hecho, tampoco estoy segura de que puedas pagar tu estancia aquí. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no deberías ir a casa de los Windermere? Sería más barato.

— Sólo en algún sentido, Sylvia. Con respecto a lo que podemos pagar, ya estamos endeudados, así que un par de semanas en el Waldorf no supondrán la menor diferencia. ¿Bajamos o pedimos que nos suban la comida? Pueden hacerlo aquí... Lo llaman servicio de habitación.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— Oh no— murmuró Terrence— Mis habitaciones tienen hoy la agitación de las carreras de Doncaster. Si es el servicio de habitación, tendré que felicitar a la gerencia por su perspicacia.

McIntyre entró en el dormitorio.

— ¿Está usted aquí, señor?— preguntó, deteniéndose junto a Terrence. Echó un vistazo a su hermana.

— Si es alguna jovencita americana con una madre pisándole los talones, entonces no, no estoy aquí.

Mc Intyre, que era un escocés serio sin el menor sentido del humor, simplemente se inclinó en una reverencia.

— Muy bien, señor.

Terrence y Sylvia esperaron en el salón, separado de la puerta por un biombo con pinturas orientales, mientras Mc Intyre abría la puerta. Se oyó un murmullo de voces, luego la puerta se cerró y Mc Intyre reapareció con una tarjeta en la mano.

— Un tal señor Andrey quiere verle, su gracia. Requiere un breve momento, si está libre.

— ¿Andrey?— repitió, sorprendido— ¿Albert Andrey?

— Albert Andrey es el tío de Candy White— murmuró Sylvia al mismo tiempo que el ayuda de cámara se retiraba hacia la puerta

— La muchacha de la que hablamos, la heredera con la que se casa Rumsford. ¿Por qué su tío querría verte?

— No tengo ni idea— respondió y dio un paso adelante para saludar al abogado que se dirigía a él.

— Señor Andrey, qué agradable sorpresa.— Hizo un gesto hacia Sylvia, que se dirigió a su lado— ¿Conoce a mi hermana, lady Sylvia Shaw?

— No he tenido el placer.

El señor Andrey sonrió, luego cogió la mano de Sylvia y la besó, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su admiración

— Encantado de conocerla.

— El placer es mío, señor Andrey— respondió ella— Tengo entendido que su sobrina va a casarse con lord Rumsford y el conde ha tenido la amabilidad de incluirme en la lista de invitados...

Se interrumpió, porque no cabía duda de que Andrey había hecho una mueca ante la mención de la inminente boda de su sobrina. Siempre atenta a detalles como ése, Sylvia cambió de tema de inmediato.

— ¿Le gustaría tomar un poco de té?— le preguntó, señalando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— Gracias, señora, pero el té es algo que nunca me ha gustado. Además, me tem oque no se trata de una visita social. He venido a ver a su hermano por un asunto de negocios. Eso es— añadió, volviéndose hacia Terrence— si está usted interesado, su gracia.

— Por supuesto— respondió, mirando a su hermana de reojo.

Sylvia comprendió la indirecta.

— Les dejaré a ustedes dos con sus asuntos— dijo y cogió su bolso— y me iré a hacer las maletas. Espero verle a bordo del barco, señor Andrey. Terrence, ¿envío a mi doncella para que te avise cuando esté lista?

Él asintió y, dicho esto, Sylvia se marchó de la suite, permitiéndole a su hermano que le prestara toda su atención al americano.

— ¿Nos sentamos?— preguntó, y le señaló a Andrey la silla que Sylvia había ocupado. Una vez que el hombre se sentó, se dirigió al aparador

— ¿Quiere un trago? Tengo un buen whisky escocés, uno irlandés que es tolerable...

— Si hay bourbon, acepto uno.

— ¿Bourbon?

Revisó las botellas en medio de los decantadores de cristal

— Me temo que no...

— Permítame, señor — lo interrumpió Mc Intyre, que salía de detrás del biombo donde acababa de cerrar la puerta tras la salida de lady Sylvia. Cruzó la habitación para ocupar el lugar de su amo junto a las bebidas, para que Terrence pudiera volver a sentarse.

— He de confesar que su visita me intriga, señor Andrey— dijo al tiempo que se sentaba.

— Así esperaba que fuese.

El abogado hizo una pausa como si pensara con exactitud qué quería decir y luego continuó

— Tal como ya sabe, mi sobrina se casará conl ord Rumsford dentro de seis días. Soy un hombre bastante observador, su gracia, y por lo que pude ver anoche, estoy casi seguro de que usted y el conde no son exactamente amigos.

— Podría decirse así— dijo Terrence con un aire alegre, reclinándose en su asiento — También podría decirse que nos detestamos profundamente. Esta última descripción sería menos educada, pero más precisa.

— Entonces usted y yo tenemos algo en común.

— ¿De veras?

Andrey cogió el vaso de bourbon de la bandeja que le ofrecía Mc Intyre y bebió un generoso sorbo.

— Tampoco lo soporto. Mirándonos a todos como si fuera mejor que nosotros, esbozando esa pequeña sonrisita cada vez que me ve, actuando como si estuviera haciéndonos un favor al casarse con mi sobrina. Me saca de quicio.

Como si quisiera demostrar lo que decía, colocó su vaso en la mesa que había entre ellos con tanta fuerza que los utensilios del té se sacudieron.

— Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que Rumsford es un idiota

— replicó Terrence, cogiendo su propio vaso— Dudosa suerte para usted, porque está a punto de convertirse en un miembro de su familia. Me temo que las cenas de Navidad serán un poco incómodas para usted de ahora en adelante.

— Ése es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Creo que usted puede ser la persona indicada para evitar esa calamidad.

Terrence deseó que no se tratara de otro plan para casarle, pero para quedar a salvo del asunto, su cerebro comenzó a elaborar amables pero enfáticas afirmaciones acerca de su aversión al matrimonio.

— Si bien me gustaría que alguien le bajase los humos a Rumsford, en realidad no veo cómo puedo ayudarle.

— Espero que pueda impedir que mi sobrina se case con él.

Asombrado, Terrence miró al hombre con los ojos como platos.

— Querido amigo, no tengo ningún motivo para hacer esto. Si por alguna razón piensa que sí, que puedo hacer que rompa la promesa de matrimonio o algo por el estilo, se equivoca. Jamás he conocido a la señorita White y mucho menos...

— Le pagaré medio millón de dólares.

Terrence a punto estuvo de dejar caer su bebida. Andrey tuvo el buen tino de callarse y dejar que la oferta hablara por sí misma. Terrence bebió un generoso trago de whisky, calculando la tasa de cambio, y bebió un poco más.

— Le escucho. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo con esa cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa?

— La cantidad que estoy dispuesto a pagar demuestra lo desesperado que estoy. He hecho todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, pero ha sido inútil. Candy simplemente no entra en razón.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Veinticinco años.

— Bastante para casarse legalmente sin necesidad de un permiso legal.

— Sí. Pero en las condiciones del testamento de su padre, no tendrá control sobre su dinero hasta que cumpla los treinta o hasta que se case. Yo soy uno de sus administradores, junto con su padrastro, George Chumley, y otro abogado llamado William Bentley. Dos de los tres administradores tienen que aprobar el matrimonio si mi sobrina tiene menos de treinta años. Bentley sabe que le conviene mantener a Candy contenta, a menos que quiera que lo ponga de patitas en la calle después de casarse y cuando controle su dinero. Y Chumley simplemente no soporta la idea de negarse. Conoce a Candy desde que era una cría que le llegaba a la rodilla y jamás ha podido decirle que no a la niña, especialmente ahora que está casado con su madre. Yo soy el único que se niega. He intentado convencer a Candy de que se tome su tiempo y de que tenga un compromiso más largo, pero cuanto más hablo, más se reafirma en su opinión. Candy puede ser muy terca.

Observando la dura y determinada expresión del hombre, a Terrence le pareció evidente de qué parte de la familia había heredado su terquedad la señorita White.

— ¿Rumsford quiere apresurar la boda?

— No—concedió con reticencia— Yo no diría eso. Está hasta el cuello de deudas, pero me han dicho que sus acreedores todavía no le presionan demasiado. Pero no ven ninguna razón para esperar y Candy tampoco. He intentado decirle que todo lo que le atrae es su dinero, pero... — Suspiró hondo— No salió muy bien.

— No me sorprende. Decirle a una mujer que un hombre sólo quiere su dinero conlleva la implicación de que ella no es deseable por otros motivos.

— Exacto. Y Candy parece no preocuparse por sus deudas. Piensa que no importa porque ella tiene mucho dinero. Además, dice que todos los nobles ingleses tienen deudas.

— Lo cual, desgraciadamente, es la verdad. - Hizo una pausa, pensando en la noche anterior — ¿Qué hay de las mujeres?

— Le he puesto detectives privados y le he hablado de sus antiguas amantes, pero no pareció molestarle mucho tampoco. Y si ahora sale de juerga, no me ha dado bastantes pruebas que pueda usar para convencer a Candy.

— ¿Está enamorada de él?

— Dice que le tiene afecto— dijo Andrey con tono burlón— Le pregunto a usted,¿cree que ésa es razón suficiente para casarse con alguien?

— La gente dice que sí.— Bebió un sorbo— Lamento mucho su dilema, pero no estoy seguro de entender qué piensa que puedo hacer yo para solucionarlo.

— Antes de venir, he hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre usted. Hay muchos rumores sobre su persona.

Terrence apretó el vaso con fuerza.

— Eso suena funesto. ¿Qué es lo que se dice en estos días? Me temo que mi hermana no me mantiene informado acerca de los cotilleos que circulan sobre mí.

— Dicen que sabe manejar a las mujeres cuando se lo propone, aunque no lo hace muy a menudo, al menos no cuando se trata de mujeres decididas a casarse.

Alzó su vaso, reconociendo la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

— Por una vez, los rumores reflejan con fidelidad los hechos

— murmuró, y bebió un trago.

— Dicen que se casó por dinero hace mucho tiempo con una muchacha americana rica, no con alguien de su propia clase. Dicen que ella fue muy infeliz después, tan infeliz que...

— Continúe— lo incitó con una dura voz cuando el otro se interrumpió— No se detenga ahora. ¿Qué más se dice... por ahí?

— Dicen que era tan infeliz que terminó suicidándose.

Terrence contuvo la respiración, sorprendido. Incluso ahora, después de doce años, todavía le dolía. Como un golpe en el pecho o un cuchillo en el corazón. Apuró lo que le quedaba de whisky, dejó su vaso y se puso en pie.

— En realidad, no debería prestar atención a los cotilleos. Que tenga un buen día, señor Andrey.

El hombre no se movió.

— No sé si algo de eso es cierto — dijo, mirando a Terrence — pero sé que no quiero que mi sobrina sea nunca tan infeliz.

— ¡Maldito sea! ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con quién escoge su sobrina para casarse? No es asunto mío. Y si piensa que ponerme dinero delante hará que se convierta en mi problema, se equivoca. Algunas cosas no se pueden comprar. Pero comprar un título es fácil y si su sobrina tiene bastante dinero para hacerlo, ¿por qué no se lo permite?

— No siempre hemos sido tan ricos. Su madre, mi hermana, y yo crecimos en la pobreza. Su padre y su padrastro también. Todos vivíamos en el mismo pequeño pueblo en Misisipi. Jack White siempre fue un vagabundo bueno para nada y mi hermana finalmente tuvo que divorciarse de él por ello. Siete años atrás, descubrió una mina de oro y se hizo rico, pero eso fue estúpida y pura suerte. Murió inmediatamente después y le dejó todo a Candy, aunque no la había visto desde que era una niña pequeña. En cuanto a mí, soy un abogado del campo, autodidacta. Mi padre era aparcero y mi hermana y yo crecimos en una chabola con techo de chapa; Candy nació en esa casucha. Ahora somos bastante ricos, pero Candy no tuvo un vestido comprado en una tienda hasta que cumplió los catorce años. Hay una palabra en el sur para la gente como nosotros. Nos conocen como «advenedizos». El dinero no alcanza para cambiar eso, pero Candy piensa que casarse con un conde conseguirá lo que el dinero no puede lograr.

— Suena a que sabe lo que quiere. Y mucha gente se casa por otros intereses que no tienen que ver con el amor. Usted no me parece un hombre romántico. Si a ella no le importa no casarse por amor, ¿por qué debería importarle a usted?

— ¡Porque ella me importa! Candy jamás ha ido a Inglaterra, nunca ha conocido a ningún inglés hasta que conoció a Rumsford y creo que no entiende lo que significa llevar el tipo de vida que ustedes llevan. Yo tampoco, en realidad, pero usted sí.— Miró a Terrence con astucia al otro lado de la mesa— Creo que usted sabe mejor que la mayoría de los ingleses, lo que le espera a Candy, si se casa con Rumsford. Quisiera que se sentara con ella y que se lo explicara. Cielo santo.

Terrence suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento, recordándose a sí mismo que no podía permitirse despreciar a un hombre con dinero.

— Vamos a ver si lo comprendo. Quiere que entable una relación con su sobrina, le hable de mi propia experiencia y la persuada de que la gente que se casa fuera de su clase y sin un amor mutuo termina siendo infeliz. ¿Es ésa su idea?

— Algo así.

— Creo que habla en serio. Mi buen señor, las intimidades del matrimonio no son un asunto que pueda tratar con una joven dama. No es adecuado.

— Usted no me parece la clase de hombre que se preocupa mucho por cosas así.

— ¿Lo dice irónicamente o de verdad no lo entiende? No puedo hablar de estas cosas con ella frente a otras personas. Tengo que estar con ella a solas.

— Siempre que se comporte como un caballero, no veo ningún problema. Le estaría pagando bastante para lograr que su conducta sea irreprochable. Ahora, si me entero de que no es así, no sólo no le pagaré sino que lo mataré a tiros.

— Es bueno saberlo, pero no hablaba de eso. Si alguien nos viese juntos, si algo se malinterpretase, me vería obligado a casarme con ella, cosa que no haré.

Andrey soltó un resuelto resoplido.

— Espero que no! Eso sería cambiar un caballo sin dientes por uno cojo.

Terrence no supo si sentirse aliviado o insultado por el comentario.

- ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Si no puedo convencerla de que no lo haga?

— No recibirá su paga y yo tendré que comenzar a ponerme al día con anulaciones y leyes de divorcio, en caso de que tenga razón acerca de este muchacho.

Terrence lo pensó.

— ¿Sólo tengo seis días? Eso es muy poco tiempo.

— Le pagaré aun si consigue que posponga la boda algunos meses. Sólo quiero que se tome más tiempo, que se asegure de que sabe en lo que se mete. Quizá un viaje por Inglaterra, donde pueda hacer amigos, ver por sí misma cómo sería la vida en su mundo. Si, después de eso, todavía quiere casarse con Rumsford, yo...— Hizo una pausa, frunció el entrecejo y cogió su vaso para beber otro sorbo— Lo aceptaré.

— ¿Cómo sabe que puede confiar en mí? Me casé con una joven por dinero. Podría hacerlo otra vez. Si arruinase su reputación a propósito, tendría la excusa perfecta para casarme con ella y obtendría el control sobre su dinero.

— Hay un acuerdo prematrimonial que limita a Rumsford a recibir una suma anual fija. Usted no conseguiría nada mejor. Candy puede ser terca, pero tiene mucho sentido común para los negocios. De hecho, de ahí surge gran parte de sus problemas. Piensa que es más un trato de negocios que un matrimonio. En cuanto a usted, me han dicho que ha afirmado muchas veces que jamás volvería a casarse y, aunque las mujeres jamás lo crean, un hombre que dice eso normalmente está seguro de ello. Y si buscase una esposa americana rica, jamás habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de conocer a la joven señorita Hiram, que es una belleza y que es aún más rica que Candy.

— Veo que ha pensado en todo.

— Así es. Medio millón de dólares es bastante capital para iniciar sus inversiones y así no tendría que casarse con nadie por dinero. Y si quiere consejos acerca de las inversiones americanas, estaría encantado de dárselos. He hecho un trabajo bastante bueno con las inversiones de Candy en estos últimos años.

Terrence no pudo evitar admirar la minuciosidad del hombre.

— Aún existe el riesgo de que alguien me vea con ella. Incluso aunque sólo estuviésemos hablando, si no hay carabina presente, podría ser una mancha para su reputación.

Andrey suspiró.

— Lo sé, pero estoy quedándome sin opciones. Y una reputación manchada no deja de ser mejor que toda una vida de sufrimiento al lado de un hombre que no la ama y que sólo la quiere por su dinero.

Al oír aquello, Terrence se puso en pie. Se dirigió al ventanal y volvió a mirar el tráfico pero, en su mente, no veía la Quinta Avenida ni el débil reflejo de su propia cara en el cristal, sino el baile benéfico del Primero de Mayo en Londres y a una rubia muchacha en un vestido de seda azul; era una tímida jovencita con una bonita sonrisa y una dulce y terrible inocencia, y sintió la culpa como si fuese un peso de diez toneladas sobre los hombros. «Susana, lo siento.» Llevó los dedos al cristal, deseando poder tocarle la cara, enjugarle las lágrimas, hacerlo todo otra vez de una manera diferente. «Lo siento muchísimo.» Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si podía evitar que otra muchacha cometiera el mismo error que Susana había cometido, quizá...Se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Está seguro de que Rumsford no la ama?

— Lo estoy. Asintió con lentitud porque él también estaba seguro de lo mismo. Los cazadores de fortunas siempre se reconocían entre sí.

— Muy bien— dijo— Haré lo que pueda.

* * *

><p>Queridas lectoras muchas gracias por seguir atentas a cada capitulo de esta nueva adaptación, prometo subir cada dia un nuevo capitulo.<p>

Que tengan un buen dia, un abrazo.

Nathy Grandchester.


	4. Chapter 4

Terrence decidió no decirle a Sylvia que lo habían contratado para impedir el matrimonio transatlántico. Jamás lo aprobaría, ni siquiera si era el propio tío de la muchacha el que le pagaba una enorme suma de dinero para hacerlo. No, lo fastidiaría con el decoro y las consecuencias morales— interferir, arriesgar la reputación de una muchacha, esa clase de cosas— y volvería a sacar el tema de lo bueno que sería que encontrase una heredera para él. Estaba claro que lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto. Pero cuando le dijo a Sylvia que regresaba a Inglaterra directamente para poder tratar asuntos de negocios en el barco y en Londres, su complacida sonrisa le dejó ver que todavía tenía esperanzas de que finalmente se diera por vencido en el asunto de encontrar una esposa. Después de todo, habría muchas herederas en Londres durante la Temporada.

Se asomó al balcón del camarote que compartían a bordo del Atlantic y pensó que su hermana ya estaría componiendo una lista de posibles candidatas en ese mismo instante. Mientras él disfrutaba del bonito atardecer y contemplaba cómo el muelle desaparecía en la distancia a medida que un remolcador ayudaba al Atlantic a desatracar del puerto de Nueva York, Sylvia estaba dentro, supervisando a su doncella y al ayuda de cámara de su hermano, que desempaquetaban sus cosas de las maletas. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba en caras bonitas, evaluaba varios nombres y calculaba las posibles dotes.

Al darse media vuelta para mirar Staten Island al otro lado del puerto, pensó que no sería justo calificar a su hermana de mercenaria. Simplemente era el producto de su educación. El matrimonio sin una alianza adecuada era impensable para la gente de su clase. Cien años antes, una alianza significaba la acumulación de tierras y la preservación del linaje aristocrático, pero ahora, todo era cuestión de supervivencia. Las rentas de la tierra de la que habían vivido sus antepasados estaban agotándose por causa de la depresión agrícola y los avances tecnológicos y, en las últimas generaciones de caballeros británicos, casarse con una muchacha con una generosa dote era tan inevitable como la educación pública y el Grand Tour por el Continente.

Él, como la mayoría de los hombres de su clase,había sido educado para pensar en ello como algo perfectamente aceptable, incluso honorable, para asegurar el futuro de las propiedades familiares al casarse por dinero, sin mucha consideración hacia cosas como el amor y el cariño. Si Susana no hubiese muerto, él probablemente todavía pensaría lo mismo. Pero su muerte le había revelado las sórdidas consecuencias que podían resultar de tales circunstancias, y cualquier idea que hubiera aceptado acerca de que casarse con una muchacha por dinero era algo honorable había muerto con ella.

— ¿Señor?

Se volvió y encontró a su ayuda de cámara tras él, en la puerta abierta.

— Sí, Mc Intyre, ¿qué ocurre?

— Hay alguna confusión con las cosas de su gracia. Su señoría, lady Sylvia, insiste en que necesitará dos trajes de etiqueta durante el viaje, además de su guardarropa habitual. Le he explicado que los salones de cartas privados a bordo de un barco no requieren un atuendo de noche formal, pero su hermana...—

Dejó que su voz se apagara, con discreción.

— Comprendo— dijo, apreciando su preocupación— Cuando a Sylvia se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no se puede discutir con ella. Si no saca dos esmóquines, ella lo hará por usted. Además— añadió— en este caso, tiene razón. Dudo que juegue mucho a las cartas durante este viaje.

Mc Intyre no exhibió ninguna reacción ante este comentario tan inesperado, más allá de arquear ligeramente una de sus cejas de un rojo furioso, lo que decía mucho a su favor.

— Muy bien, señor — respondió, y regresó adentro, donde accedió a los deseos de lady Sylvia, y Terrence volvió a prestar atención a la vista desde su balcón.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla y miró hacia la popa, donde ahora podía verse la enorme Estatua de la Libertad. Decidió que se trataba de un símbolo que le iba a la perfección a su anfitrión, porque se erguía en la isla de Bedloe como un estridente grito de triunfo: una expresión audaz y osada para un país igualmente audaz y osado. Desde allí, también podía ver la isla de Ellis, donde los inmigrantes llegaban para embarcarse en una nueva vida. América era un país que bullía de vitalidad y esperanza. Inglaterra parecía un viejo caballo cansado en comparación, y él se preguntó, aunque no por primera vez, por qué aquellas muchachas americanas estaban tan ansiosas por abandonar su emocionante tierra natal para vivir en un lugar lleno de constante tedio, donde todo el mundo— incluido él— pasaba sus interminables días en un estado de perpetuo aburrimiento.

La puerta que tenía directamente bajo sus pies se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo sus reflexiones y el sonido de una voz llegó a sus oídos; era una voz inconfundiblemente femenina.

— ¿Annie? Annie, ¿dónde estás?

De inmediato supo que era americana; americana y del sur del país. Era extraño cómo aquella voz parecía enfatizar sus propios pensamientos porque, más allá de la lenta y cansina cadencia, conseguía transmitir mucha más energía que la que podría transmitir el entrecortado y educado acento de Terrence. Le recordaba a Albert Andrey, y Terrence se preguntó si no se trataría de su sobrina. Desvió la vista de la isla de Bedloe al paseo de madera que había en la cubierta un piso más abajo, al mismo tiempo que una femenina figura con un vestido de lana amarilla emergía del interior del barco. Se detuvo a pocos metros delante de él, colocó la punta de su sombrilla con volantes en la cubierta y posó la mano con su guante blanco en el mango de ébano tallado, mirando por todo el paseo, que estaba casi vacío a esa hora del día.

— ¿Annie?— repitió— ¿Dónde se ha metido esa muchacha ahora?

Aunque tenía la cara oculta bajo su sombrero— una creación enorme y voluminosa, de paja amarilla, plumas blancas y lazos negros y amarillos— nada más se interponía ante la vista de Terrence y pudo disfrutar de un detenido y placentero estudio de su figura. Si aquellas pronunciadas curvas realmente pertenecían a la señorita Candy White y si tenía una cara acorde con ese cuerpo, no se sorprendía de que Rumsford se hubiese quedado con ella en lugar de cualquier otra muchacha rica de Nueva York. Pero, por otra parte, ella parecía dispuesta a conformarse con Rummy, así que ¿cuán bonita podría ser?

La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe y la muchacha miró por encima del hombro.

— ¡Aquí estás, por fin!— exclamó al tiempo que una niña de unos diez años aparecía en la cubierta; su edad podía calcularse no sólo por su diminuta estatura, sino también por la falda más corta, el motivo marinero de su vestido y el hecho de que no llevaba el pelo recogido. Le caía por los hombros y lo único que evitaba que se le despeinara con la brisa del océano era el sombrero de paja.

— Te he estado buscando por todas partes— continuó la mujer del vestido amarillo— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Estaba explorando. ¿Sabías que hay una tienda de dulces a bordo?— La niña extrajo una piruleta del bolsillo del vestido— Aquí mismo — añadió, señalando con la piruleta en dirección a la popa, donde terminaban las cabinas del barco.

— ¿Eso es lo que has hecho todo el día mientras todos los demás deshacíamos tus maletas? ¿Explorabas el barco y comprabas dulces con tu paga semanal? Estoy segura de que también te los habrás comido, y estropeado tu cena. La muchacha dejó de quitarle el rojo papel al dulce.

— No se lo dirás a mamá, ¿verdad?

— ¿Decirle qué?

La mujer de amarillo inclinó la cabeza al formular la pregunta, permitiéndole a Terrence que atisbara un hechizante destello de su delicado cuello y de su mandíbula, pero no mucho más.

— ¿Hay algo que deba decirle a mamá?

Annie se rió y se metió el dulce en la boca.

— Te quiero mucho, Nan.

La muchacha mayor no pareció particularmente impresionada por aquella declaración de cariño de la pequeña, que no cabía duda de que era su hermana.

— Si me quieres tanto, entonces compórtate con un poco de educación, Annie, y quítate esa piruleta de la boca cuando me hables.

La pequeña se quitó el dulce, que era lo bastante largo para producir un desagradable sonido al salir de su boca.

— Sí, señora.

Y con eso se ganó un codazo de su hermana en las costillas.

— ¿Todavía tienes ese mapa que te dieron cuando subimos a bordo — le preguntó la mujer — Sácalo, así puedo mirarlo.

Annie volvió a meterse el dulce en la boca y metió una mano en el bolsillo. Sacó lo que le pedía, lo desplegó y, una junto a la otra, de espaldas a Terrence, cada una sostuvo un lado del papel para que la brisa marina no se lo llevara y estudiaron el mapa.

— ¿Qué es esto?— La mujer alzó un brazo entre ellas y señaló con el mango de la sombrilla algún lugar del mapa, luego inclinó la cabeza para leer la minúscula letra— Un baño turco. Vaya, eso suena exótico, ¿no es así? Me pregunto qué será.

— ¡Yo lo sé!— respondió su hermana, y una vez más se quitó la piruleta de la boca— Lo he visto antes. Una criada estaba sacando toallas y me lo dijo todo sobre ese lugar. Es una habitación revestida de azulejos, con grandes radiadores y sin ventanas, que la llenan de vapor.

— ¿Sin agua?

Annie negó con la cabeza.

— No, sólo vapor, porque no es un baño de verdad. No hay bañera ni nada parecido, sino sólo sillas de mimbre donde puedes sentarte.

— Pero si no es un baño, ¿por qué lo llaman así? ¿Para qué sirve?

— Se supone que te hace sudar, para que puedas... liberar las toxinas dañinas de tu cuerpo— dijo esta última parte con cuidado como si quisiera repetir lo que le habían dicho

con la mayor precisión posible. La doncella me ha dicho que debe de ser relajante. Dijo que alguna gente incluso se queda dormida.

— ¿Eso es todo?— Su hermana sonaba un poco decepcionada — ¿Sólo te sientas en una habitación caliente y con vapor, para sudar y quedarte dormido? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Vaya, ¡podemos tener baños como ésos en Gooseneck Bend con sólo ir a la iglesia en verano!

Terrence soltó una carcajada pero, por fortuna para él, el sonido se perdió en el estruendo de las trompetas que anunciaban que faltaba una hora para la cena y, por eso, ninguna de las jóvenes que estaban allí abajo se percató de la presencia de un fisgón. Lo que dijo su hermana, a Annie le pareció tan gracioso como a él.

— No creo que sea como la iglesia— respondió, riéndose— La doncella me dijo que tienes que estar desnudo. Nadie va a la iglesia desnudo, ¿verdad?

— Desgraciadamente, no— murmuró Terrence por lo bajo, observando el redondeado trasero de la mujer de amarillo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Annie?— le preguntó con animada sorpresa- No será completamente desnudo, ¿verdad?

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que aquella pregunta le había salido en voz muy alta echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la había oído pero, una vez más por fortuna para Terrence, no miró hacia arriba. Creyendo, equivocadamente, que nadie la oía tras mirar hacia la cubierta vacía, continuó con la conversación sobre el asunto un tanto atrevido de los baños turcos— ¿Sin ninguna ropa? — preguntó, bajando otra vez la voz— ¿Ni siquiera la ropa interior?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que puedes dejarte eso. La doncella dijo «desvestidos», así que imagino que eso significa desnudos. Vamos— añadió, metiéndose otra vez la piruleta en la boca y quitándole el mapa de la mano a su hermana. Comenzó a plegarlo de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía adentro— Ésa ha sido la llamada de la cena. Tenemos que vestirnos o mamá nos dará un azote en el trasero. Volvió a guardarse el mapa en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta pero luego se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su hermana no la seguía.

— ¿No vienes, Nan?

La mujer negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la barandilla a estribor, contemplando la vista de Staten Island a la distancia.

— Ve tú— respondió— Quiero quedarme aquí un rato más.

Annie se marchó. Sin embargo, Terrence permaneció allí donde estaba. Vio cómo la mujer alzaba los brazos para sacarse la horquilla del sombrero y quitárselo; fue un movimiento que sólo sirvió para exhibir mejor la perfección de su figura. Sería una lástima que aquélla fuera de verdad la señorita White, porque unas curvas tan exquisitas como aquéllas jamás deberían desperdiciarse con un esposo como Rumsford, porque el muy bribón jamás las apreciaría. ¿Ella lo sabría? ¿Le importaría? La otra noche, cuando no sabía nada de la muchacha, había llegado a la conclusión de que debía de ser una de esas muchachas dulces y obedientes que hacía lo que le decían, pero después de hablar con Andrey, supo que no tenía ni un ápice de dulzura... ni de obediencia. Parecía una muchacha que pensaba por sí misma y tenía una fuerza de voluntad que no se doblegaría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sus seres más cercanos y queridos. Si podía confiar en la palabra de su tío, también era inteligente, tenía dinero, una voz cálida y melosa y un cuerpo que era evidentemente espléndido. Entonces, ¿por qué una muchacha que tenía todo a su favor se conformaría con Rumsford? Las explicaciones de Albert no lo habían satisfecho. Quizá fuera una muchacha simple, claro. En los despiadados mercados matrimoniales de Nueva York y Londres, una muchacha simple, sin contactos, podía pasarlo realmente mal para pescar un esposo con un título nobiliario, aunque fuera muy adinerada. Era probable que la señorita White hubiese pasado un buen tiempo frente al espejo, hubiese examinado los hechos y hubiese decidido que Rumsford era lo mejor que podía encontrar.

— ¿Candy?

Se dio media vuelta al oír el sonido que confirmaba su identidad y cuando inclinó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que la había llamado desde un balcón próximo al suyo, Terrence vio la cara alzada y se dio cuenta con disgusto que se había equivocado; total y completamente equivocado. La muchacha era hermosa. Sin el sombrero, su pelo brillaba al sol del atardecer, pasando de un color rubio a uno dorado. Tenía la piel pálida y luminosa que por lo general acompañaba un cabello de aquel tono, aunque desde donde se encontraba no podía distinguir si sus ojos eran del habitual verde de las rubias. Ni tampoco podía discernir si tenía pecas en la nariz, pero era tan respingona que uno la calificaría de insolente. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados y esbozaba una sonrisa amplia y brillante que hizo que a Terrence se le parara por un segundo el cansado— y supuestamente inexistente corazón. ¿Aquélla era la prometida de Rummy? ¿Aquella enérgica, vivaz y seductora criatura estaba comprometida con ese acartonado y pomposo imbécil? Era absurdo y no tenía sentido: era una de las más grandes bromas del destino.

— ¿Sí, mamá?

Levantó el sombrero para cubrirse los ojos del sol; fue un movimiento que cubrió su rostro y evitó que Terrence pudiera continuar observándola, pero él supo que aquella cara no era fruto de su imaginación.

— Candy!— gritó la mujer — ¡Ponte el sombrero, muchachita, y abre tu sombrilla! ¿quieres que te salgan más pecas? ¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? En menos de una hora comienza la cena. Tienes que vestirte.

— Lo sé, mamá— respondió Candy, colocando la sombrilla bajo un brazo para ponerse el sombrero y sujetarlo con la horquilla— Entraré en unos minutos. Lo prometo.

Se dio media vuelta, volvió a concentrarse en la vista de Staten Island, y le dio a Terrence la oportunidad de respirar hondo y comprender lo que parecía incomprensible. Recordó a Rumsford la otra noche, su cara ruborizada y sus modales de caballero inglés haciendo travesuras al guiñarle un ojo y sonreír acerca de su cita con una cortesana. En ese momento, a Terrence el comportamiento adolescente de Rummy le había parecido divertido aunque también, en parte, repugnante, pero ahora que veía las pronunciadas curvas de la señorita White y pensaba en su hermoso rostro, comenzó a comprender por qué el muchacho visitaba prostitutas. Cualquier hombre comprometido con esa mujer estaría obligado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo antes de la noche de bodas en un estado de aguda desesperación. Se preguntó si ella sería consciente de ello. Terrence observó su espalda un momento más, reflexionando, luego se apartó de la barandilla, se alisó el pañuelo del cuello y se cerró la chaqueta. Era hora de conocer a la novia.

Candy jamás había estado en un barco en su vida. Lo más parecido había sido un desvencijado bote de remos en Goose Creek y aquel bote, junto con una docena más, cabrían dentro de uno de los botes salvavidas que colgaban a ambos lados del Atlantic y todavía quedaría espacio libre. Aquel lujoso transatlántico no se parecía en nada a aquellos botes de remos, y ella era muy distinta de la muchacha que solía remar por Goose Creek e ir de pesca. Pero todavía no era lo bastante distinta. Todavía no. El acuerdo prematrimonial corregido ya había sido redactado y firmado, para gran disgusto de su tío Albert. Los arreglos finales de la boda ya estaban hechos, su vestido estaba planchado y listo, las flores y la tarta estaban en la parte refrigerada de las bodegas del barco, y la lista de invitados incluía los nombres de Maimie Paget y VirginiaVanderbilt. En seis días, sería condesa. En siete días desembarcaría del transatlántico para entrar en una vida totalmente nueva. Sería lady Rumsford y viviría en un castillo más antiguo que su país.

Una vez casada, tendría control sobre su dinero y podría hacer muchas cosas maravillosas con él. Llevaría a cabo obras benéficas y colaboraría con la escuela y el hospital del pueblo. Ayudaría a Neil a que el castillo Rumsford volviera al estado grandioso que había conocido alguna vez, celebrarían esas lujosas fiestas y bailes que sus abogados desaprobaban con tanto énfasis. Sus hijos comerían bollos y pastas de Cornualles y tendrían navidades inglesas, como en las historias de Dickens. Y, lo que era más importante, sus hijos tendrían una posición y serían respetados por ello. El tío Albert no veía las cosas como ella, pero aquello se debía a que tenía una idea particular de lo que era protegerla. Lo que no comprendía era que ella no necesitaba protección. Sabía en lo que se metía, por lo que no dejaba que los argumentos de su tío le preocupasen lo más mínimo.

De hecho, era capaz de ver todos los defectos de Neil que el tío Albert le señalaba. Sí, era un poco aburrido, no podía negarlo. Pero eso no le molestaba. Un hombre aburrido siempre era seguro y fácil de manejar. Su amiga Jennie Carter se había casado con un marqués francés y, según lo que su amiga le había escrito, en Europa, las mujeres casadas gozaban de mucha más libertad que en América. En su país, una mujer manejaba su hogar y poco más pero en el viejo continente, una mujer casada era libre para manejar casi cualquier cosa que quisiera, siempre que pudiera manejar a su esposo. Candy tenía esa intención. Y sí, Neil ya había tenido una o dos amantes, pero aquello había sido mucho tiempo antes de conocerla. Y tampoco el pasado de ella estaba libre de pecados. También sabía que Neil no le habría pedido matrimonio si fuese pobre. Las muchachas pobres que provenían de familias desconocidas no se casaban con los muchachos de las buenas familias. Había aprendido aquella lección de la manera más difícil posible. «¿Casarme contigo?» La incrédula voz de Anthony Brower resonaba en su cabeza desde hacía ocho años, clara como si todo hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Ya no le dolía, pero recordaba con claridad cuánto la había lastimado entonces. No podía cambiar su pasado pero lo que sí había hecho era aprender de él. No estaba enamorada de Neil y le rogaba a Dios no volver a enamorarse nunca más. Las muchachas enamoradas eran tontas y cometían tontos y estúpidos errores. Ahora era una mujer, una con los ojos bien abiertos, y estaba conforme con la manera en que

habían salido las cosas. Neil le ofrecía algo más importante que amor, algo que había buscado toda su vida: respeto. No rechazaría eso por nada en el mundo. Se le abriría todo un nuevo mundo. Tendría un esposo e hijos a quienes cuidar y una casa— una mansión de la que ocuparse. Estaba llena de ideas y sentía que aquello no era más que el principio de su verdadera vida. No podía esperar para comenzar.

Un alto y exuberante silbido interrumpió sus pensamientos y Candy volvió la cabeza para ver una embarcación tan grandiosa como el Atlantic acercándose al puerto desde el mar abierto, derramando negro humo por sus chimeneas de un rojo brillante. Para ella, era una imagen magnífica, porque aquellos enormes transatlánticos la hacían pensar en aventuras y exóticos lugares lejanos que no podía esperar para ver. Londres sería el primero, claro, y luego el resto de Inglaterra. Después de eso, Neil le había prometido mostrarle Europa y Egipto y quizá también Oriente. Sintió que la embargaba una oleada de emoción y se rió en voz alta, anticipando todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía por delante.

— Será mejor que no se quede más tiempo ahí, señorita White.

Al oír su nombre se dio media vuelta. Un hombre al que jamás había visto en su vida estaba en la puerta que daba a los camarotes de primera clase, con un hombro apoyado contra el marco en una despreocupada pose, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, mirándola. Aquella fina cara, seductora de una manera oscura y salvaje, le era desconocida. Ella frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

— ¿Le conozco?

Él le sonrió.

— ¿Le gustaría conocerme?

Candy se puso rígida. Estaba acostumbrada a los hombres impertinentes: había tratado con hombres así en muchas circunstancias, antes de los días de la buena sociedad y las carabinas, con hombres que pensaban que podían aprovecharse de una muchacha inocente.

— No, no me gustaría — respondió, y le dio la espalda, apoyándose en la barandilla otra vez para continuar mirando el barco que se acercaba.

— No la culpo— respondió él, y su voz no parecía en absoluto molesta por su desaire— Hay mucha gente que me conoce que desearía no hacerlo. Sin embargo, he estado en bastantes transatlánticos para saber que es mejor que entre conmigo antes que quedarse aquí afuera.

— Lo dudo— replicó ella, porque no tenía la menor intención de acercarse a él más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero como él no habló más, no pudo evitar mirar por encima del hombro, curiosa por ver si todavía se hallaba en la puerta. Allí estaba, claro, y lo vio inclinarse hacia adelante para echar un vistazo al barco que se acercaba.

— Será mejor que se mueva rápido, créame— le aconsejó, irguiéndose para volver a mirarla— No tiene mucho tiempo. Diría que, como máximo, tiene dos minutos.

A pesar de su elegante atuendo y su acento que denotaba una buena cuna, Candy simplemente supo que aquel hombre le causaría problemas. Podía sentirlo y cuando la miró, interrogante, y echó un vistazo a los lados de la puerta, en un gesto de invitación para que entrara en el pasillo con él, ella no se movió. Él suspiró.

— Es usted una muchacha muy desconfiada, ¿no es así? Tendré que pensar cómo puedo aclarar lo que intento decirle.

Dio un paso sobre el borde de acero que protegía el interior del barco de la entrada de agua, se dirigió hacia ella por la cubierta de paseo y la puerta se cerró tras él. Con una pizca de alarma, ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no había nadie a la vista. Cuando él se acercó, ella lo miró, levantó la sombrilla y apuntó con ella al lugar que más le dolería.

— Acérquese un poco más, querido, y tendrá que acudir al botiquín.

Él se detuvo y bajó la vista al lugar donde la punta de metal de su sombrilla le rozaba el pantalón, pero cuando volvió a mirarla, sonreía; era una débil y divertida sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus vivaces ojos color azul profundo y le arqueaba las comisuras de la boca.

— Un destino peor que la muerte— murmuró— Me temo que el celibato no es para mí.

Avanzó hasta la barandilla, junto a ella, con cuidado de mantener la distancia que imponía su sombrilla y se llevó una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Extrajo una pitillera de plata y de ella sacó un cigarro y una cerilla. Se llevó el cigarro a los labios, volvió a guardar la pitillera en el bolsillo y utilizó la barandilla corroída por el efecto del mar para encender la cerilla.

— El viento sopla del sudeste— dijo, cubriendo la llama con la mano para encender el cigarro. Lanzó la cerilla por la borda, se quitó el cigarro de entre los labios, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y exhaló, lanzando una nube de humo hacia arriba. La brisa deshizo la nube y algunos hilos de humo se dirigieron hacia la puerta por la que había salido.— ¿Lo ves?

Ella vio el humo, pero no entendía qué quería decir. ¿Qué importaba la dirección en la que soplaba el viento?

— ¿Haces esto todo el tiempo?— le preguntó, adoptando una actitud ofensiva— ¿Arrinconas a las mujeres cuando están solas?

— En cada oportunidad que se me presenta.— No parecía avergonzarse por lo que decía— Pero en este momento, intento ser caballeroso.

Ella soltó un sonido de burla.

— Sí, claro, eso es evidente.

— Piensa lo que quieras.

Dio otra calada al cigarro, luego lo lanzó por la borda y echó un vistazo al barco que se acercaba antes de retroceder .

— Ahora tienes unos quince segundos— le dijo por encima del hombro mientras deshacía sus pasos, regresaba a su lugar y apoyaba un hombro contra la puerta para mantenerla abierta

— Pasado ese tiempo, esa fantástica creación de Worth que llevas puesta estará completamente arruinada, pero es tu decisión.

Lo comprendió de golpe y, con un alarmado vistazo al barco que ahora se acercaba a estribor y el negro hollín que derramaba por sus chimeneas, Candy corrió hacia la puerta. El hombre dio varios pasos atrás y sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras ella lo seguía. Apenas se hubo cerrado tras ellos, una densa y negra nube de humo se derramó sobre la cubierta allí mismo donde habían estado hasta hacía un instante. La observó por la pequeña ventana de cristal en la puerta y sólo pudo imaginar cuán horrible habría quedado su hermoso vestido amarillo de haber permanecido allí afuera.

— Eso ha estado cerca, ¿verdad?— murmuró detrás de ella, y su voz sonó próxima a su oreja.

Aunque no la tocara, Candy era plenamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba de ella. Su cuerpo parecía emanar un calor que ella podía sentir incluso a través de la ropa, la clase de calor que no había sentido en ocho años, la clase de calor que encendía a una muchacha desde su interior, que avivaba algo fuera de control y la dejaba chamuscada y vacía como una chabola incendiada. Habría huido de allí lo más rápido posible pero, por el momento, no había dónde ir. Así que se dio media vuelta, lo miró a los ojos y aferró con fuerza su sombrilla, en caso de que la necesitara.

— Es algo horrible el hollín del carbón— murmuró— Penetra tu ropa y coloca una sucia capa sobre tu piel.

—

Sus pestañas, gruesas, rectas y tan castañas, descendieron mientras le echaba un vistazo y el calor que le subía por el cuerpo le cubrió la cara. Reconoció aquella mirada. Era la misma que Anthony Brower siempre tenía, aquella lenta mirada que la recorría entera y que le aflojaba las rodillas.

— De hecho— continuó, mirándola otra vez a la cara, sin dejar de sonreír — dudo que el baño turco alcanzara para limpiarlo.

Aquellas palabras extinguieron su vulnerabilidad ante las ardientes miradas de los rompecorazones con la misma eficacia que el agua apaga el fuego.

— ¿Ha estado escuchando mi conversación con mi hermana?

— Lo siento. No he podido evitarlo.— Señaló encima de sus cabezas— El balcón de mi camarote está justo aquí arriba.

Candy miró hacia el techo y lo miró otra vez a él, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Ésa es la suite de mi tío.

— Sí, lo era. Por motivos de negocios urgentes, tengo que regresar de manera inesperada a Inglaterra y, debido a su boda, no he podido conseguir un camarote individual en primera clase. Al enterarse de mi dificultad, el señor Andrey, muy amable, se ha ofrecido a cedernos su suite y ha aceptado a cambio el camarote de mi hermana.

— Mi tío Albert no es tan amable, no con desconocidos.

— Oh, pero yo no soy un desconocido, señorita White.

— Lo es para mí y ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

— Conozco a su prometido— dijo como si aquello fuera una respuesta a su pregunta— No es raro que un duque y un conde se conozcan.

— ¿Eres un duque?— preguntó Candy, sin creerlo ni por un segundo. A pesar de su ropa elegante, su acento y su acceso a la primera clase, había algo que no concordaba con el alto y noble rango que afirmaba ostentar. Además, seguro que un duque no fisgonearía en las conversaciones íntimas de una mujer e incluso si lo hacía, jamás sería tan maleducado como para mencionárselo después a la dama en cuestión.

— Supongo que te cuesta imaginarlo. — Volvió a llevarse la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y esta vez extrajo una tarjeta— Duque de Scarborough, a su servicio— añadió, presentándose con una reverencia.

Ella vaciló, sin cogerla. Sabía quién era el duque de Scarborough, por supuesto. Su hermana, lady Sylvia Shaw, era una de las personas que Neil había incluido en su lista de invitados. Pero le parecía difícil creer que ese hombre fuera el hermano de una dama como aquélla. Mirando sus largos y fuertes dedos, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba guantes. ¿Cómo podía ser un duque? ¿Cómo podía ser siquiera un caballero? Un caballero siempre llevaba guantes. Con escepticismo, Candy finalmente la cogió; era una elegante tarjeta blanca con un borde plateado que contenía un título ducal, pero una tarjeta elegante no significaba mucho. Las suyas eran tan sofisticadas como ésa,^p £pero no la convertían en una dama.

— Terrence Grand...— Se interrumpió en su apellido, segura de que estaba a punto de cometer un error en la pronunciación y al ver su sonrisa cuando levantó la mirada supo que ya lo había hecho.

— Grandchester— la ayudó— Si tienes la intención de formar parte de la nobleza, será mejor que aprendas la pronunciación de los apellidos ingleses, aunque la mayoría de nosotros somos descendientes de normandos y, en consecuencia, franceses. Tu prometido es una excepción, claro. Rummy es de linaje sajón hasta la médula. A ella no le gustó aquel apodo para Neil.

— Estoy en desventaja. Al parecer, tienes una relación muy íntima con mi prometido y con mi tío. Pero yo, personalmente, no recuerdo que nos hayan presentado.

— Es un acertijo- convino él.

Como él no dijo nada más, ella frunció el entrecejo, con la sensación de que estaba jugando con ella.

— No pareces muy ducal.

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Y tu escepticismo es bastante comprensible. No estaba previsto que yo llegara a ser duque, ¿sabes?, así que no es ninguna sorpresa que no esté hecho para este papel. Era el segundo hijo, el que no hereda, el repuesto, un desecho familiar en cualquier otro sentido. Me he dedicado toda la vida al juego, a la bebida, a la juerga y a manchar nuestro buen nombre... y todo eso, hasta hace tres meses, me salía de maravilla. Pero mi hermano tuvo el mal gusto de morir y me ha dejado a cargo de todo.

— Me temo que los Scarborough irán cuesta abajo de ahora en adelante.

Candy no supo qué responder. Sus palabras sobre su hermano muerto parecían crueles y su desinterés en el título era extraño y, al mismo tiempo, caballeroso. Neil era muy amable con sus hermanas y se tomaba su papel de conde con mucha seriedad.

— Aunque soy duque — continuó—eso no servirá de mucho si necesitas instrucciones para ser una buena condesa.

— Eso no me importa— respondió ella de inmediato— porque no tenía la intención de pedirte instrucciones. ¿Por qué lo haría?

— En mi opinión, no deberías. Las buenas condesas son muy aburridas y odiaría que te transformases en una, pero me temo que es inevitable. ¿Sabes? Conozco a Rummy y también a su madre y a sus hermanas, y puedo decir con bastante certeza que no querrán que sigas siendo como eres. Querrán cambiarte, moldearte para que seas lo que ellos creen que deberías ser. Se esforzarán por cambiar tu manera de vestir, el modo en que te mueves, tu forma de hablar...

— ¿Qué problema hay con mi forma de hablar?— preguntó, pero a medida que formulaba la pregunta pudo oír cómo sonaba y se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio de frustración. Después de un mes de lecciones de dicción, seguía sin poder dejar de arrastrar las vocales, en especial cuando se enfadaba.

— Querida, no hace falta fruncir tanto el entrecejo— dijo, divertido, observándole la cara— No hay nada malo en tu forma de hablar. Es seductora, absolutamente fascinante.

Se burlaba de ella. Tenía que ser eso. Su acento era grosero e inculto, consecuencia de vivir dieciocho años en un apartado lugar de Misisipi. Aquello no tenía nada de seductor ni de espléndido.

— Desgraciadamente— continuó— me atrevería a decir que las lecciones de dicción formarán parte de tu rutina diaria.

Deberían torturar a Candy hasta casi la muerte antes de que se atreviera a confesar que ya lo eran, y que había sido a petición de Neil.

— No lo hagas.— Se inclinó hacia ella, y todo rastro de diversión desapareció de su cara— Lo digo en serio. Tienes una manera de hablar preciosa. Es como la miel tibia deslizándose por una tostada caliente. No permitas que la cambien. No permitas que te cambien a ti.

Candy contuvo la respiración, sorprendida por la repentina intensidad de su voz. En la débil luz del pasillo, sus ojos parecían brillar como la plata y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera ver, más allá de todos sus intentos por ser una dama, a la extraña muchacha que jamás había llevado zapatos en verano porque no podía permitírselos. La miraba como si hubiese podido gustarle aquella muchachita. Qué idea ridícula. Ni siquiera la conocía entonces.

— Yo...— Se interrumpió y se humedeció los secos labios, notándose confundida— No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Creo que sí lo sabes— respondió él— Y creo que tú quieres que te cambien y eso es lo más triste.

— Y yo creo— replicó ella, pronunciando sus palabras con cuidado— que tú eres un hombre muy maleducado.

— Oh, lo soy— convino él con amabilidad— pero sólo porque no puedo resistir la tentación de hablar con una mujer bonita. Y no hay duda de que tú entras en esa categoría.

— ¿Qué esperas conseguir halagándome de este modo? Estoy comprometida.

— Lo sé.— La recorrió con la vista, con una lenta y fija mirada de remordimiento— Eso es una maldita lástima.

El calor en el interior del cuerpo de Candy se acentuó y se esparció. Ese hombre podía derretir por completo a una muchacha. Anthony Brower podía tomar lecciones de un hombre como aquél. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, intentando no perder la cabeza. Aquello era una locura. Jamás había conocido a un hombre así en su vida y, sin saber nada de él, sabía sin embargo lo que le hacía sentir. Como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez y fuera feliz e inconsciente de la humillación a la que el mayor rompecorazones de Gooseneck Bend la iba a exponer. Este hombre también era un rompecorazones, de esos que jugaban con una muchacha como un gato jugaba con un ratón y no le importaba en absoluto que ella le perteneciera a alguien más. Quizá fuera duque, pero no dejaba de ser un problema, la clase de problema en la que no quería volver a verse envuelta. Se esforzó por sonreír, con aquella encantadora, engañosa y dulce sonrisa que sus abogados de Cooper, Bentley y Frye conocían muy bien.

— Y supongo que si no estuviera comprometida, estarías interesado en conocerme, ¿verdad?

— Me encantaría; cualquier hombre con medio cerebro y un ojo abierto querría conocerte. Y tanto mi cerebro como mis ojos funcionan a la perfección.

Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja. Siempre reconfortaba comprobar que una tenía razón sobre la personalidad de un hombre depravado, aunque, en parte, le parecía irritante que un hombre así le pareciera atractivo.

— Mis ojos y mi cerebro también funcionan, cariño— ronroneó

— Y pueden ver a un hombre como tú a kilómetros de distancia.

Si su perspicacia lo perturbó, no lo demostró. Sino más bien lo contrario.

— Excelente— dijo— Entonces ambos sabemos dónde estamos. Creo es un buen comienzo para nuestra amistad.

Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera asegurarle que no era ningún comienzo y que no eran amigos, él volvió a hablar:

— Pero debemos esperar a que hayas estado casada un par de años antes de que podamos retomar nuestra amistad. Para entonces, espero que el brillo de la tiara se haya apagado un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Bueno, siempre pasa lo mismo.— Su voz se puso seria y toda su ligereza desapareció— Ustedes, las muchachas americanas, siempre tienen todos esos sueños románticos en la cabeza acerca de casarse con un lord y vivir en un castillo, pero uno o dos años después de la boda, se dan cuenta de lo gris que resulta estar casada con uno de los nuestros, de lo dolorosos que son los sabañones y de lo condenadamente frío que es un castillo en diciembre.

Aunque a veces hablara como si estuviera recién salida de la granja, no era así. Podía no saber qué demonios era un sabañón, pero sí podía reconocer a un sinvergüenza cuando se cruzaba con uno. Y sabía qué clase de «amistad» tenía en mente él.

— Entonces, cuando esté casada con Rumsford— dijo, arrastrando las vocales, sin preocuparse más por ocultar su acento de Misisipi, no ante este hombre— y esté sola y eche de menos mi hogar, ¿tú estarás dispuesto a entrar en escena y consolar mi pequeño corazón desilusionado?

— Me gustaría poder hacerlo.

— Sí, no cabe duda de que te gustaría.

Su intencionada respuesta no lo desalentó. Por el contrario, lo hizo sonreír y se iluminó con un blanco destello su oscura e imprudente cara.

— Pero, como ya he dicho, tendremos que esperar al menos un par de años. Todos los nobles esperan que el heredero sea suyo, ¿sabes?, no de algún otro hombre, así que me temo que debo resistir con valor a tus encantos hasta entonces.

— Qué noble de tu parte.

— La nobleza no tiene nada que ver con esto. Rummy es uno de esos individuos totalmente chapados a la antigua, que me desafiarían a duelo por la paternidad del siguiente conde de Rumsford, y resulta que tiene buena puntería. Me gusta demasiado vivir para correr ese riesgo.

Sin darle oportunidad para responder, volvió a hablar.

— Desgraciadamente para ti, también es aburrido como una ostra. Así que cuando su heredero y su segundo hijo estén bien acomodados en la habitación de los niños y Rumsford te resulte tan aburrido como se lo parece a todos los demás, espero que me llames, señorita White. Sólo hará falta que digas «hola» con esa preciosa voz que tienes— añadió con una reverencia— y caeré a tus pies y a tu cama. Te aseguro que Rummy no parpadeará. Así somos los ingleses. Es todo parte de las reglas.

Candy se dividía entre el impulso de reprenderlo por sus impertinencias y el de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando hablaba de reglas, pero él se dio media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decidir qué la tentaba más. Desapareció de la vista en una esquina y, un momento después, ella pudo oír el retumbar de sus pasos mientras subía la escalera que daba a los camarotes superiores. Supuso que estaba bien así. Su virtud podía haber desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás por culpa de un bribón como él, pero su reputación estaba intacta y tenía la intención de que permaneciera así. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que sentía cierta curiosidad por algunas de las cosas que había dicho y decidió preguntárselas a Neil en la primera oportunidad que tuviese. Si había reglas acerca del matrimonio británico que ignoraba, sería mejor que las descubriera ahora. Una muchacha como ella no podía permitirse cometer ningún error.


	5. Chapter 5

El grandioso comedor del Atlantic, una fantasía barroca con adornos de escayola semejantes al merengue y columnas de mármol de imitación, no sólo estaba bien acondicionado para las cenas formales de los pasajeros de la primera clase. Para alivio de Candy, también era un lugar perfecto para su boda. Con tres pisos de altura y una cúpula de vitrales, el salón le daría un aire catedralicio a toda la ceremonia. Mientras Neil la acompañaba a cenar por la gran escalera, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería cuando recorriera el mismo camino envuelta en una nube de raso y tules. Se detuvo con él y su familia cerca del pie de la escalera, esperando que un miembro de la tripulación los acompañara a su mesa, se imaginó los elaborados ramos de capullos de magnolias rosadas y el camino de pétalos de rosa que cubriría el pasillo sobre la moqueta azul. En lugar de hallarse junto a ella como ahora, Neil se encontraría esperándola al final del largo y elegante salón.

Le alegró notar que las mesas redondas quedarían bien. Como estaban fijadas al suelo, no podían moverse, y a su madre le preocupaba que la gente tuviera que torcer el cuello para verla entrar, pero Candy no compartía aquella preocupación. Los aristócratas neoyorquinos soportarían la incomodidad con alegría, a la espera de que la novia nueva rica se tropezara con el vestido o diera algún otro espantoso paso en falso: no se lo perderían por nada en el mundo. Candy no tenía la menor intención de darles el gusto. Ésa iba a ser su oportunidad de conquistar un lugar en la sociedad para ella y su familia y no permitiría que nada la arruinara. Aquella idea apenas si se le había cruzado por la cabeza antes de vislumbrar al duque de Scarborough de pie a unos cuatro metros de distancia y, al ver su alto y esbelto cuerpo y sus pícaras facciones, sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco de nerviosismo. Se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado con él. Era tan atractivo como se lo había parecido antes y sospechaba que también era igualmente peligroso. Junto a él había una mujer de pelo oscuro, alta e impactante, que se parecía tanto a él que no cabía duda que se trataba de su hermana, lady Sylvia Shaw. Candy observó que hablaba con un grupo de conocidos que incluían a Virginia Vanderbilt y Maimie Paget, y no pudo evitar admirar la cómoda familiaridad y animación que exhibía. Candy siempre estaba tan preocupada por pronunciar correctamente las vocales y por no decir algo incorrecto, que lo mejor era no hablar mucho cuando estaba rodeada de aquellos dragones que eran las damas de la aristocracia neoyorquina y dejar que fuesen ellas las que se ocuparan de la conversación.

No cabía duda de que la hermana del duque tendría la misma clase de acento que su hermano y que Neil, aristocrática, la clase de acento que obtenía respeto instantáneo, la clase de acento que jamás sería objeto de burla. Si tan sólo pudiera aprender a hablar así...Volvió la vista hacia Scarborough y, al hacerlo, recordó las palabras que le había dicho aquella tarde. «No permitas que te cambien a ti.» La intensidad de su mirada mientras había dicho aquellas palabras todavía la sorprendía. ¿Por qué le importaría a él? Ni siquiera la conocía. Y ¿cómo podía pensar que tenía una voz bonita? Su acento era gangoso. Pero él pensaba que era como la tibia miel derramándose sobre una tostada caliente.

Candy sintió una repentina oleada de calor, la misma clase de calor que había notado poco antes y, aunque deseaba detenerlo, el duque escogió ese momento para alzar la vista. Como si hubiese sentido su escrutinio, echó un vistazo más allá de sus acompañantes y la vio. Murmuró algo a su hermana y a los demás en su círculo más cercano, la miró fijamente y Candy sintió una punzada de pánico, no sólo porque la mirada de aquellos ojos era demasiado inquietante para la paz mental de una muchacha, sino también porque ella y Scarborough jamás habían sido presentados. Había estudiado a fondo los libros sobre etiqueta en los últimos siete años como para saber que no era correcto que un hombre se dirigiese a una mujer antes de una presentación formal, y sospechaba que ese hombre era lo bastante extravagante para desafiar las reglas del decoro. Se tensó al verle acercarse, preparada para negar cualquier afirmación que él hiciera acerca de que ya se conocían. Pero no había necesidad de preocuparse. Aunque saludó a Rumsford con la cabeza, pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla y le tendió la mano a su tío Albert. Con disgusto, vio cómo Albert lo saludaba con cordial familiaridad.

— Permítame que le presente— dijo su tío— Ella es mi hermana, Rose y su esposo, George Chumley. Y ya conoce a Rumsford, por supuesto. ¿Ha conocido ya a su prometida, la señorita Candy White, mi sobrina?

Scarborough negó con la cabeza.

— Vaya, todavía no he tenido el placer, señorita White- añadió con una reverencia. No sabía si esa mentira provenía de la formalidad o del oportunismo, pero de cualquier modo, se alegró de que así fuera.

— Su gracia— murmuró con una educada reverencia

— No sabía que conocieras a ningún duque, tío Albert.

— No conocía a ninguno hasta anoche— le respondió— El duque y yo nos conocimos jugando a las cartas. Su gracia es un excelente jugador de póquer. Le ganó un dineral a Hiram.

— No fue más que un golpe de suerte— replicó Scarborough con suavidad.

— Pero continúa tu mala racha— intervino Neil— Dicen que un hombre afortunado en el juego tiene mala suerte en el amor.

Candy frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose si había un dejo de malicia en el comentario de su prometido pero, si fue así, Scarborough no pareció molesto por ello.

— Oh— dijo con una sonrisa— Eso explica por qué mi última aventura terminó con un jarrón que me lanzaron por la cabeza.

Dicho esto, todos rieron, incluso Neil, y Candy temió que todos ellos tuviesen demasiada confianza con él. Si se distraían, lo tendrían sentado a su mesa durante la cena.

— ¿Le importaría cenar con nosotros, su gracia?— le preguntó su tío — Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer un hueco para usted y su encantadora hermana.

El duque la miró de reojo y Candy se tensó, temiéndose lo peor, pero, para su alivio, rechazó la invitación.

— Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar. Tenemos otros comensales en nuestra mesa que considerar. Quizá en otra ocasión. Ahora, si me disculpan, veo que el acomodador ha llegado para ubicar a nuestro grupo.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y regresó con las personas con las que estaba y de allí los acompañaron a la mesa. Un momento más tarde, el miembro de la tripulación hizo lo mismo con su familia y se alegró de ver que los conducían a una mesa que no estaba cerca de la de Scarborough y compañía. Pero cuando éste le indicó un asiento que la dejaba en la línea directa de la vista del duque, vaciló y miró a su alrededor. No había modo de cambiarse de asiento sin llamar la atención al hacerlo, así que Candy se dejó caer en su silla, aceptando lo inevitable, y cuando le entregaron el menú se alegró de tener algo con lo que escudarse de los brumosos ojos azules del hombre.

Ciertamente, no quería el menú para el propósito para el que había sido diseñado. Neil decidiría por los dos, como siempre lo hacía. La primera noche después de comprometerse, había aprendido que era habitual en un restaurante que el hombre pidiera no sólo para él sino también para su prometida. Ella lo había aceptado, sin pensar nada en ese momento, no sólo porque era lo que se acostumbraba hacer sino porque los menús siempre estaban en francés y, aunque ella había tomado clases de francés dos años, aún no se sentía cómoda navegando entre los sofisticados platos con un camarero cuyo conocimiento del lenguaje fuera mayor que el suyo. Detestaba cometer errores y no quería arriesgarse a pasar vergüenza delante de Neil. Permitirle que decidiera por ella había sido una decisión cómoda desde el principio pero, de repente, se le ocurrió que él jamás le había consultado sus preferencias antes de hacerlo. Mientras lo miraba escoger varios hors d'œuvres, potages, poissons, entrées y entremets, otra voz pareció entrometerse en la conversación, invadiendo sus pensamientos, imponiéndose por encima de la discusión de Neil con el camarero como un grito de rebeldía. «No permitas que te cambien a ti.»

— Espere— dijo ella al ver al camarero darse media vuelta para irse— Me gustaría el cordero en lugar de la carne.

Neil se removió incómodo en su asiento.

— Candy, escoger cordero en lugar de un entrecote de ternera cambia todo lo demás.

Soltó una risita, echó un vistazo al camarero y volvió a mirarla

— He escogido el vino, la ensalada e incluso el sorbet para que estuviesen en armonía con la carne. El cordero requiere elecciones completamente distintas.

— Lo sé, cariño, lo sé, y me fascina lo bien que armonizan tus elecciones, pero esta noche tengo ganas de comer cordero. Todos los demás pueden comer la carne que quieran, pero yo quiero cordero. Sin salsa de menta— añadió, mirando al camarero— Sólo un poco de romero. Y quisiera guisantes en lugar de espárragos.

Volvió a mirar a Neil y vio que se preparaba para contradecirla, pero Albert habló, interrumpiendo cualquier respuesta que estuviera pensando.

— ¿Sabe?, creo que yo también prefiero el cordero y los guisantes— dijo— Aprecio su talento con el menú, milord, y estoy seguro de que Candy también. Pero el cordero suena demasiado bien. No tiene que cambiar todo lo demás por nosotros— añadió.— A Candy y a mí no nos importa perder la armonía de vez en cuando, ¿verdad, querida?

Cuando su tío la miró sonriente, ella le guiñó un ojo, sintiéndose extrañamente complacida consigo misma. Era una pequeñez, lo sabía, pero la vida se componía de toda clase de cosas. Y a medida que iba probando los sucesivos platos de la comida, nada le pareció menos sabroso por el hecho de no servirse habitualmente con el cordero. Se preguntó quién había decidido que sólo ciertos vinos eran apropiados para ciertas carnes. Y, relacionado con esto, ¿quién había decidido que el dinero de Virginia Vanderbilt era más aristocrático que el suyo? «Es todo parte de las reglas.»

— ¿Neil?

Impulsivamente, volvió la silla hacia el hombre que tenía a su lado

— ¿Qué es un sabañón?

— ¿Qué?— Se rió, pero pareció más sorprendido por la pregunta que divertido. Incómodo, miró a los demás, pero todos parecían participar en otras conversaciones.

— ¿De dónde has sacado semejante tema de conversación?—le preguntó en un susurro.

— Oh, he oído que alguien lo mencionaba hace un rato. ¿Qué es?

— Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Candy.

— Decían que es algo doloroso— insistió, no muy segura de por qué lo hacía, excepto que sentía un dejo de recelo. Si no era nada de lo que tuviese que preocuparse, ¿por qué no se lo decía? — ¿Qué es? Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

— Algo bastante inadecuado como tema de conversación, querida. En especial durante la cena.

Aquello tampoco respondía a su pregunta. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero vio que fruncía más aún el entrecejo y se detuvo. Conocía lo suficiente a Neil para saber que la forma más directa no era siempre la más efectiva. Como la mayoría de los hombres, tenía la tendencia a no tomarla muy en serio pero, como la mayoría de las mujeres, ella sabía que siempre había una manera de tratar con un hombre así. Decidió que averiguaría qué era un sabañón sin preguntárselo a él y continuó comiendo su postre. El barco tenía un salón de lectura con libros y material de escritorio para uso de los pasajeros de primera clase. Probablemente también habría un diccionario. Y aunque ése no fuese el mejor momento, encontraría el modo de preguntarle a Neil cuando estuviesen solos si había alguna regla sobre el matrimonio británico que necesitara conocer. En cuanto al duque de Scarborough, tuvo la inquietante sensación de que no se desharía de él tan fácilmente.

Candy espió por encima del hombro de su tío y, para su sorpresa, lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él le sonrió y Candy sintió otra vez aquella horrible presión nerviosa en el estómago y el calor que la recorría hasta los pies. La sonrisa de ese hombre era como el aguardiente casero. Volvió a dirigirse a Neil.

— ¿Querido? Ese hombre que está allí, el duque de Scarborough, ¿qué sabes de él?

Su prometido hizo una mueca.

— Es de mala calaña. Me temo. Muy mala. Siempre lo ha sido. Ella asintió, sin sorprenderse en absoluto, aunque la confirmación de su capacidad para discernir un hombre de mala naturaleza por su propia atracción instintiva hacia él era ciertamente desalentadora.

— Es lo que pensé— murmuró— Ya se ve que hay algo depravado en él.

— Es admirable que seas tan perceptiva, querida. Por cierto, se casó con una muchacha americana. Una tal señorita Susana Marlowe, de Filadelfia.

Candy se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, con una cucharada de crema de caramelo a medio camino de la boca.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó con un chillido de sorpresa que la obligó a colocar la cuchara en el plato y coger el vaso de agua. Bebió un sorbo, que le permitió formular la siguiente pregunta con el tono más despreocupado que consiguió.

— ¿Scarborough está casado?

— Lo estaba— la corrigió Neil— Su esposa murió ahogada, pobre alma. Scarborough estaba en Europa en ese momento. Apostando, bebiendo, saliendo de juerga, sin duda.

— ¡Qué horrible! ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

— Han pasado... oh, diez o doce años ya.

— ¿Tanto tiempo?— Candy dejó su vaso, volvió a concentrarse en su postre y se esforzó por mantener el tono de voz lo más indiferente que pudo al preguntar

— ¿Y no ha vuelto a casarse?

— No. Los rumores siempre han dicho que detestaba tanto estar casado que jamás volverá a hacerlo, aunque no sé cómo podría evitarlo ahora. Es duque, no tiene heredero directo y tampoco tiene fuente de ingresos. Tiene que casarse y debe hacerlo bien. Es su deber.

— Quizá no le importe su deber.

— Es cierto. Muy cierto. Scarborough es precisamente la clase de hombre que ignoraría sus responsabilidades ducales.— Neil le sonrió— Tú y yo parecemos compartir opiniones sobre muchas cosas, querida. Él se mantiene muy alejado de la sociedad la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se decide a aparecer, siempre parece haber mujeres que le encuentran atractivo. Para mí, es inexplicable, pero así es.

— Algunas mujeres— replicó ella con un suspiro— se sienten atraídas por los hombres libertinos.

— Así es.— Hizo una pausa y luego Neil añadió— Me alegro de que tú no seas una de esas mujeres, Candy.

— Yo también— convino con énfasis, removiendo distraídamente su helado con la cuchara y espiando al duque por debajo de las pestañas— Yo también.

Scarborough era guapo, interesante y salvaje: era una combinación que no le traería más que problemas, y a una muchacha jamás le había salido bien eso de coquetear con los problemas. Después de la cena, los caballeros se retiraron para tomar brandy y fumar, y las damas permanecieron en el salón para beber café y cotillear. Sin embargo, Candy decidió abstenerse del café. Se disculpó, murmuró algo al oído de su madre y abandonó la mesa. Salió por una puerta lateral, pasó directamente junto al reservado de las damas y fue al salón de lectura, donde había periódicos en las mesas talladas e hileras de libros que cubrían dos de las paredes. Tras un veloz escrutinio de las bibliotecas, encontró el libro que buscaba y lo levantó por encima del borde de cinco centímetros que evitaba que cayeran al suelo en medio de una tormenta.

Pasó las páginas y pronto llegó a lo que quería, más lo que encontró era tan horrible como temía. «Sabañón: inflamación causada por repetida exposición al frío, a veces acompañada de enrojecimiento o dolorosas lesiones.» Horrorizada, miró la página fijamente. ¿Inflamación? ¿Dolorosas lesiones?

— Horrible, ¿verdad?

Ella dio un respingo, sorprendida, y al darse media vuelta, encontró a Scarborough de pie a sólo unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Tú otra vez? ¿No se supone que deberías estar fumando con los caballeros?

— ¿No se supone que tú deberías estar tomando café con las damas? Parece que ninguno de los dos es bueno haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer.

Él apoyó un hombro contra la biblioteca e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el libro que tenía en las manos.

— Mejor evitar esas bonitas medias de seda que sin duda tienes en el ajuar — Le aconsejó— Los abrigados calcetines de lana te protegerán mucho mejor los pies.

Combatiendo el impulso de ocultar el diccionario a su espalda, se esforzó por exhibir un aire de indiferente dignidad.

— No sé de qué estás hablando.

— Te desperté la curiosidad, ¿no es así?

— Te equivocas— le aseguró, manteniendo con cuidado el libro en una posición que no le permitiera ver el título— Sólo buscaba algo para leer y divertirme.

— Por supuesto— convino él con seriedad— Y el diccionario es muy entretenido.

Ella cerró el libro de golpe.

— Es imposible deshacerse de ti— dijo, mirándolo— O quizá simplemente seas imposible.

— Veo que mi reputación me precede. Pero es gratificante saber que has preguntado por mí.

— No lo he hecho— mintió de inmediato— No hace falta. Puedo reconocer a una mofeta sin tener que preguntar de dónde viene ese olor.

— Eres terriblemente enojadiza. Querida, si vas a casarte con un caballero inglés, será mejor que cultives tu sentido del humor. Porque te hará falta.

— Ya tengo sentido del humor.— Se interrumpió y sonrió con dulzura— Es sólo que tú no me pareces gracioso.

Para su sorpresa, él soltó una carcajada, sin incomodarse en absoluto.

— De acuerdo. También eres impertinente. ¿Ha visto Rumsford esta parte de tu carácter? Supongo que no. Cuando lo haga, no le gustará.

— Puedo manejarlo.

En el instante que aquellas palabras salieron de su boca deseó morderse la lengua.

— ¿Manejarlo?— repitió Scarborough, al parecer bastante entretenido— Bueno, comprendo que pienses así. Tiene una mandíbula poco definida. Pero creo que es un poco injusto de tu parte relacionar directamente ese rasgo físico en particular con falta de carácter. En unos días— continuó, ignorando su furiosa protesta acerca de la barbilla de Neil— estarás de acuerdo conmigo en eso, después de haber pronunciado la parte de «hasta que la muerte nos separe». Los hombres, aun con mandíbulas así, están mucho menos dispuestos a dejarse manejar una vez que consiguen todo lo que quieren, en especial con un acuerdo matrimonial irrefutable, en un país donde los divorcios son casi imposibles.

Candy sintió una repentina e inexplicable punzada de incertidumbre. Se preguntó si algo de lo que acababa de decirle sería cierto e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, dejando a un lado la pregunta y su fugaz duda.

— ¡Dices puras tonterías!

— Quizá sí. A menudo lo hago. Pero tus palabras me hacen preguntarme si realmente eres la clase de muchacha que sería feliz con un hombre al que puede «manejar», como tú has dicho.

Ahora fue ella quien se rio, porque comenzaba a ver hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

— Supongo que sería mucho más feliz con otra persona, alguien inteligente y encantador que siempre intentase compartir su inteligencia y sentido del humor conmigo, ¿verdad? Alguien como...— Se detuvo, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Alguien como tú, por ejemplo?

— Es posible. Incluso a mí me puede manejar una mujer, siempre que sepa cómo hacerlo.

Algo en aquellas palabras despertó una oleada de calor en su cara y desvió la mirada rápidamente, concentrándose otra vez en los libros de la biblioteca.

— Y—añadió él— me gusta pensar que mi conversación es más entretenida que la de Rummy.

— No te hagas ilusiones.

— Tienes razón. Seguro que adoras escuchar las disertaciones sobre el funcionamiento interno del Parlamento. Ahora que me has puesto en mi lugar, debería desterrar toda ilusión de conquistarte y marcharme con el corazón roto y las esperanzas deshechas. Pero antes de ir al jardín para tomar un aperitivo de gusanos, ¿podría sugerir que la muselina es lo mejor para vendar los sabañones?

Aquello le recordó que lo que acababa de leer era bastante aleccionador.

— ¿Es eso... lo que se supone que hay que hacer? ¿Vendarlos?

— No te preocupes, tus nuevas cuñadas te mostrarán cómo hacerlo. Como todas las muchachas británicas, tienen vasta experiencia con esa dolencia en particular. Bueno, excepto mi hermana. Instalamos radiadores hace muchísimos años, junto con las luces de gas, los baños con agua caliente y los inodoros con descarga de agua. El castillo Rumsford, no tiene tanta suerte. No hay ningún inodoro con descarga. No ha habido mejoras higiénicas de esa clase desde que quitaron el foso.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿No había calefacción central? ¿No tenían baños? Neil no le había dicho nada de todo eso. Sintió como si estuviese a punto de regresar a las primitivas condiciones del Misisipi de su infancia, sólo que a unas temperaturas heladas. ¿Qué sentido tenía ser aristócrata si debía usar un retrete exterior y bañarse con un cubo de agua? Scarborough la observaba, sonriente, como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos igual que las páginas de un libro. Levantó la barbilla, recuperando el ímpetu.

— Ésa es una parte que el conde y yo modificaremos pronto. Tenemos la intención de poner al día el castillo Rumsford.

Aquello no era exactamente cierto, porque ella y Neil sólo habían hablado de algunas pequeñas restauraciones. Jamás habían mencionado instalar comodidades modernas, sobre todo porque ella había supuesto que la casa de un conde ya contaría con ellas. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que no era así, también decidió a qué dedicaría su dinero primero. Las restauraciones de Neil podían esperar.

— Nuestro hogar tendrá todas las comodidades de la vida moderna.

— Me atrevería a decir que tienes bastante trabajo por delante. La condesa Dowager es una formidable enemiga de todo lo que parezca moderno. Para esa dama, la tradición siempre ha sido mucho más importante que la comodidad.— Se inclinó hacia ella— Creo que desearía que el cilicio y los cinturones de castidad todavía estuvieran de moda.

— Exageras.

Él se encogió de hombros y se volvió a la biblioteca.

— Es evidente que no la conoces.

Cogió uno de los libros y comenzó a pasar las páginas

— Quizá deberías hacerlo— añadió, y la indiferencia de su voz le pareció sospechosa.

— Si consiguieses hacerlo antes de la boda, te evitarías muchos dolores de cabeza y bastantes resfriados.

— Me parece difícil creer que cualquier mujer, especialmente una mujer mayor, prefiera vivir en una casa helada antes que tener calefacción central.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Porque es la tradición y las tradiciones deben mantenerse.

Marcando un lugar de la página con un dedo, cerró el libro y se volvió hacia ella, mirándola fijamente con el libro en el pecho — Jamás hemos tenido calefacción central, milady— dijo con una voz cansina, intentando parecer tan rígido y correcto como ella siempre había imaginado que sería un mayordomo inglés. De hecho, a Candy le resultó tan extraño que apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa. Temió que una sonrisa le animase a continuar

— Y, si Dios quiere, jamás la tendremos —continuó - Tenemos perros para que nos abriguen los pies.

— ¿Perros? ¿Te refieres a los perros de caza?

— No, los perros de caza son algo completamente distinto. Ésos van con la propiedad, con la herencia, ya sabes, y con el techo con goteras y la inevitable viuda con título nobiliario a quien siempre le molesta que usurpen su casa. No, hablo de los perros de Rummy. Tiene nueve.

— ¿Nueve? — Lo miró un poco alarmada— ¿Nueve perros?

— Perritos. Pequeños animales feroces. Creo que lady Seaworth rompió su relación con él por causa de los perros.

Ella sonrió.

— Si lo que intentas es asustarme, no lo lograrás. Sé todo acerca de lady Seaworth. Albert ya me ha dicho que era la amante de Neil antes de conocerme.

— ¿Sabes de lady Seaworth y no de los perros?— Se acercó más a ella, adoptando un aire confidencial— Los rumores dicen que los perros dormían con ellos y que, después de un tiempo, ella no pudo tolerar más los ronquidos. O las babas.

— Estás inventándolo todo — lo acusó.

— Pregúntale a Rummy si no me crees.

- Rummy... Neil— se corrigió de inmediato— me habría hablado de ellos si tuviese algún perro.

— Quizá no quería asustarte. Si son de los que te babean encima, en medio de la noche, cuando estás en la cama...

— No me babearán encima.— Candy apretó la mandíbula— No dormirán en mi cama, de ninguna manera.

— Ése es el espíritu de ustedes los americanos, están tan llenos de brío. Devolviendo nuestras propiedades inglesas a un estado decente y soportando los inviernos con poco más que uno o dos perros para calentaros los pies. Es realmente admirable. Pero tengo curiosidad acerca de una cosa.

Devolvió el libro a la biblioteca y se acercó aún más a ella.

— ¿Por qué has estado buscando en el diccionario qué es un sabañón? Pareces una muchacha segura y directa. ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado a tu prometido?— La fulminó con una astuta mirada— ¿O quizá se lo has preguntado y Rummy no te lo ha dicho?

Era un hombre tan irritante como perspicaz. Sin embargo, no iba a admitir que tenía razón otra vez.

— Todo esto ha sido muy interesante, su gracia, pero he venido aquí por un libro, ¿me disculpas?

Ella devolvió el diccionario a su lugar y se acercó a la biblioteca donde estaban las novelas... pero evidentemente él no pareció entender el mensaje ni se marchó.

— Mi suposición— añadió, siguiéndola— es que Rummy piensa que los sabañones son un asunto demasiado vulgar para hablarlo con una joven dama. Al igual que la ausencia de inodoros con descargas en el castillo Rumsford. Supongo que tampoco te ha hablado de las traviesas manos de su tío Henry, ¿verdad? Por cierto, mejor mantente apartada del viejo. Ya tiene casi ochenta años, pero es bastante vivaz. Estará en la biblioteca, que siempre es la única sala iluminada por una chimenea durante el día, así que, si te mantienes lejos de allí, estarás a salvo.

Hizo una pausa, inclinó la cabeza y pareció dubitativo — Aunque, quizá no. Henry intentó acorralar a mi hermana en un rincón de la escalera una vez. Tuvo que golpearlo con un palo de hierro.

— Creo que no hablas en serio acerca de ninguna de las cosas que dices— Le contestó, y se volvió para examinar la biblioteca

— Sólo te diviertes a mi costa.

— Pregúntale a Sylvia si no me crees. Te la presentaré y ella puede corroborar cada palabra que te he dicho. El tío de Rumsford es un mujeriego de proporciones legendarias. En ese sentido es como nuestro rey.

Horrorizada, le clavó la mirada.

— ¡El rey de Inglaterra no es así!

— Es mejor marcharse al Continente cuando Rummy recibe a su majestad en Northumbria para celebrar una cacería— continuó, ignorando por completo su protesta— No querrás estar en ningún lugar cercano. El rey te verá, mi delicioso corderito, y se relamerá por dentro. No hay duda de que conseguirá que Rumsford dé un paso atrás.

A pesar de sí misma, Candy sintió una punzada de preocupación, porque había visto fotografías del regordete y barbudo rey de Inglaterra.

— No podría hacer eso. Mi esposo no se lo permitiría.

— Querida, Rumsford no tendrá elección. Nobleza obliga y todo eso. Otra de las reglas.

— Reglas, reglas— repitió con enfado, a punto de perder la paciencia— Dime, ¿cuáles son todas estas reglas de las que hablas todo el tiempo?

— Las reglas por las que nos guiamos los ingleses. Son muy específicas y son inviolables. Si las infringes, estás fuera.

Candy sintió que su preocupación se transformaba en alarma. No podía permitirse dar ningún horrible paso en falso. Pero, por otro lado, no sabía qué creer y qué no. A él todo le parecía una gran broma y sospechaba que sus motivos, evidentemente, no eran del todo desinteresados.

— He leído vuestras páginas de cotilleos de los periódicos, libros de etiqueta y cosas así y he aprendido mucho sobre Inglaterra en los últimos años. — Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con los ojos entornados— Jamás he leído nada acerca de estas reglas.

— Dudo mucho que alguien se haya tomado la molestia de escribirlas. Alguien debería, por supuesto. Les ahorraría a los americanos bastantes dolores de cabeza. Quiero decir, no es más que una idea— añadió como si hablase para sí mismo— Si yo escribiese un tratado como ése, una guía acerca del matrimonio británico para las herederas americanas, las chicas como tú comprarían miles de copias. En realidad, podría vivir de ello y sería una profesión respetable. Qué cambio más refrescante sería ése para mi vida.

Cómo se ganaba la vida, y si eso era respetable o no, no era asunto de ella.

— Neil jamás me ha mencionado nada acerca de ninguna regla. ¿No debería advertirme sobre ellas si vamos a casarnos?

— Hacerlo sería inadecuado. Neil, a pesar de una o dos cualidades que lo salvan, es demasiado correcto para tener una conversación espontánea sobre cualquier asunto.

Candy decidió ignorar ese despectivo comentario sobre su prometido, para evitar que la distrajera de otros temas.

— Deja de jugar conmigo. ¿Vas a decirme cuáles son estas reglas o no?

— No lo sé.— Inclinó la cabeza, pensándolo, y su vacilación confirmó todo lo que ella ya había descubierto de él.

— Supongo que quieres algo a cambio de esa información.

— Vaya, señorita White, qué deliciosa sugerencia.

— Debería haberlo sabido — respondió ella— Un sinvergüenza siempre espera algo a cambio por hacerle un favor a una mujer.

— Ha sido tu idea— señaló él— Pero, más allá de eso, deberé resistir a las tentaciones de mi más baja naturaleza. Me encantaría darte estas reglas de manera gratuita, sin esperar ninguna recompensa. El problema es que no sé cómo se podría arreglar algo así.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya te lo he dicho: no es un asunto correcto, uno del que pueda hablarte delante de una carabina..., y en especial no delante de tu madre. Pensó en lo que le había dicho del rey y supo que tenía razón, pero no veía por qué eso debería ser un problema.

— Entonces ¿por qué no me las dices ahora mismo?

Como si fueran una respuesta a su pregunta, el sonido de las voces se abrió paso por la puerta abierta y Candy, recelosa, echó un vistazo en esa dirección, porque lo último que necesitaba era que la pillaran, sin carabina, con un hombre, y en especial con ese hombre. Pero, aunque la pareja que hablaba pasó caminando junto a la puerta del salón de lectura sin detenerse, fue una advertencia de que debía marcharse de allí. Por otra parte, realmente quería saber cuáles eran esas reglas. ¿Qué pasaría si llegaba a la sociedad londinense y cometía algún horrible e imperdonable error que la relegaba al ostracismo? Entonces todos sus esfuerzos no habrían servido de nada. Si existían reglas y no eran puras tonterías inventadas por él, necesitaba conocerlas.

— Nos vemos pasado mañana—le susurró y sacó una novela de la biblioteca— A las diez en punto de la mañana, junto al salón de fumadores de la segunda clase. Como será domingo, todo el mundo estará en la misa, pero yo aduciré un dolor de cabeza. De todos modos, es probable que nadie más que nosotros esté en la segunda clase.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a estar a solas conmigo?

Ella supo que lo había sorprendido.

— Siempre y cuando mantengas las manos en los bolsillos—le espetó y se marchó, ignorando sus carcajadas al hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Terrence llegó a la sala de fumadores a las nueve y media de la mañana del domingo, estaba vacía pero aquello, en realidad, no importaba. No se permitían mujeres en este tipo de salas y, aunque no fuese así, no era un lugar en el que Candy y él pudieran tener ninguna clase de privacidad. Ni podían permanecer en el pasillo. Como le había dicho a Albert, el riesgo de que los viesen o de que alguien los oyese, alguien en condiciones de divulgar un rumor, era demasiado grande. Así que se había presentado a la cita un poco antes para encontrar un lugar más íntimo donde mantener su conversación. Había conseguido un mapa y pasó los siguientes treinta minutos inspeccionando las salas y escaleras y, para cuando encontró un lugar adecuado y regresó a la sala de fumadores, encontró a Candy esperándole.

Por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, la descripción de Albert de su sobrina había sido exacta. Terrence ya había tenido ocasión de ver su vena terca, y ahora que se acercaba a ella pudo notar con alegría que Albert había acertado también en otros aspectos. Se había quitado su habitual atuendo de lujosos vestidos de Worth y estaba vestida simplemente, con una camisa blanca y una falda azul marino, tenía la melena rubia recogida en una trenza que le caía por la espalda, confundiéndose a la perfección con otros pasajeros de la segunda y la tercera clase. Aquella muchacha tenía mucho sentido común. No tenía mucha experiencia en asuntos amorosos, pero ése era el motivo por el que él se hallaba allí.

— Buenos días— la saludó, y aunque su voz no fue más que un bajo murmullo, ella se llevó un dedo a los labios, impidiéndole que dijera nada más.

— Hay un hombre allí— susurró, señalando con la cabeza la sala que tenía detrás. Él miró detrás de ella y vio al caballero de bigotes con apariencia militar que fumaba un cigarro y leía el

New York Times y se alegró de haber hecho un paseo de reconocimiento más temprano.

— La gente que no asiste a la iglesia es muy molesta— susurró, se volvió y la cogió por el codo— Ven.

La condujo por la escalera al nivel de la tercera clase y al almacén que había escogido, que se encontraba al final de un remoto pasillo. Después de verificar que se hallaba vacío, dio un paso atrás y con la cabeza le indicó que entrara.

— Cuidado con el peldaño— le advirtió mientras pasaba por la puerta delante de él, y ella asintió. Evitó con cuidado el borde de la entrada y entró en una sala de acero pintada de blanco y suelo de linóleo gris, una sala llena de pilas, cajones y utensilios de limpieza. Una vez dentro, él cerró la puerta y colocó un pesado cajón contra ella.

— Sabía que el salón de fumadores no serviría, así que he encontrado un lugar más adecuado. Inteligente de mi parte, ¿no crees?

Ella resopló, sin parecer impresionada.

— Es evidente que has tenido bastantes encuentros clandestinos con mujeres para saber cómo hacerlo.

— Es lo que me toca— admitió— Pero nunca con jóvenes damas solteras. Ésa es una de las reglas, una que hasta los bribones como yo respetamos. Al menos— se corrigió, mirándola— la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ella lo miró con una irónica sonrisa.

— Hay un bribón allá en Gooseneck Bend que no estaría de acuerdo contigo en ese aspecto— murmuró, y él pensó que quizá lo decía por propia experiencia personal. Se preguntó si Albert sabría algo de eso. En realidad, imaginó que no.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?— preguntó, curioso.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció y una máscara impasible ocupó su lugar.

— Lo que suele ocurrirle a las tontas muchachas de diecisiete años - respondió y se encogió de hombros— Me rompió el corazón, eso es todo.

Intentó simular que era algo intrascendente, pero él observó su cara inexpresiva y supo cuánto le importaba. Para ella, había sido algo muy importante.

— Bueno— dijo, rompiendo el silencio— hasta ahora Londres no suena muy diferente de Nueva York. Allá en mi pueblo, en Gooseneck Bend, jamás pensábamos nada cuando los muchachos y las muchachas se hallaban juntos sin compañía. Incluso Jackson tampoco era así. Luego llegué a Nueva York y era todo un mundo distinto. El lugar más conservador que hayas visto jamás. Y frío, además. No quiero decir frío como un castillo en diciembre— añadió, sonriendo un poco— Quiero decir hostil para los que vienen de fuera.

— Sé a qué te refieres.

Se apartó de la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra una pared

— Sin embargo ¿tú quieres ser aceptada en este círculo?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

- Por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Abrió la boca como si fuera a responder, luego la cerró otra vez y apartó la vista. Él esperó y, tras un momento de silencio, ella volvió a hablar.

— Todo el mundo quiere ser aceptado— dijo, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Incluso por gente fría y estirada?

— No lo comprendes.

— Lo intento— confesó, y pensó por un segundo en Susana, de temperamento tan diferente del de esta muchacha, pero con deseos parecidos

— He pertenecido toda mi vida a eso que llaman la «buena sociedad», Candy, y no tengo la menor idea de por qué alguien querría ser parte de ella.

— Pero eso es porque tú ya formas parte de ella.

— ¿Todos queremos lo que no podemos tener? ¿Es eso?

— Supongo que es verdad, pero no me refiero a eso.

Volvió a mirarlo, con la seriedad pintada en su cara.

— Has nacido para ser aceptado; no sabes lo que es no serlo. Pasas por la vida siempre seguro de que te aceptarán en cualquier situación. No sabes lo que se siente cuando la gente te rechaza. Que se rían de ti por la manera en que hablas o por el lugar donde naciste. Que te miren con desprecio, que desprecien a toda tu familia como si fueras la mugre del suelo. Nadie — añadió irguiendo la barbilla con dignidad— mira con desprecio a una condesa.

Lo harían. Incluso si se casaba con Rumsford, habría muchos que la mirarían con desprecio y se reirían de ella. Si se comportaba impecablemente, quizá no la rechazarían, pero pasarían años antes de que pudiera considerarse uno de los suyos. Tendría que luchar, con uñas y dientes, seguir todas y cada una de las reglas para lograr hacerse un lugar para sí misma y su familia en la sociedad, y su marido sería de poca ayuda para conseguir ese objetivo. Terrence se preguntó cómo podía hacerle ver que no valía la pena.

— Bueno, como condesa, tendrás que estar dispuesta a actuar como carabina— dijo, pensando en todos los medios que tenía a su disposición para hacerla cambiar de opinión— Es una enorme responsabilidad. Si ocurre un escándalo con la muchacha en cuestión, también lo sufrirá la condesa.

— Eso no debería ser un problema para mí— dijo con una pizca de humor — Soy buena para descubrir cuándo hay un lobo en el gallinero.

Él advirtió que le clavaba la mirada y sonrió.

— Las buenas carabinas son la razón por la que muchos hombres solteros ni siquiera se molestan en entrar en la sociedad, hasta que están listos para encontrar una esposa, claro.

— ¿Es eso lo que tú vas a hacer?

Él parpadeó.

— No. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

— Yo...— Se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros— Sólo lo he imaginado. Quiero decir, eres duque. ¿No tienes que casarte?

— No. Tengo un primo varón. E incluso aunque no lo tuviera, no importaría. No tengo intención de volver a casarme jamás.

— Algunos dijeron esas palabras inmediatamente antes de contraer matrimonio. Suenan como las últimas famosas palabras que condenan a quien las pronuncia...

Él refunfuñó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta darse contra la pared que tenía detrás con un sordo golpe de exasperación.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres hacen siempre esto? Si no están buscando pareja para sí mismas, están haciéndolo para los demás. Escucha— añadió, irguiéndose otra vez para mirarla y frunció el entrecejo— no soy la clase de hombre que quiera casarse.

— Pero estuviste casado.

— Sí, exactamente.

Ignoró el sonido de impaciencia que ella emitió y continuó

— ¿Podemos volver al asunto de tus deberes como condesa? Se esperará que ofrezcas lujosas fiestas y que lo hagas a menudo. El nivel de éxito en estas ocasiones juega un papel clave dentro de tu éxito en la sociedad, pero se trata de una ocupación llena de peligros. Tendrás que asegurarte de no invitar a lord y lady Ashburton a la misma cena, por ejemplo, porque no se han dirigido la palabra en veinte años. Y no pongas a la señora Bedford-Jones cerca del vizconde Rathmore: se detestan. Pero ¿cómo puedes evitarlo, dado que la convención dicta que entren a la cena juntos? Mejor invitar al señor Smythe, en cambio... oh, pero está enamorado de la señorita Grey y si la señorita Graham descubre que estuvo en una cena con la señorita Grey, habrá serios problemas...Se interrumpió, advirtiendo que su expresión denotaba una profunda confusión.

— Un baile es aún peor — continuó, sin piedad— Tienes que dar bailes. Rummy esperará que lo hagas, pero ten cuidado. Los bailes son un asunto muy complicado.

Ella se sentó en un cajón y suspiró.

— No hace falta que lo digas. Cuando nos enteramos de que éramos ricos, nos mudamos a Jackson, compramos una casa grande y elegante y dimos una fiesta de presentación en sociedad para mí.

— ¿No fue un éxito?

— Depende de cómo se mire.— Bajó la vista — No asistió nadie.

Él miró fijamente su cabeza gacha, su susurrada confesión todavía flotaba en el aire, y la ira lo sorprendió con repentina fuerza, como una patada en el estómago. Si alguna vez había necesitado una justificación por su desprecio hacia la sociedad y sus rígidas distinciones de clase, ahí la tenía. Él cruzó la sala y se sentó en un cajón a su lado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no asistió nadie? ¿Ni una sola persona?

— Éramos tan ignorantes— dijo, y alzó la cabeza con una carcajada.

Él supo que era una risa forzada, porque no había nada gracioso en lo que acababa de describir. Era terrible.

— Pensamos que dar un baile en Jackson era como dar un baile en el pueblo— continuó, mirando fijamente la blanca pared que tenía enfrente. No sabíamos que había que enviar invitaciones por escrito dos semanas antes. Nadie en Gooseneck Bend daba una fiesta con invitaciones, ni siquiera los Harding. Jamás habíamos oído hablar de algo así. Así que sólo hicimos lo que cualquiera que conocíamos habría hecho: informamos a la gente en la iglesia. Sí— añadió, negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo— éramos tan tontos como para hacer algo así.

Él no supo qué decir, pero tenía claro que espetar una condena de la sociedad no sería ningún consuelo.

— Si con eso quieres decir que eran estúpidos, no, no es así. Simplemente no lo sabían.

—Exacto.— Ella se volvió hacia él y el amargo matiz de su voz cambió a un tono de determinación; el dolor se transformaba en decisión.

— Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero conocer todas las reglas, porque no quiero volver a estar en un salón de baile vacío en Londres como aquella vez en Jackson. No quiero volver a sentirme jamás como aquella noche.

La miró, consternado. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que había creído al comienzo. Al aceptar el trato con su tío, no había apreciado que había razones más profundas en su ambición que el mero ascenso social, razones que brotaban de viejas heridas. Para lograr lo que se proponía, debería abrir aquellas heridas, usar sus propias inseguridades para plantarle dudas en la cabeza. Y, de repente, fue presa de la tentación de abandonarlo todo y dejar que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. Pero luego recordó a Rumsford, guiñándole el ojo en The House with the Bronze Door, un recuerdo que le resultaba repugnante incluso a su alma endurecida. Ella no merecía que la encadenaran a un imbécil como aquél por el resto de su vida y decidió que estaba justificado hacer que ella lo comprendiera con los medios que hicieran falta. Sin embargo, debía hacerlo con sutileza. De lo contrario, ella se obstinaría como había hecho con Albert.

— Muy bien— dijo, interrumpiendo el silencio— Muy sabio de tu parte querer saber todo lo posible de la guarida del león antes de entrar en ella. Después de todo, el conocimiento es poder.

— No en Nueva York. Comprendí ese lugar en tres meses pero, cinco años después de habernos mudado allí, todavía no me ha servido para nada.

— Así es que decidiste ir tras un conde inglés.

— ¡Yo no fui tras él!— Se irguió en su asiento, bastante incómoda por la acusación— Una mujer jamás persigue a un hombre. Nunca. Créeme, aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo.

— Ah. Del sinvergüenza de Gooseneck Bend, sin duda.

— Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me dijo que no debía perseguir a los niños.— Se interrumpió y esbozó una irónica sonrisa— Sólo que yo no le prestaba mucha atención.

— ¿En serio?— Le miró la boca, pensativo— Así que tienes debilidad por los sinvergüenzas, ¿verdad?

Ella se puso en pie de un salto, respondiendo a su pregunta sin decir una palabra.

— ¿Vas a comportarte como un caballero?— le reclamó.

Él decidió ignorar su pregunta

— Me alegro de conocer este punto débil que tienes— murmuró y se puso en pie— Me da cierta esperanza.

Ella entornó los ojos y lo miró.

— No hay esperanza para ti. No conmigo. Ni siquiera después de que mi tiara haya perdido su brillo.

— ¿Quién está diciendo las últimas palabras que condenan a quien las pronuncia?

— Apreciaría que te atuvieras al asunto, por favor. Estamos hablando de mi futura vida como condesa de Rumsford.

— Sí, claro.— Hizo una pausa, pensativo— Puede que tú creas— dijo después de un momento— que estar casada significa tener más libertad, pero no es así.

— ¿No lo es?— Pareció abatida y él se apresuró para aprovechar el momento.

— No. Todos tus movimientos estarán sujetos a más escrutinio aun cuando seas condesa, especialmente porque serás una recién llegada. Y las muchachas británicas serán las más dispuestas a clavarte un puñal por la espalda. Desde su punto de vista, tú les has robado a uno de sus candidatos disponibles y estarán encantadas de verte protagonizar un desastre social. «Esas americanas— dirán— Tan incivilizadas.» Será difícil para ti hacer amigas.

— Pero ya tengo amigas. Una vez que me establezca, las invitaré a mi casa y las ayudaré a entrar en la sociedad británica.

— Sin duda, pero lleva años tener la clase de influencia necesaria para hacerlo.

— ¿Años?— exclamó— ¿Cuántos años?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Algunas mujeres pasan toda una vida construyendo una posición de influencia como la que describes. Mientras tanto, técnicamente tendrás más libertad como mujer casada, pero ni se te ocurra aprovecharla para nada. Se te permitirá beber más de una copa de vino con la cena, por ejemplo, pero pobre de ti que te muestres algo alegre, eso dirá muy poco a tu favor.

— No tengo que preocuparme por eso, de todos modos— dijo, pareciendo un poco aliviada— No me gusta mucho el sabor de las bebidas alcohólicas.

Él sonrió y se acercó un poco a ella.

— Eso dices ahora, pero esas frías noches en el castillo te pueden hacer cambiar de opinión. No te sorprendas si terminas abrazada a la botella de brandy en Navidad. Sin embargo, si no te gustan las bebidas...— Se interrumpió y bajó la vista— Hay otras maneras de mantenerse abrigado.

La recorrió con la mirada y comenzó a imaginar varios métodos para darles calor a esas atractivas curvas; aquellas imágenes hicieron que la tibieza de la excitación invadiera su propio cuerpo con la misma velocidad con la que se encendía una cerilla. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, por desgracia; no con medio millón de dólares en juego. Contra **su **voluntad, controló sus bajos instintos y se obligó a mirarla otra vez a la cara.

Ella fruncía el entrecejo.

— Escucha, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí y no necesito que me mires como si fueras un gato y yo, un plato de leche.

— Lo siento— dijo.

En realidad no lo sentía pero ella tenía razón. Quizá aquélla fuera la única oportunidad que tendría para advertirle sobre el precipicio al cual estaba a punto de saltar. No podía permitir que sus seductoras curvas lo distrajeran. Pensó que, por otro lado, quizá su mejor manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión era demostrarle que había más de un pez en el mar. Un poco de inofensivo coqueteo para hacerle saber que era una mujer atractiva que no tenía por qué casarse con Rumsford y que podía tomarse su tiempo antes de casarse. Le gustó aquella idea. Estudió sus generosos pechos debajo de la prístina blusa blanca y decidió que se trataba de una idea que valía la pena poner a prueba. Sin embargo, cuando ella se cruzó de brazos y él volvió a mirarle la cara, supo que no podía ponerla a prueba en ese momento. Lo miraba con los ojos entornados y los carnosos labios apretados expresaban su desaprobación.

Improvisó y dijo algo inocente.

— Es que no sé por dónde comenzar. Hay tantas formas en que puedes arruinar tus oportunidades.

Ella separó los labios y su rencor desapareció, dejando lugar a una pizca de alarma.

— ¿Cuántas formas?

— Cientos. Miles.

— Cielos— dijo ella, y su voz débil fue el primer signo de recelo que él advirtió. - Entonces, quizá lo mejor sea poner estas reglas en orden de importancia. ¿Cuál es la regla más importante?

— Tener un hijo— respondió él de inmediato.

— ¡Pero es algo que no puedo controlar!

— Sea justo o no, lo mejor para ti es que tengas un hijo. Eso contribuirá mucho a tu aceptación social. Y también está el hecho de que hasta que tengas un hijo debes mantenerte absolutamente fiel. Debes permanecer fiel a tu esposo.

— Bueno, más me vale. ¡No necesito que me digas que el adulterio está mal y que una mujer debe ser fiel!

— Me temo que eso no funciona para los dos. Tú debes ser casta, pero Rumsford está autorizado a tener tantas amantes como pueda permitirse, siempre que sea discreto y evite pasearlas delante de ti.

Ella no reaccionó como él esperó que lo hiciera.

— Los hombres tienen amantes a veces— respondió, sin exhibir la menor sorpresa— Suele ser así.

Él se llevó un puño a la boca y tosió.

— Sí, pero Rumsford puede usar los ingresos provenientes de tu dinero para pagar a sus amantes. Puede usar tu dinero para comprarles casas, ropa, joyas.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

— Sobre mi cadáver.

— ¿Cómo vas a evitarlo? ¿Has añadido una cláusula en el acuerdo matrimonial que especifique que perderá sus ingresos si tiene una amante?

Claramente pillada por sorpresa, Candy abrió la boca, la cerró y se tomó un largo momento para responder.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Jamás se me ha ocurrido. Pero seguro que...— Se detuvo. Se tocó los labios con la lengua, en un gesto de incertidumbre y aprensión: era el gesto que más esperanza le daba de todo lo que había visto hasta el momento— Seguro que no hace falta que lo haga. Neil no... usaría sus ingresos provenientes de mi dinero... en otra mujer.

Aprovechándose de su ventaja, Terrence la miró con deliberada compasión.

— Eso crees, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sí!— Frunció el entrecejo, en actitud defensiva— Sí que lo creo.

Terrence se encogió de hombros, disponiendo sus cartas como si nada estuviera en juego en la partida.

— Es tu prometido. Supongo que tú le conoces mejor. Sin embargo, ¿qué dinero utilizará si no es el tuyo? No tiene otro. Y además, estos arreglos son la norma en Gran Bretaña y nadie piensa que se trate de algo malo. De hecho, quedarías en ridículo si te quejaras de que gasta tu dinero en sus amantes. Nosotros, los británicos, odiamos los escándalos. Así que tendrás que aguantarlo, sonreír y simular que eres una feliz esposa pase lo que pase.

Ella alzó la barbilla en un gesto que él sospechó que le venía de familia.

— No te creo— lo acusó— ¿Pagarle a las amantes con el dinero de las esposas es aceptable? Es abominable. Es indecente. Vaya, es... ¡es simplemente injusto! Tienes que estar mintiendo.

Era triste pero no mentía. Quizá exagerara un poco las cosas, pero no era lo mismo que mentir.

— ¿Justo?— dijo, esforzándose por sonar divertido— Querida, si piensas que hay algo justo en el matrimonio inglés, será mejor que lo canceles todo ahora mismo, mientras todavía estás a tiempo.

—¿Por qué?— replicó, arqueando una ceja con escepticismo — ¿Porque eres la clase de hombre que jamás le mentiría a una muchacha?

Extrañamente, aquello le dolió. No debería haber sido así, porque años atrás él se había demostrado a sí mismo que podía mentir bastante bien, pero le dolió. Sin embargo, no iba a perder la ventaja que había ganado demostrándoselo.

— No te miento acerca de esto, Candy. Sé que puedo hablar ligeramente de ciertos temas y que la mayoría de las cosas que digo son puras tonterías, pero esto no lo es. Si te casas esperando que tu matrimonio sea diferente, mejor, más feliz, más justo que los matrimonios de las muchachas americanas que pasaron por eso antes que tú, sólo terminarás siendo más infeliz, porque la mayor infelicidad que una persona puede sentir en la vida es la de las expectativas incumplidas.

Ella se quedó sin aliento.

— Neil no gastaría mi dinero en sus amantes— respondió, sonando como si intentara convencerse a sí misma— Jamás me trataría de ese modo.

Detrás de las palabras positivas, Terrence pudo oír su duda y apostó todo a ello.

— Si eso es verdad— murmuró— entonces es que realmente te ama muchísimo.

Ella hizo una mueca. Él la observaba atentamente y vio el gesto. Ella se apartó, ocultándolo de inmediato, pero no antes de que él alcanzara a percibirlo.

— No es así, ¿verdad?

Ella no lo miró. En cambio, comenzó a marcharse pero vio el pesado cajón que obstruía la puerta y se dio media vuelta hacia él. Parecía decididamente molesta.

— No te ama— dijo Terrence, aprovechándose de su ventaja — Y lo que es peor: tú lo sabes.

— Neil— respondió ella bruscamente—me tiene mucho afecto.

— ¿Afecto?— preguntó con una carcajada— Bueno, eso seguro que hace que te trate con respeto.

Él pudo ver el dolor en su cara y demasiado tarde recordó la profunda necesidad de respeto que ella tenía. Candy dio un paso atrás y se topó con la pared que tenía a su espalda pero, incluso herida, incluso arrinconada, no era la clase de persona que admitiría la derrota.

— No necesito que te burles de mí.

— Aceptaré que siente afecto por ti para poder seguir con la conversación— dijo Terrence, suavizando la voz— Pero eso no impedirá que gaste tu dinero de la manera que quiera. Puede pagarle a sus amantes y a sus hijos bastardos. Puede beber, apostar y viajar por el mundo sin ti. Y lo hará.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

— Es lo que los hombres hacen— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros— Puedes considerarlo otra regla.

Ella lo miró como si él fuera quien inventase todas aquellas reglas.

— ¡No todos los hombres le faltarían al respeto a sus esposas de la manera que tú lo describes!

— Odio tener que destruir cualquier ilusión romántica que tengas sobre los hombres, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, hacemos lo que queremos siempre que no haya consecuencias desagradables que contemplar.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, parpadeó.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Tú te casaste con una heredera. ¿Gastaste su dinero en otras mujeres?

Él desvió la vista y vio en su mente una imagen de Susana, de su angelical cara con forma de corazón y su dorado pelo, sus azules ojos que lo miraban con mucha más adoración de la que jamás merecería. Él respiró hondo.

— No— admitió, agradecido de tener una pequeña verdad que decir acerca de un matrimonio lleno de mentiras— Gasté mucho en muchas otras cosas, pero jamás en otras mujeres. Es difícil de creer, lo sé— añadió con una carcajada, mirándola otra vez, desterrando la imagen de Susana de nuevo al pasado— Soy muy sinvergüenza. Pero mi esposa murió sólo tres años después de que nos casáramos, así que no tuve muchas oportunidades para ser infiel. Al final, es probable que terminara siéndolo

— agregó, esforzándose por sonar tan insensible y bruto como pudo

— Hice todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Soy un caballero de la aristocracia, con un enorme ingreso a mi disposición, con acceso a un vasto abanico de distracciones y un código moral que es, lamento decirlo, inadecuado para resistir a las tentaciones. ¿Qué podía detenerme? ¿El amor? mi esposa y yo no estábamos enamorados. Al menos— se detuvo y luego, sin motivo alguno, espetó el resto, una verdad que no tenía la intención de revelar — yo no lo estaba.

— Ya veo.

Su enfado pareció desaparecer, porque lo observaba con una pensativa y evaluadora mirada, y él tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ella, de hecho, lo veía, que su mirada había penetrado la superficial máscara despreocupada que exhibía y visto la verdad real: cuánto se detestaba a sí mismo.—dijo él esforzándose por decir aquellas palabras en un tono desinteresado y ligero, para ocupar el repentino y terrible silencio.

— ¿Cómo nos hemos ido por las ramas así? Estábamos hablando de tu futuro éxito matrimonial, no de mi fracaso.

Ahora...

— ¿Fue un fracaso?

Había algo en aquella pregunta, algo dudoso. Un poco de reticencia, como si no le creyera. Esta muchacha no era como Susana. Tenía una firme voluntad y era fuerte, sin ningún rastro del suave romanticismo de Susana, aunque las dos poseían el mismo defecto fatal: Vulnerabilidad. Podía verla en cada línea de su cara erguida. Estaba en aquellos grandes ojos color verde y en su expresiva boca, en la pequeña arruga de duda entre sus cejas castañas y en la determinación de su delicada mandíbula. Una vez que uno superaba la impresión de su vertiginosa belleza, la cara de Candy White era fácil de leer como un libro abierto. Le importaba demasiado lo que la gente pensara de ella. Creía demasiado que podía hacer que la vida fuese lo que ella deseaba. Estaba demasiado segura de que la gente era intrínsecamente buena y que haría lo correcto. Pero, lo más importante de todo, creía, en el fondo de su corazón, que un crápula podía cambiar. Las muchachas como ella siempre eran el sueño de un cazafortunas. Terrence respiró hondo.

— Sí — dijo finalmente— Mi matrimonio fue un fracaso. No amaba a mi esposa. Me casé con ella por su dinero.

Hizo una pausa para que comprendiera la horrible verdad y luego, con calculada brutalidad, añadió:

— La misma razón por la que Rumsford se casa contigo.

Él esperaba que ella le lanzara un furioso aluvión de negativas pero no lo hizo.

— Sé que eso es parcialmente cierto — admitió— No se casaría conmigo si fuese pobre, eso está claro.

No era parcialmente cieto. Era toda la verdad.

— ¿Eso no te molesta? Terrence advirtió que ella apretaba la mandíbula.

— No particularmente.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Una muchacha ¿no quería siempre el verdadero amor y los finales felices? Era lo que combinaba a la perfección con el castillo y el conde.

— Todos los matrimonios deben estar basados en el amor, Candy. Al menos al principio. Sin amor, nada tiene ningún sentido. ¿No deseas amor?

Ella emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

— Pareces pensar que soy alguna tonta inocente con estrellas en los ojos, pero no lo soy. Como ya te he dicho, sé que Neil no me ama, pero me tiene afecto...

— ¿Qué hay de ti?— la interrumpió— ¿Tú le amas?

Ella hizo una pausa, una pausa que fue una fracción de segundo demasiado larga.

— Claro.

— ¿Cuánto?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— Lo bastante para ser fiel.

— Lo que significa que no le amas en absoluto.— Se inclinó hacia ella, lo bastante cerca para que su respiración agitara el delicado tirabuzón que le rozaba la mejilla, lo bastante cerca para percibir la elusiva esencia de su perfume francés. Casi lo bastante cerca para tocarle los labios con los suyos. El deseo comenzó a latir en su cuerpo otra vez, aun cuando sentía la creciente resolución de ella y cómo se le escapaba la oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de idea. Concentrándose en controlarse, intentó una vez más hacer que ella viera el error que cometería al casarse con Rumsford.

— En realidad no quieres casarte con él, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que sí— susurró, y se tocó los labios con la lengua— ¿Por qué no querría?

— Estarías cometiendo un error.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sus voluptuosos y rosados labios se curvaron en una deliberada sonrisa.

— ¿Porque debería casarme contigo y darte a ti todo mi dinero?

— Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo intención de volver a casarme.— Se esforzó por pensar pero la lujuria lo invadía, recorriéndole el cuerpo, casi imposible de resistir, dificultándole el pensamiento.

— Pero soy uno de los muchos hombres que podrías esclavizar si lo deseas.

— ¿En serio?

Separó los labios. Bajó las pestañas hasta que aquellos oscuros ojos azules quedaron a medio cerrar. Su voz, cuando habló, sonó como un suave y meloso susurro

— De algún modo no termino de comprender si eso es una propuesta.

— Hay distintas clases de propuestas.

Se movió, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su propio objetivo hasta que ella dio un salto como si saliera del aturdimiento y le apoyó la mano contra el pecho, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera besarla.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?— murmuró, mirándolo horrorizada.

Él sonrió.

— Creo que estabas a punto de permitir que te besara.

Ella no lo negó.

— Debo de ser la tonta más grande de todos los Estados Unidos de América. Apártate— añadió, empujándole el pecho. Debía hacerlo. Era lo más seguro y, aun así, no lo hizo. Desvió la vista hasta su boca, pero antes de que él pudiera siquiera moverse, ella deslizó una mano entre ellos y le tocó la boca con los dedos.

— Escúchame, Terrence— dijo y, a pesar de que el cuerpo de él estaba ardiendo, intentó sonreír. Ella luchaba por parecer tranquila, como si tuviera la situación bajo control, pero la manera agitada en que dijo aquellas palabras la delató

— Aprecio la información que me has dado, realmente la aprecio. Estoy segura de que me resultará muy útil. Pero...— Se interrumpió y quitó los dedos de su boca— Información es lo único que me darás y espero que eso esté claro.

Candy se escabulló por un costado.

— Ahora— dijo mientras él se daba media vuelta y la veía de pie junto a la puerta— sé tan amable y quita este cajón de mi camino.

Terrence obedeció y, en el momento en que lo hizo, ella salió corriendo por el pasillo y las escaleras. Él no la siguió. No podía, de momento no. Estaba en parte aturdido por su partida intempestiva, pero también estaba muy excitado. Un hombre no podía caminar por los pasillos de un barco en esas condiciones. Se sentó en el cajón y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, frotándose la frente con una mano. ¿Cómo rayos había ocurrido?, se preguntó. En un momento estaba diciéndole las reglas y en el siguiente él infringía una de sus propias reglas. Jamás hacía el amor con mujeres solteras. Nunca. El riesgo que un hombre corría por aquel particular privilegio era enorme y las consecuencias demasiado costosas. Se removió sobre el cajón haciendo una mueca, dolorosamente consciente de que a pesar de su regla cardinal, si Candy hubiera permanecido allí un momento más, habría estado encantado de correr los riesgos... y que se fuera al cuerno cualquier posible consecuencia.

Candy corrió por los tres pisos de escaleras, con los botines retumbando en cada peldaño de acero al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. La voz de Scarborough, soñolienta y excitada, retumbaba en su cabeza mientras corría por el largo pasillo hacia su camarote. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí, pero no podía acallar sus palabras .«¿No deseas amor?» Respirando con dificultad, Candy se apoyó contra la puerta, preguntándose qué le pasaba por la cabeza. ¿No había sido lo bastante estúpida para dejar que Anthony entrara en su vida? ¿No era suficiente con que el hombre pudiera desvestirla con la mirada para que ella comprendiera la verdad? Su familia siempre había dicho que era terca y ella no podía negarlo, porque parecía imposible que la lección particular que debía aprender no pudiese atravesar su duro cráneo. Los hombres como Scarborough eran una pena amorosa en potencia.

Candy golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta tres veces, deseando que aquellos golpes la hicieran entrar en razón. «¿No deseas amor?»¿Amor? Resopló con ironía. Aquel hombre no sabía nada del amor. De hacer el amor, seguro que sí, pero aquello no era lo mismo. Era espantoso que a ella le resultara tan difícil recordar la diferencia. Pero, oh, Dios, cuando le habló de lo que la mantendría abrigada en las noches de frío, sus meras palabras le parecieron suficientes para darle calor. Sí, señor; comenzó a derretirse allí mismo, en ese instante. Para cuando él llegó a la parte del beso, a ella le dolía todo como si tuviese fiebre, y las rodillas le temblaban tanto que apenas si pudo ponerse en pie. Aún no comprendía cómo consiguió recuperar la sensatez el tiempo suficiente para marcharse de allí sin que la besara. Cuando se trataba de hablar con dulzura a una muchacha, el duque de Scarborough avergonzaba hasta a Anthony Brower, y aquello era mucho decir porque Anthony Brower era el sinvergüenza que mejor lo hacía en todo el estado de Misisipi.

Apretó los dientes y volvió a golpear la puerta con la cabeza. Sin embargo, sabía lo que era creerlo todo sin excepción por culpa de un par de ojos azules, una encantadora sonrisa y un puñado de palabras bonitas. También sabía lo que era estar literalmente de rodillas, sollozando, cuando un hombre que acababa de tomar tu cuerpo se apartaba de ti, y tú quedabas con el orgullo hecho añicos, sin tu virtud y el corazón roto en pedazos. Sabía cómo se sentía al descubrir que te habían usado y se habían deshecho de ti. Candy ahogó un sollozo de frustración, llevándose una mano a los trémulos labios, sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de traicionar a Neil y su futuro juntos. «Lo bastante para ser fiel.» Sus propias palabras volvieron a su memoria como una burla, palabras que se esforzó por hacer que sonaran convincentes, pero lo que sintió cuando Scarborough intentó besarla demostraba que aquella afirmación no era más que pura bravuconada. Respiró hondo, esforzándose por serenar los latidos de su agitado corazón y recobrar la calma. Se recordó que no lo había besado. No había hecho nada incorrecto. Todavía iba a casarse dentro de cuatro días y lo último que necesitaba hasta entonces era poner a prueba su decisión con el duque de Scarborough rondando cerca de ella. Candy se preguntó con tristeza si podría encerrarse en su camarote hasta el día de la boda.


	7. Chapter 7

Encerrarse en su cuarto, por desgracia, no era posible. Los compromisos que tenía durante los siguientes días se lo impedían. Las pocas horas que conseguía estar sola únicamente servían para dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, y esos pensamientos se demoraban demasiado tiempo en el hombre que quería evitar. Intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con Neil, pero parecía que siempre que estaba con su prometido, se descubría evaluándolo todo de él: sus sentimientos hacia ella, sus opiniones... hasta su mandíbula. Notó que él evitaba responderle las preguntas más incómodas y advirtió cómo tendía a tomar decisiones por ella sin consultarle sus preferencias, y esos detalles comenzaron a alterar sus ya crispados nervios. En lugar de estar más segura gracias al tiempo que pasaban juntos, descubrió que estar en su compañía sólo servía para que las susurradas dudas que Scarborough le había plantado en la cabeza se hicieran más sólidas.

En busca de una confirmación de que hacía lo correcto, decidió pasar más tiempo con su hermana, porque Annie era una de las principales razones por las que hacía todo eso pero, a pesar de ello y a pesar de todos los demás esfuerzos de Candy por acallar sus dudas, éstas conseguían imponerse. Cuando sólo faltaban veinticuatro horas para la ceremonia, aquellas dudas se habían multiplicado hasta el infinito. Sólo podía abrigar la esperanza de que en el té previo a la boda encontraría la seguridad que necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Los regalos de boda estaban allí para la ocasión, colocados sobre las mesas cubiertas de terciopelo en el salón comedor privado y, al avanzar con Neil entre la platería y los objetos de porcelana y cristal que les habían obsequiado, intentó imaginarse así misma utilizando todo aquello. Bebía té y comía bocadillos de pepino con las damas de la aristocracia neoyorquina, expresando su agradecimiento a Virginia Vanderbilt por la adorable tetera de plata y a Maimie Paget por el exótico biombo de seda chino, con lo que esperaba que fuera la dignidad de una condesa. Al escuchar a Neil y sus hermanas hablar del castillo de Rumsford y del hermoso paisaje de Northumbria, se esforzó por considerarlo también su hogar. A medida que transcurría la tarde, comenzó a sentir que sus esfuerzos daban sus frutos y que recuperaba la calma. Pero fue entonces cuando Elisa mencionó la visita que el rey tenía previsto hacer al castillo Rumsford en otoño. Candy miró a su futura cuñada con horror porque las palabras de Scarborough resonaban en su cabeza. «El rey te verá, mi delicioso corderito, y se relamerá por dentro.» Advirtió que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Candy? Candy, ¿estás bien?

Las palabras de Karen la habían asustado pero sus preguntas la arrancaron de sus horribles cavilaciones. Se volvió hacia la segunda hermana de Neil y, aunque intentó esbozar una sonrisa y comportarse como si todo estuviese bien, simplemente no logró hacerlo.

— Lo siento, Karen— dijo, ahogadamente— Yo... sólo...Su voz se apagó y de repente se quedó con la mente en blanco. Por algún motivo, las tres hermanas de Neil se rieron.

— Miradla, queridas— dijo Patricia— Parece un poco nerviosa por la idea de la visita del rey.

«No hay duda de que conseguirá que Rumsford dé un paso atrás.» ¿Nerviosa? Candy sintió náuseas.

— No hay de qué preocuparse, Candy— la tranquilizó Elisa, sonriendo— Una visita real siempre intimida un poco, pero lo harás muy bien, estoy segura. El rey adora a las muchachas americanas.

Candy apoyó su taza de té con el platillo en la mesa y se puso en pie de un salto. Advirtió que todos la miraban fijamente, Neil incluido, pero no fue capaz de obligarse a sentarse otra vez.

— Disculpadme— masculló— Me siento algo débil. Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Se marchó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, maldiciendo a Scarborough y todo su estúpido discurso sobre las reglas. Si tenía miedo, era por culpa de él. A pesar de las palabras que le había dicho a sus futuras cuñadas acerca de que necesitaba aire fresco, no salió a cubierta. En cambio, recurrió al dudoso refugio de su habitación y pasó unos minutos sentada en el balcón, respirando el fresco aire marino, con la mirada clavada en la cubierta de paseo que había debajo, preparada para desaparecer de la vista si vislumbraba a cualquiera que conociese, especialmente si se trataba de Scarborough. Poco después, mucho más tranquila, estuvo en condiciones de regresar al salón de té. Más tarde, paseando por cubierta con su madre, vio con el rabillo del ojo a Scarborough haciendo lo propio con su hermana, y que él no intentara conversar con ella le provocó un gran alivio. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era otra ardiente mirada de los ojos azules de ese hombre. Consciente de ello, decidió no arriesgarse a cenar en el comedor principal y le pidió a su madre que reservara un salón privado. También le pidió que extendiera las debidas disculpas a Neil y sus hermanas, explicándoles que no se sentía bien y que no quería verles en esas condiciones. Después de todo, no podía decirle la verdad a ninguno de ellos. No podía decir que no quería enfrentarse a Neil esa noche porque tenía dudas acerca de casarse con él.

Rose cumplió con sus peticiones, pero mientras cenaban aquella noche, Candy notó que su madre y su tío Albert la miraban con recelo. Como resultado, ella pasó toda la comida recordándose que nada había pasado en realidad entre Scarborough y ella. No había razón para tener dudas ahora, aunque no fuese capaz de deshacerse de ellas.

«Creo que estabas a punto de permitir que te besara.»

Cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras, toda la dolorosa tibieza que sintió cuando hablaron la primera vez la inundaba de nuevo, y le resultó imposible sentarse a comer plácidamente. Con el tenedor, apartó las judías verdes a un lado de su plato, jugueteó con el pan hasta hacerlo migajas y convirtió su postre en un revuelto de crema y galletas. Aunque sabía que su madre y su tío Albert la observaban, no lograba estarse quieta en la silla.

Antes de terminar la comida, hasta Annie se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría.

—Candy, ¿qué problema tienes?— preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando a su hermana al otro lado de la mesa.

— Estoy bien, Annie. Acaba tu postre.

— ¿Estás nerviosa?

George, que jamás había sido el más observador de los hombres, alzó la vista sorprendido

— ¿Qué pasa, querida?

—Ya lo he dicho, estoy bien. Son sólo los nervios previos a la boda, eso es todo.

— ¿Es eso, Candy?

Desde su lugar junto a Annie, Albert levantó su dura e inteligente mirada hacia ella

— ¿O tienes auténticas dudas acerca de tu casamiento con Neil?

— ¡No!— Hizo una mueca y aquella respuesta sonó demasiado enfática para ser sincera— No, tío- dijo, esforzándose por parecer tranquila, decidida y segura— No tengo dudas.

— Porque si las tienes— continuó como si ella no hubiese hablado— es mejor tenerlas ahora que después de la ceremonia.

— ¿Por qué habría de tener dudas?— preguntó, pero advirtió que alzaba el tono de voz y luchó por controlarlo— Casarme con Neil es lo correcto— dijo en un tono más calmado, pero sonó tan convincente como un charlatán de feria. El beso que casi se había dado con Terrence le ardía en los labios.

Candy cogió su copa. «"Casi" no cuenta», se dijo, bebiendo agua helada. «"Casi" no cuenta.»

— No tienes que casarte con él— dijo George, y su amable comentario sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. Cielos, si hasta su padrastro advertía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, es que era tan transparente como el cristal— No es demasiado tarde para cancelar la boda, Candy.

Los nudos en el estómago que Candy había sentido todo el día, presa del terror, se acentuaron aún más.

— No puedo cancelarla—dijo ella, sintiéndose repentina e inexplicablemente infeliz. Echó un vistazo a los comensales de la mesa y advirtió que todos la miraban: ¡No puedo!

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de lafrustración, el miedo y una incertidumbre que jamás había sentido acerca de su compromiso. Todo era por culpa de ese hombre. No había tenido ninguna duda hasta que él apareció, y se sentía la tonta más grande sobre la faz de la tierra si pensaba, tan sólo por un segundo, que el hecho de que se le aflojaran las rodillas por un hombre que sólo había conocido unos días antes era suficiente para destruir todo lo que siempre había querido.

— No quiero cancelarla— dijo con el tono más digno que una mujer conseguía emitir cuando estaba al borde de las lágrimas

—Y aunque quisiera, ni soñaría con hacerle eso a Neil. Lo destrozaría.

No se le escapó cómo el tío Albert y su madre intercambiaron miradas y no pudo soportarlo más.

— ¡No voy a cancelarla!— gritó, dejando su servilleta a un lado, sintiendo que llegaba al límite— Sé que es lo que tú quieres que haga, tío Albert, pero me casaré con Neil y basta de discusión. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a la cama. Me espera un gran día mañana y necesito descansar.

Por tercera vez en menos de doce horas, Candy se encontró huyendo. Regresó a su habitación y, esta vez, tenía la intención de permanecer allí hasta la boda. Hizo que Dorothy le preparara un baño, con la esperanza de que el agua caliente la ayudara a relajarse. Como ayuda adicional para sus crispados nervios, pidió un vaso de leche tibia y se lo bebió, mientras Dorothy la ayudaba a ponerse el camisón y le cepillaba el pelo. Después, Candy despidió a la doncella y se metió entre las sábanas de su litera, diciéndose a sí misma que lo único que necesitaba era un buen descanso, al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. A la mañana siguiente, con la clara luz del día, con la mente clara y su determinación renovada, aquellas insidiosas dudas y temores habrían desaparecido. De hecho, lo más probable era que le parecieran puras tonterías.

Terrence no era un hombre disciplinado, sino realista. También era un jugador y era bueno apostando. Sabía cuándo le abandonaba la suerte, con las fichas apiladas ante él, y era tiempo de retirarse. Al final de la noche, sabía que había llegado a ese punto. Un hombre no podía evitar que una muchacha se casara con un idiota si no tenía ocasión de hablar con ella. Después de la conversación con Candy en la tercera clase la otra mañana, Terrence había intentado encontrar un modo de volver a hablar con ella pero no lo había conseguido. Había pasado los últimos tres días pegada como una lapa a su prometido o a su hermana, u ocultándose en su habitación, sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de idea. No era probable que tuviera ninguna a la mañana siguiente, tampoco, porque la ceremonia estaba programada para las diez en punto.

Pasó la noche anterior a la boda en el salón de baile principal, con la esperanza de que si conseguía robarle una pieza, tendría una última oportunidad, pero ella y su familia habían cenado en un salón privado y Albert se presentó en el salón principal sólo el tiempo necesario para admitir la derrota. Dijo que su sobrina se había ido a la cama. No quedaba nada que hacer, en opinión de Terrence, a menos que estuviera dispuesto a irrumpir en su habitación mientras ella se ponía el vestido de novia para intentar convencerla una vez más. Aquella noche, al entrar tarde en su camarote y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, le pareció una idea tentadora; y lo era en más de un sentido. Sonriendo un poco, se permitió imaginarse a Candy frente a él, en su ropa interior de encaje blanco, mientras él se quitaba la chaqueta y el chaleco y se aflojaba el pañuelo del cuello. Se inclinó contra la puerta que tenía detrás, cerró los ojos y pensó que ella estaría rodeada de vaporosas capas de encaje y tul. El sol de la ventana le iluminaría el pelo suelto, volviéndolo fuego. Conforme la imagen en su mente se hacía más vívida, la excitación que sintió días atrás cuando a punto estuvo de besarla, excitación que tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir durante tres días, lo embargó.

Maldición, pensó con disgusto, sí que tenía una buena imaginación. Sin embargo, si bien irrumpir en su habitación podía ser una idea tentadora, probablemente fuese también inútil. Candy White había demostrado ser todo lo terca que su tío había dicho y era probable que ya fuese demasiado tarde para hacerla entrar en razón. No; él había hecho su apuesta y había perdido. Moviéndose en silencio para no despertar a Sylvia, que se había ido a la cama casi dos horas antes, cruzó el pequeño salón de la suite para servirse un coñac. Después de todo, un hombre que iba a decir adiós a medio millón de dólares, definitivamente debía tener un trago en la mano para poder hacerlo.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás del salón con su trago, intentando pensar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Cuando arribaran a Liverpool, dos días más tarde, reservaría un pasaje de regreso a Nueva York y continuaría con sus planes originales. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? De repente, un sonido fuera de su habitación le llamó la atención; era un suave clic que sonó como un pestillo que se descorría, seguido del ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Frunció el entrecejo, esforzándose por escuchar, imaginándose que era la puerta de la suite de Candy la que acababa de abrirse. No oyó a nadie por el pasillo, no oyó murmullo de voces, así que nadie había llamado a un sirviente ni a un camarero a su habitación. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y cuando suaves pisadas pasaron junto a su puerta, la curiosidad lo impulsó a echar un vistazo. Dejó a un lado su copa, se puso en pie, se dirigió a la puerta de su camarote y la abrió. Cuando se asomó afuera, vio que era la misma Candy la que había abandonado su suite y se alejaba de él por el pasillo. Aquel pelo rubio era inconfundible, largo, suelto y brillante bajo las luces eléctricas del barco. Llevaba un holgado vestido de raso color azul y en la mano llevaba una pequeña y ancha botella, enganchada en el círculo de cristal que sobresalía del cuello con un dedo.

Curioso, esperó a que desapareciera por la esquina que había en medio del pasillo, cogió su chaqueta y abandonó su habitación. Se puso la chaqueta mientras la perseguía, girando por donde ella acababa de hacerlo, justo a tiempo para verla desaparecer por la puerta que conducía a la escalera de los sirvientes. Como no quería que ella supiera que la seguía hasta saber adónde se dirigía, tuvo cuidado de ser lo más silencioso posible mientras cruzaba la misma puerta que ella, y se quitó los zapatos antes de seguirla por la escalera de servicio. Podía oír el repiqueteo de sus pisadas contra el acero y, escuchando con cuidado, pudo discernir por el ritmo de éstas si bajaba por los peldaños o si giraba en un descansillo y, para cuando oyó que se abría una puerta, supo que había bajado hasta la cubierta E, la última del barco. Dudó que se interesase por la sala de máquinas, así que sólo podía dirigirse a la parte de la carga. A su curiosidad se añadió algo de preocupación. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí?

Apresuró el paso y cuando llegó al fondo, volvió a ponerse los zapatos, abrió la puerta y salió a una plataforma de carga y descarga. Alguien había encendido algunas luces eléctricas, probablemente lo había hecho la misma Candy, pero no podía verla en medio de las pilas de carga.

— ¿Candy?— gritó. Un gruñido emitido en la distancia en la plataforma fue toda la respuesta y nada más.— Candy, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Vete!

Él ignoró aquella agresiva orden y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, avanzando entre pilas de cajones y baúles hasta casi el otro lado de la plataforma, donde la encontró, sentada en el asiento trasero de un Ford A color rojo. Estaba sentada en uno de los dos asientos orientados hacia dentro en la parte trasera del vehículo, con los pies descalzos sobre el asiento del conductor. No había encendido la luz en ese extremo de la plataforma y, en la penumbra, su vestido de raso brillaba como la plata líquida. Al verlo, volvió a gruñir, reclinando la cabeza en un obvio gesto de exasperación.

— Por qué, señor mío?— preguntó, mirando el techo como si le hablara a Dios—.¿Por qué has hecho caer las plagas de Egipto sobre mí?

Sin desalentarse en absoluto por la comparación con aquellas plagas, Terrence se dirigió a la parte trasera del Ford.

— Cuando una joven se pasea por el barco en medio de la noche, alguien tiene que cuidar de ella— dijo, moviendo el seguro para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero del vehículo. Se subió entre los dos asientos y se sentó en el que quedaba vacío, sonriéndole.

— Considérame tu ángel de la guarda.

— Más bien como un demonio— lo corrigió, pero no parecía enfadada sino triste.

— Qué coche más fantástico— comentó, echando un vistazo al vehículo al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento que, como el de ella, estaba orientado hacia dentro, para que los pasajeros sentados en ellos pudieran conversar con mayor comodidad.

— Es tuyo, ¿verdad?

— Cuando ella asintió para confirmarlo, añadió— Deberías permitirme conducirlo alguna vez. Jamás he conducido un Ford.

— Nadie conduce mi coche excepto yo— le respondió— Y el señor Jones, por supuesto. Él es nuestro chofer y un experto conductor. Él me enseñó a conducir.

— Yo también soy un conductor bastante bueno, para que lo sepas. En Scarborough Park tenemos una carrera de coches benéfica todos los años, en agosto, y Charles y yo siempre gozábamos del privilegio de conducir los coches que participaban.

— Bueno, el Ford jamás ganaría. Sólo llega a cuarenta y cinco kilómetros por hora.

— Aun así, me gustaría dar una vuelta en él. No estoy alardeando de mis habilidades, lo prometo. Jamás he chocado. Ni siquiera he estado cerca de hacerlo.

— No— repitió ella— Sólo lo conducimos el señor Jones y yo. Ni siquiera a Neil le permito que lo conduzca.

— Eso cambiará después de la boda— le aseguró Terrence — Todas tus propiedades personales pasarán a ser de Rumsford cuando te cases con él.

— No, no es cierto. He mantenido mis cosas separadas en el acuerdo matrimonial.

— ¿Y piensas que eso tiene alguna importancia?— replicó él

— Si Rumsford decide salir en tu coche, ¿quién lo detendrá?

Ella frunció el entrecejo con escepticismo, tal y como había hecho antes, como siempre que pensaba que decía tonterías, pero no lo contradijo. En cambio, se removió en su asiento y cruzó los pies, en un movimiento que le alzó la falda varios centímetros por sus pantorrillas, recompensándolo con la vista no sólo de los tentadores y rosados dedos de los pies y sus delicados tobillos, sino también de una parte de sus bien torneadas piernas. Sin embargo, por mucho que apreciara la vista, también advirtió que la temperatura en la plataforma de carga era diez grados más fría que en la parte superior del barco. Se movió para quitarse la chaqueta.

— Toma— le dijo, ofreciéndosela, y se sorprendió cuando ella negó la oferta con la cabeza

— ¿No tienes frío?

— No.

— Pero debes de tenerlo. Hace un frío terrible aquí. Hazme ese favor — Añadió cuando ella insistió en no aceptarla.

Candy se inclinó hacia adelante, permitiendo que se la deslizara sobre sus hombros.

— Gracias pero, como ya he dicho, no tengo frío.— Tendió un brazo hacia abajo para coger la botella que él había visto antes y que mantuvo en el aire para que la viera— De hecho, tengo tanto calor como una tostada.

Él volvió a sonreír, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

— Pensé que no bebías.

— Jamás he dicho eso. Dije que no me gustaba el sabor, pero no soy abstemia. Simplemente no puedo dormir, eso es todo, y he pensado que un trago me ayudaría.

Candy le tendió la botella cogiéndola por el asa del cuello — ¿Quieres un poco?

Observó la gran botella que le ofrecía por un momento.— No has conseguido esto de los camareros— dijo al tiempo que la cogía.

— No— respondió ella con una carcajada— Este barco es demasiado lujoso para una bebida así. Pero George siempre lleva varias botellas consigo cuando salimos de viaje. Es útil para propósitos medicinales.

Él percibió el modo en que arrastraba las eses y supo que ella ya sentía los efectos de aquella particular medicina.

— ¿Y qué te preocupa esta noche, Candy? No estarás nerviosa por mañana, ¿verdad?

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamó con exasperación— Si una persona más me habla de los nervios prematrimoniales, me volveré loca.

Aquella enfática respuesta le indicó que él no era el único que había llegado a esa conclusión. Terrence estimó que sus nervios y su insomnio eran muy buenas señales y su esperanza renació. Quizá todavía le quedase una última oportunidad para hablarle del precipicio que estaba tan decidida a saltar. Quizá.


	8. Chapter 8

Dudó que emborracharse con Candy fuera una táctica que Albert aprobara, pero era su última oportunidad. La voluminosa forma de la botella hacía que fuera imposible cogerla con una sola mano, así que Terrence usó ambas para llevársela a los labios pero, un segundo más tarde, deseó no haberlo hecho. Bebió un sorbo y se ahogó, con la garganta en llamas.

— ¡Rayos!— exclamó y su todo su cuerpo se estremeció — ¿Qué es esto?

Ella se rió, con una carcajada grave y gutural.

— Aguardiente, querido. Aguardiente puro de Misisipi. Le devolvió la botella con un brusco movimiento.

— Es repugnante. No me sorprende que no te guste el sabor.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, enganchó el asa con un dedo y le quitó la bebida de las manos. Giró la muñeca, movió la botella para que su peso recayera sobre su codo, y se la llevó a los labios para beber otro sorbo.

— Oh, después de un par de tragos no es tan terrible. La miró, desconfiado.— Y allí de donde tú vienes, ¿se considera una medicina?

— Para casi cualquier cosa que te aflija.

Pensó un momento en aquellas palabras, deslizando la vista a sus pies desnudos. Luego tendió la mano.— Pásamela otra vez.

Riéndose, ella obedeció. Él sostuvo la botella como lo había hecho ella, equilibrando su peso sobre el brazo y bebió otro trago. Se ahogó de nuevo pero esta vez le quemó un poco menos.

— Entonces— dijo ella viéndolo colocar la botella sobre una de sus rodillas— ¿por qué andabas siguiéndome por el barco? ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?

— Así es. Cuando oí que tu puerta se abría y se cerraba, sentí curiosidad y cuando te vi con esta botella supe de inmediato que tenía que seguirte.

Le recorrió la cara con la vista; era una cara que mantendría despierto a cualquier hombre toda la noche

— Una mujer hermosa jamás debe beber sola.

Ella separó los labios, se los humedeció con la punta de la lengua y en ese preciso momento, él supo que ambos eran incapaces de dormir por la misma razón.

— ¿Es eso una regla?— susurró.

No debería ocurrir aquello, no entre ella y él. Lo más sensato era marcharse en ese momento, porque apenas cinco minutos en su compañía y ya estaba pensando en lo que pasaría si se quedaba. Quería hacer aquello para lo que lo habían contratado pero esa mujer le gustaba realmente y no quería jugar con ella. Y lo haría si permanecía allí. Jugaría con ella y es posible que muchas cosas más. Se movió para marcharse.

— No podía dormir por las cosas que me dijiste. Aquella admisión en su suave voz hizo que volviera a sentarse y se dijo que debía comportarse. Lo haría. Incluso si el sacrificio lo mataba.

— ¿Lo que yo dije?— repitió— No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres.

— Creo que ha sido la parte del amor lo que me ha mantenido despierta— dijo, y cogió la botella para dar otro trago— O quizá fueron los sabañones.

Él soltó una carcajada. No pudo evitarlo. El contraste era demasiado gracioso para no reírse.

— O quizá— continuó pensando en voz alta— es la forma que tiene de pedir la comida por mí y que no le guste cuando lo hago yo misma.

Hizo una pausa pero, antes de que él pudiera responder que, conociendo a Rummy, aquello no lo sorprendía, continuó:

— Esta mañana me has preguntado si quería amor en mi matrimonio. Creo que no te llegué a responder.

— No, no me respondiste.

Candy bajó los pies y se volvió para mirarlo. Colocó la botella en el suelo, se inclinó hacia él y por un momento a él le recordó a una niña pequeña contándole un secreto. Le dieron ganas de sonreír.

— Estuve enamorada una vez.

— Oh. El canalla de Misisipi.

— Su nombre era Anthony Brower. Y era el hijo del hombre más rico de Gooseneck Bend. Su familia tenía seiscientas hectáreas de las mejores tierras junto al río, con plantaciones de algodón. La familia de mi madre trabajaba como aparcera de sus tierras.

— ¿Compartían las tierras?

— Tú dirías que las alquilaban para cosecharlas, pero ésa no era la única razón por la que los Brower eran ricos. También eran los dueños del banco local. Brower Hermanos, Construcciones y Préstamos. Conocía a Anthony Brower de toda la vida. Era siete años mayor que yo y siempre estuve enamorada de él. Todas las muchachas lo estábamos, en un momento u otro. Siempre hacía lo que quería, eso está claro. Pero el verano que cumplí diecisiete años, me marché a visitar a unos amigos en Hattiesburg y, el primer domingo después de mi regreso, lo pillé mirándome después de la misa. Me miraba de una manera diferente.

Miró a Terrence a los ojos.

— Creo que eres la clase de hombre que sabe lo que quiero decir con eso.

Lo sabía. Terrence respiró hondo y dejó salir el aire con lentitud. No era algo de lo que estuviera particularmente orgulloso, pero lo sabía.

— Me miraba como si no me hubiese visto antes en la vida — continuó— Como si de repente yo fuese la muchacha más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás.

Terrence abrió la boca para señalar que era probable que el muchacho hubiese creído eso de verdad, pero ella habló antes de que él pudiese hacerlo.

— Como si yo importase. Como si yo fuese la cosa más importante del mundo. Me enamoré de él ese día, allí mismo, en la iglesia. Caí bajo su embrujo como una tonta. En menos de una semana nos encontramos a escondidas en Goose Creek, junto al río. Él quería...- Candy se interrumpió, pero él no necesitaba que explicase el resto. Sabía lo que Anthony Brower perseguía. Rayos, él también lo quería, allí mismo, en ese preciso instante.

— Era tan tonta— murmuró, y miró más allá de él, sin clavar la vista en nada, soñadora— Pensaba que nos casaríamos. Me dijo que él también estaba enamorado de mí. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Sólo quería revolcarse conmigo, eso es todo. Bueno — añadió con endurecida expresión y tras beber un trago de aguardiente— casi consiguió lo que quería, no sé cómo pero…lo detuve a tiempo

Terrence oyó el dejo amargo en su voz y deseó poder endulzarlo de algún modo, suavizarlo, transformarlo en alguna otra cosa que no fuera la sórdida vieja historia que estaba comenzando a temer que fuese.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no te amaba?— preguntó, y cogió la botella de su mano, impulsado por la necesidad de un trago— ¿Te lo dijo él?

— No hizo falta. En el momento en que mencioné la posibilidad de casarnos, dijo...— Hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar — Dijo: «¿Casarme contigo? ¿Por qué tendría que casarme contigo? Las muchachas de tu clase social sólo sirven para una cosa, cariño, y no es el matrimonio, además sólo hemos jugado…aun sigues virgen, cómo pretendes que nos casemos?

Terrence hizo una mueca ante la cruel brutalidad de aquellas palabras.

— Qué bastardo.

Dicho esto, dio otro trago, más generoso, pensando en que un hombre que le decía algo así a una muchacha, especialmente después de casi tomar su virtud, debería ser castigado con el látigo. En realidad, preferiría que el muchacho hubiese estado a bordo para poder impartir él mismo aquella particular clase de justicia. Contempló por un momento su hermoso y suave rostro, que en ese instante mostraba una dura expresión.

— Eso debió de dolerte.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no tuviese importancia, pero él sabía que no era verdad. Ocho años más tarde, todavía le molestaba.

— No fui la primera muchacha tonta de la que se quiso aprovechar, ni la última—dijo

— Pero creo que fui la única que alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de darle su merecido.

— ¿De darle su merecido?— Él frunció el entrecejo, sin entender lo que quería decir con eso— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que continuaste tu relación con él? No — se corrigió aun antes de que ella negara con la cabeza— ¿quieres decir que te vengaste de él?

Ella asintió.

— Hace tres años.

Él intentó imaginar qué clase de venganza podía infligir una muchacha para igualar la humillación sentida al ser tratada de una manera tan despreciable, pero ni siquiera pudo aventurar una suposición.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ella se reclinó en su asiento, sonriéndole de una manera inesperada y definitivamente achispada.

— Compré el banco.

Terrence soltó una estrepitosa carcajada y Candy se rió con él.

— Al morir su padre, Anthony Brower se hizo cargo del banco y de la granja de su familia— continuó— pero hizo las cosas tan mal que tuvo que vender la granja y buscar un inversor para mantener Brower Construcciones y Préstamos y evitar así que también se hundiera.

— ¿Y tú fuiste ese inversor?

Ella se señaló el pecho.

— Bella del Sur, Grupo de Inversiones— dijo con orgullo — Deberías haber visto su cara cuando aparecí pavoneándome en el banco para firmar los papeles y hacerme con la participación mayoritaria. Parecía como si le hubiesen dado el golpe de su vida, pobre infeliz.

Terrence sonrió, un poco animado al saber que esa rata había tenido su castigo, aunque creía que era menos del que merecía.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— «Te traigo malas noticias, Anthony Brower», le dije con mi voz más dulce. «Me encantaría contar con tu presencia aquí, por nuestra amistad de tanto tiempo y todo eso, pero no puedo. Tengo que pedirte que nos dejes. Lo siento, de verdad, pero hay demasiado escándalo ligado a tu nombre.»

Terrence sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque pudo imaginar la escena con facilidad. Ella tenía un talento especial para contar historias.

— «¿Escándalo?», preguntó él. «¿Qué escándalo?» Yo le dirigí mi mirada más inocente, con los ojos bien abiertos... — Se interrumpió, reproduciendo con los ojos lo que acababa de describir

— «Vaya, Anthony Brower», le dije, «todo el mundo sabe que eres el padre del bebé de Velma Lewis... Vamos, no lo niegues, querido. Lo sabe toda la ciudad. Y simplemente no puedo tener a alguien trabajando en mi banco que tiene un hijo fuera del matrimonio y que se niega a casarse con la madre, así que tengo que dejarte ir».— Suspiró, negando con la cabeza como si lo lamentara mucho.

— «Un hombre como tú sirve para una sola cosa, cariño, y no es administrar un banco. Mejor si regresas con Velma y te dedicas al campo. Oh, pero... ¡es verdad! Ya no tienes ningún campo, ¿no es cierto?»

Terrence se rió otra vez.

— Vaya, sabes cómo golpear donde más duele.

— Así es— confesó, con una mirada de disculpa— Es probable que sea mejor no conocer mi lado oscuro— le aconsejó, y cogió la botella de sus manos para beber un poco más.

— Es gracioso, de todos modos— agregó, colocándose la botella entre las rodillas— Se suponía que ir al banco ese día iba a ser la venganza perfecta pero no fue tan deliciosa como yo esperaba.

— ¿No?

— No...—Hizo una pausa y volvió a sonreír — Pero tengo que admitir que disfruté bastante.

— Apuesto a que sí.— Se detuvo a pensar un instante— Aunque en mi opinión, al final salió todo bien— dijo.

Extendió un brazo, enganchó la botella con un dedo y se la quitó del regazo.

— Si Anthony Brower se hubiese casado contigo, habría tenido en sus manos todo ese dinero que tu padre te dejó. Y no puedo imaginar a nadie en el mundo que lo merezca menos que un bastardo como ése. Es mucho mejor que nunca te hayas casado con él.

Ella pensó en eso al tiempo que cogía otra vez la botella y bebía otro trago.

— Es verdad. Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera, pero tienes razón, fue lo mejor que podía haber pasado. Después de todo, ahora voy a ser condesa.

Él notó el dejo de reverencia que había en su voz y lo enfureció porque sabía que ella pensaba que ser condesa era algo especial que creía no merecer. Él podía haberle dicho que ella valía más que todas las condesas que conocía juntas, pero probablemente ella no habría dado crédito a sus palabras.

— Sí— dijo, en cambio, bebiendo un trago de aguardiente — Serás condesa. Y, en lugar de Anthony Brower, será Rumsford quien reciba tu dinero.

Ella lo miró y frunció el entrecejo, porque no le gustó que señalara ese hecho.

— Deberíamos marcharnos— dijo de repente, y se puso en pie. En el momento en que lo hizo, se balanceó un poco y gimió — ¡Oh!

Él se puso en pie de un salto, cogiendo la botella que se deslizaba por los dedos de ella y cogiéndola con la mano libre para evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ella frunció el entrecejo otra vez y se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Estoy mareada.

— Apuesto a que sí— murmuró, intentando aceptar que había perdido— Ven. Debería acompañarte hasta cubierta A, pero allí tendremos que separarnos. No te pueden ver paseándote por los pasillos conmigo a medianoche, así que tendrás que continuar sola cuando abandonemos las escaleras. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

— ¡Claro que puedo!— Se mostró bastante indignada— No estoy borracha. Sólo estoy algo mareada, eso es todo.

— Claro— convino él, pensando que era mejor no decirle la verdad. Él también estaba definitivamente alegre, y eso que estaba acostumbrado al alcohol. Si él estaba así, ella debía de estar borracha como una cuba— Vamos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se agachó para coger sus zapatos, mientras él le quitaba la chaqueta de los hombros. Él se apeó del Ford y una vez que ella se calzó, la ayudó a bajar. Juntos, abandonaron la plataforma de carga y subieron por la escalera, y cuando llegaron al nivel superior, él abrió la puerta para que ella saliera. Lo hizo pero, cuando comenzó a avanzar en la dirección equivocada, Terrence la cogió por el brazo.

— Para el otro lado — le dijo, y le dio media vuelta en la dirección contraria— A mitad del pasillo, gira a la izquierda.

Él retrocedió otra vez hacia la escalera, cerró la puerta y esperó hasta que supuso que se habría alejado lo suficiente. Abrió la puerta y, al mirar por el pasillo, advirtió que había sido demasiado optimista en sus cálculos. Ni siquiera estaba a mitad de camino por el pasillo y se balanceaba al andar, golpeando más de una vez la pared con el hombro derecho. Al verla, sonrió, sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría un dolor de cabeza infernal. Quizá estuviera demasiado indispuesta para caminar por el pasillo nupcial. Aunque no era probable que la boda pudiera postergarse, le gustó poder aferrarse a esa esperanza. La observó girar a la derecha y suspiró. Echó un vistazo por el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie daba un paseo de medianoche, corrió tras ella y dobló la esquina justo a tiempo para verla girar otra vez. ¿Dónde rayosos creía que iba?

— Candy— susurró, pero ella no se detuvo, y continuó corriendo tras ella. Cuando giró en la esquina, a punto estuvo de chocar con ella, porque se había detenido y miraba fijamente lo que no parecía ser más que la puerta cerrada de un camarote. Patinó sobre sus pies hasta quedar a su lado.

— ¿Cómo es en realidad un baño turco?— le preguntó, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo.

Él negó con la cabeza, con la mente un poco confusa por ese maldito aguardiente.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Candy señaló la puerta, donde una placa rezaba: «Baños turcos para damas. Prohibida la entrada de caballeros.»

Comenzó a abrir la puerta, pero él la detuvo cogiéndola por un hombro.

— Candy— le susurró, echando un desesperado vistazo alrededor — no puedes hacer esto.

Riéndose, ella se deshizo de su mano y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no?— replicó por encima del hombro; abrió la puerta y entró.

— Candy, espera.— Comenzó a seguirla pero se detuvo, recordando justo a tiempo que ese lugar era sólo para damas.

La puerta se cerró tras ella y se abrió un segundo más tarde.

— Bueno, ven— lo animó y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido

— ¿Qué haces todavía en el vestíbulo?

Él señaló la placa, pero no pareció impresionarla con eso.

— No seas tonto. No hay nadie aquí. No a esta hora. Además, ¿qué te importa?—añadió, acercándose a él para cogerlo por la punta de su pañuelo de cuello— No eres la clase de hombre que se guíe por las reglas, de todos modos.

Él no pudo negar aquello, en especial cuando Candy le sonreía de aquella preciosa manera. Jamás había sido muy bueno para resistir las tentaciones y él no era su condenada carabina. Cuando volvió a tirar de su pañuelo, la siguió y presionó el botón de la luz eléctrica. El baño turco de damas era algo distinto del que usaban los caballeros. El suelo, el techo y las paredes no estaban pintados de nítido azul con mosaicos blancos, sino de color rosa. Las palmeras decorativas, los helechos y las sillas de mimbre eran similares, pero había cojines de color rosa oscuro y macetas de orquídeas y violetas africanas que lo transformaban en un santuario muy femenino. Los dos radiadores de bronce y los dos pedestales de las picas eran idénticos, así como los grifos.

— ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer?— preguntó Candy, echando un vistazo alrededor.

Terrence, haciendo gala de su mala reputación, podría haberle recordado que los baños turcos se disfrutaban mejor sin ropa pero, en cambio, demostró que quizá quedara algo en su interior que lo redimiese: colocó su chaqueta en una silla, dejó la botella en el suelo de mosaicos y se volvió para abrir los grifos del radiador más cercano. Casi al instante, el vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación. Le señaló los radiadores que había en la pared que ella tenía detrás y le dijo:— Ábrelos.

Ella lo hizo y, en cuestión de segundos, todo el salón estuvo lleno de vapor. Riéndose, Candy alzó la cara hacia los chorros que salían por encima de sus cabezas, extendiendo una mano a medida que la niebla la envolvía.

— Vaya!— dijo— ¡esto es exactamente como la iglesia en julio!

Él la miró y se rió. Era muy diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido, y había conocido a muchas. Su determinación y terquedad eran formidables, pero encubrían lo que ahora sabía que era un corazón muy vulnerable. Aunque su corazón no era la parte que más le interesaba de su anatomía, un hecho que comprobó con sólo recorrerla con la mirada. El vapor hacía que su holgado vestido se le pegara al cuerpo exhibiendo sus voluptuosas curvas, el húmedo raso mostraba con bastante claridad que no llevaba ningún corsé. Ni muchas más prendas, en realidad.

Candy no pareció advertir lo que el vapor dejaba a la vista de él. Sin dejar de reírse, cogió la botella y dio otro trago al aguardiente, pero cuando lo volvió a mirar, se quedó paralizada. Él también, porque lo embargaba la lujuria.

— Deberíamos irnos—espetó, y sintió el impulso de darse de patadas en la cabeza— Ahora mismo.

— Supongo que sí. Mañana...— Agachó la cabeza— Mañana es mi boda.

Él no quería pensar en eso y abrió la boca para intentar, por última vez, convencerla de que no lo hiciese, pero en ese momento, ella alzó otra vez la cabeza.

— ¿Terrence?

Él respiró hondo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Realmente crees que Neil simplemente daría un paso atrás si el rey Eduardo quisiera... si me deseara?

Al decir que sí, estaría ayudando a su causa y, sin embargo, lo dudó, porque de repente sintió el impulso de decirle no lo que le convenía, ni una exageración, sino la verdad. Consideró un largo momento antes de darle una respuesta.

— Sí— dijo finalmente— Sí, Candy, creo que lo haría.

— Quizá estés equivocado— susurró ella.

Él pensó en la cortesana de The House with the Bronze Door.

— No lo creo.

Trrence dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo antes de dar el siguiente.

— Deberíamos irnos— repitió, algo desesperado y plenamente consciente de que lo que sentía sería evidente y obvio si ella bajaba la vista.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó ella.

— ¿De mí?— Se pasó las manos por el pelo. Ese aguardiente parecía haberle derretido el cerebro - No comprendo lo que quieres decir.

Se acercó un poco más, apretando las manos a la espalda, un movimiento que acentuó sus pechos y lo obligó a bajar la vista. Cuando vio la rígida línea de sus pezones contra la delgada capa de raso azul, se le secó la garganta y el deseo en su interior amenazó con incendiar el débil cerco que le había puesto a sus deseos.

— Candy...— Se interrumpió y tragó saliva con dificultad— No creo que...

— ¿Qué harías si yo fuese tu esposa? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviese casada contigo y el rey Eduardo viniera tras de mí? ¿Qué harías?

Se acercó un par de centímetros más y las puntas de sus pechos le rozaron la camisa, haciéndolo imaginar el roce del satén mojado contra su piel - ¿Darías un paso atrás?

— No— respondió con voz ronca, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo retumbaron de lujuria, aun cuando miraba frente a frente aquella cara tan vulnerable— Le daría la paliza de su vida.

— ¿Lo harías?

Su voz fue un incrédulo susurro y al verla sonreír, él se sintió un maldito caballero en su reluciente armadura... aunque lo que realmente deseaba era arrancarle toda la ropa.

— Sí. Pero...

Se tambaleó hacia atrás, en un tardío intento de retirarse hacia terreno seguro, con su masculino cerebro buscando desesperadamente el control sobre su excitado cuerpo

— Dudo que llegara la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Probablemente le darías una patada tú, lo amordazarías y lo atarías a una silla antes de que yo me enterase siquiera de lo ocurrido.

Ella se rió, con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, y Terrence supo que si no podía hacer que viera el error que era casarse con Rumsford, no le llevaría mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de sonreír así. Algo se tensó en su interior, como si un puño le apretara el pecho hasta impedirle respirar, obligándolo a aceptar que, más allá de los rumores que afirmaban lo contrario, tenía un corazón, porque ahora mismo le dolía. Por ella, por Susana, por todas las muchachas que no podían aceptar las verdades más básicas acerca de los hombres. «Los vividores no cambian.»

— No puedes hacerlo.

Extendió las manos y le cogió los brazos, deseando poder hacerla entrar en razón, sacudirle su obstinación, pero sabiendo que no podría. Y aunque pudiera, era probable que no lo comprendiera. ¿De qué modo podía hacerle comprender cómo sería? ¿Cómo explicarle lo que Rumsford le haría? ¿Cómo decirle en qué se convertiría?

— No puedes casarte con Rumsford. Si lo haces, estarás cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida, créeme.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Simplemente lo sé.

Aquélla no era una razón, pero no sabía qué decir. No podía hablarle de Susana, de lo infeliz que ella había sido a su lado, en Inglaterra, del infierno que resultó su matrimonio una vez que abrió los ojos a la dura realidad. No podía decirle que Susana detestaba la lluvia, el aburrido tedio de la vida rural de Inglaterra y a él. Lo odiaba a él más que nada. Por ser un farsante, un canalla mentiroso y por romperle el corazón. No podía explicarle que él se odiaba por las mismas razones, y también por haber estado apostando en Francia cuando Susana perdió el bebé, y porque no había llegado a tiempo para detenerla cuando se dirigió al estanque sin saber nadar. No podía decirle a Candy ninguna de aquellas cosas, pero podía hablarle de Rumsford.

— No puedes casarte con él porque no te ama. Porque es un cazador de fortunas y un imbécil. Porque ordena tu comida sin consultarte, sin ni siquiera considerar que puedes querer algo distinto. Porque te cansarás de él; de él y de toda su familia, porque intentarán moldearte y cambiarte cuando no hay una condenada cosa en ti que esté mal y que necesite un cambio. Porque no te respeta, porque se comporta como si tú fueras la afortunada de tenerlo a él, cuando debería estar de rodillas, agradeciéndole a Dios la fortuna de tenerte. Y porque... maldita sea... porque hay cosas que él nunca será capaz de hacerte sentir.

Ella gimió al tiempo que se apartaba.

— Ya estás hablando de amor otra vez. Si mencionas el maldito amor una vez más, te prometo que...

— No hablo de amor. Hablo de otra cosa, de una emoción que apostaría mi vida a que Rumsford jamás te ha hecho sentir.

— ¿De qué emoción hablas?

Él le soltó los brazos y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

— De ésta— respondió, y la besó.


	9. Chapter 9

Debía detenerlo; en un vago y brumoso rincón de su mente, Candy se recordó que estaba comprometida con otro hombre y que la boca de Terrence en la suya era algo incorrecto. Debería alejarse, dar un paso atrás, hacer... algo. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendida, demasiado aturdida, demasiado mareada para apartarse, y no era por culpa del aguardiente. No era el alcohol lo que la hacía sentir así. Casi sin advertir lo que estaba haciendo, separó los labios, transformando la cálida presión de la boca de Terrence sobre la suya en un beso que irradiaba destellos de placer por todo su cuerpo, un placer tan intenso que quiso gritar. Él le tocó la lengua con la suya, profundizando el beso, y, como si su cuerpo tuviese voluntad propia, Candy le cogió la chaqueta con los puños y se puso de puntillas, respondiendo a la caricia de su lengua con una pasión que se había prometido que jamás volvería a sentir.

Hacía ocho años que había experimentado por primera vez aquella extraordinaria sensación que el beso de un hombre podía despertar, había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que sintió el deseo de que un hombre la tocara, el irrefrenable deseo por el cuerpo de un hombre. Dejó caer su chaqueta y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, estrechando todo su cuerpo contra la dura firmeza del de Terrence. Él emitió un áspero y ardiente gemido contra su boca. Deslizó las manos por sus mejillas, su garganta, su clavícula, sus pechos. Se detuvo allí tan sólo un segundo, lo bastante para sentir el latido de su corazón a través del ligero raso de su vestido. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la levantó del suelo, presionando las caderas contra las suyas. La manera en que lo sintió, duro y excitado contra ella, la devolvió a la realidad con una dolorosa fuerza.

Candy arrancó su boca de la suya, ahogada, e interpuso sus brazos entre los dos cuerpos para apartarlo de ella, mientras él la devolvía al suelo. Se liberó de él y dio un paso atrás. Él respiraba con dificultad, mirándola, y ella le sostenía la mirada, sin hablar, al tiempo que la excitación, la sorpresa y el desaliento la invadían.

«Oh no— pensó, fuera de control— nunca aprenderé, jamás aprenderé.» Apenas había comprendido aquella horrible verdad cuando el suelo pareció agrietarse debajo de sus pies, abriéndose para dejarla caer en un oscuro abismo y su último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro fue que ahora sí se hallaba en serios problemas.

— ¿Candy?

Se sentó de golpe, inspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, con el corazón desbocado latiéndole en el pecho, como si fuera una liebre silvestre huyendo de un lobo hambriento. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por la lámpara de aceite que ardía en la mesilla de noche junto a su cama, pero el gris contorno de luz que podía ver entre las cortinas cerradas de la ventana le anunciaba que ya había amanecido.

— ¿Candy?

Era otra vez la voz de su madre, seguida de unos golpes en la puerta

— Candy, ¿estás ahí?

«Un sueño — pensó, y el sonido de la voz de su madre la llenó de alivio. Se llevó una mano al agitado corazón— No ha sido más que un sueño.»

Después de esa conclusión llegó otra. No se sentía bien. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la garganta seca y se moría de sed. Su estómago no estaba en mejores condiciones.

— ¿Candy?— Llamó otra vez su madre, esta vez en voz más alta.

— Estoy aquí, mamá— respondió y, al ver que su puerta se abría, comenzó a apartar las mantas para salir de la cama. Pero entonces quedó atrapada en el brillo del raso azul y un vago recuerdo de por qué llevaba ese vestido en lugar de un camisón le pasó por lamente, junto con un par de ardientes ojos azules y una turbulenta niebla gris. Volvió a cubrirse con las mantas de golpe, apenas a tiempo antes de que su madre entrase en la habitación.

— A levantarse y a brillar, dormilona— dijo Rose, entrando intempestivamente— Hoy es el día de tu boda, ¿recuerdas?

Candy miró fijamente a su madre y su boda era lo último que tenía en mente porque estaba advirtiendo con horror que todo aquello no había sido un sueño en absoluto. La noche anterior se había hallado de verdad en su Ford, emborrachándose con aguardiente en compañía de Terrence Grandchester.

— Vaya, Candy — exclamó su madre, deteniéndose de golpe a los pies de la cama— estás blanca como el papel. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

¿Enferma? Candy se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que le dolía como si fuera a estallar.

— No me siento bien — farfulló— Mamá, por favor, consígueme algo para el dolor de cabeza, ¿quieres? Y algunos caramelos de menta.

— Por supuesto, cariño.

Rose se marchó para buscar dichos remedios, y Candy saltó de la cama. Frenética, presa del pánico, se arrancó el vestido e intentó recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior mientras se ponía el camisón. Recordaba que no había sido capaz de dormirse. Que había salido de la cama, que había cogido del aparador del salón una de las botellas de esa bebida destilada en casa, pensando que la ayudaría a calmar los nervios y le daría sueño, y había salido a caminar. Había bajado hasta las plataformas de carga donde pensó que nadie la encontraría y se sentó en el Ford por un momento, imaginándose que lo conducía por los caminos del campo inglés con Neil. Había intentado imaginar su vida de condesa, con la esperanza de recuperar su confianza en la decisión de casarse con él. Y entonces... y entonces... había aparecido Terrence. Y allí, por supuesto, fue donde comenzaron sus problemas. La había seguido hasta allí, lo cual ya era bastante molesto, pero lo peor y más incomprensible de todo era el hecho de que ella le había permitido que se quedase. Terrence Grandchester, la causa de sus dolores de cabeza, de su insomnio, de sus dudas. Ella le había permitido que se quedase. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Candy se esforzó por recordar más. Él le había dado su chaqueta y habían estado sentados en el coche, hablando. Acerca del Ford, acerca del amor y... oh, no. Recordó con horror que se lo había dicho, con las manos inmóviles en el lazo de su bata. Le había hablado de Anthony Brower. Candy gruñó, llevándose una palma a la frente y con las mejillas ardiendo. Le había confesado el momento más humillante de su vida, había compartido su vergüenza más secreta con ese hombre. ¿Por qué? Respiró hondo y se deshizo de preguntas inútiles. No tenía tiempo para eso. Muy bien, así que había hablado de más y le había revelado cosas que ni siquiera sabía su mejor amiga, Jennie Carter, a un hombre que acababa de conocer. De todos modos, lo que más le preocupaba no era lo que había dicho. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Candy comenzó a pasearse por el camarote, esforzándose por recordar el resto de lo que había ocurrido, intentando ignorar la nauseabunda sensación de que, aguardiente y aquel hombre incluidos, ella habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Recordaba que habían abandonado juntos la plataforma de carga. Habían llegado a la cubierta A y luego, de algún modo, habían terminado en el baño turco de las damas...¡como si fuese el único lugar disponible en todo el transatlántico! Él la había besado. Candy se detuvo de golpe, consternada y sorprendida, preguntándose qué rayos le había pasado a su sentido común. La noche antes de su boda, la había besado otro hombre. Y ella se lo había permitido. Impulsada por aquella horrible revelación, comenzó a pasearse otra vez, obligándose a recordar otros vergonzosos detalles. Recordó que se había sentido débil, por el aguardiente, se dijo con firmeza, y no por sus besos. Recordó que se le aflojaban las rodillas, que él la había cogido en brazos y la había llevado hasta su habitación, la había dejado en la cama y se había marchado. Y eso era todo. La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, y Candy se volvió, intentando parecer indiferente al ver entrar a Dorothy en la habitación. Llevaba el vestido de novia con cuidado sobre sus brazos, y dos doncellas detrás de ella sostenían la larga cola.

— Buenos días, señorita Candy— dijo Dorothy con su alegre acento irlandés y dedicándole una enorme sonrisa— ¿Ya está preparada para bajar y decir «Sí, quiero»?

Candy sintió otra punzada de pánico al oír aquella pregunta y se llevó una mano a la boca, esforzándose por pensar con claridad. No había hecho nada incorrecto la noche anterior; bueno, casi nada, se corrigió, acallando una pizca de culpa. Había más de cien personas allí abajo, esperando para verla casarse con el conde de Rumsford, un hombre con el que aún quería casarse. Sí, Scarborough la había besado, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer al respecto? ¿Cancelar la boda por una locura de una noche? ¿Humillar al hombre por el que sentía genuino afecto, abandonándolo en el altar? ¿Arruinar sus esperanzas y el futuro de su hermana, y relegar a su familia otra vez al estatus social de unos marginados por el beso de un hombre que había conocido hacía menos de una semana? Ni hablar. Candy bajó una mano y respiró hondo para recuperar el equilibrio.

— Estoy lista, Dorothy—afirmó e intentó sonar convincente

— Estoy más lista de lo que puedo expresar.

La botella de aguardiente estaba vacía. Terrence frunció el entrecejo y la puso boca abajo, mirando cómo caía la última gota de licor en la moqueta junto a su cama. Parecía haber bebido bastante en las últimas horas. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para eliminar el recuerdo de haber besado a Candy White. La piel de sus mejillas era suave como la seda. Aún podía sentirla, tibia contra sus dedos. Su boca, tan suave, era como el terciopelo y tenía el sabor del aguardiente que habían bebido. Se dejó caer contra la pared de madera que había detrás de su litera, cerró los ojos, aún capaz de sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, de oler el perfume de su cabello, de saborear su lengua en la boca. Todavía podía oír su acelerada respiración después del beso, mezclándose con el silbido de los grifos de vapor y los radiadores. Y aún podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, un deseo que le resultaba bastante gratificante. Hasta que ella perdió el conocimiento. Él la había cogido antes de que cayera al suelo y, aunque consiguió despertarla, notó que tenía dificultades para permanecer en pie por su cuenta. La cargó en brazos de regresó a su habitación, torturándose con cada paso que daba porque sabía que no tenía ni una sola prenda debajo del vestido. La llevó de regreso a su suite y la metió en su cama— o al menos la que supuso que sería al ver la litera vacía.

Pensar en cómo había conseguido esa particular hazaña sin despertar a ningún miembro de su familia todavía lo desconcertaba, por muy borracho que estuviese. No, por mucho que bebiese, nunca sería suficiente para olvidar todo eso. Evidentemente, necesitaba otro trago. Terrence dejó la botella vacía junto a su litera, abandonó la habitación y cogió una botella de whisky del aparador del salón. Sin molestarse siquiera en buscar un vaso, tomó un par de generosos tragos de la botella, pero aquello tampoco lo ayudó mucho. El cuerpo le dolía de deseo, encendido por su deslumbrante sonrisa, su cuerpo perfecto y su delicada vulnerabilidad; era un deseo que siempre le impedía actuar. Y sabía que debía ser un verdadero idiota porque aquello le molestaba mucho más que perder medio millón de dólares. Regresó a la cama, llevando la botella consigo, pero no durmió. En cambio, bebió, imaginó y escuchó las agujas del reloj de viaje marcar el lento paso de los minutos. Supo cuándo Sylvia se despertó, porque oyó la campanilla para llamar a la doncella en la habitación de al lado. Pensó en llamar a su ayuda de cámara, pero luego cambió de idea. Ir a la boda de Candy White, verla encadenarse al conde de Rumsford por el resto de sus días era lo que menos le apetecía hacer. Cuando Albert se había acercado a él la primera vez, le había parecido una oportunidad perfecta, caída del cielo, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, también sabía el infierno en que se transformaría su vida por culpa de su fracaso.

Había planeado quedarse en la ciudad durante la Temporada y la posibilidad de encontrarse con Candy, de verla del brazo del pomposo imbécil de su marido, era un panorama bastante horrible, uno que si no estuviera ya borracho, lo impulsaría a estarlo. De hecho, quizá pasaría toda la estancia en Londres en un estado de perpetua ebriedad. Intentó pensar en el lado bueno de las cosas. Aún no sabía si había fracasado. Quizá algunas de las cosas que le había dicho la habían hecho comprender y había cancelado la boda en el último minuto. A él no lo habían invitado formalmente a la ceremonia, pero la pequeña posibilidad de que Candy hubiese entrado en razón y de verla dejar plantado a Rummy en el altar era demasiado irresistible para ignorarla. Tenía que verlo por sí mismo y que se fueran al cuerno las sutilezas de la etiqueta. Terrence se sentó, volviendo la cabeza para mirar el reloj, que parecía desdoblarse en dos con cierta insistencia, pero después de concentrarse durante varios segundos, fue capaz de advertir que todavía quedaban algunos minutos para las diez. Balanceó las piernas a un costado de la litera y se puso en pie; aquel movimiento lo obligó a apoyarse en la mesa cercana, donde se aferró hasta que todo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Moviéndose con cuidado, se inclinó para coger su chaqueta, que estaba amontonada en el suelo a los pies de la cama y, mientras se la ponía, lo asaltó la vaga idea de que probablemente era la peor prenda que podía ponerse. Se miró en el espejo del baño y confirmó que tenía un aspecto peor del que pensaba. De hecho, tenía un aspecto horrible. El rostro que le devolvía la mirada no sólo exhibía su falta de sueño sino también una cara sin afeitar y el pelo despeinado, y probablemente también dejara advertir su estado de ebriedad. Se pasó una mano por la mejilla y esbozó una mueca al notar el tacto como un papel de lija, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Llegar tarde a una boda era peor que ir mal vestido y sin afeitarse. Hizo lo que pudo. Se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara, se peinó con los dedos para ordenar los mechones revueltos y darles algún tipo de orden, y alisó las arrugas del traje. También intentó arreglarse el pañuelo del cuello pero, aunque no supo cuánto tiempo le dedicó a esa tarea en particular, al final se vio obligado a renunciar a ella como una causa perdida. Dejando caer las puntas del pañuelo, le dio la espalda al espejo y abandonó su camarote. La boda ya había comenzado cuando llegó; echó un vistazo y no encontró ningún asiento vacío. Candy parecía decidida a hacerlo y él se apoyó contra una de las columnas de mármol falso de la parte trasera de la sala, resignado a contemplar lo que estaba seguro de que sería la farsa de matrimonio más grande de la historia desde su propia boda. Sin embargo, unos minutos después, Terrence descubrió que habría sido mejor para todos si se hubiera quedado en la cama. Aquél era el momento con el que todas las muchachas soñaban.

De pie junto a Neil, ante el vicario, todo el pánico y la culpa que Candy había sentido antes desaparecieron. Aquella mañana, cuando se despertó, era un absoluto desastre y nadie podía negarlo. Pero el remedio para el dolor de cabeza y los caramelos de menta habían surtido efecto y, junto con un ligero desayuno de té y tostadas, habían combatido las consecuencias físicas de los excesos de la noche anterior. La batalla mental había demostrado ser más difícil, pero también la ganó, y ahora Candy volvía a sentirse ella misma, segura, tranquila y preparada para el futuro, mientras escuchaba al reverendo comenzar con la ceremonia.

— Queridos amigos— recitó el vicario— nos hemos reunido en presencia de Dios para bendecir y ser testigos de la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en Santo Matrimonio. Dios estableció en la creación el vínculo y pacto matrimonial...Ella miró furtivamente al hombre que tenía a su lado y, al ver su perfil, sintió que regresaban a ella todo el afecto y la gratitud, junto con una enorme sensación de alivio. Todo parecía volver a su lugar, incluido su propio sentido común.

— ... y en esta santa unión— continuó el reverendo— estas dos personas vienen ahora para enlazar sus vidas. Si alguno de los presentes tiene alguna razón para oponerse a este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. Apenas había pronunciado aquella simbólica frase cuando otra voz le siguió, la voz del duque de Scarborough, resonando en el salón con la fuerza de un disparo.

— Yo tengo una razón!

Se oyeron los gritos ahogados de asombro de los invitados tras aquella declaración y la gente se removió en sus asientos, mirando hacia la parte trasera del salón, donde se hallaba el hombre que había hablado. Junto a ella, Neil se dio media vuelta pero Candy de repente se sintió incapaz de moverse. Estaba paralizada, clavada en su lugar como un ratón atrapado en una trampa.

— Esta boda es una farsa— continuó, con un dejo burlón en cada una de sus palabras— Una farsa y una mentira.

Aquello arrancó a Candy de su momentánea parálisis. Se dio media vuelta, quitándose el tul que le cubría la cara para mirar fijamente al hombre reclinado contra una de las columnas al pie de la gran escalera. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pero aunque parecía apaleado y exhausto, estaba más guapo que nunca. Y dispuesto a causar más problemas que nunca también. Contra su voluntad, le miró la boca y la recordó presionando contra la suya, y el calor le invadió el cuerpo por debajo del prístino vestido blanco. Su propia reacción hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas de frustración y furia. Se suponía que aquél debía ser el momento más hermoso y memorable de su vida y él lo estaba arruinando. ¿Por qué? Como si hubiese oído su secreta pregunta, la miró a los ojos pero si ella esperaba encontrar en los suyos alguna pista acerca de sus motivos, se llevó una gran decepción porque su expresión era indescifrable.

— Lo que ha mencionado no es más que una observación — señaló el reverendo, dirigiéndose a Scarborough— ¿Tiene o no tiene una razón justa para objetar estas nupcias?

La recorrió con la mirada.

— Sí la tengo.

«Oh, Dios, va a decirle a todo el mundo lo que ocurrió anoche.» La invadió el terror hasta calarle los huesos. Cuando él bajó la mirada a sus labios, ella tuvo el impulso de llevarse una mano a la boca. «No podía. No lo haría.» Dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Frunció el entrecejo, parpadeó varias veces y volvió a apoyarse en la columna antes de continuar hablando.

— ¿Estas dos personas están a punto de prometer ante Dios que se honrarán, se amarán y se respetarán mutuamente? ¿Amor? ¿Respeto?— Emitió un sonido desdeñoso— Es la cumbre de la hipocresía, al menos en el caso de ellos.

— ¡Oh!— susurró Candy— ¿Por qué tú, rata infame y despreciable...? Su voz se apagó y su miedo dio paso a la ira, una ira tan grande que no pudo pronunciar una palabra más, una ira que anulaba todos los otros sentimientos que había experimentado ese día, una ira que parecía devorarla por completo— desde los pies calzados en zapatos de raso hasta su cabeza rodeada por el velo de tul, desde los dedos cubiertos por sus guantes blancos hasta las puntas de su perfectamente recogido cabello. La furia que la invadía era tan ardiente que amenazaba con incendiar el hermoso raso blanco de su vestido de novia desde dentro.

— Pero eso no es más que una opinión— le respondió el reverendo Brownley— ¿Cuál es la causa justa que avala su objeción, señor? Debe ser más específico.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Scarborough cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho y dibujó una sutil y deliberada sonrisa.

— ¿Se lo digo yo, Candy?— le preguntó— ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

Fue aquella sonrisa lo que la movió a la acción. Se recogió el vestido con los puños cerrados y comenzó a avanzar hacia él, ignorando las ávidas miradas de los invitados.

— ¿Decirme qué?— preguntó Neil detrás de ella al verla caminar decidida por el pasillo— Candy, ¿de qué habla?

Ella no le respondió. En ese momento, toda su atención se concentraba en el hombre que tenía delante, un hombre con unos burlones ojos azules y los principios morales de una víbora, un hombre que se había ocupado de sembrar dudas en su mente acerca de su matrimonio, que le había hecho insinuaciones y que ahora lograba humillarla y deshonrarla frente a toda aquella gente. Tenía que detenerlo de algún modo. Se detuvo ante él, esforzándose por contener la furia y mantener su dignidad. Era verdad que había nacido en una chabola de techo de chapa en un lugar perdido de Misisipi, pero estaba a punto de convertirse en una condesa y una condesa siempre se comportaba con decoro. Alzó la barbilla en un altivo ángulo digno de su futuro título y abrió la boca para decirle de una manera fría y amable que se marchara en ese instante, pero él habló antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo.

— ¿No te encantan esos baños turcos?— murmuró por lo bajo y todas las ideas que Candy tenía sobre la dignidad de una condesa parecieron desvanecerse.

—¡Maldito bastardo!— Con deliberada decisión, llevó un brazo hacia atrás, cerró el puño y, delante de más de cien miembros de la sociedad neoyorquina e inglesa, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula al duque de Scarborough.


	10. Chapter 10

— Probablemente haya sido el espectáculo más humillante que jamás he presenciado en mi vida.

Sylvia dejó de pasearse por el salón de la suite que compartían y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Siempre has desdeñado las sutilezas de la etiqueta, Terrence, pero esto excede de tal manera los límites razonables, que no sé qué decir.

Demostró que aquella última frase no era del todo cierta al seguir hablando al tiempo que emprendía su nerviosa caminata otra vez.

— Excede todo límite razonable, es totalmente imperdonable y también completamente idiota. Por todos los santos, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Terrence se quitó el cataplasma de hielo picado de la mandíbula amoratada y abrió la boca para responder que el pensamiento no tenía mucho que ver con lo que había ocurrido, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Sylvia arremetió otra vez.

— Sé que Rumsford no es una de las personas que tienes en más alta estima del mundo, pero ¡por favor! ¿Dar un paso al frente y objetar su boda? ¿Quién ha hecho algo así alguna vez? Todo eso de «si alguno de los presentes tiene alguna razón para oponerse a este enlace» no es para tomárselo literalmente, ¡por el amor del cielo! Y ¿qué objeción podías tener tú? Y esa pobre muchacha... Dios santo, sólo puedo imaginar lo que debe de estar sintiendo... Sylvia se detuvo otra vez, permitiéndole al menos decir algunas palabras.

— ¿Pobre muchacha? Estaba a punto de casarse con Rumsford. Créeme, le he hecho un favor.

Se tocó la mandíbula con los dedos y esbozó una mueca

—Creo que también le he hecho un favor a él.

— ¿Un favor?— riéndose, Sylvia negó con la cabeza, incrédula

— ¿Cómo puede ser un favor humillar a la novia, al novio y a todos los invitados? ¿Cómo puede ser un favor avergonzarme a mí y a ti y hacer de la muchacha objeto de desagradables rumores debido a tus insinuaciones?

Terrence frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había hecho insinuaciones? Se esforzó por recordar, pero todo el episodio ya estaba volviéndose bastante vago en su mente. Lo único que podía recordar era que estaba de pie junto a la columna pensando que todo aquello era una farsa. Y que alguien debería detenerlo. Y después, el puño de Candy contra su cara. Recordaba esa parte con perfecta claridad. Terrence movió la mandíbula para comprobar su estado y sintió dolor por toda la cara, lo que le hizo apreciar que Candy tenía un fabuloso gancho derecho. En su estado de ebriedad, el golpe lo había derribado al suelo. Tenía suerte de que no le hubiese roto la mandíbula.

Había caminado por encima de su cuerpo caído y se había marchado, seguida de su familia. Neil, sus hermanas y el padrino desaparecieron por una secreta puerta lateral. Y Sylvia, con la ayuda de los empleados del barco, lo había arrastrado hasta allí, para reprenderle en privado.

— ¿Cómo has podido?— le preguntó, sin dejar de pasearse y furiosísima— ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a una muchacha inocente y a un par, un hombre de la nobleza igual que tú?

Le resultó difícil responder aquella pregunta, porque ni siquiera sabía cuáles habían sido sus motivos. Sin embargo, decidió que ése era probablemente un buen momento para mencionar el medio millón de dólares, pero ella no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Tendrás que ir de inmediato y disculparte con la señorita White. Y con Rumsford. También tendrás que dar alguna explicación y encontrar alguna manera para reparar el daño que has hecho. Sólo Dios sabe cómo lograrás hacer todo eso. No tengo la menor idea de cómo se reparan los daños después de algo así.

Sylvia tenía razón, claro. Una disculpa sería bastante hipócrita, porque no se arrepentía en absoluto, pero era lo que debía hacer. Y en cuanto a reparar el daño, sabía que también debía hacerlo, aunque deseó haber pensado cómo iba a hacerlo antes de haber abierto la boca.

— Desde luego, pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. En caso de que no lo hayas advertido, te confesaré que estoy un poco borracho en este momento..

— ¿Quién podría no haberlo notado?— respondió con mordacidad— Y aunque no fuese evidente, no habría tenido la más mínima duda: sólo estando borracho como una cuba habrías pasado por alto las graves consecuencias de lo que decías.

Terrence no respondió. La caminata nerviosa de Sylvia sólo hacía que aumentar su mareo, en especial porque creía ver a dos mujeres. Intentar pensar en las consecuencias de algo parecía casi imposible.

— ¿A qué...?— Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con dificultad — ¿A qué consecuencias te refieres?

Aquella pregunta consiguió que su hermana se detuviera de golpe.

— Terrence, ¡te pusiste en pie y declaraste que tenías una buena razón para detener su boda! La única que podías tener es haber ocupado un lugar en sus afectos antes que su futuro esposo, pero como llegaste a Nueva York el día antes de que el barco zarpara y fue entonces cuando la conociste, esa afirmación es poco creíble. Y después de lo ocurrido esta mañana tu nombre y el de ella están ahora en boca de todos y seréis objeto de intensos cotilleos. No dudo de que ya ha comenzado a circular, allí mismo en el salón, el rumor de que se han encontrado en secreto a bordo del barco. Tendrás que negar esos rumores, por supuesto.

A él lo invadió la culpa.

—Por supuesto— murmuró.

— Eso es— continuó, mirándolo fijamente, con la repentina apariencia de un gato dispuesto a saltarle encima a un desdichado ratón— si no son verdad. Ay, no.

Ahora sí que había un gran problema. Intentó parecer inocente de cualquier acusación pero no funcionó. Jamás funcionaba con Sylvia.

— Oh, Terrence— gimió su hermana y se dejó caer en un sofá

— ¿Te has aprovechado de una muchacha inocente?

— No lo he hecho. Al menos, no en realidad. Quiero decir...

— Se frotó la cara con las manos, intentando pensar en cómo explicarlo— No le he robado la virtud a la muchacha, Sylvia

— dijo después de un momento— Y no tenemos una relación amorosa. ¡Su honor no está manchado!

— Entonces tienes que ir a ver a Rumsford ahora mismo, explicarle que estabas borracho y eso es todo. No hay nada entre su prometida y tú, ella es pura inocencia y tú te comportaste movido por... ¡no sé por qué! Por celos o algo así. Declara que estabas enamorado de ella, adula su ego diciéndole que admiras que haya escogido a una joven tan hermosa, niega que ella tuviese nada que ver con el asunto... Rayos, no sé qué dirás, pero tienes bastante labia para pensar en algo y hacer que suene convincente. De algún modo tienes que persuadirlo de seguir adelante con la boda, porque es lo único que detendrá de verdad los rumores. También tienes que disculparte con él por tu horrible conducta, claro.

La sola idea le provocó más náuseas de las que ya tenía.

— ¿Disculparme con Rumsford? De ninguna manera.

— Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡Tienes que hacer algo! Has comprometido el honor de una muchacha inocente.

— Ya te he dicho que no he comprometido su honor.— Tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los ojos, luchando durante largo rato por mantener el control sobre su rebelde estómago antes de poder explicarse

— Albert Andrey me contrató para intentar convencerla de que no se casara con Rumsford.

— ¿Qué?— Se ofreció a pagarme medio millón de dólares.

— ¿Has interrumpido la boda de esa chica y la has humillado por dinero?— Soltó una incrédula carcajada— Te niegas a casarte con una muchacha por su dote, pero ¿aceptas recibir dinero por arruinarla? ¿Y su tío te contrató para hacerlo?

— ¡No!— Abrió los ojos— Se suponía que todo lo que tenía que hacer era convencerla para que no se casara y yo lo intenté, pero ella no me escuchaba. Rayos, Sylvia, ella no lo ama y él tampoco la ama a ella. Está detrás de su dinero y ni siquiera se molesta en simular que no es así, porque fue a ver a una prostituta la noche anterior a que el barco zarpase, ¡delante de su tío!

— Cielo santo!— murmuró, mirándolo fijamente— ¿La señorita White sabe algo de esto?

— No lo sé. Lo dudo. De cualquier modo, yo estaba allí, mirándola, sabiendo que estaba a punto de arruinar su vida y pensaba cómo sería para ella estar casada con ese cerdo, porque Rumsford es un cerdo, Sylvia, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, y de repente, me encontré objetando la boda sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía. Ni siquiera pensaba en el dinero, aunque estoy seguro de que nadie en su familia lo creerá.

— Es probable que no— murmuró su hermana— Pero creo que comienzo a comprender tus motivos.

Frunció el entrecejo, estudiándolo pensativamente, un escrutinio que él no estaba en condiciones de interpretar, porque la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas ante sus ojos, se le revolvía el estómago con fuerza y temió que todo el alcohol que había consumido estuviese a punto de salir otra vez de su cuerpo.

— Tengo que echarme— murmuró antes de estirarse en el sofá. Éste era demasiado corto para su largo cuerpo pero, por el momento, le parecía que su litera se hallaba muy lejos. Colocó un pie en el brazo del sofá y el otro en el suelo. Afortunadamente, el salón dejó de dar vueltas.

— ¿Echarte?— gritó Sylvia— No puedes. ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Fuera cual fuese su siguiente acción, no iba a llevarla a la práctica en ese momento. Ya pensaría en algo y encontraría una solución más tarde, cuando estuviese sobrio.

— Déjame en paz, Sylvia— masculló— No estoy en condiciones de hacer nada ahora mismo. Pero rectificaré la situación de algún modo.

— Eso espero. Por el bien de esa pobre y desolada muchacha, eso espero.

Al contrario de lo que lady Sylvia pensaba, Candy no estaba desolada. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, tan furiosa que apenas si sentía dolor en la mano. Tanto que le costaba expresar su rabia, al menos en palabras que no describieran la baja estima en que tenía a la persona del duque de Scarborough.

— Ese hombre despreciable— murmuró, dándole la espalda a la chimenea y caminando por la moqueta. Aunque todavía llevaba su vestido de novia, la cola no le dificultaba los pasos, porque Dorothy se la había quitado

— ¡Ese vil, despreciable y deshonroso canalla. Maldito bastardo. Condenado villano!

Su madre y su tío eran los destinatarios de aquellas descripciones de la personalidad de Scarborough. Los hechos habían ocurrido una hora antes y no había visto a Neil ni a sus hermanas. Ella supuso que se habrían marchado a sus camarotes. George, que jamás había sabido manejar las situaciones difíciles, se había refugiado en la sala de fumadores. A Annie le habían ordenado que se marchara a su habitación, con instrucciones de permanecer allí pero, aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, Candy sabía que su hermana estaba espiando por el ojo de la cerradura o con la oreja pegada a la puerta para escuchar. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado furiosa para preocuparse por eso. Y por supuesto, del objeto de su ira no conocía su paradero y no quería saberlo a menos que, claro, alguien lo hubiera lanzado por la borda, en cuyo caso le habría encantado enterarse de las noticias.

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?— preguntó, girando en un revuelo de raso y tul y caminando en la dirección contraria por la moqueta. Al pronunciar aquella pregunta, nuevas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero parpadeó para enjugárselas

— ¿Cómo ha podido hacer esto?

Albert y Rose no habían dicho ni una sola palabra desde que todos regresaran a la suite, permitiéndole que desahogara su perfectamente justificada indignación pero ahora, con la pregunta de Candy suspendida en el aire, Rose fue la primera en responder.

— Bueno, debe de haber tenido una razón. ¿Qué razón tenía, Candy?

Candy se detuvo de golpe. Recordó fugazmente aquel beso, más vívido cada vez que le venía a la mente. Sintió una punzada de culpa y algo más que le subía por la cara y rápidamente continuó con su caminata.

— ¿Candy? — La voz de su madre era más brusca ahora, llena de sospechas— ¿Qué razón podía tener el duque para detener la boda?

Candy se salvó de tener que responder esa incómoda pregunta gracias a la intervención de la persona más inesperada: su tío Albert.

— No molestes a Candy con historias pasadas, Rose. No es su culpa.— Tosió— En realidad, la culpa es mía.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron las dos mujeres al unísono. Candy dejó de pasearse por la moqueta, Rose se volvió hacia su hermano y las dos lo miraron fijamente, sorprendidas.

— Yo...— Albert se llevó un puño cerrado a la boca, removiéndose en la silla como si fuera un muchacho travieso en lugar de un hombre adulto— Contraté al duque para que convenciera a Candy de que no se casara con Rumsford.

— ¿Que hiciste qué?— gritó Candy.

Rose se dejó caer en su silla, elevando los ojos al cielo. Candy pensaba que no podía estar más enfadada, pero ahora, mirando la avergonzada expresión de su tío, supo que se había equivocado. Descubrió que su ira podía ser aún mayor.

— ¿Le pagaste a un hombre para que impidiera mi boda?

— ¡No!— Albert se inclinó hacia adelante, frotándose la calva con una mano— Sólo quería que hablara contigo. Que intentase explicarte en qué te metías al casarte con uno de esos nobles británicos. Quizá conseguir que pospusieras la boda, te tomases más tiempo, pensaras las cosas mejor. Eso era todo. ¡Te aseguro que no lo contraté para que hiciera lo que ha hecho!

— Oh, Albert — suspiró Rose— ¿Cómo has podido?

Candy miró fijamente a su tío, pero en realidad pensaba en Scarborough. Todas sus conversaciones adquirían un sentido perfecto y horrible. La forma en que había intentado pintar el matrimonio británico como una especie de espantosa trampa, la forma en que menospreciaba a Neil, cómo la había seguido a la plataforma de carga. Se dio cuenta de que incluso el beso debía de haber sido deliberado: para mostrarle que había otros peces en el agua, un calculado movimiento que sólo fingía ser fruto de la pasión. Pero ahora sabía que estaba actuando. Bien, muy bien. Y ella ya debería saber que los hombres libertinos nunca cambian. Tal vez ni siquiera se sintiera atraído por ella, y por supuesto no tenía ninguna intención de casarse con ella. No, todo lo que quería era evitar que se casara con otro hombre para recibir dinero. Maldita ví retó los puños cerrados.

— ¿Cuánto?— preguntó en una dura voz. Comenzó a advertir que todo hombre tenía su precio. Quería saber cuál había sido el de Scarborough.

— ¿Cuánto, tío Albert?

— Medio millón de dólares.

Rose ahogó un grito, obviamente sorprendida por la cantidad, pero Candy no lo estaba. Una cosa que había aprendido acerca del dinero era que casi todo estaba en venta, si uno estaba dispuesto a pagar lo suficiente.

— Bueno, ahora mi reputación está arruinada por culpa de las insinuaciones de ese hombre— le espetó, luchando por contener las lágrimas de ira y dolor — ¡Espero que estés satisfecho!

— Lo siento, Candy— dijo Albert con pesar — Estoy más arrepentido de lo que puedo expresar. Pensé que hacía lo mejor. Pero juro que sólo quería que hablara contigo para convencerte de que no te casaras con Rumsford. ¡No tenía ni idea de que interrumpiría la boda así! Yo te quiero, sólo quiero que seas feliz y creía que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo. Quería que te tomaras más tiempo, seguro de que, si lo hacías, te darías cuenta de que Rumsford no era lo bastante bueno para ti.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió cualquier respuesta de Candy. Echó un vistazo a su madre, que la miraba interrogante y negó con la cabeza. No quería ver a nadie, no por el momento. Rose se dirigió a la puerta y Candy volvió a concentrarse en su tío.

— Ya hablaremos de esto— le dijo con los dientes apretados

— Cuando no esté tan furiosa. Ese hombre no recibirá ni un penique, ni de tu dinero ni del mío, ¿entiendes? Y tú simplemente tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto— le espetó y se le cerró la garganta— porque si no, creo que tendría que matarte, tío Albert.

Rose abrió la puerta antes de que su hermano pudiese responder nada y al oír la voz de Neil, Candy se quedó petrificada, aliviada de que no pudiera verla desde donde estaba.

— Señora Chumley— dijo— ¿podría hablar con su hija, por favor?

— Milord, me parece que será mejor esperar — respondió su madre— Candy,como puede imaginar, no se siente bien.

— Lo comprendo, pero creo que lo mejor es resolver este asunto lo antes posible. Los invitados todavía se hallan en el salón.

Aquello avivó las esperanzas de Candy, que logró sobreponerse al resto de emociones que en ese momento la embargaban. Si Neil había mencionado a los invitados, quizá estuviese allí para averiguar si ella estaba lista para continuar. Sería muy propio de Neil considerar el exabrupto de Scarborough sólo una horrible falta de modales que era mejor ignorar y olvidar. Quizá estuviese allí para proponerle continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Miró a su madre y asintió con la cabeza, y Rose abrió la puerta para que Neil entrara. A continuación, murmurando algo sobre Annie, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña y regresó con su hija menor cogida del brazo.

— Vamos, Annie. Y tú también, Albert. Creo que podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Por primera vez, Annie no protestó al recibir órdenes. Miró a Candy con compasión por encima del hombro, siguió a su madre y a su tío sin decir una palabra y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando su familia se marchó se produjo un largo silencio y ella miró a Neil, buscando algún signo de esperanza en su cara, pero no halló ninguno. Él siempre había sido un hombre solemne, pero ahora parecía más distante que nunca. Su expresión era indescifrable y el silencio resultaba insoportable. Desesperada, quiso decir algo para llenar el vacío.

— Neil, yo...

— A la luz de los acontecimientos de esta mañana— dijo, interrumpiéndola— creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que es necesario cancelar la boda.

Ella sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero pensó que quizá podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, si tan sólo encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Tenemos que cancelarla? Podríamos...— Vaciló pero decidió que no tenía nada que perder — En realidad no hay razón para que no podamos seguir adelante.

— ¿Seguir adelante?— Neil la miró con recelo - ¿E ignorar ese humillante espectáculo como si jamás hubiese ocurrido? Candy, le diste un puñetazo en la cara a un duque.

Ella hizo una mueca pero decidió que era mejor no defenderse señalando que Scarborough se lo merecía.

— Los invitados están todavía en el salón— dijo, esforzándose por sonar tranquila y sensata— Están esperando algún anuncio y si anunciamos que vamos a continuar como estaba planeado, todo el mundo llegará a la conclusión de que no era cierto nada de lo que Scarborough ha dicho.

Neil la miró fijamente, y su horrorizada expresión le dijo a Candy lo que luego expresó en palabras.

— No puedes seguir pensando que me casaré contigo, ¿verdad?

Candy sintió caer la primera lágrima, rodando por su mejilla y, con ella, sintió que también caían todas sus esperanzas y sueños. Parpadeó, luchando por contener las lágrimas, como si con ello pudiera evitar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero las palabras que Neil dijo a continuación demostraron lo inútil del esfuerzo.

— Tu reputación está manchada seriamente, Candy. Por eso, no hay posibilidad de que pueda casarme contigo. «Tu reputación está manchada.» Neil no sabía que Anthony Brower había intentado comprometer su virtud mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera el duque de Scarborough siquiera. Sin embargo, no podía renunciar así. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas para enjugarse las lágrimas.

— Neil, sé que estás enfadado, pero...

— ¿Enfadado?— Espetó la palabra como si fuese un insulto

— Candy, «enfadado» ni siquiera comienza a describir cómo me siento en este momento. He sido seriamente insultado, por Scarborough y por ti.

— Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte...

— ¿Explicar?

Se cruzó de brazos con sus ojos color verde claro brillando de ira— Sí, Candy, ten la amabilidad de explicarme. ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Scarborough y tú que le ha permitido tener una razón para interrumpir nuestra boda?

Ella abrió la boca pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Después de todo, ¿qué podía decir? «Sí, cariño. Estaba sola con otro hombre, me emborraché con él y me besó. Todo esto ocurrió en la noche anterior a nuestra boda pero ¿qué importa? Casémonos de todos modos.» Aquello probablemente no funcionaría y, sin embargo, no podía mentir y decir que no había pasado nada. No le importaba endulzar un poco la verdad de vez en cuando pero mentirle a un hombre para lograr que se casara era una línea que Candy no podía cruzar.

— Lo siento— dijo en cambio. Al menos aquello era verdad

— Neil, sé que te he lastimado y lo siento.

Él descruzó los brazos y tendió una mano.

— El anillo, Candy. ¿Serías tan amable de darme el anillo?

«No puedes pensar que me casaría contigo.» Pensó que, a miles de kilómetros y millones de dólares de distancia de Misisipi, seguía siendo la muchacha en la chabola de techo de chapa con quien no valía la pena casarse. Se quitó el anillo de compromiso de zafiro y diamante del dedo y se lo dio. A través de una bruma de amargas lágrimas, vio cómo lo cogía, daba media vuelta y se marchaba sin decir una palabra más. Con él se marchaban todas las oportunidades de su familia y también las de reparar su reputación. Todo arruinado por una noche de insomnio, un poco de aguardiente y un crápula de mala fama. Toda la ira y el dolor de Candy volvieron a apoderarse de ella y ya no pudo refrenar las emociones. Estaba humillada, se sentía desgraciada y más furiosa que nunca...¿qué otra cosa podía hacer una muchacha además de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas? Se dejó caer en un sofá y sollozó hasta que se le tapó la nariz, se le secó la garganta y le dolieron los pulmones.

Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas. Y entonces, cuando todo acabó y las lágrimas se secaron, pensó en qué diablos iba a hacer a continuación. Pero, en realidad, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella quien hiciera algo? Quizá se hubiera comportado como una tonta la noche anterior, pero la culpa de lo que había ocurrido ese día era del duque de Scarborough. Era su responsabilidad enmendar las cosas. Había destruido su vida y estaba decidida a obligarlo a que la arreglara. Otra opción era simplemente dispararle como a un perro. Ahora mismo, la segunda opción le parecía mucho más atractiva que la primera. Desgraciadamente, lo único que conseguiría disparándole sería sentirse bien durante cinco minutos. Después de eso, debería responder ante la justicia. No, su primera opción era la única salida. Tenía que reparar el daño que había hecho. La única pregunta era ¿cómo? Pensó en eso un largo rato y después de una hora de considerar y rechazar varias posibilidades, comenzó a ver una forma. Pero no podía hacerlo sola.

Candy se lavó la cara, se empolvó la nariz y abandonó la suite en busca del tío Albert. Aún estaba muy enfadada con él por interferir del modo que lo había hecho, pero para que su idea funcionase, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de su tío. También sabía que tenía que llevar a cabo su plan de inmediato. Si no lo hacía, si se quedaba allí sentada mucho más tiempo lamentándose por lo que había ocurrido, era probable que encontrase una de las pistolas de George y saliera en busca de Scarborough. Yuna vez con el arma en la mano y el hombre a la vista, quizá decidiese que, después de todo, dispararle sí valía la pena. Al atardecer, Terrence estaba despierto y sobrio pero se sentía fatal. Tenía la boca seca como el polvo, el estómago revuelto y su cabeza parecía haber sido pisada por una manada de elefantes. Afortunadamente, Sylvia no estaba a la vista, pero le había dejado una nota donde le confirmaba que Rumsford había cancelado la boda. Aunque su hermana no estaba, su ayuda de cámara se hallaba en la suite.

Mc Intyre disolvió un analgésico en agua y preparó una tetera de té negro con mucha miel y limón. Tras tomárselo todo, bañarse y afeitarse, Terrence se sintió bastante mejor. Para cuando tuvo delante un plato con un bistec y patatas fritas, comenzó a pensar que la vida merecía la pena, después de todo. Conforme su cuerpo se recuperaba del abuso sufrido por el exceso de alcohol, su mente, gracias al cielo, comenzó a funcionar otra vez. Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche, supo que sólo había una cosa que podía hacer y a las nueve llamó a la puerta del camarote de Candy, con un limpio traje de noche y con una apariencia que esperaba que trasluciera arrepentimiento. La madre de Candy abrió la puerta y, comprensiblemente, no estaba contenta de verlo.

— Señora Chumley— la saludó con una reverencia— ¿Me permitiría hablar un momento con Candy?

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que debiera permitirlo?— replicó, pero antes de que él pudiese responder, la voz de Candy llegó hasta el pasillo.

— Está bien, mamá. Deja pasar a su gracia. Ya estoy terminando de leer esto.

Rose abrió la puerta, permitiéndole entrar, y mientras lo hacía, Terrence le pidió en voz baja poder disponer de un poco de privacidad. Rose arqueó las cejas un instante pero luego se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no?— replicó, también murmurando— A estas alturas, las sutilezas ya no importan mucho, ¿o sí?

— No— respondió él— Me temo que no.

— Regresaré en quince minutos.— Su madre echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y añadió— Candy, salgo un momento.

— ¿Qué?

Su hija, que estaba de pie junto a una mesa redonda en el centro del salón, levantó la vista de los documentos que tenía esparcidos ante ella

— ¿Sales? ¿A dónde vas?

— Acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con Albert. Regresaré en seguida. Ustedes dos tienen asuntos que hablar de todos modos.

Se escabulló por la puerta, ignorando las protestas de su hija, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos solos. Terrence avanzó por el salón y se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa. Como no había tiempo que perder, no desperdició ni un segundo en preliminares.

— Ante todo, permíteme que te ofrezca mi más sinceras disculpas. Mi conducta fue censurable.

— ¿Qué parte?— preguntó con voz cortante— ¿La parte en la que acordaste recibir dinero para convencerme de que no me casara con Neil? ¿O...?

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Mi tío Albert me lo ha contado. No hace falta decir que no tiene ninguna intención de pagarte ese dinero ahora, así que ¿es eso por lo que te disculpas? ¿Con la esperanza de que te lo diera de todos modos? ¿O quizá te arrepientes por haber interrumpido mi boda? ¿O quizá es porque la describiste como una farsa y una mentira, arruinando así mi reputación? ¿O quizá por el hecho de haberme arrastrado y besado anoche? ¿A cuál de todas esas acciones censurables te refieres cuando me ofreces tus disculpas?

Supuso que aquélla era una lista que lo condenaba, pero se sintió impulsado a defenderse de al menos uno de los cargos.

— Bueno, admito que soy un canalla de la peor calaña, pero, a propósito del beso, me veo en la obligación de señalar que tú también me besaste.

— ¡Yo no te besé, estás mintiendo!

— Discúlpame— dijo, e intentó parecer arrepentido también por el beso, pero no debió lograrlo porque ella frunció el entrecejo aún más.— Está claro que se trata de un malentendido cultural. En Gran Bretaña, y es importante que lo sepas si todavía quieres un marido británico, cuando un hombre besa a una mujer y ella permite que lo haga, cuando entrelaza los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo estrecha contra su cuerpo, lo llamamos besar. Quizá sea diferente en América.

Ella lo miraba horrorizada y se le sonrojaron un poco las mejillas.

— ¡Yo no hice nada de todo eso!

— Sí, lo hiciste.

Observó su cara, notando la incomodidad que había en su expresión y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de satisfacción puramente masculina al recordárselo.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de todo eso? Bueno, debe de ser por el alcohol. ¿O quizá mi beso fue tan vertiginoso que se te subió a la cabeza y te afectó la memoria?

— No hace falta que te halagues a ti mismo. Y esta disculpa no está saliendo del todo bien, si quieres saber mi opinión.

Él dejó de lado la provocación.

— Tienes razón, por supuesto. La verdad es que estaba bastante borracho y...

— ¿Así que tu excusa es la borrachera?

— No. Es... una explicación, si quieres, pero no es una excusa. No tengo excusa.

— En eso tienes razón— dijo con los dientes apretados.

— Jamás ha sido mi intención herirte ni manchar tu reputación. Si ésa hubiese sido mi intención, podría haber arreglado que alguien nos viese juntos esa mañana que nos encontramos en la segunda clase. Por el contrario, me tomé grandes molestias para evitar ese problema en particular, como recordarás. Y aunque sí acepté la misión de intentar disuadirte de que te casaras con Rumsford a cambio de dinero, no interrumpí tu boda por eso. Lo creas o no, no estaba pensando en el dinero.

Ella emitió un sonido de obvio escepticismo.

— Me parece difícil de creer.

— Lo sé.

Él suspiró, sabiendo incluso que aunque tuviese una explicación, ella tampoco la creería.

— El asunto es que el daño ya está hecho y ahora sólo hay una cosa que se puede hacer.— Respiró hondo y dijo lo que tenía que decir :

— Deberíamos comprometernos.


	11. Chapter 11

Candy abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Separó los labios como si tuviera intención de responder, pero no le salió ninguna palabra y volvió a cerrar la boca. Desvió la vista y cuando volvió a mirarlo, tenía el entrecejo fruncido. Terrence decidió que lo mejor era explicarle su razonamiento antes de que lo mandara al diablo.

— El hecho de que yo haya objetado tu boda implica que hay algo entre nosotros y la única manera de lidiar con eso ahora es reconocer que es verdad. Al comprometernos, tu reputación se salvaría. Hablaremos de un breve y apasionado romance a bordo del barco, algo así. Muchos te llamarán mercenaria, por enfrentar a un duque con un conde para ver quién ganaba, pero créeme, una vez que estés comprometida conmigo nadie se pondrá en tu contra. De hecho, considerarán que se trata de un astuto movimiento de tu parte y te admirarán por ello.

— ¡Espera!— Levantó una mano para cortar su verborrea — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— Por supuesto que no!

En el momento en que pronunció aquellas palabras hizo una mueca, maldiciendo su idiotez y su falta de tacto

— Lo siento. No quería que sonara así.

— Sí, querías que sonara así. Tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo.— Dejó escapar una risa, negando la cabeza con ironía

— Ésa es la historia de mi vida.

Él suspiró.

— Rayos, parece que lo único que puedo hacer es ofenderte o disculparme por hacerlo. Candy, el hecho de que no tenga deseos de volver a casarme no tiene nada que ver contigo. No estoy proponiéndote que nos casemos, sino simplemente que nos comprometamos. Eso acallará los rumores y después de un compromiso lo bastante largo, digamos, un año...

— ¿Un año? ¿Atada un año a tu compromiso falso?

— Tiene que ser lo bastante largo para ser convincente. Después de un año, tú lo rompes.

— ¿Y quedar como que he dejado plantado a mi segundo prometido después de humillar al primero?

— Una mujer siempre tiene justificación para romper un compromiso pero, aun así, te daré una buena causa, algo lo bastante público y lo bastante reprobable para que no tenga efectos negativos sobre ti. - Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Y, con mi reputación, nadie se sorprenderá. Por supuesto, tu conducta será siempre impecable, como la esposa del César o algo así, de modo que será mejor que te mantengas alejada de la Sociedad, a menos que salgamos juntos.

— Ya veo.— Lo miró pensativa, como si estuviese considerándolo. Él lo interpretó como una señal de esperanza

— ¿Y qué hay de tu conducta? le preguntó después de un momento.

— ¿La mía?— La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco porque sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

— Bueno, mi conducta es irrelevante— dijo reacio— ya que mi reputación no está en juego. Supongo que debería estarlo — añadió rápidamente al verla fruncir el entrecejo de nuevo — pero no lo está. No es muy justo, lo admito. Pero en circunstancias como ésta, no se espera el mismo nivel de decoro por parte del hombre.

— ¿En serio? Mira qué oportuno.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella continuó:

— Gracias por tu galante esfuerzo por salvar mi día.

Y el dulce y lento sarcasmo que advirtió en su voz le indicó que su esperanza de conseguir una solución fácil estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

— Lo aprecio mucho, su gracia. Pero me temo que no puedo aceptarlo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no?

Supuso que no debería sorprenderse. No cabía duda de que se había sentido seducida por la idea, pero él sabía que no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por darle una apariencia romántica al asunto. Sin embargo, en realidad, ella no podía rechazarla.

— Pero tenemos que comprometernos. Es la única manera de evitar el escándalo.

— No es la única manera. Es la manera más simple y la manera más fácil para ti porque no afecta tu vida en absoluto.

Ella advirtió que él cambiaba el peso ligeramente de un pie a otro, un claro signo de remordimiento, y decidió atacarlo en ese instante.

— Qué suerte tienes— le dijo— de poder comportarte como un canalla y salirte con la tuya, sin tener que enfrentarte a ninguna consecuencia por lo que has hecho. Además de tener que verme un par de veces durante la duración de este supuesto compromiso, tu situación te permitirá hacer lo que quieras, mientras que yo tendré que permanecer en mi casa y acompañada por una carabina cuando salga, sin libertad para tener amigos, divertirme, ¡ni conocer a ningún otro hombre que quizá quiera casarse conmigo de verdad!

— El hecho de que sea más oportuno para mí— dijo con dignidad— no hace que sea una idea menos sensata.

— Primero y principal, no puedo permitir que el mundo piense que ando por ahí humillando y abandonando hombres. Segundo, ¡no voy a gastar un año de mi vida sentada, mirando el techo, por tu culpa! Y tercero, tendría que pasar todo ese año fingiendo que quiero casarme contigo y no soy una actriz tan consumada para lograr semejante hazaña, porque resulta que no te puedo ver ni en pintura.

—Me atrevería a decir que estás enfadada, pero...

— ¿Enfadada? Yo no utilizaría este término para describir cómo me siento. La única razón por la que no te he disparado con un arma es porque me colgarían por ello. Y ahora— añadió, alzando la voz para dejar claro la sinceridad de sus palabras — después de que has arruinado mi vida, lo único que se te ocurre para reparar el daño causado es un compromiso falso? ¡Cualquier caballero que se precie me habría hecho una propuesta de matrimonio de verdad!

Probablemente tuviera razón, pero la culpa que Terrence sentía se vio de repente eclipsada por el pánico.

— No te preocupes, cariño—dijo ella, molesta por su silencio e interpretando sus sentimientos con exactitud— Incluso aunque me hubieses ofrecido una propuesta genuina de matrimonio, te habría rechazado. Seas duque o no, ¡no te aceptaría ni en bandeja de plata!

Aquellas palabras deberían haber supuesto un alivio para él, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, le dolieron y le molestó un poco su propia reacción.

— Bueno, me alegro de que eso esté claro— murmuró, acomodándose el pañuelo del cuello e intentando ocultar su ilógica sensación de orgullo herido— Ya que estamos de acuerdo en que un verdadero compromiso que culmine en una boda está fuera de discusión, un compromiso fingido es la única salida.

— No, no lo es. Mientras tú estabas echado, con resaca, yo sola he tramado un plan para salvar mi propia reputación. Muchas gracias de todos modos.

Una mujer no podía salvar su propia reputación, así que decidió ignorar aquella tontería.

— No es justo que me critiques por haber bebido mucho anoche, ya que tú también estabas bastante borracha— le dijo en cambio

— un estado en el que ya te encontrabas antes de que yo apareciera. Y cuando perdiste el conocimiento...

— Yo no perdí el conocimiento.

— No estuviste inconsciente más que algunos segundos pero el hecho es que se te aflojaban las rodillas cada vez que intentaba ponerte en pie. Te traje en brazos a tu suite, te llevé a tu habitación y te eché en la cama, esforzándome para que nadie nos viera, protegiéndote a ti y a tu reputación.

— ¿Y crees que eres un héroe por ello?

— No lo sé. ¿Lo soy? ¿Qué habría pasado con tu reputación si una aristócrata neoyorquina, esas damas que parecen dragones, te hubiese encontrado echada en un baño turco esta mañana, inconsciente y con una botella en la mano?

— ¡Me arruinaste la boda!

— ¡Con un hombre que es un imbécil!

Ella se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos.

— ¡Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre que aparece en una boda, borracho como una cuba, e impide que la novia se case con otro hombre sin preocuparse un ápice por ella es el verdadero imbécil!

— ¡Bueno, tampoco es que tú estuvieras enamorada de él, Candy! Querías ser condesa. Y él tampoco estaba enamorado de ti, cosa que ha quedado demostrada con su conducta. Iba detrás de tu dinero. Rayos, ni siquiera el hecho de que seas increíblemente hermosa y que tengas el cuerpo de una diosa parece haberle importado, ¡porque fue a ver a una prostituta la noche antes de que zarpara el barco!

— ¿Qué?

Candy dejó caer los brazos a los lados del cuerpo y abrió los ojos con asombro. Al mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, él vislumbró que la había herido y deseó cortarse la lengua. No había sido su intención decírselo. Ya la había lastimado bastante y, aunque no hubiese estado enamorada de Rummy, lo último que necesitaba saber ese día era la afición de su antiguo prometido por las prostitutas. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. La verdad había salido a la luz.

— No te creo— susurró.

— Es verdad. Lo vi en la casa de apuestas esa noche. Tu tío también estaba, aunque no sabe que el motivo por el que Rummy estaba allí era ver a una meretriz.

— Quizá no estaba allí por eso. Quizá sólo estaba allí para jugar a las cartas.

— No, Candy, no es así. Se jactó conmigo de la razón que lo llevaba allí.

Terrence respiró hondo, sabiendo que ya no podía echarse atrás

— Lo vi subir las escaleras y no hay mesas de juego arriba, en ese club en particular. Sólo hay prostitutas.

Ella permaneció en silencio varios segundos. Y luego alzó la barbilla, irguió los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

— Aunque lo que dices fuese cierto, eso no justifica lo que has hecho.

— No, no lo justifica. Porque como consecuencia de lo que he hecho tu reputación está comprometida y no puedo permitirlo. Si nos comprometemos, tu honor estará a salvo.

— Ya he dicho que no.

— Pero ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer?

Ella echó un vistazo a los papeles que había sobre la mesa y señaló los documentos que estaba examinando cuando él entró.

— He tramado un plan, uno que no requiere ningún compromiso.

— Cogió una hoja

— Ésta es una carta de renuncia del señor Bentley, uno de mis administradores. Y esto— añadió, dejando la hoja y cogiendo otra— es un contrato redactado por mi tío Albert para nombrarte a ti como sustituto del señor Bentley.

Él frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender.

¿Qué consigues con eso?

— Ambos documentos tienen la fecha de ayer. Tú te opusiste a mi boda, no porque hubiera ninguna turbia relación entre nosotros, sino porque tenías objeciones al respecto del acuerdo matrimonial y, en calidad de mi nuevo administrador, no podías permitir que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo sin una nueva negociación.

— Inteligente— tuvo que admitir

— Entiendo que ha sido Rumsford quien rompió el compromiso y no tú, ¿verdad?

— Ella no confirmó su sospecha pero la forma en que apretó los labios le dio la respuesta que buscaba.

— Sin embargo, no conozco a tu familia.¿Por qué el señor Andrey y el señor Chumley me contratarían?

— Eres un duque— respondió de inmediato— Albert te conoció en Nueva York y cuando el señor Bentley renunció, él y George te llamaron para el trabajo porque queríamos vivir en Inglaterra y les convenían las conexiones sociales pensando en sus negocios. Tú te opusiste porque, tras leer el documento a bordo del barco, te pareció que el acuerdo matrimonial era inaceptable porque no protegía mis intereses, pero no sabías si podías objetar nada faltando tan poco para la boda. Al final, decidiste que tenías que hacer algo, después de una larga batalla con tu conciencia o algo así.— Le miró a los ojos

— Es probable que la mayoría de la gente piense que no tienes conciencia, pero por lo que he visto, mientes lo bastante bien para hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Otra dolorosa puñalada, que sin duda merecía.

— Lo creas o no, actuaba de buena fe cuando impedí la boda.

— No me importan para nada cuáles eran tus razones.— Cogió la pluma del tintero y se la entregó— Firma, por favor.

Observó su severa expresión un momento y supuso que no era un buen momento para decirle que se había librado por los pelos aquella mañana. En cambio, cogió la pluma de su mano.

— Muy bien, seré uno de tus administradores. Ya que no aceptas un compromiso, supongo que esto es lo único que queda por hacer. ¿Dónde firmo? Lo hizo en cada lugar que ella le indicó, contento de solucionar la situación con sólo poner su nombre en un par de documentos.

— Ahí tienes— dijo, devolviéndole los papeles— Ya está.

— No todo.— Cogió los papeles que le tendía— ¿Sabes? Deberías leer las cosas detenidamente antes de firmarlas. Mi tío Albert me enseñó esa lección hace mucho tiempo.

La miró con creciente preocupación mientras ella le tendía una copia del contrato que acababa de firmar.

— Esto te autoriza como mi administrador, pero hay algunas condiciones que debes cumplir.

— ¿Qué condiciones?

— No habrás creído que después de lo que has hecho te ibas a librar del asunto con una simple firma en un papel, ¿verdad?

Apoyó el contrato sobre la mesa de un golpe y se inclinó sobre él, con las manos abiertas a cada lado del documento

— Al aceptar el trabajo de administrador, también te has convertido en uno de mis custodios legales, y parte de tu trabajo será facilitar mi presentación en la sociedad londinense.

Terrence la miró fijamente, horrorizado.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— Oh, muy en serio, querido. Hablo tan en serio como el padre de una chica embarazada con una escopeta en la mano. No he llegado hasta aquí para darme por venciday regresar a Nueva York en desgracia.

— Aún me desconcierta por qué motivo querrías relacionarte con los de nuestra clase, pero supongo que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer realidad tu preciado sueño de éxito social?

— Vas a ayudar a que tu hermana me presente en sociedad. Sí — añadió— ya he hablado con lady Sylvia y ha accedido a presentarme a sus amigas, asegurarse de que recibiré invitaciones y esa clase de cosas. Pero para convencer a todo el mundo de que lo que hiciste no fue un gesto romántico, necesitamos tu cooperación.

— ¿Tengo que hacer el papel del custodio responsable? Nadie va a creer eso.

— Tienen que hacerlo. Si hay el menor motivo para pensar que tienes alguna pretensión romántica hacia mí, mi reputación estará manchada y todo el mundo esperará que te cases conmigo. Como ambos estamos de acuerdo en que ésa es una idea horrible, tienes que ayudarme a hacer que esta historia suene convincente.

— No estarás pensando en buscar un marido inglés, ¿verdad?

— Ahora mismo, lo que me preocupa es mi reputación, ¡que tú te has ocupado de arruinar! Tienes que asegurarte de que la gente acepte nuestra versión de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Mientras yo disfruto de la Temporada, hago amigos y conozco jóvenes respetables, tú harás el papel de administrador y custodio protector, cuyo principal trabajo es mantener alejados a los cazadores de fortunas, a los crápulas y a los sinvergüenzas.

Terrence echó un vistazo por su deliciosa silueta.

— Para usar tus propias palabras, es como poner a un lobo a vigilar el gallinero.

— No, no lo es, porque tú has cambiado.— Le dedicó una radiante y artificial sonrisa— Has comenzado una nueva vida ahora que eres duque. Has renunciado a tu escandalosa vida y te has tomado muy en serio la responsabilidad de ser uno de mis administradores.

Aquello sonaba cada vez peor.

— Pero para hacer lo que me pides, yo mismo debería participar en los actos sociales que se celebren.— Debería conocer gente en fiestas, ir a la ópera, asistir a bailes. Ir al club y hablar de crianza de perros y de política con hombres como Rumsford.

Se encogió de hombros

— Ni siquiera soporto la idea.

— El hecho de que no te agrade no me importa mucho.

— Y lo que es aún peor: las muchachas solteras de la ciudad interpretarán que yo mismo estoy disponible para el matrimonio. Tendré a cada advenediza debutante y a cada madre casamentera pisándome los talones.

— Imagino que sí.

Guardó los papeles en su portafolios de piel y lo miró con fingida lástima al otro lado de la mesa

— Oh, pobre de ti...

Terrence ignoró el sarcasmo.

— Es la idea más espantosa que he oído jamás.

— No me das ninguna pena.

Se dio media vuelta para guardar el portafolios junto a un escritorio cercano, luego se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

— Tú interferiste en mi vida y mereces pagar por ello. No te preocupes— agregó— Tendrás el mismo salario que el señor Bentley tenía por su puesto como administrador. Diez mil dólares al año.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que nos comprometamos?

— le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Volviéndose, la miró al otro lado del umbral— Es mucho más fácil. Más simple. Menos líos.

— Ni en sueños. Te han contratado para un trabajo y más te vale que te ganes el salario. Es probable que sea el primer trabajo de verdad que hayas hecho en tu vida.

Dicho esto, le cerró la puerta de golpe en la cara. Terrence miró fijamente la puerta cerrada y se preguntó, perplejo, cómo toda esa entrevista había alterado su perfectamente sensato y simple plan y llegado a una complicada conspiración que lo obligaría a pasearse por Londres en el momento álgido del a Temporada, salvaguardando la reputación de una heredera, protegiéndola de los cazadores de fortunas y, mientras tanto, manteniendo sus manos lejos de su seductor cuerpo. Si esto le hubiese ocurrido a uno de sus amigos, habría pensado que se trataba de algo muy gracioso, por supuesto. Pero al tratarse de él, no le divertía en absoluto. Iba a ser una auténtica tortura.

Cerrarle a Terrence la puerta en las narices era, sin duda, una de las cosas más gratificantes que Candy había hecho jamás. Y rechazar su oferta de compromiso también había sido agradable. Y, por supuesto, hacer que firmara el contrato sin ni siquiera leerlo primero también había supuesto una gran satisfacción. Sin embargo, aunque todo eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor, unos breves momentos gratificantes no le compensaban por los horribles acontecimientos de la mañana ni podían borrar el hecho de que ya tenía tres hombres en su haber que no querían casarse con ella. Y ni siquiera podía considerar lo que Terrence le había dicho de Neil. Sabía que había tenido amantes en el pasado, pero ¿una prostituta unos días antes? Le dio asco sólo de pensarlo. Terrence podía estar mintiendo, por supuesto, porque no se podía confiar en ese hombre. Pero mientras miraba la puerta cerrada después de su partida, tuvo la nauseabunda sensación de que no le había mentido en eso. De repente, un increíble cansancio se apoderó de ella y se preguntó si su plan valía la pena. Quizá debería marcharse a casa. Pero ¿dónde estaba su casa? ¿Gooseneck Bend?¿Nueva York? No tenía casa. Ya no.

Candy negó con la cabeza, desechando la desesperación antes de que ésta se instalara en su corazón. Ya había derramado bastantes lágrimas por un día y estaba exhausta. Se negó a ceder a la autocompasión, se fue a la cama y, en el momento en que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Candy tampoco tuvo oportunidad de sentir lástima de sí misma. Por un lado, porque no se despertó hasta casi el mediodía. Y como el Atlantic arribaría al muelle de Liverpool al atardecer, pasó la tarde preparando el desembarco. Su madre se ofreció a devolver los regalos a los invitados y Candy aceptó, agradecida. Pasó su tarde supervisando a las criadas que hacían sus maletas. Estaba inmersa en esa tarea cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su camarote. Candy era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta pero vaciló, porque realmente no quería enfrentarse a nadie que fuera en busca de más cotilleos. Sin embargo, las criadas se hallaban en los distintos dormitorios, ocupadas con sus tareas, y cuando llamaron otra vez, no le quedó más alternativa que abrir ella misma. Para su alivio, al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con lady Sylvia. Junto a ella había un camarero con una bandeja de té con ruedas.

— Buenas tardes. Espero no molestarte...

Cuando Candy negó con la cabeza, la otra mujer señaló el carrito con un ademán

— Después de nuestra conversación de ayer, se me han ocurrido algunos planes y he pensado que podríamos hablarlos mientras tomamos el té. ¿Te parece?

— Me encantaría, muchas gracias.—Abrió la puerta— Por favor, adelante.

La otra mujer le indicó al camarero que la siguiera y entró en la suite, dirigiéndose con Candy a la mesa que había en medio del salón.

— Coloque la bandeja aquí, Sanderson— dijo, señalando un lugar entre ambas— Luego puede marcharse.

— Sí, milady. El camarero se marchó y después de comprobar que el té ya estaba preparado en la tetera, Candy cogió el colador.

— ¿Limón o leche?— preguntó mientras colaba la infusión con cuidado en dos tazas

— ¿Y quieres azúcar?

— Leche, por favor, y dos terrones de azúcar. Veo que sabes cómo servir el té— añadió lady Sylvia— Muchas americanas no saben hacerlo. El té no es algo muy común a ese lado del charco. Mi marido era americano, por eso lo sé. Insistía en tomar café cada mañana.

— Tu esposo era Roger Shaw, ¿no es así?— preguntó Candy y le pasó la taza

— ¿El arquitecto?

— Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Candy hizo una mueca y removió el azúcar en su taza de té.

— Sé todo acerca de cada una de las familias aristocráticas de Nueva York. Aunque no me haya servido para mucho.

Sylvia hizo una pausa con la taza en el aire y la miró por encima del borde.

— Lo siento, Candy— dijo inesperadamente.— y bebió un sorbo de té.— Que mi hermano se comporte como un completo idiota de vez en cuando. Que todo el mundo cuya opinión importa haya visto lo que ha ocurrido. Creo que...— Hizo otra pausa— Creo que lo que quería decir es que siento no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo por haberte conocido antes.

Candy sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué lo habrías hecho? ¿Por qué andar por ahí presentándote a todos los nuevos ricos recién llegados a la ciudad y dedicarte a que nos acepten en la sociedad

neoyorquina? Además, sólo lo dices porque ahora me conoces

—no pudo evitar señalar — Las circunstancias nos han obligado a conocernos y ahora soy una persona.— Miró a la otra mujer a los ojos por encima de la tetera— Ya no soy sólo una de las insignificantes caras que ves en la multitud de la ópera desde tu asiento en la «herradura dorada». Así llaman a los asientos privilegiados del teatro, ¿no?

Sylvia hizo una mueca.

— Eso es más cierto de lo que me gustaría admitir.

— No es mi intención ofenderte, Sylvia. Es sólo que ya sé a qué me enfrento aquí. No tengo ninguna ilusión al respecto y no quiero compasión. Quiero ayuda.

La otra mujer asintió.

— Por supuesto. Y es más fácil para una muchacha de tu posición moverse en la sociedad británica que en la neoyorquina, una vez que tengas los contactos apropiados y la debida presentación, claro.

— Y eso es porque tengo mucho dinero— añadió Candy con un dejo de cinismo— Porque los nobles británicos necesitan casarse con muchachas que tengan dinero.

— Oh, querida, debes de pensar que somos todos horribles. Pero la dote de la muchacha es una de las partes más importantes del matrimonio británico, en especial en estos días en que las propiedades simplemente no alcanzan a recuperar sus propios gastos. No te haría ningún favor si te dijera lo contrario.

— Lo sé. Y porque sé lo que es no tener dinero, Sylvia, no culpo a nadie por querer evitar esa situación. En particular ahora— añadió, riéndose— Ahora que tengo dinero, estoy segura de que jamás quiero volver a no tenerlo.

Sylvia la observó con sus pensativos ojos azules.

— Debe de ser muy difícil— murmuró—estar atrapada entre dos mundos, sin formar parte de ninguno.

— Sí.

Candy sintió una oleada de alivio al encontrar a alguien que la comprendía cuando no todos los miembros de su familia podían hacerlo.

— Quiero casarme bien, tener hijos y forjarme un lugar en el mundo. Quiero que mi hermana tenga todas las oportunidades sociales que yo no tuve. No quiero que nadie se ría de mi familia nunca más. Pero hasta que conocí a Neil, había perdido la esperanza.— Suspiró, dejando la taza enla mesa— No quiero regresar a NuevaYork. Ya no.

Sylvia le dio una palmada en el brazo en un amistoso gesto.

— No tienes por qué hacerlo, Candy, porque ahora tienes contactos. Ya he comenzado a preparar el terreno, por cierto.

— ¿Has comenzado a explicarle a la gente nuestra versión de por qué tu hermano hizo lo que hizo?

— ¿Explicar? Cielos, no. Si uno comienza a explicar, termina justificándose y allí se pierde la batalla. No, no. Soy una década mayor que tú, querida, y debes confiar en que sé cómo manejar un escándalo como éste. Una lo menciona al pasar, riéndose un poquito, sonando exasperada con su impulsivo e insensato hermano. Como Terrence actuaba, por supuesto, guiado por el interés de su custodia, el hecho de que Rumsford rompiera el compromiso no lo deja fuera del cotilleo sino que lo hace responsable de las explicaciones. Y me temo que Rumsford preferiría morir antes que explicar nada acerca del humillante episodio.

— Ya veo.

— Para cuando lleguemos al muelle de Liverpool, nuestra versión de los acontecimientos habrá llegado a cada rincón del barco y creo que la mayoría de la gente la creerá. Todo lo que el conde puede afirmar es que no sabía nada de la renuncia del señor Bentley y de su reemplazo con el duque. No puede demandar ruptura de la promesa y, aunque pudiese, no lo haría.

— Pareces muy convencida de eso.

— Lo estoy.— Vaciló, y luego añadió— Es la Temporada, y el conde no puede permitirse que otras jóvenes damas lo vean como alguien tan mezquino.

— Te refieres a las herederas— dijo Candy, advirtiendo el dejo de cinismo en su propia voz— Demandarme por romper la promesa no le ayudaría mucho para impresionarlas.

— No, es verdad. Quizá no sea de mucho consuelo que te diga que has hecho bien en deshacerte de él, pero tengo que decírtelo de todos modos. Podrías encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que Rumsford, si quisieras.

Candy pensó en Rumsford y la prostituta y no estuvo segura de querer algo así.

— ¿Piensas que mi plan funcionará?

— Claro que sí. Es un plan sensato y te felicito por haberlo pensado, Candy. Dudo que a mí se me hubiese ocurrido uno mejor en esta situación. La vida es como una pintura, ¿sabes?. Todo depende del marco que le pones. Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, Terrence y yo debemos comenzar a allanar el camino, escribiendo cartas, haciendo visitas, esa clase de cosas y, después de un período de tiempo prudente, digamos dos semanas, te presentaré. Para reforzar la historia, sería mejor si te quedaras conmigo en Cinders.

— ¿Cinders?

— Mi villa en las afueras de Londres, en Chiswick. Vamos, no puedes negarte, por favor. No podría permitir que te alojaras en un hotel cuando puedo ofrecerte la hospitalidad de mi hogar. Está alquilada la mayor parte del año, claro, porque viajo mucho, pero siempre la ocupo durante la Temporada. Ya he hablado con tu madre al respecto y está de acuerdo en que si se alojan conmigo se fortalecerá más la relación entre nuestras familias.

Ella vació la copa, la colocó sobre el platillo y se puso en pie.

— Debo marcharme. Hemos trabajado bastante pero ahora debo hacer las maletas. Desembarcaremos en un par de horas.

— Gracias, Sylvia.

Candy también se puso en pie y acompañó a la dama hasta la puerta

— Aprecio mucho tu ayuda.

— Tonterías, querida. Después del abominable espectáculo que Terrence protagonizó ayer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Además, lo disfrutaré. Me encanta la idea de presentar a una muchacha en sociedad.

— También deben encantarte los desafíos— dijo Candy con un suspiro al abrir la puerta.

—Ya te lo he dicho, querida, no debes preocuparte. Lo harás muy bien en Londres, a pesar de lo que ha ocurrido. Con esa bonita cara y tu encanto americano, no me sorprendería en absoluto que tuvieras una docena de pretendientes antes de que termine la Temporada.

— Bueno, ya he recibido una propuesta matrimonial— dijo Candy y con aquellas palabras la otra mujer se detuvo de golpe en el umbral.

— ¿Una propuesta matrimonial ya?— Lady Sylvia se dio media vuelta— ¿De quién?

Candy se sorprendió un poco por la perplejidad de la mujer.

— De tu hermano. ¿No lo sabías?

— Puedo asegurarte que no.— Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse— ¿Terrence te ha propuesto matrimonio?— preguntó como si no pudiese creerlo— ¿Terrence?

— Bueno, no era una propuesta verdadera— se apresuró a explicar — Oh, no, su idea era que nos comprometiésemos por un año y luego haría algo horrible para darme una excusa para romper el compromiso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tenerte durante un año entero sin posibilidad de conocer a otros hombres?

— Cuando Candy asintió, continuó— ¡Espero que le hayas dicho lo que podía hacer con esa clase de arreglo!

— Lo hice. Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron que no lo aceptaría ni en bandeja de plata, ni aunque se tratara de una propuesta en firme.

Sylvia se rió alegremente.

— Oh, Candy, ¡me gusta tu estilo! Vamos a ser grandes amigas. Lo sé.

— Eso espero— murmuró, mirando a la mujer que se marchaba por el pasillo— Para salir de ésta, creo que voy a necesitar a todos los amigos que pueda conseguir.


	12. Chapter 12

La primera impresión que Candy se llevó de Inglaterra fue que era una tierra húmeda: habían desembarcado en Liverpool en medio de una lluvia torrencial. Aunque era abril, hacía frío y soplaba un fuerte viento primaveral. El inclemente clima le hizo recordar las palabras de Terrence acerca de lo gélido que podía llegar a ser un castillo inglés en invierno. Había anochecido ya cuando los carruajes alquilados llevaron su equipaje a un hotel próximo a la estación y, no fue hasta el día siguiente, una vez hubieron embarcado en el tren, cuando Candy tuvo por fin la oportunidad de observar el paisaje del país que había estado a punto de convertirse en su hogar.

La mayoría de las pertenencias de Candy se habían enviado en un barco carguero y no llegarían hasta la semana siguiente, así que Albert lo arregló para poderlas guardar en un almacén de Liverpool antes de coger el tren a Londres. Terrence y su hermana estaban en el tren, pero su compartimiento se hallaba en el otro extremo del pasillo y Candy no esperaba verlos mucho en las seis horas del viaje. Conforme el tren partía de Liverpool, pensó que probablemente aquello sería lo mejor, al menos en el caso de Terrence. Después de todo, sólo había pasado un día desde que reprimió el impulso de dispararle. A medida que el tren los llevaba hacia el sur, pudo ver por primera vez el paisaje inglés y aunque llovía torrencialmente, era tan hermoso como lo había imaginado. No sabía si aquello la hacía sentir mejor o peor acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido. Fuera como fuese, le encantaban los setos de color verde oscuro, los muros de piedra y los peldaños de madera. Apreció la escultural belleza de las antiguas iglesias y las ruinas de los prioratos. Los pintorescos pueblos, con sus tabernas con muros de madera entramada y sus casas de campo con techos de paja. No tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido al llegar a Nueva York. La primera imagen de esa ciudad, con sus rascacielos de doce pisos, su impresionante puente de Brooklyn, la Estatua de la Libertad y sus elegantes edificios de fachada de piedra arenisca, le había parecido mucho más intimidante que ese bucólico paisaje campestre. Aquella idea le hizo esbozar una triste sonrisa. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por escapar de donde había venido, en su corazón, seguía siendo sólo una chica de campo. No sabía si terminaría viviendo en Inglaterra, pero la tranquilizó saber que su primera impresión del país era favorable. Después de todo, quedarse allí era su mejor alternativa, al menos por el momento, si el plan que había tramado resultaba exitoso. Incluso si no era así, probablemente podría encontrar algún noble inglés venido a menos que se casara con ella pero, por algún motivo, aquella idea ya no le atraía tanto.

— ¿Se encuentra cómoda, señora Chumley?

La animada voz de lady Sylvia irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Se volvió y vio a la mujer de pie en la puerta del compartimiento de su familia.

— Sí, milady, gracias— respondió Rose.

— Excelente. Entonces, ¿les apetecería acompañarme a tomar el té en el vagón comedor?

— ¿Té?— Annie se irguió de su asiento— ¿Podemos comer bollos y mermelada también?

— Annie Louise, tú no comerás nada— la reprendió R ose— Has desayunado hace apenas dos horas y si tomas algo ahora, no comerás nada durante el almuerzo.

— Oh, uno sólo— suplicó Annie, y Sylvia se rió.

— No te preocupes, querida—la consoló— Esta tarde cuando lleguemos a Cinders, la señora West tendrá bollos recién salidos del horno esperándonos, te lo prometo. Por ahora, sólo tomaremos té.

Miró más allá de la niña, donde Candy estaba sentada junto a la ventana.

— ¿Nos acompañas, Candy?

Candy lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias, pero no. Pueden ir sin mí.

Así lo hicieron y Candy volvió a concentrarse en la vista de la ventana y se preguntó por qué la idea de encontrar otra persona para casarse la dejaba tan fría. Descubrir la infidelidad de Neil había sido un duro golpe para ella. No cabía duda. Además, ése era el segundo fracaso innegable de su propio criterio con los hombres y no estaba segura de que pudiera confiar en sí misma para escoger al hombre adecuado cuando llegara una nueva oportunidad. Y aunque no se había enamorado de Neil, le tenía verdadero afecto. Lo había considerado como un amigo y compañero, y aunque quizá aquélla no fuese una visión muy romántica del matrimonio, le parecía realista y sensata. Claro, también había pensado que Neil y ella compartían los mismos sentimientos y respeto en los que basarían una unión de por vida, y le dolía y le avergonzaba saber que nunca había sido así. La brutal verdad era que si hubiera tenido un ápice de afecto o de respeto por ella, jamás habría ido a ver a una prostituta la semana antes de su boda.

«¿Respeto? ¿Tú crees que Rumsford te respeta?»

Terrence tenía razón. Sobre ella, sobre Rumsford, tenía razón sobre todo. Qué horrible tener que admitirlo.

Un sonido le llamó la atención, la distrajo de la ventana y se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos de pie en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola.

— Bueno, ¿qué piensas de Inglaterra hasta ahora?

Se sentó en uno de los asientos junto a la puerta y señaló con la cabeza el empapado escenario que se abría al otro lado de la ventana

— ¿Está a la altura de tus expectativas?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—Me gusta. Es muy bonito.

— ¿Más bonito que Misisipi?

— Me parece que sí.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo, desconcertada— ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

— Candy, Inglaterra es famosa en el mundo entero por tener el peor clima que se puede imaginar. Es gris, húmedo y frío casi todo el año.

— Si hoy es un ejemplo de lo que dices, no puedo estar de acuerdo. Me gusta el frío y no me importa la lluvia.

Se reclinó en el asiento, sonriendo.

— En Misisipi, en verano, hace tanto calor que puedes freír huevos en la acera, llueva o haga sol. Y la ciudad de Nueva York no es mucho mejor, por eso todo el mundo se va a Newport en verano. Nosotros solíamos ir a Newport también, pero era tan espantoso que, después de unos veranos, dejamos de ir.

— ¿En qué sentido era espantoso?

— Oh, no lo sé— dijo con ligereza— Nunca nos invitaban a las fiestas. Las mujeres nos miraban por encima del hombro y fingían no vernos cuando caminábamos por la avenida Bellevue. En el campo de polo nos sentábamos con las clases sociales menos privilegiadas. Pensarás que esas clases sociales bien podrían reunirse y tener sus propias fiestas, pero no es así como funciona. El verano en Newport era horrible para nosotros.

— Puedo imaginarlo. Pero créeme, Candy, el invierno inglés es peor. Es lo más espantoso del universo.

— Pero tenéis la Navidad inglesa para alegrarlo.

Él emitió un bufido socarrón.

— Por mucho que adore el budín de ciruelas y el ganso asado, no compensa.

Ella no le creía y su cara debía dejar traslucir sus pensamientos porque él continuó:

— Supongo que dentro de unos años, cuando tu esposo, un noble inglés, quiera llevarte a pasar el invierno a Niza o a Juan-les-Pins, le dirás: «No, cariño, no podría. Prefiero la aguanieve, el hollín y la lluvia helada al calor de la Riviera.»

Esas palabras la hicieron reír. No podía evitarlo, no cuando decía tonterías como ésas.

— Oh, te ríes de mis bromas— dijo, sonriéndole— Es una buena señal. Después de lo que ocurrió ayer, temía que me odiaras.

Aquello fue un recordatorio de que así debería ser y dejó de reírse.

— Quizá te odie.

La sonrisa de él también desapareció. La miró fijamente y en sus ojos azul cielo bajo la luz gris pudo ver que su expresión se ponía seria de golpe.

— Espero que no.

Sin motivo alguno, el corazón comenzó a batirle en el pecho y desvió la vista, volviendo a hablar del clima, un asunto más seguro.

— Pero lo decía en serio. Me gusta la lluvia.

— Sospecho que dirías eso aunque no fuera en serio. Sólo para demostrar que estaba equivocado.

Aquello era cierto y a punto estuvo de reír de nuevo, pero se contuvo. No quería que la hiciera reír. No quería que le gustase. No después de lo que le había hecho.

— De todos modos— dijo ella, señalando por la ventana— es probable que la gente que vive en esas casas sea tan pobre como yo lo era, pero aun así pienso que el entorno es más bonito que el mío.

Lo miró desafiante.

— Crees que estoy pensando en Inglaterra de una manera mucho más romántica de lo que es en realidad. Sé que piensas lo mismo acerca de mi decisión de casarme con Neil.

— ¿No era así?

— Creo que sí.

Hizo una pausa y esbozó una mueca al decir aquellas palabras

— Pero creía que estaba siendo práctica. Realista. Completamente ajena al romanticismo.

— Eso sólo demuestra que aunque desees ser dura y práctica, no lo eres.

Candy lo miró.

— Desearía serlo.

— No desees eso, Candy.

Él bajó las pestañas y cuando volvió a levantarlas, ella pudo ver en sus ojos la misma feroz intensidad que había visto el día en que se conocieron.

— Jamás lo desees. Es terrible no tener ideales. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

La pregunta cuya respuesta más anhelaba salió de su boca antes de que ella pudiera advertirlo.

— Has dicho que no impediste la boda por el dinero pero, si eso es verdad, ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Él desvió la vista, mirando el paisaje durante tanto tiempo que ella temió que no le respondiera.

— No lo sé. Soy consciente de que te debo una explicación, pero no tengo ninguna. Como ya te dije, estaba borracho y eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

Dejó de mirar hacia fuera y esbozó una débil sonrisa, mirándola otra vez a ella

— Si me odiaras por ello, no te culparía.

Candy lo miró fijamente y supo que no podía odiarlo. Y tanto le disgustó reconocerlo que se puso en pie de golpe.

— No te odio— le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, pasando a su lado.

— ¿No?

— No.

Se detuvo en la puerta, se dio media vuelta y lo miró con tristeza por encima del hombro.

— No te sorprendas tanto— dijo con un suspiro— Siempre he tenido debilidad por los libertinos.

Mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, comenzó a temer que siempre sería así.

Cuando Terrence regresó a su propio compartimiento, se encontró con que Albert le esperaba y la expresión ceñuda del hombre le indicó que no sería una visita agradable. Ni esperaba que lo fuera, por otra parte. En realidad, lo único sorprendente había sido que hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en ponerlo contra las cuerdas.

— Debería darte una paliza.— dijo Albert y se puso en pie, junto a la ventana donde lo esperaba sentado. Se volvió hacia Terrence con los puños apretados

— ¿Sabes por qué no lo he hecho?

— No se me ocurre ni un solo motivo—admitió Terrence — excepto que su sobrina ya lo hizo por usted.

Se tocó la mandíbula y esbozó una mueca— Un excelente trabajo, por cierto.

— Ése no es el motivo.— Albert se dejó caer pesadamente— La razón por la que no te he molido a golpes es porque la culpa en realidad es mía. Contraté a un canalla cazafortunas para deshacerme de otro.

Terrence, con la esperanza de que ya hubiera pasado la posibilidad de resolver el asunto a golpes, se sentó frente al hombre.

— Señor Andrey, si ha venido a pedirme explicaciones...

— No necesito tus explicaciones, es evidente por qué lo hiciste. Pero si piensas que te daré un solo céntimo por esa artimaña que has pergeñado, te equivocas. Estoy aquí porque debo explicarte yo a ti algunas cosas.

Aquello sí que era una sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué explicaciones tiene que darme usted a mí?

— Accedí al plan de Candy porque me parecía la única alternativa a tener que volver a casa, algo que ella no deseaba en absoluto. Si hay algo que decir de la muchacha es que no es ninguna cobarde. Y no parece desesperada por encontrar otro noble inglés para reemplazar a Rumsford, así que eso es algo bueno. Dice que quiere pasarlo bien y creo que ésa es su intención. Y contigo y tu hermana paseándola por Londres, presentándola en sociedad y llevándola a fiestas, seguro que se divertirá. Así que no me opongo a ello. Pero— añadió, frunciendo el entrecejo otra vez— espero que este plan funcione, y de tu hermana y de ti depende que así sea.

— Le aseguro que tanto Sylvia como yo haremos todo lo posible por asegurar que Candy tenga un éxito rotundo.

— Bien.

Albert se puso en pie

— Porque si haces algo más para lastimar o avergonzar a mi sobrina, no me conformaré con darte un puñetazo en la cara. Te mataré.

Cinders era una encantadora construcción de estuco amarillo y ladrillos rojos, con grandes ventanas en arcos y con vistas al Támesis. Cuando los carruajes ducales que Sylvia había dispuesto se detuvieron en la entrada de gravilla minutos después de las cinco de la tarde, apenas tuvieron tiempo de apearse antes de que un hombre vestido con elegancia les abriera la puerta principal.

— Traverton— lo saludó Terrence mientras entraban en un espacioso vestíbulo de grandes baldosas blancas y negras, paredes de un pálido amarillo y molduras de madera pintadas de blanco

— .¿Todo bien en nuestra ausencia?

— Nos hemos visto en la obligación de despedir al segundo lacayo, su gracia— Pero confío en que su sustituto comprenda mejor cómo deben hacerse las cosas en la residencia de un duque.

— Excelente.— La voz de Terrence era grave, pero a Candy no se le escapó el guiño que hizo en su dirección.

Le presentó al mayordomo a Candy y a su familia, añadiendo— Si necesitas algo, Traverton estará encantado de ayudarte, ¿no es así,Traverton?

— Por supuesto— respondió el mayordomo con una reverencia y se volvió hacia lady Sylvia:— Lady Helspeth y lady Kayne llegarán para la reunión mensual de su comité con usted a las seis en punto, milady.

— ¡El baile del Primero de Mayo!— exclamó Sylvia, llevándose una mano a la frente

— Había olvidado por completo que estoy en el comité este año. ¿Y llegarán aquí a las seis? Oh, cielo santo.

— Lady Helspeth— continuó Traverton— vendrá con su hija, lady Edith.

Terrence emitió un gruñido ante aquel anuncio. Masculló algo acerca de unos asuntos urgentes que atender y se marchó por la amplia y curvada escalera.

— Debería invitarlas a cenar — gritó lady Sylvia a su espalda, riéndose.

Terrence no le respondió. En cambio, continuó subiendo por la escalera y, segundos después, desapareció de la vista.

— Debes perdonar a mi hermano— le excusó Sylvia ante Candy y su familia con una encantadora sonrisa— Las reuniones de beneficencia de las damas no le gustan demasiado.

Se volvió hacia el mayordomo

— Traverton, espero que la señora Carson haya preparado habitaciones para nuestros invitados, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto, milady. Hemos seguido las instrucciones de su telegrama al pie dela letra.

— Me alegro de saberlo.

Se volvió a Rose

— Debo hablar con el ama de llaves acerca de esta reunión de beneficencia, señora Chumley, pero dejo a su familia en las mejores manos. Si me disculpan...Dicho esto, lady Sylvia se marchó y Traverton quedó a cargo.

— La señora Carson, el ama de llaves, acompañará a sus doncellas a las habitaciones y luego vendrá a buscarlos— le dijo a Rose, a su esposo y a Albert.

— Los lacayos llevarán el equipaje. ¿Tiene ayuda de cámara, señor Chumley? ¿Señor Andrey?

Ambos caballeros negaron con la cabeza y Traverton continuó:

— Si necesitan algo, Davis, el primer lacayo, y Hughes, el segundo, estarán encantados de asistirlos. La cena se sirve a las ocho y los invitados siempre son bienvenidos para tomar una copa de jerez una hora antes. Mientras tanto, ¿se les ofrece una taza de té o prefieren ver sus habitaciones primero?

Annie, por supuesto, quería té. George y Albert también, pero Candy y su madre pidieron que les mostraran sus dependencias para vestirse para la cena. La habitación de Candy estaba decorada en verde claro, con muebles de madera de cerezo tallados y jarrones con tulipanes amarillos. Le gustaba la habitación y prefería su elegante simplicidad a la opresiva y recargada extravagancia que predominaba en Nueva York. Un lacayo le llevó el equipaje y Dorothy llegó un momento más tarde con una jarra de agua caliente y un lavamanos para que Candy pudiera refrescarse. Se quitó su ropa de viaje y se puso un vestido de noche de terciopelo verde azulado y, como todavía le quedaba una hora antes de tener que bajar a tomar jerez, se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación y comenzó con la horrible tarea de escribir cartas. Tenía que hacerlo. Afortunadamente, su madre estaba ocupándose de devolver los regalos, pero era su deber escribir una carta personal a cada amigo y familia para transmitirles la noticia de que su boda había sido cancelada, y se trataba de una tarea impostergable. Escribió cartas breves, sin muchos detalles, pero no dejaba de parecerle una noticia dolorosa y humillante la que debía transmitir, en especial cuando pensaba en cómo había golpeado a Terrence frente a toda aquella gente. La historia llegaría a todos los rincones de Nueva York en menos de una semana y, aunque no sabía bien lo que la gente pensaría al respecto, sospechaba que pegarle a un duque no la ayudaría a mejorar su imagen social. Sin duda dirían que Rumsford se había salvado por los pelos pero, a pesar de la humillación, Candy sabía que la que se había salvado era ella.

Quizá, pensó con disgusto, por eso no odiaba a Terrence. Porque sospechaba que él, de una manera muy retorcida e incorrecta, le había hecho un favor. No tenía dudas de que habría sido una buena esposa para Neil, pero ¿habría sido Neil un buen esposo para ella?

«Se comporta como si tú fueras la afortunada de tenerlo a él, cuando debería estar de rodillas, agradeciéndole a Dios la fortuna de tenerte.»

Candy hizo una pausa, suspendió la pluma sobre la carta que estaba escribiendo, con la voz de Terrence resonando en su cabeza, y supo la respuesta a su propia pregunta sobre Neil. La respuesta era no.

— Admítelo, Candy— murmuró para sí misma, mirando por el ventanal el lecho de arbustos y narcisos— Cuando se trata de escoger hombres, tú no tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Con aquellas palabras, la imagen de los jardines de Cinders desapareció y ocupó su lugar la de un hombre en particular, uno con vívidos ojos azules y pelo castaño oscuro. Podía verlo con total claridad, rodeado de chorros de vapor, con su camisa blanca mojada pegada a su pecho y sus hombros, la tela casi transparente contra su piel. En los dos últimos días, no había pensado mucho en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior a su boda. Una vez que se sintió aliviada al saber que no había sido más que un beso, se quitó el asunto de la cabeza. Y después de lo ocurrido en su boda, estaba demasiado furiosa para pensar mucho en ese beso. Pero en los dos últimos días había tenido tiempo de calmarse y, ahora, esos ardientes instantes en el baño turco la asaltaron otra vez: sus brazos estrechándola contra él y su boca presionando sobre la suya, en un delicioso beso. Ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y le abría los labios con los suyos, besándolo a su vez. Él también tenía razón en eso. Candy dejó la pluma, exasperada. Aun en ese momento, dos días más tarde, todavía podía sentir la emoción del beso que se habían dado como si acabara de tener lugar. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás, pero con los dedos sobre los trémulos labios, Candy supo, con tristeza, que no sería fácil.

Por suerte para Candy, Terrence le facilitó la tarea de olvidarlo, al menos en ese momento. Cuando bajó al salón a las siete para tomar un jerez, él no estaba allí. Sin embargo, sí estaba su madre junto con otras tres damas. Una, rubia y de apariencia bastante tímida, de unos diecisiete años, debía de ser lady Edith y la imponente matrona de pelo gris, su madre, lady Helspeth, porque había una notable similitud entre las facciones de ambas. La tercera, una dama delgada y vestida con elegancia que tenía unos mechones plateados en su pelo rubio, tenía que ser lady Kayne.

— ¡Oh, Candy!— exclamó Sylvia cuando entró en el salón — Aquí estás. Ven a conocer al resto de los miembros del Comité del Baile del Primero de Mayo.

Sylvia llevó a cabo las presentaciones, confirmando la intuición de Candy, luego señaló un lugar junto a ella en el sofá

— Siéntate con nosotras, querida. Hemos terminado nuestra reunión y ha sido una tarde de lo más provechosa, ¿no es así, Maria? Lady Kayne, a quien iba dirigida la pregunta, asintió satisfecha.

— Creo que hemos reunido más dinero para el Fondo del Orfanato este año que el anterior, sin duda porque ya no tengo que hacer todo esto sola. Les estoy profundamente agradecida.

— A mí no me lo agradezcas— protestó Sylvia— Le debemos a Agatha que se hayan vendido tantas entradas para el baile.

Lady Helspeth con su estruendosa voz se dirigió a Candy.

—señorita White, antes de que termine la noche, Lady Sylvia me ha contado que es usted americana y que su hermano es uno de los administradores de su propiedad, ¿verdad?

— Sí, señora.

Candy se volvió al lacayo que le ofrecía una bandeja de copas de jerez, pero después de lo que había ocurrido la otra noche, decidió que lo más seguro sería sin duda mantenerse alejada del alcohol. Negó con la cabeza y el lacayo continuó.

— Entonces espero poder contar con usted— continuó lady Helspeth con entusiasmo— Comprará entradas para el baile para usted y su familia, ¿no es así?

— Siempre me agrada asistir a bailes— respondió Candy— Y también contribuir a las buenas causas.

— ¡Qué alegría lo que me dice! Entonces, además de las entradas, ¿podemos esperar una generosa donación de su parte? Es para los niños, ya sabe.

—Basta, Agatha— protestó Sylvia— no molestes así a la pobre muchacha. Comprará las entradas para el baile pero, para pedir más dinero, tienes que convencer a Terrence. Tal y como ya te he dicho, él es uno de los custodios de su fortuna y se ha mostrado terriblemente protector con el fondo fiduciario de la señorita White. La responsabilidad es enorme, puedes imaginarlo. Y, claro, convertirse en el duque de Scarborough le ha obligado a ser muy consciente de todos sus deberes. Creo...

Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia adelante, adoptando un aire confidencial

— Queridas, creo que mi hermano está empezando una nueva vida.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó lady Edith y Candy advirtió la esperanza que iluminó la expresión de la muchachita

— ¿Vendrá a cenar con nosotras esta noche?

— ¿Terrence? Cielos, no. Puede que esté empezando una nueva vida, querida Edith, pero tampoco es para tanto. Sólo es tu primera Temporada, así que probablemente no sepas que, ni siquiera cuando estamos en Londres, Terrence socializa demasiado. Esta noche está en el club.

La muchacha dejó caer los hombros y Candy la miró con compasión. Era horrible tener diecisiete años y estar enamorada de un crápula.


	13. Chapter 13

Candy tuvo incluso más motivo para sentir lástima de Edith unas horas más tarde, después de que la muchacha y su madre se hubieran marchado a su casa y el resto de las personas hubieron subido a la cama. Como no tenía sueño, le preguntó al lacayo dónde se encontraba la biblioteca y allí se dirigió en busca de un libro para leer, pero cuando llegó encontró que ya había alguien allí, alguien a quien no esperaba ver.

— Vaya, hola— dijo, sorprendida, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver a Terrence, que estaba sentado junto a una mesa plegable al otro lado de la habitación— Pensaba que estabas en el club.

La miró con tristeza.

— Estoy jugando a la «paciencia»— respondió con un suspiro

— En más de un sentido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Entró y, al aproximarse a donde él estaba, advirtió las cartas esparcidas en la mesa.

— Oh— dijo, comprendiendo— Así es como lo llamas?

Movió una reina roja sobre un rey negro.

— Creo que los americanos lo llaman «solitario».

— Sí, así es.— Se sentó en la silla frente a él, impelida a señalar lo obvio— Se llama así porque se juega cuando uno está solo. Es algo que una persona hace cuando no quiere dedicarse a algo que tiene que hacer, como el trabajo por el que le pagan.

El alzó la vista.

— Candy, demuestra un poco de compasión. Cuando un hombre se encuentra con la estruendosa voz de lady Helspeth y las tiernas miradas de su hija, tiene que ocultarse. Por favor, dime que por fin se han ido. ¿Ya puedo salir de aquí?

Ella apretó los labios intentando demostrar que no aprobaba su comportamiento.

— Eso no es muy correcto de tu parte—dijo después de un momento— Lady Edith está loca por ti.

Él hizo una mueca.

— Si con eso te refieres a un sentimiento romántico, entonces sí, soy perfectamente consciente de ese hecho. Y, por supuesto, no estoy de acuerdo con tu acusación. Al ocultarme aquí, no estoy animando sus sentimientos y sólo puedo esperar que se extingan más rápido si no estoy a la vista.

— ¿Y cómo funciona ese plan hasta ahora?— le preguntó.

— No muy bien, evidentemente— se vio obligado a admitir.

Candy se rió por la tristeza que había en su voz.

— ¿Siempre ha estado fascinada contigo?

— Desde que tenía unos doce años. Las tierras de su padre están en Yorkshire del Norte, cerca de una propiedad de mi familia, Scarborough Park, así que me conoce de toda la vida. Hace unos seis años, se le metió en la cabeza que su amor me podía obligar a encarrilarme, porque en realidad sólo era un irresponsable bribón cuya esposa había muerto. Y creía que una nueva esposa haría de mí un hombre mejor. Yo tenía la esperanza de que despertase de esa fantasía cuando usara faldas largas pero, desgraciadamente, parece que ha ido a peor.

Candy tocó la pila de cartas y se le encogió el corazón.

— Bueno, es bastante comprensible, ¿no?— le preguntó en voz baja— Quiero decir, no es más que una muchacha.

Terrence dejó de jugar a las cartas y le levantó la barbilla con los dedos.

— Candy, jamás le he dado a lady Edith el menor motivo para alimentar sus esperanzas.

Deslizó las manos, pero siguió mirándola a los ojos y ella podría haberle dicho que no tenía que hacer nada para alimentar las esperanzas de una muchacha y hacerle perder su sentido común; nada más que estar allí, mirarla y sonreír. Pero decidió que sería mejor no decírselo.

— Por eso — dijo él, y cogió una de las cartas— siempre que lady Edith viene a cenar, actúo de un modo compasivo, me pongo enfermo, me escabullo por la escalera trasera y me voy al club o me oculto aquí, en la biblioteca.

Ella estuvo tentada de decir algo.

— Es su primera Temporada y debería divertirse, no soñar contigo. Si le prestaras un poco de atención, sólo un poco, quizá otros hombres también lo hicieran, porque tú eres un duque. Y si eso ocurriera, quizá ella se daría cuenta de que no eres el único pez en el estanque. Además— añadió— según lo que tu hermana les decía hace un rato, te has transformado en un ejemplo de respetabilidad y responsabilidad ahora que eres duque. Muy pronto descubrirás que ya no eres tan fascinante y que lady Edith te ha olvidado como a un mueble viejo.

Él se rió.

— Ése es el mejor motivo para intentar ser respetable que he oído hasta ahora. Desgraciadamente, no puedo dejar de ser duque.— Se le borró la sonrisa— Desearía que no fuese así.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ser duque? ¿Tanto querías a tu hermano?

— ¿A Charles?— preguntó en tono burlón— Mi hermano era un bastardo de primera

— Juzgas demasiado a la gente, ¿sabes? No te gusta Neil. No te gustaba tu hermano. No te gusta Edith. ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

La miró a través de sus castañas pestañas entornadas.

— Me gustas tú.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, intentando demostrarle que no la impresionaba con aquellas palabras, intentando ocultar que esa manera de mirarla le derretía el interior como el sol derrite la mantequilla.

— Y no es que Edith no me guste— continuó, concentrándose otra vez, por suerte, en las cartas— Es una muchacha muy dulce pero, como tú has dicho, es sólo una muchacha y es demasiado joven para mí. Y sí, es verdad que no he demostrado mucho respeto hacia mi hermano ni hacia Rumsford, pero es que no me gustaba ninguno de los dos por el mismo motivo.

— ¿Qué motivo?

Dejó de lado el juego, colocó las cartas en la mesa y se reclinó en su silla.

— Ambos son dos esnobs que de verdad creen que son mejores que todo el mundo...- Tú eres mejor que una docena de ellos juntos, Candy, y ¡me importa un comino que nacieras en una chabola! Créeme, ¡tú podrías darles clases de personalidad y bondad a las hermanas de Neil!

Ella lo miró fijamente, algo sorprendida por la vehemencia de su pequeño discurso y no supo qué responder.

— Gracias— consiguió decir al final— Lo aprecio de veras, pero Neil y tu hermano, y tú, de hecho, son muy importantes a los ojos de la sociedad. Eso es lo único que cuenta. El día que el anuncio de mi compromiso llegó a los periódicos, vinieron siete damas de la aristocracia neoyorquina a visitarme para darme sus bendiciones, cuando ninguna de ellas había cruzado ni una palabra conmigo en la vida. Antes de que terminase la semana, tenía invitaciones a fiestas a las que jamás habría soñado que me invitarían. Sé que suena frívolo, pero...— Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio.— Es espantoso que te rechacen. Duele. Puedes decir que no importa lo que la gente piense y que no te importe, pero eso siempre es mentira. Duele, no importa cuánto intentes evitarlo. Y, además, si no puedes ganar la aprobación de la sociedad, tu familia y tus hijos sufrirán por ello.

— Pero si no te hubieses hecho rica, ni siquiera te habría importado lo que pensaban los aristócratas neoyorquinos. No te habría interesado en absoluto.

— Pero hasta en Gooseneck Bend había una jerarquía. Los Brower estaban en la cima y mi familia estaba en el último escalafón y eso también me lastimaba entonces. Puedes decir que no debería ser así, Terrence, pero no sabes cómo se siente. Jamás lo sabrás.

— Entonces, aparte del dinero y del escenario, ¿nada ha cambiado en tu vida?

— Bueno, no diría que nada ha cambiado— dijo con una sonrisa, reclinándose en su silla— Es bonito tener dinero, créeme. Pero no siempre asegura el camino a la felicidad. Cuando nos llegó la noticia de que mi padre había muerto víctima de la fiebre de Klondike, no nos importó mucho. No habíamos tenido noticias de él en años y mamá ya se había divorciado de él mucho tiempo atrás y se había casado otra vez. Pero cuando recibimos el telegrama sobre su muerte de parte de algún abogado en Seattle, también descubrimos que tenía algunas minas de oro y que había hecho un testamento, dejándomelas en fideicomiso a mí. Mi tío Albert viajó hasta allí para arreglarlo todo y entonces descubrimos lo prósperas que eran las minas y que lo que me había dejado era una fortuna. Soltó una risa irónica.

— Comprendimos que todos nuestros problemas habían terminado. Quiero decir, que podríamos tener todo lo que quisiésemos, ¿verdad? Comida, ropa bonita, casas hermosas, seguridad. En un año, nos mudamos a Jackson. Al siguiente, vivíamos en Nueva York pero, para el caso que nos hacían, bien podríamos habernos quedado en Gooseneck Bend. George y Albert hacían negocios en Wall Street, bebían en el Oak Room y se ganaban el respeto de todos, de los nuevos y de los viejos ricos. Los hombres los trataban como iguales. Pero ¿crees que las mujeres hicieron lo mismo conmigo, con Annie y con mamá? Ni en sueños.

— No, imagino que no. Siempre son las mujeres las que deciden el orden jerárquico y a menudo es inexplicable cómo lo hacen. Incluso aquí, un título no garantiza necesariamente una posición social, no por sí mismo.

— Pero seguro que ayuda.— Hizo una pausa y se rió— No nos llevó mucho tiempo comprenderlo. Estaba claro que no pertenecíamos a la misma clase social.

— ¿Por qué no se fueron al extranjero? ¿A Francia o a Italia? Las reglas sociales son mucho más relajadas allí.

— Íbamos a hacerlo. Te hablé de mi baile de presentación en sociedad en Jackson, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí.

— No quería que eso le ocurriese jamás a Dinah. Ni que le ocurriese a mis hijas, si es que alguna vez llegaba a tenerlas. Sabía que la única manera de evitarlo era casarme con un hombre que poseyera un título. Recibí una carta de mi amiga Jennie Carter. Ella y su familia se habían ido a París la primavera del año anterior y me escribió para decirme que se había comprometido con un marqués francés y que fue como si el mundo se abriese ante sus ojos. Nos invitó a visitarla cuando se casara, así que comencé a tomar lecciones de francés y a hacer planes para que mamá, Dinah y yo la visitáramos en otoño. Pero entonces conocí a Neil y, casi de inmediato, estábamos comprometidos. Si no lo hubiese conocido, ya estaría en París y también habría encontrado un marqués francés.

— Ser marqués es más insignificante en Francia de lo que lo es en Inglaterra. Hay uno en cada esquina.

— ¿Por qué lo odias todo tanto?

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

— ¿Por qué lo adoras todo tanto?

Ella se encogió de hombros, recogiendo las cartas en una pila con las puntas de los dedos.— Ya te he dicho por qué.

— Sí, y me atrevería a decir que es comprensible dada tu situación pero, Candy,¿no comprendes que ninguna de todas esas cosas significa nada en realidad? No significan nada.

— La mayoría de la gente no estaría de acuerdo contigo — susurró.

— Y se equivocarían. Hace mucho tiempo, las tierras y los títulos eran otorgados por hazañas logradas con valentía o algún otro servicio al rey, pero esos días pasaron. Ahora, la aristocracia sólo existe para no dejar de existir. No soy duque porque haya logrado algo que me haga merecerlo. Mi hermano murió. Eso es todo. Y Charles tampoco hizo nada que le granjeara el título. Lo heredó. Al igual que su padre y el padre de éste antes que él. Ninguno de nosotros ha hecho nada para obtenerlo.

— Quizá sea hora de que cambies esa tradición familiar.

— Tengo que hacerlo. No tengo alternativa. Charles gastó todo el dinero que tenía y dejó todo hecho un desastre. Las propiedades ya no pueden pagar ni sus gastos.— La miró— La aristocracia agoniza, Candy. Tiene que cambiar porque ha vivido más de lo que le correspondía.

— Es fácil para ti decir eso— señaló— porque tu derecho de nacimiento es algo que nadie puede quitarte.

Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola pensativo.

— Mi esposa era como tú. Oh, no en la personalidad. Susana era muy tímida, demasiado quizá. Y callada. Pero como tú, tenía dinero y carecía de linaje. Estaba desesperada por que la aceptaran, igual que tú y tu familia.

— ¿Por eso se casó contigo?

— Sí, hasta cierto punto.— Suspiró y se reclinó en su silla para mirar el techo— Se enamoró profundamente de mí. No era la clase de amor que podía durar, créeme. No, era una especie de obsesión. Se enamoró del hombre que creía que era.

Hizo una pausa, se irguió y la miró a los ojos

— Del hombre que permití que creyera que era.

Candy comprendió la situación y compartió el dolor que había sentido esa muchacha, porque sabía que una joven podía creer cualquier cosa si su deseo era hacerlo. Se le cerró la garganta y se obligó a decir en voz alta lo que ya sabía.

— La cautivaste, hiciste que se enamorara de ti.

Él permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

— Sí.

— ¿Le mentiste? ¿Le dijiste que la amabas, a sabiendas de que no era así?

— No. Ella no lo preguntó, por raro que parezca. Creo que... — Hizo otra pausa— Creo que tenía miedo de la respuesta.

— ¿Le tenías cariño?

— Me gustaba. Yo...

Se interrumpió, pasándose una mano por el pelo

— Se que esto va a sonar odioso, pero le tenía lástima. No era como tú, Candy. No era una luchadora.

Ella sonrió levemente al oír aquello.

— Mamá dice que durante mi embarazo yo pataleaba sin parar, intentando salir. Incluso entonces ya luchaba.

— Hubiese deseado que Susana fuese más parecida a ti. Las cosas habrían sido...diferentes.

Alzó la vista y ella se sorprendió por la desolación que notó en su expresión

— Mi esposa murió ahogada. Ella tragó con fuerza.

— Lo sé.

— Lo que no sabes es que fue al estanque de Scarborough, aunque no sabía nadar. Llevaba toda su ropa puesta y caminó por el agua hasta que ésta le cubrió la cabeza. Un granjero la vio hacerlo, pero no llegó a tiempo para salvarla.

Candy ahogó un grito.

— ¿Quieres decir que se suicidó?

— Sí. Yo estaba de viaje en aquel momento, en Francia.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, mirándolo fijamente. Él la miró, como si esperara la pregunta inevitable. Tenía que preguntárselo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé.— Desvió la vista y ella advirtió un destello de culpa. Sí sabía pero no quería decirlo. Ella esperó, sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que dijo

— Se había quedado embarazada pero perdió el bebé. Sylvia me envió un telegrama y regresé de inmediato pero, cuando llegué a casa, ya estaba muerta.

— Te culpas por ello.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero contuvo la respiración, esperando su respuesta.

— No estaba allí. No estuve con ella porque estaba de viaje, jugando. Apostando su dinero.

No fue sólo lo que dijo sino el desprecio con el que lo dijo lo que la hizo sentir mal.

— Yo apenas tenía veintiún años cuando nos casamos y, gracias al acuerdo matrimonial, tenía unos ingresos muy generosos, así que me divertía gastándolos. Susana y yo habíamos tenido una pelea; bueno, en realidad, yo discutí, ella lloró y yo me marché. La historia de nuestra vida. Yo era muy inmaduro y condenadamente estúpido. Me marché al sur de Francia con unos amigos y, un mes después, recibí el telegrama de Sylvia. Ni

siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me marché. Si me hubiese dicho, o me hubiese escrito más tarde, yo habría...

Suspiró y se reclinó, mirando el techo

— ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora?

Ella esperó un momento, porque no podía contenerse: tenía que hacerle más preguntas.

— ¿Por eso no quieres volver a casarte? ¿Porque tu matrimonio fue horrible y porque tu esposa murió?

— No.

Su expresión era dura, inflexible y estaba llena de condena hacia sí mismo

— Porque no hay segundas oportunidades.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, él habló otra vez.

— ¿Juegas a las cartas?

Ella parpadeó ante el abrupto cambio de tema.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Te pregunto si juegas a las cartas.

Cogió la baraja de la mesa y, mientras lo hacía, ella pudo ver cómo toda la expresión de odio hacia sí mismo se ocultaba tras una máscara de despreocupación y una encantadora sonrisa.

Candy necesitó un momento antes de responder:

— Mi padre me enseñó a jugar a las cartas cuando era pequeña, aunque mamá se enfureció cuando lo descubrió. A ella jamás le gustaron mucho las cartas, probablemente porque se cansó de ver cómo mi padre perdía dinero en las apuestas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Extendió las cartas sobre la mesa

— ¿Eres como tu madre o como tu padre?

— ¿Por qué?

Inclinó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa

— ¿Intentas apostar ahora porque no has podido ir al club de apuestas esta noche?

— Bueno, tú eres mil veces más bonita que los hombres con los que juego. Además, me gustan las apuestas fuertes y tú tienes bastante dinero para permitirte perder.

A pesar del cumplido, lo miró con indignación.

— ¡Qué arrogancia de tu parte pensar que voy a perder! Creo que tú serás el que pierda— añadió con un ademán— Y tú sí que no puedes permitírtelo.

— Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Volvió a coger la baraja y comenzó a mezclar, dividiendo el mazo en dos, separando las mitades y juntándolas otra vez en un agitado arco entre sus palmas, tal como solía hacer su padre. Era el modo de mezclar cartas de un experto jugador. Ni siquiera se miraba las manos mientras lo hacía. En cambio, la miraba a ella, sonriendo un poco, y Candy sintió la tibia y honda punzada de su atracción, tal como le había ocurrido el primer día en que lo conoció y cada día desde entonces. Sintió como si se deslizara por una pendiente muy resbaladiza, algo que podía resultar realmente problemático.

— Y en cuanto a lo que puedo permitirme...—Él se interrumpió, con sus manos quietas de repente. Sus castañas pestañas descendieron y le miró el profundo escote de su vestido y luego la cara otra vez

— El dinero no es lo único que puede apostarse. Estaba coqueteando con ella para desviar la conversación del asunto del que acababan de hablar: su pésimo comportamiento como marido. Pero recordar ese detalle no evitaba que se sintiera como se sentía. A su cuerpo no parecía importarle que hubiese sido un mal marido. Cogió una pila de fichas, esforzándose por controlarse.

— Prefiero el dinero, gracias.

Aquello lo hizo reír, aunque ella no sabía si era por su remilgada respuesta o porque se sonrojó al decirla.

— Por lo general, yo también prefiero el dinero pero por ti, Candy, haría una excepción.

Desesperada, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le quitó la baraja de las manos.

— ¿Póquer o black jack?

— Póquer, si das tú. Mis posibilidades son mejores. Además, me gusta ver cómo entras en calor. Quiero decir, cómo haces el farol— se corrigió de inmediato.

Candy luchó por mantener la compostura, pero era difícil porque sabía que era verdad que se sonrojaba. Y no sólo se reflejaba en su cara; podía sentir el calor inundándole todo el cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies. Y, lo que era peor, él también lo sabía. Era perfectamente consciente de su efecto sobre las mujeres. Rayos!, acababa de aceptar abiertamente que se había casado con su esposa por dinero y allí estaba ella, mirándolo embobada como lady Edith. Y sabía que sería la tonta más grande del estado de Misisipi si lo dejaba salirse con la suya. Pero, cielo santo, él sí sabía cómo mirar a una muchacha.

— ¿Cuál es el límite?— preguntó ella, sintiéndose obligada a decir algo, jugueteando con la pila de fichas que tenía delante.

— Vamos a mantenerlo simple, ¿te parece? La mano más alta gana la apuesta. Si tú ganas, bailaré un vals con lady Edith en el baile del Primero de Mayo de la marquesa de Kayne. Eso debería asegurarle el éxito para el resto de la Temporada. Como soy duque, también debo encontrar algún propósito útil para el título. Ayudar a las debutantes para que consigan el éxito social

— añadió con ironía— parece ser mi principal ocupación en estos días.

Candy podía sentir cómo se ablandaba por dentro con cada palabra, deslizándose un poco más por aquella resbaladiza pendiente.

— Pero ¿qué pasa si pierdo?— susurró.

— Oh. Si pierdes...— Hizo una pausa, bajó la vista a su boca y el calor en su interior se intensificó y recorrió todo su cuerpo — Si pierdes— continuó, mirándola otra vez a los ojos— me enseñarás todo lo que sabes de Wall Street.

La decepción fue como una puñalada. Qué estúpida había sido al pensar que le pediría «un beso», y se sentía más estúpida aún por querer que la besara y por sentirse decepcionada de que no fuese así. Respiró hondo, desesperada, intentando mitigar la decepción.

— ¿Por qué quieres información acerca de Wall Street?

—

Con mis apuestas, he ganado bastante dinero para mantenerme, pero ahora que soy duque, eso no puede continuar. Tengo que encontrar otro modo de ganar dinero y de pagar los gastos de Scarborough Park. La única solución que se me ocurre son las inversiones y las acciones. Para eso hace falta capital, pero...

— ¿Por eso aceptaste la oferta de mi tío Albert? ¿Para obtener dinero para las inversiones?

— Sí. Ahora ese plan está fuera de discusión, obviamente, y aunque ser uno de tus administradores me da un ingreso fijo, no es suficiente. Scarborough Park demanda el triple del dinero que me pagas sólo para saldar deudas. Además, ese ingreso que me ofreces sólo durará los próximos cinco años o menos, si te casas antes.

— Pero ¿cómo conseguirás el capital que necesitas?

— El resto de las propiedades están hipotecadas, habrá que venderlas para pagar las deudas que generan y espero que sobre algo de dinero. También estoy vendiendo todas las

cosas de valor de las propiedades: joyas, pinturas, muebles.

— ¡Oh, no!— exclamó, abatida

— Es probable que todas esas cosas hayan pertenecido a tu familia por cientos de años. ¡Sería una lástima venderlas!

— Es mi única alternativa. Pero no sé nada de dinero, de cómo invertirlo quiero decir. Sin embargo, tú sí. Tu tío me ha dicho que eres una mujer de negocios muy hábil y quiero tu consejo sobre cómo invertir mi capital.

— ¿Por qué no le pides consejo a mi tío Albert? Él sabe mucho más que yo y todo lo que sé lo he aprendido de él. ¿Por qué recurrir a mí?

Una irónica sonrisa le arqueó los labios.

— Tu tío no está especialmente dispuesto a ayudarme estos días. Y, además, tú eres mucho más bonita que él.— La sonrisa se hizo más amplia— Te lo dije la primera vez que nos vimos: me gustan las mujeres bonitas.

«No seas tonta, Candy.»

— Eso no me sorprende— respondió ella, y su ácida respuesta era lo opuesto de la dulce y cálida sensación que la invadía por dentro.

— ¿Has dicho póquer?

Antes de que él pudiera asentir con la cabeza, ya estaba repartiendo las cartas, boca arriba. La mano más alta ganaba todo. Ella sacó un as y él un par de cartas iguales.

— Vaya— murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos por encima de la mesa, sin dejar de sonreír — Gané.

Ella sintió un vacío en el estómago; era una sensación de liviandad y nervios que intentó ignorar.

— Creo que sí.

— ¿Mañana por la noche?— sugirió y señaló a su alrededor— ¿La misma hora y el mismo lugar?

— ¿Encontrarnos solos? ¿Cuando todos se han ido a la cama? ¿Hace falta?

— Probablemente no.— Sonrió de oreja a oreja— Pero es mucho más divertido.

Ella sintió una oleada de emoción; era la misma emoción que sintió cuando Anthony la invitó a encontrarse con él en Goose Creek.

— Y además— añadió antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta— ¿ya no quieres saber las reglas del matrimonio británico? No es la clase de cosas que podamos hablar delante de tu familia. Sería terriblemente inadecuado.

Toda aquella loca idea era inadecuada. Se lamió los labios resecos, sin que su irrisorio razonamiento la engañara en absoluto. Sabía qué era lo que él pensaba porque ella pensaba lo mismo. Y el matrimonio británico no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

— Mañana por la noche, entonces.— Dejó el mazo de cartas y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que la única razón por la que lo hacía era que no podía faltar a su palabra por la apuesta que había perdido. Pero era mentira. Iba a encontrarse con él la noche siguiente porque quería hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Queridas lectoras, mil gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir atentas a la novela. Por fin vendran capitulos mas emocionantes, porque antes esta pareja estaba medio dormida...hahaha. Cuidense mucho, les envio un fuerte abrazo con mucho cariño.<p>

Nathy Grandchester.


	14. Chapter 14

Terrence sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Se suponía que debía salvar la reputación de Candy, pero en realidad estaba intentando seducirla. Quizá pudiera llegar a sentir algo de culpa si la idea de seducirla no fuese tan condenadamente tentadora. Por eso mismo había suprimido cualquier inconveniente susurro de su consciencia que pudiese haber arruinado el momento, y cuando ella llegó, él estaba absorto en una fantasía de alto contenido erótico que protagonizaban ambos en la alfombra que había junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Incluso si Terrence hubiese tenido la intención de detener aquellos pensamientos tan caprichosos e impropios de un custodio, la imagen de su cuerpo habría echado por tierra esa intención. El vestido de noche que llevaba podía considerarse discreto, con sus mangas largas y su tela de terciopelo verde oscuro, pero el escandaloso escote de su canesú exhibía a la perfección toda la atractiva forma de sus pechos. Sí, pensó a medida que se ponía en pie para saludarla y su mirada se demoraba en el canalillo que formaban sus pechos: definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego. Su cuerpo estaba más ardiente a cada momento. Algo de lo que sentía debió delatarse en su expresión porque ella se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, y se sonrojó. Separó los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego los cerró de nuevo sin pronunciar ni una palabra y agachó la cabeza. Cuando siguió su mirada con la vista, advirtió una hoja de papel que tenía en la mano.

— Esto es un error — dijo y se movió como si fuera a darse media vuelta y a marcharse— No debería haber accedido a hacerlo.

— Espera.

Maldiciendo su perfecta cara de póquer por haberlo abandonado en un momento tan inapropiado, lo único que podía pensar era en alguna forma de hacer que se quedara. Afortunadamente, ella se detuvo y él dio un paso adelante, disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos. Ella no le miraba y él decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar de algo inofensivo y hacer como si lo que sentía no fuera dolorosamente obvio.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó, tocando la punta de la hoja que ella tenía en la mano.

— Una lista de las empresas americanas que te interesaría mirar para... para...—Su voz se apagó y él dio otro paso adelante. Ella apretó los dedos y arrugó el papel.— Aquí está— dijo, y se lo colocó sobre el pecho— Querías mi consejo sobre inversiones. Aquí lo tienes. Si lo cogía, ella se marcharía.

— ¿Te apetece un trago?— preguntó él sin coger el papel, y se apartó volviéndose hacia el aparador.

—No creo que sea una buena idea— dijo ella detrás de él, pero había un dejo de humor en su voz— La última vez que bebí un trago contigo, todo mi futuro quedó patas arriba.

— Al menos esto no es aguardiente de Misisipi— respondió él mientras sacaba una botella de vino de Madeira y un par de copas del interior del mueble— Así que es probable que estés a salvo.

La última parte era mentira y sospechó que ambos lo sabían pero, por suerte, ella no lo contradijo y cuando le ofreció una copa llena de vino de Madeira, la aceptó. Ella se sentó donde él le indicó, luego la siguió, y se colocó junto a ella, pero manteniendo la distancia para evitar tocarse. El hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado tomar asiento le permitió alimentar un poco más sus esperanzas. Ella le tendió otra vez el papel pero, en lugar de cogerlo, Terrence se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Qué significan los asteriscos?— preguntó, señalando una de las muchas marcas que había en la página.

— Ésas son las que llamamos empresas prestigiosas y solventes.

— ¿Prestigiosas y solventes? ¿Como las mejores cartas en el póquer?

— Sí.— Lo miró, y sonrió— Sabía que probablemente harías esa comparación. Así como las mejores cartas son las que más ganan en el póquer, las acciones de las empresas prestigiosas y solventes son las más estables y más valiosas.

— Sólo has marcado la mitad de esas empresas— señaló, intentando concentrarse por el momento en el asunto de la conversación— ¿No debería uno comprar siempre acciones que son seguras y valiosas?

— No siempre. Las inversiones más seguras no suelen pagar dividendos muy altos. No tienen que hacerlo. Una inversión más arriesgada puede darte más dinero, así que querrás equilibrar tus apuestas seguras con algunas inversiones un poco más especulativas. Las empresas que están comenzando siempre necesitan capital y lo consiguen prometiéndoles a los inversores un porcentaje mayor de los dividendos por sus acciones.

— Como la compañía telefónica transatlántica de Hiram Burke

— murmuró.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?— le preguntó— Las acciones ni siquiera están a la venta.

— Mi hermana es una fuente de cotilleos impagable. Oigo cosas. Ya que conoces la empresa, ¿cuál es tu opinión al respecto?

— Mi tío Albert y yo pensamos que es una buena idea invertir en ella. Alguna empresa hará teléfonos que funcionen de un lado al otro del océano y si alguien puede hacerlo, ése es Hiram Burke. Compramos el quince por ciento. He puesto esa empresa en la lista, pero no sé cuándo el señor Burke ofrecerá las acciones.

— No las ofrecerá— replicó Terrence con ironía— al menos no a mí.

— ¿Por qué no a ti?

Consideró si era conveniente decírselo o no, pero después de un momento, se encogió de hombros, bebió un trago y dijo:

— Creo que la hija de Hiram codicia una pequeña corona de duquesa pero, yo no estoy codiciando una esposa, así que Hiram y yo no podremos ponernos de acuerdo.

— Ya veo.

Él señaló el papel, pensando que era mejor dejar de lado el asunto del matrimonio, ya que si un hombre quería seducir a una mujer lo menos indicado era subrayar su firme oposición a esa institución en particular.

— Tú recomiendas algunas empresas de ferrocarriles. ¿Por qué tantas?

Candy dio un profundo suspiro.

— Las empresas de ferrocarriles norteamericanas son casi siempre una buena inversión— explicó.

Terrence hizo una pausa y se acercó más a ella, lo bastante como para oler el perfume de su piel, y el deseo que había intentado controlar volvió a encenderse. Esta vez ni siquiera intentó contenerlo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó acercándose un poco más, y su aliento agitó el mechón de pelo que le caía delante de la oreja.

— Son...Ella se revolvió por la agitación, aunque no hubiera habido ningún contacto— Son estables— continuó, y su voz fue un susurro tan perceptible que le dio más esperanzas a él— Pagan di... dividendos generosos.

— ¿Qué hay de los ferrocarriles británicos? Ahora estaba tan cerca que casi podía rozar su mejilla— ¿Tienes algo en contra de los británicos?

— Es probable que sean igual de buenos. Debería...— Se interrumpió, conteniendo un grito ahogado cuando los labios de él le rozaron la mejilla— Debería marcharme— susurró, pero no se movió. Su piel era como el terciopelo. ¿Era así como la había sentido aquella noche en el baño turco? Era probable que sí.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, junto a la comisura de sus labios, pero aquello fue demasiado para ella.

— Tengo que marcharme.- Empujó la hoja sobre su regazo, se puso en pie de golpe y Terrence sintió una repentina y loca punzada de desesperación. Él también se puso en pie y la lista voló al suelo cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos. Candy se volvió hacia él pero antes de que pudiera protestar por el modo en que la estaba abrazando, él capturó sus labios entre los suyos. Ella emitió un sofocado gemido. Terrence no sabía si era de protesta o de conformidad, pero tampoco quería saberlo, porque sus labios eran tan tibios y tan suaves que el placer invadió todo su cuerpo como en una cascada.

La primera vez que la había besado estaba borracho, pero esta vez no había alcohol que le adormeciera los sentidos y el contacto de su boca despertó en él todas las sensaciones que un hombre pudiese experimentar. Con la punta de los dedos le rozó el pelo de la nuca y sintió la suavidad de sus mejillas en las palmas abiertas. Podía oír el frufrú de la seda, sentir el movimiento de su pierna contra la suya, oler la delicada fragancia de azahares de su perfume francés. Era una mezcla embriagadora, más aún que todo el alcohol del mundo. Su cuerpo estaba tan cautivado como sus sentidos: el corazón le batía en el pecho, se le aceleró el pulso y la lujuria lo invadía como en una oleada. Sintió como si estuviese ahogándose. Arrancó su boca de la de ella, pero no para detenerse. Por el contrario, inspiró una bocanada de aire, inclinó la cabeza al otro lado y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez, le separó los labios con los suyos y le metió la lengua en la boca. Candy se removió y él notó cómo apoyaba las manos abiertas contra sus hombros. Aunque no lo apartaba, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, supo que era una señal para que se detuviera. Sabía que debería hacerlo pero su deseo era más poderoso que su sentido común y que su caballerosidad y, además, ser su administrador era absurdo, inviable, imposible. Él lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Un administrador debía ser alguien honrado y él jamás había sido de fiar. Como si quisiera demostrárselo, deslizó una mano entre sus brazos alzados para rodearle un pecho, conteniendo todo su generoso contorno a través de las capas de tela .Esta vez fue ella la que interrumpió el beso, apartando la cara.

— No podemos hacer esto— dijo, jadeando y empujándole un hombro con la mano— No podemos.

Él lo sabía pero la imagen que tenía ante él era demasiado tentadora para poder resistirse. Inclinó la cabeza para cubrirle de besos el cuello, la clavícula y bajar por la redondeada curva de sus pechos. Movió la mano, deslizó los dedos por debajo del borde del escote y la introdujo por debajo de la seda, el raso y el nansú para cogerle el pecho desnudo en la palma de la mano. Al notar el contacto, ella soltó un ahogado gemido de sorpresa y, de repente, lo empujó con tanta fuerza que logró captar la atención de sus aturdidos sentidos.

— Detente, Terrence— le ordenó, con la respiración agitada, al tiempo que lo apartaba de su cuerpo— Debes detenerte.

Él lo hizo, alejándose de su pecho y dando un paso atrás, aunque todo su cuerpo se oponía a ese movimiento. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver en ellos la evidente consternación. Tenía el vestido arrugado y la falda fuera de lugar. Tenía el pelo revuelto, se le habían soltado muchos mechones que le caían alrededor de la cara y los hombros. Uno le caía sobre el pecho. Él lo miró y sintió una oleada de calor en su entrepierna.

— Maldito seas— susurró en un tono tan afligido que le obligó a fijar la vista en su rostro. Le miró los labios, hinchados por sus besos, y vio cómo se llevaba los dedos a la boca con un pequeño gemido— ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

— Más de lo mismo?— murmuró, acercándose a ella.

Ella le apoyó una mano abierta contra el pecho para mantenerlo a distancia.— Esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

— Pero ocurrirá— señaló— Con el acuerdo que tenemos, es inevitable.

— No, no lo es. No, si nos aseguramos de no vernos jamás a solas.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil, luchando por contener el impulso de abrazarla otra vez.

— ¿Realmente piensas que eso funcionará?

— Tiene que funcionar.

— ¿Por qué?

Ella respiró hondo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.— Porque no eres bueno para mí, Terrence. Dicho esto, se apartó de él y corrió hacia la puerta

— No eres bueno para mí…Tenía razón, por supuesto. Porque por su culpa, todas sus esperanzas y sueños ya habían fracasado. Por su culpa, todo lo que siempre había querido estaba en peligro. Ahora, él debía enmendar lo que había hecho, desempeñando el papel que se le había asignado. Le debía eso y tenía que dejar sus deseos en segundo lugar. Terrence se dejó caer en la silla y se frotó la cara con la mano. Eso de pasar por el protector responsable y solícito estaba resultando más difícil todavía de lo que imaginó quesería; quizá fuera lo más difícil que había hecho en toda su vida.

En las dos semanas que siguieron, Candy intentó no pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca. Cada vez que recordaba la boca de Terrence en la suya, la sensación de sus fuertes brazos estrechándola contra él o sus manos acariciándola, empujaba aquellos recuerdos al fondo de su mente lo más rápido que podía. Por suerte, lady Sylvia le ofrecía muchas distracciones: compras en New Bond Street, pasear en coche por Hyde Park, visitar a las damas de la alta sociedad, tomar el té en el Savoy y asistir a la ópera en Covent Garden. Aunque el escenario era diferente, aquellas actividades era lo que ella siempre había anhelado en la época en que nadie la invitaba a bailar en los bailes benéficos o cuando nadie se acercaba a ella en el campo de polo de Newport. Conoció a muchos amigos nuevos, entre los que se contaba la hermana mayor de lady Edith, Isabel, con la que entabló una relación especialmente amistosa. Apenas las presentaron, dijo riendo que ellas eran «Candy e Isabel, las dos Belles de la Temporada», que su vestido era «simplemente fantástico» y le rogó que le diese consejos de moda. Una salida de compras al día siguiente fortaleció la relación y se hicieron buenas amigas.

En esas dos semanas, Candy comenzó a sentir como si por fin estuviese viviendo la vida que alguna vez había soñado, y era tan placentera como siempre la había imaginado. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que había una mosca en su sopa. En la larga mesa de la cena en la mansión Kayne, Candy desvió la vista hacia la mosca en cuestión. No era difícil de encontrar. Como duque, Terrence era el hombre de rango más alto presente esa noche, lo que lo obligaba a sentarse en el extremo de la mesa enfrente de ella, a la derecha de su anfitriona, lady Kayne. Aquello lo dejaba en medio de su línea de visión cada vez que miraba a sus compañeros de mesa, lo que hacía a menudo, porque el señor Wilbur no sólo era un apasionado aficionado a los pájaros y a la zoología, sino que además era uno de esos conversadores que reclaman constantemente la atención de sus oyentes. Las decoraciones de la mesa tampoco le servían de gran ayuda, porque aunque la platería, las flores y las velas formaban un arreglo alto y elaborado, no ocultaban la cara de Terrence de su vista.

En las últimas dos semanas, ambos habían representado la farsa que ella había ideado, una farsa en la que ella era una adinerada heredera y él un responsable administrador, y se habían esforzado por demostrarle al mundo que nada inadecuado había ocurrido jamás entre ellos. Para ella, era un papel fácil de desempeñar durante el día, cuando él se ausentaba debido a sus negocios y ella iba a visitar a su nuevo círculo de conocidas o salía de compras con Sylvia. Pero por las noches, cuando se encontraba en la misma sala que él, el recuerdo de los ardientes besos que habían intercambiado regresaba a su memoria, excitándola, confundiéndola y haciendo que la ficción fuera mucho más difícil de sostener.

Candy pudo advertir que Terrence no parecía compartir su incomodidad cuando estaban juntos, y aunque sus extraordinarias dotes actorales deberían aliviarla, eso no era así. En realidad, estaba algo disgustada porque él pudiera desempeñar su papel a la perfección, mientras que ella se sentía transparente como el cristal. Mientras lo observaba con la mayor discreción posible, pensó que la cena en la mansión Kayne era un ejemplo perfecto. La luz de las velas destellaba en su oscuro pelo y resplandecía en los gemelos de plata de los puños. Detrás de él, una enorme pintura de un paisaje inglés parecía un telón de fondo adecuado porque dentro de su dorado marco parecía un duque perfecto. Aquél era el mundo donde había nacido, pensó ella echando un rápido vistazo al elegante salón y, aunque a él no le agradara demasiado, se le veía perfectamente cómodo allí. Estaba sentado, relajado, en su silla, conversando con lady Kayne, entreteniéndola con la historia que fuera que le contaba, haciéndola reír.

Sonriendo, Terrence cogió su copa de vino y, al hacerlo, desvió la vista y descubrió a Candy mirándolo. La sonrisa de sus labios desapareció de inmediato. Ella se quedó petrificada, paralizada de repente, viendo por primera vez en dos semanas lo que había visto aquella noche en la biblioteca y en el baño turco a bordo del barco: cómo su máscara desaparecía y revelaba el deseo que sentía por ella. Quiso apartar la vista, antes de que alguien más pudiera ver lo que él, de repente e inexplicablemente, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar. Quería gritarle: «¡No me mires así! La gente lo verá. ¡Pensarán que hay algo entre nosotros!» Y esa gente se equivocaría. No había nada entre ellos, nada importante ni duradero, desde luego. Todo lo que había era lujuria y ella sabía que eso no valía nada, no con un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por el altar y casarse con una muchacha honradamente.

No había futuro para ninguna muchacha que deseara a Terrence Grandchester, tan sólo habría un gran sufrimiento. Se obligó a desviar la mirada y volvió a concentrar su atención en el caballero que tenía a su lado, que hablaba hasta por los codos de los hábitos de anidación de los pinzones ingleses.

— ¡Vaya, señor Wilbur!— murmuró cuando pudo intercalar un comentario— Es lo más fascinante que he oído en mi vida.

Al hablar, esbozó una sonrisa y simuló no haber visto el deseo desnudo escrito en la cara de Terrence, y rogó porque él no lo hubiera visto en los suyos. Ella continuó fingiendo pero, cada día que pasaba, aquella pantomima le resultaba más difícil de sostener. Hacía todo lo que podía para mantenerse apartada de él, pero no siempre lo lograba. Cuando llevó a Sylvia a pasear en coche por Hyde Park en su adorado Ford modelo A, Terrence insistió en acompañarlas también, y ella no podía montar un escándalo sin despertar las sospechas de su hermana. Cuando fueron a tomar el té con el duque y la duquesa de St. Cyres en su villa en Bayswater, se encontró con que él también estaba invitado, y Candy tuvo que arrastrar a Annie para dar un paseo por los jardines para evitarlo. Pero cuando Sylvia señaló que debía reservar una pieza para bailar con su hermano en su tarjeta del baile del Primero de Mayo, se opuso.

— Pero Candy— dijo Sylvia, sorprendida por su abierta negativa— el baile del Primero de Mayo es el evento social que abre definitivamente la Temporada y bailar una pieza con el duque de Scarborough multiplica las oportunidades de cualquier muchacha de triunfar socialmente. Y, como tu custodio, Terrence es una pareja de baile perfectamente aceptable para ti. Es una manera bastante pública que nuestra familia tiene para demostrar apoyo a tu familia. ¿Por qué te niegas tan rotundamente?

— La gente sospechará algo.— Intentó mirar directamente a Sylvia al otro lado del escritorio del estudio, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos.— Que hay algo entre él y yo.

— Tendrán más motivos para pensarlo si no bailas con él, querida.

Probablemente no. Era imposible que pudiese estar en brazos de Terrence en un salón lleno de gente y seguir adelante con la farsa.

— He dicho que no— respondió, y se marchó de la habitación, dejando a lady Sylvia muy sorprendida.

La noche siguiente, a la hora de marcharse al baile del Primero de Mayo, Candy había recuperado el control de sus emociones. Sin embargo, se alegró de que Terrence no pusiera a prueba su renovada seguridad viajando en el mismo vehículo que ellos hasta la mansión Kayne. Ocupado con otros compromisos esa misma noche, dispuso su propio transporte, dejándole a Sylvia el carruaje ducal para llevarlas desde Chiswick. Y en el momento en que llegaron al baile, había tal cantidad de gente que, con suerte, tal vez no lo viera en toda la noche. Dejaron sus abrigos en el guardarropa y se incorporaron a la fila de personas que se dirigía al salón de baile. Era un largo tramo, porque todos los invitados eran recibidos por lady Kayne en la puerta del salón, pero a Candy no le importó. Había esperado siete largos años a que llegara un evento como aquél a su vida. Podía esperar un poco más. La expectativa era parte de la diversión.

Finalmente lograron entrar en el salón de baile: era una estancia enorme, abarrotada de gente y decorada con lilas, guirnaldas de helechos y hiedras y enormes esculturas de hielo que servían para mantener una temperatura agradable. En un lado, tocaba una orquesta de ocho instrumentos y la gente se paseaba por la pista, pero nadie bailaba aún porque lady Kayne todavía estaba recibiendo a los invitados y no había inaugurado esa parte de la celebración. A lo largo de la pared que había detrás de la pista, las puertas acristaladas que conducían a una terraza estaban abiertas para que entrara la brisa primaveral. Candy y su familia siguieron a Sylvia junto al borde de la pista y se detuvieron junto a la primera puerta abierta.

— Esto es perfecto— le dijo Sylvia a Candy y a su madre, alzando la voz para que la oyeran por encima de la música y la conversación.— Tomen nota, queridas, de nuestra ubicación, porque aquí debemos encontrarnos si nos separamos durante la noche. Debemos asegurarnos de encontrarnos aquí antes de las cuatro en punto, porque nos llevará casi una hora conseguir que nos traigan el carruaje y no tengo intención de que nadie diga jamás que he sido la última en marcharme de un baile. Se estremeció, como si aquél fuera un destino peor que la muerte, y luego se volvió a hablar con George y Albert.

— Ustedes, caballeros, pueden hacer lo que quieran, por supuesto: regresar con nosotras a Chiswick después del baile o permanecer en la ciudad, si les apetece. Hay un salón de juegos y uno para fumar, en caso de que no quieran bailar. Ahora, debo hablar con lady Kayne. Muero por saber cuánto hemos recaudado para el Fondo del Orfanato. Si me disculpan...

Sylvia se marchó con prisa. George y Albert también se disculparon para ir a buscar la sala de juegos, dejando a Candy y a su madre solas, observando la escena que se abría ante ellas: damas con vestidos de seda y brillantes joyas se paseaban por el salón con elegantes caballeros que llevaban inmaculadas camisas blancas y esmóquines negros. Al observarlos, Candy soltó un profundo suspiro, saboreando una victoria social que había tardado mucho tiempo en llegar. Había asistido a bailes antes, por supuesto, pero casi todos eran bailes benéficos donde una persona no necesitaba ninguna posición social determinada para estar invitada. Por lo general, uno podía lograr una invitación a cambio de una contribución lo bastante generosa. Pero aunque el baile del Primero de Mayo de la marquesa de Kayne también era un evento benéfico, Candy no había tenido que comprar su ingreso; esta vez no. Ella y su familia habían sido invitados de verdad, y eso marcaba la diferencia.

— Bueno, mamá— comentó a la mujer que tenía a su lado, ¿qué piensas? Rose la miró y su propia felicidad aumentó aún más al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

— Es sumamente bonito, querida, tengo que admitirlo.—Se rió

— Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde Gooseneck Bend.

— Así es, mamá— convino ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su madre para darle un fugaz abrazo— Vaya si lo hemos hecho.

— ¡Por fin! El sonido de otra voz entrando en la conversación llamó la atención de ambas mujeres que, al volverse, vieron a lady Isabel Helspeth que se dirigía hacia ellas.— ¡Pensé que jamás llegarían!— añadió, y le dio un beso a Candy en cada mejilla al estilo francés. Isabel era parecida a su hermana menor en el aspecto físico, con el mismo pelo rubio y los ojos azules, pero, a diferencia de Edith, no era tímida en absoluto sino más bien vivaz y segura. Y, aún más importante, no parecía importarle lo más mínimo el pasado humilde de Candy.

— Señora Chumley.— Isabel saludó a su madre— Qué alegría volver a verla. Mamá está cerca de la mesa de refrescos, histérica por la ausencia de helado de fresa. ¿Le parece que podría hacerle compañía y calmarla con un poco de su sentido común americano? Está realmente desconsolada.

Rose sonrió, porque no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.— Sé cuándo alguien quiere deshacerse de mí— murmuró con ironía— Está claro que ustedes dos quieren hablar de sus cosas. Rose se dirigió a buscar a lady Helspeth e Isabel volvió a concentrarse en Candy, apartándose un poco para echar un vistazo a su vestido de seda rosa pálido.

— Magnífico vestido— declaró— ¡Cómo desearía que mamá me permitiese llevar escotes más pronunciados! Pero eso es simplemente imposible. ¡Las británicas somos tan aburridas! Ustedes, las americanas, son mucho más osadas y saben vestir tan bien... Oh, por cierto— añadió con el aire de quien acaba de recordar algo

— ¿tienes algún hueco en tu tarjeta de baile?

Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a la rapidez con la que su nueva amiga cambiaba de tema, así que la pregunta ni siquiera la sorprendió.

— Sólo tengo unos pocos nombres, en realidad— respondió, y miró la tarjeta que le colgaba de la muñeca— El primero, un tal Roger de Coverly justo antes de la cena ...— Hizo una pausa y dio la vuelta a la tarjeta— Y dos valses inmediatamente después. ¿Por qué?

— Por mi hermano, es por eso.— Puso los ojos en blanco — Tigre no ha dejado de insistir en que te lo presente desde que te vio en la reunión que organizó mamá en casa el otro día. Como la mayoría de los hombres, él evita las recepciones como a la peste, pero al oírte hablar se volvió completamente loco con tu acento americano.

«Es una voz seductora, absolutamente espléndida.»

Candy cerró los ojos el tiempo necesario para quitarse a Terrence de sus pensamientos y volvió a prestar atención a su amiga.

— Además— Isabel continuó— decidió que eras la muchacha más bonita de la Temporada. Me temo que está enamorado.

— ¡Oh!— se rió Candy, halagada. Jamás nadie se había enamorado de ella, al menos nadie que ella supiera— Ya veo.

— Cuando supo que estabas aquí, me pidió que averiguase si estabas libre para el vals porque la idea era que yo te lo presentase justo antes y así él podría invitarte a bailar. Los hermanos son un incordio.— Frunció el entrecejo, en apariencia irritada— Creía que tendrías la tarjeta completa.

Candy sintió una punzada de alarma, temiendo lo peor: que hubiese confundido la opinión que su nueva amiga tenía de ella.

— ¿No quieres que... tu hermano se interese por mí?

—¡Querida!— Isabel se mostró afligida—No es eso, tonta. Es justamente lo contrario. Es Tigre. Es un auténtico bribón y ninguna muchacha debería fiarse de él. Detesto decir estas cosas sobre mi propio hermano, pero es la verdad. Incluso las muchachas con cerebro se vuelven tontas por él. Ha ocurrido más de una vez. Es inexplicable y nauseabundo. Odiaría ver que te sucede lo mismo a ti. Candy se rió, aliviada.

— Creo que puedo manejar a tu hermano. No tengo intención de formar ninguna relación seria, al menos por un tiempo.

— ¡Bien por ti!— aprobó Isabel— Yo me siento igual. Debería ir a Italia, pintar y tener docenas de amantes. ¡Pero jamás debería enamorarme! Claro que no — añadió— quizá pensase de otro modo si estuviera alojándome en Cinders. El duque de Scarborough es divino. Lástima que sea tan inalcanzable. — Suspiró.

Pobre Edith. Ambas miraron a la pared más alejada donde Edith estaba sentada con otras muchachas a quienes nadie invitaba a bailar, mirando con esperanza— tal vez con demasiada esperanza hacia la multitud.

— Desearía que se diera por vencida— continuó Isabel— Todo el mundo sabe que Scarborough no volverá a casarse jamás y ella también lo sabe. Lo que necesita es un puñado de admiradores que la distraigan. Oh, allí está el señor Wentworth; debe de estar buscándome porque le he prometido la primera pieza. Debo marcharme.

Se dirigió al joven que se acercaba y, por encima del hombro, añadió

— ¿Traigo a Tigre después de la cena, entonces? Isabel se marchó a bailar con el señor Wentworth y Candy echó otro vistazo a las caras largas de las muchachas junto a la pared. Lady Edith estaba sentada en una silla, con una apariencia más desesperanzada y más resignada. Candy pensó que era una lástima que no hubiese ganado aquella apuesta tres semanas antes. Bailar con un duque habría sido una bendición enorme, porque aumentaría las posibilidades de la muchacha y la confianza en sí misma. Se concentró en las parejas que giraban por la pista, viendo algunas caras que conocía: lady Kayne, por supuesto, bailaba con un caballero muy apuesto con un gran bigote y medallas por todo el pecho; lady Sylvia también bailaba, con el tío Albert. Vaya, aquello era una sorpresa. ¿Cómo rayos lo había convencido? El tío Albert detestaba bailar.

Otra pareja pasó por delante de ella y le llamó la atención. Era Neil, que bailaba con una muchacha que Candy conocía de Nueva York, Rosemary Lucas. Rosemary era hija del magnate de la industria textil del oeste del país, Jeremiah Lucas, otra nueva rica, al igual que ella. Al verlos juntos, Candy no se arrepintió ni un ápice. Terrence podía haber impedido su boda por los motivos equivocados, pero a pesar de la vergüenza que todo aquello le había provocado, Candy se alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho. Era difícil explicar su cambio de opinión. Su afecto por él había sido pasajero y había estado destinado a la persona equivocada, y no era sólo porque Neil hubiese ido a ver a una prostituta justo antes de su boda. No, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con Neil sino únicamente con ella. Ya no estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa. Tal vez ello se debiese a que estaba haciendo nuevos amigos allí, en Londres, y estaba disfrutando. O quizá era porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de mejorar la fortuna social de su familia sin necesidad de casarse. O quizá porque algunas cosas que Terrence le había dicho sobre el matrimonio inglés la habían hecho cambiar de parecer acerca de su idea de intercambiar dinero por un título. O quizá, pensó con amargura, era por ese hombre de ojos azules brumosos y ardientes besos.

— ¿Por qué no bailarás conmigo? La voz susurrante en su oído la hizo dar un respingo y, al volver la cabeza, se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos de pie junto a ella.

— ¡Cielos— exclamó, llevándose una enguantada mano al pecho mientras se volvía hacia él— me has sorprendido!

— Lo siento.— Le sonrió, con las manos en los bolsillos, endemoniadamente guapo con su esmoquin— ¿Soñabas despierta?

— Yo?...oh no, sólo miraba bailar a los invitados y pensaba.

— ¿En mí?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

— ¡Qué engreído eres!

— No soy engreído— la corrigió, mirándola con tristeza— Es una expresión de deseo.

— En ese caso, no es sólo eso. Porque, de hecho, estaba pensando en ti. Y— añadió, para que no intentara adivinar por qué— también pensaba en lady Edith. Es su primera Temporada y su primer baile y, en lugar de estar bailando, está allí sentada con las muchachas a quienes nadie invita a bailar.

Él gruñó, moviéndose como si quisiera usar a Candy como escudo entre las sillas contra la pared y él.

— Bueno, no permitas que me vea.

— Es probable que sea demasiado tarde. Y ya que estás aquí y la primera pieza está a punto de terminar, es una perfecta oportunidad para que hagas que la noche de esa muchacha sea todo un éxito. Ve e invítala a bailar la próxima pieza.

— No.— Negó él con la cabeza— No quiero darle falsas esperanzas a esa pobre chica.

— Eso no ocurrirá. Está enamorada de ti, es verdad, pero para superarlo necesita verdaderos admiradores. Si bailases con ella, todos los jóvenes lo verían y también querrían bailar con ella.

— Es posible— concedió— pero ¿por qué tengo que ser yo quien abra el camino?

— Porque eres un duque. Es tu trabajo abrir el camino.

Él hizo una mueca.

— ¿Quieres que baile con Edith, pero te niegas a bailar conmigo? Candy, no puedo explicarte el duro golpe que eso significa para mi vanidad.

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

— Veinte golpes a tu vanidad no le harían ni una muesca.

— Lo dices en serio, de verdad.

— Sí, porque sé cómo se siente. Yo he estado en su lugar, Terrence. La muchacha con la que nadie quiere bailar es como la muchacha a la que nadie invita a la fiesta. Las razones son diferentes, pero el sentimiento es el mismo y es horrible.

Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

— Si bailase con ella, ¿te haría feliz?

Candy se quedó sin aliento.

— ¿Por qué debería importarte eso?

— Me importa, Candy.

El corazón le batía en el pecho.

— Deberías hacerlo porque es una buena acción.

— Oh, pero yo no soy un hombre bueno.— Como si quisiera demostrárselo, bajó la mirada a su boca y añadió— Bailaré con ella si tú bailas conmigo antes.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de sucumbir a mis encantos si estás entre mis brazos?

Aquello era exactamente lo que temía.

— No— replicó de inmediato— No puedo bailar contigo porque tengo comprometida la próxima pieza. En ese momento, vislumbró al señor Wilbur aproximarse para buscarla y ella miró con alivio al entusiasta pajarraco con gafas.

— ¿Más tarde entonces?

— Lo siento— respondió, añadiendo una mentira antes de poder contenerse— pero tengo todas las piezas comprometidas. Se marchó con el señor Wilbur y no sintió ninguna culpa por su mentira. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era confirmar la suposición de Terrence de que tenía miedo de bailar con él. Más tarde se preocuparía de cómo iba a rellenar su tarjeta de baile el resto de la noche.


	15. Chapter 15

El alivio que Candy experimentó al huir de Terrence fue breve. Duró alrededor de diez segundos. No había dado más que un par de pasos en la pista de baile cuando, al volverse hacia su pareja, echó un vistazo atrás, justo a tiempo para ver la pose desanimada y jorobada de Edith y a Terrence de pie junto a su silla. Candy vio cómo le tendía la mano a la muchacha. Y cuando Edith alzó su sorprendida cara para ver quién la invitaba a bailar, Candy sintió que una punzada de alegría invadía su propio corazón. La música comenzó y mientras el señor Wilbur la conducía por la pista en el primer vals de la noche, Candy intentó mantener esa explosión de alegría en sus justas proporciones. Aunque lo había hecho para complacerla, no era más que un gesto, uno que a él no le costaba nada y que, en realidad, no cambiaba nada. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por levantar muros protectores y mantenerlo a distancia, Candy pudo advertir que su determinación de mantenerse alejada de él cedía un poco más a cada momento.

Desesperada, arrastró a George a la pista de baile cuando llegó su siguiente pieza libre. No sabía si Terrence la miraba, pero no quería darle ninguna oportunidad de que la invitara a bailar e hiciera añicos lo poco que le quedaba de resolución. Después de la cena, le presentaron al hermano de Isabel, Edward, y comprendió de inmediato de dónde le venía el apodo de «Tigre». Era imposible ignorar lo guapo que era, con el pelo rubio oscuro, un poco despeinado. Además, incluso con las advertencias de Isabel, había visto el brillo de sus ojos y el peligroso encanto en su actitud. Sin embargo, aunque le gustaba mirar los pícaros ojos azules de Tigre mientras bailaban, reírse con sus bromas y aceptar alegremente sus osados coqueteos, no sintió nada más allá del simple placer que cualquier muchacha obtiene de la admiración de un hombre. No había nada de la conmovedora dulzura y el ardiente deseo que sentía cada vez que estaba con Terrence. Supuso que era un alivio descubrir que no era vulnerable a todos los canallas que se le cruzaban en el camino. Más tarde, cuando Tigre la acompañaba fuera de la pista, vislumbró a Terrence en medio de la multitud, junto a su familia, observándola, esperando descubrir si era verdad que tenía pareja para la pieza siguiente. No tenía, y el pánico que se apoderó de ella la obligó a detenerse en seco donde estaba.

— ¿Señorita White?— Tigre se detuvo junto a ella, acercándose de manera solícita— ¿Se siente mal?

Ella echó otro vistazo en dirección a Terrence. La miraba como lo había hecho aquella noche en la cena de lord Kayne, con el deseo por ella grabado en su cara, y Candy pudo sentir en su interior un ansia que respondía a él y la atraía como un imán. Dio un involuntario paso hacia él, luego se dio cuenta y volvió a detenerse, bruscamente, dándose media vuelta hacia su compañero de baile.

— Necesito un poco de aire— le dijo a Tigre— ¿Me disculparía, por favor?

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y se escabulló a la terraza por la primera puerta abierta que encontró. Bajó los peldaños que conducían a los jardines de la mansión Kayne, inspirando profundas bocanadas del aire fresco de la noche a medida que se introducía en las profundidades de los jardines y entraba en el laberinto de arbustos que la ocultaría de la vista de cualquiera. Avanzó, girando en las esquinas entre los altos setos sin pensar adónde se dirigía mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura, pero poco después advirtió que estaba perdida, no sólo dentro del laberinto, sino en su propio corazón. ¿Qué era lo que quería en realidad?

Como si respondiera a aquella pregunta, salió al centro del laberinto y allí encontró a Terrence, apoyado en el borde de la fuente, como si estuviese esperándola, como si supiese que ella iba a encontrarle, como si todo fuese inevitable. Quizá tuviera razón. Dio un paso hacia él, arrastrada por el deseo, pero se detuvo.

— Se supone que debemos mantenernos alejados— le dijo, como recordatorio para ambos.

Él se apartó de la fuente.

— Eso es lo que tú repites, pero yo no puedo...— Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo— No puedo mantenerme alejado de ti.

— No creo que estés haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

—No— convino él y comenzó a caminar hacia ella— No lo hago.

Candy sintió otra punzada de pánico pero no fue capaz de obligarse a darse media vuelta y marcharse. Permaneció allí, atrapada por su mirada como una mariposa por un alfiler, y tembló al verle acercarse, esforzándose por no dar un paso hacia adelante y acortar aún más la distancia.

— Si alguien nos ve...

— Baila conmigo. Sé que ya tienes pareja para cada pieza — añadió, esbozando una débil sonrisa, demostrándole que había descubierto su mentira

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto Terrence?

— ¿No es obvio? Quiero cualquier excusa para tocarte. Aunque sea en un salón lleno de gente.

Lenta, muy lentamente, como si temiera que huyera otra vez, tendió una mano, entrelazando sus manos enguantadas. Le colocó la otra mano en la cintura

— Esto es mejor, por supuesto.

— No deberíamos estar aquí afuera.

Él apretó las manos y la estrechó con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

— Lo sé.

Desesperada, intentó una última vez luchar contra lo inevitable.

— No quiero bailar contigo.

— Muy bien— respondió, le soltó la mano e inclinó la cabeza

— No bailaremos.

La besó, y el suave y tibio contacto de su boca despertó el placer en su interior como una flor que se abre al sol; un placer tan inmenso que Candy separó los labios de inmediato. Como un permiso tácito, él lo aprovechó, cogiéndole la nuca con una mano y estrechando el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. El beso se hizo más profundo y le metió la lengua en la boca, saboreándola una y otra vez. Los besos eran lentos, profundos y adictivos, y le arrebataban el sentido común y las lecciones que había aprendido. Era como si estuviera hundiéndose en un dulce y feliz olvido. Con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, deslizó el otro desde su nuca, bajando por la columna hasta las caderas. Le cogió los pliegues de la falda, abriéndose paso entre las capas de seda y muselina.

«Detenlo», pensó al mismo tiempo que le cogía las solapas de la chaqueta para acercarlo más a ella.

Por debajo de la falda, le tocó la cadera con una mano, con la palma tan ardiente que su tacto pareció abrasarle la piel a través del guante y el nansú de su ropa interior. Gimió contra su boca y él se excitó aún más al oírla, estrechando el brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura, presionando sus caderas contra las de ella. Ella percibió su dureza, la urgencia y, en un fugaz destello de sensatez, recordó dónde estaban y qué perdería si los pillaban. Si iba a detenerlo, tenía que hacerlo ahora, antes de que cada jirón de su resolución y su orgullo desaparecieran y ella tomara otra decisión desastrosa. Ella interrumpió el beso, apartando el rostro, con la sensación de que ese movimiento la destrozaba por dentro.

— ¡No deseo esto!

Interpuso los brazos para apartarlo. En el momento en que la liberó, dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza— No te deseo a ti.

Él no se movió. Simplemente la miró, respirando con fuerza y pasó una eternidad antes de que hablara.

—Eso es mentira, Candy. Y ambos lo sabemos.

La ternura que había en su voz casi fue su perdición.

— ¡No deseo desearte! ¿Te parece mejor decirlo de este modo?

Él se frotó la cara con las manos, como si intentase aclararse la cabeza y pensar.

— No estoy seguro de comprender la diferencia.

— Desearte no tiene sentido.

Al decir aquellas palabras, la euforia y el deseo de los últimos momentos robados comenzó a desaparecer, devolviéndola a la dolorosa realidad— No hay ningún futuro.

Él dio un paso adelante, tendiendo los brazos hacia ella, pero ella lo evitó y él dejó caer los brazos a los lados.

— ¿Por qué tiene que haber un futuro?— le preguntó.

— ¡Porque tiene que haberlo!

Respiró hondo, esforzándose por ser clara con él y consigo misma sobre lo que quería en la vida

— Deseo un matrimonio. Deseo un esposo e hijos. Deseo un hombre que me respete. Un hombre que piense que soy lo bastante buena para ser su esposa.

— ¿Y tú crees que no lo pienso?

Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo

— Si me casase contigo, ¿eso demostraría que pienso que lo eres? ¿Rumsford lo demostró al proponerte matrimonio? Si tú no crees ser lo bastante buena, signifique eso lo que signifique, nada de lo que yo haga o diga supondrá ninguna diferencia. ¿No lo comprendes?

— Lo que comprendo es que los hombres quieren ciertas cosas de una mujer, pero lo que yo deseo y merezco es un hombre dispuesto a ofrecerme más que eso. Y ambos sabemos que tú no eres ese hombre.

Él no lo negó y aquella tácita confirmación de lo que ya sabía le dolió más de lo que habría creído posible. Dio otro paso atrás, sabiendo que tenía que marcharse antes de hacer la cosa más humillante del mundo y echarse a llorar.

— Mantente alejado de mí, Terrence. Ya he cometido demasiados errores en mi vida, pero de verdad intento no cometer dos veces los mismos. Por favor, te lo pido, mantente alejado de mí.

Se dio media vuelta, se recogió su falda de seda y salió corriendo. Correr parecía la única defensa que conservaba. Terrence se quedó solo, presa de la lujuria, con todo su cuerpo rebelándose contra lo que acababa de ocurrir, aunque su mente se esforzara por aceptarlo. Se sentía dividido, despojado y, lo que era peor, desesperado. Porque lo que ella había dicho era cierto. Con sus palabras resonando en los oídos, la vio marcharse, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no seguirla, cogerla por un brazo y besarla hasta que fuera incapaz de resistirse. Pero sabía que no podía hacer lo que deseaba. Candy estaba en todo su derecho de desear un esposo e hijos, desear el respeto que la sociedad le otorgaría si contraía un buen matrimonio. Él podía pensar que el matrimonio era una institución sin sentido, pero la mayoría de la gente, Candy incluida, no estaba de acuerdo con él. Y por su culpa ya había perdido una oportunidad de casarse y, aunque en su opinión Rumsford no fuera ningún premio, no tenía derecho a hacerlo y todavía sentía que su obligación era enmendar su error. Por otra parte, aquella condenada situación no podía continuar o perdería la cordura, y sabía que sólo podía hacer una cosa. Tenía que encontrarle un esposo. Era lo único decente que podía hacer.

Inspiró hondo, serenando su respiración y con la esperanza de que aquella alternativa decente no acabara con él. Candy no vio a Terrence durante dos días. Él permaneció en la ciudad, durmió en el club y no envió noticias de cuándo regresaría a Cinders. Después de lo que había ocurrido en el baile del Primero de Mayo, ella debía sentirse aliviada por su ausencia, pero no era así. Por el contrario, le echaba de menos y el mero hecho de que estuviera haciendo lo que le había pedido sólo servía para que se sintiese más triste.

— Candy— dijo Sylvia desde su lugar en el extremo de la mesa — he pensado que podíamos ir al teatro mañana por la noche.

Candy se removió en su silla y alzó la vista de su plato de huevos y tocino, intentando demostrar un poco de interés en la salida.

— ¿Qué obra ponen?

— Se llama Un poco al sur del paraíso, es la última de Sebastian Grant. Sebastian es el conde de Avermore, ¿sabes?, y es muy amigo de Terrence. Es un poco tarde, pero Sebastian siempre guarda algunas entradas de reserva para sus amigos. O podríamos ir a la ópera. ¿Qué preferirías, Candy?

— Cualquiera de las dos— respondió con amabilidad, y se concentró otra vez en su plato, empujando los huevos— Lo que quieras.

—En el Covent Garden dan una ópera de Wagner - continuó Sylvia, como si así pudiera convencerla para que expresara alguna preferencia— Eso siempre es bueno, pero me gustaría que pusieran algo más moderno... como Puccini, por ejemplo.

— Oh, mamá— gritó Annie, que también quería participar en la conversación— ¿puedo ir yo también? Ya es bastante injusto que no pueda ir a los bailes, pero me encantaría ver una obra de teatro o ir a la ópera.

— Sólo tienes once años, querida—le recordó Rose— Eres demasiado pequeña para ir al teatro.

Candy sintió el impulso de defender a su hermana.

— Oh, permítele que venga, mamá. Una noche que se acueste tarde no le hará ningún daño.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Candy— intercedió George— ¿Por qué Annie no debería ir si quiere hacerlo?

— Yo también estoy de acuerdo— añadió el tío Albert — Estamos en Londres. Quizá la muchacha también pueda ver alguna que otra cosa y divertirse durante muestra estancia aquí.

— Muchas niñas asisten al teatro en Londres, señora Chumley — dijo Sylvia

— Me temo que no a la ópera, especialmente tratándose de Wagner. Las óperas de El anillo son demasiado largas para una muchachita. Así que vamos al teatro, ¿no es así?

Echó un vistazo a los comensales y, al ver que todos asentían con la cabeza, continuó

— Debería escribirle a Avermore y consultar si tiene entradas para esta noche.

Sin embargo, si Sebastian Grant tenía entradas o no, se volvió un asunto completamente irrelevante porque alguien interrumpió la conversación y esa persona era la última que Candy habría esperado.

— Lo siento, Sylvia— dijo Terrence, entrando en el comedor — Pero me temo que debo alterar tus planes. Buenos días a todos.

Candy se irguió en su silla, viéndolo pasar junto a la mesa, al dirigirse hacia el aparador donde estaba el desayuno servido en platos calientes pero, aunque saludó a su madre con un amable gesto de cabeza y le tiró del pelo a Annie al pasar a su lado, ni siquiera miró hacia su lado de la mesa.

— ¿Alterar mis planes?— repitió Sylvia a medida que él se servía huevos y tocino— No te hemos visto en dos días— le recordó con una severidad burlona— ¿y ahora llegas a la hora del desayuno, osando alterar mis planes?

Él hizo una pausa para dedicarle una arrepentida mirada por encima del hombro.

— Soy duque— respondió, y continuó llenando su plato — Tengo derecho a hacerlo.

— Bueno, tengo que admitir que estoy encantada por este repentino interés en la vida social, querido hermano— dijo Sylvia, riéndose— Pero ¿qué es lo que estás tramando?

— He invitado al duque de Blydon a cenar con nosotros mañana por la noche y he reservado un comedor en el Savoy.

— ¿Blydon?— Sylvia miró a su hermano, sorprendida— Pero apenas le conocemos.

— Tú apenas le conoces— la corrigió Terrence, llevó su plato a la mesa y se sentó— Le conozco desde nuestra época en Oxford. Buen muchacho. Rico, influyente, honrado.

Cogió el frasco de mermelada— Soltero, también.

¿Qué estaba tramando? Candy le miró fijamente, asombrada, pero si esperaba alguna clase de explicación, sin duda se sintió decepcionada. Ni siquiera la miró.

— Y eso me recuerda que debo preguntarte— continuó mientras untaba mermelada en su tostada— ¿estamos libres el día siete? Anoche, en el club, vi a sir Thomas Duncan y nos invitó a un picnic en Kew Gardens.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Sylvia, y sonó tan asombrada como lo estaba Candy— No sabía que sir Thomas estuviese en la ciudad.

— Tengo entendido que llegó hace un par de días. Vio a la señorita White la otra noche en el baile y quedó deslumbrado por ella. Dijo que era la muchacha más bonita del salón y me suplicó que se la presentara, así que hemos acordado hacer un picnic. Espero que no le importe, señorita White— añadió, sin mirarla.

— Creo que estamos libres el siete— murmuró Sylvia— ¿Algún otro plan que hayas hecho por tu cuenta, querido hermano?

— Bueno, está lord Pomeroy— continuó— Me lo encontré en Cook's. Resulta que le mencioné a nuestros invitados y él preguntó si asistirían a la fiesta junto al río que celebra su madre el día quince. Yo no podré ir, pero estoy seguro de que ustedes podrán asistir. Pomeroy parecía bastante interesado en conocer a nuestros huéspedes, en particular a la señorita White.

Candy advirtió que estaba empujando a otros hombres hacia ella. Pero ¿por qué? La pregunta acababa de ocurrírsele cuando le llegó la respuesta y usando sus propias palabras. «Deseo un matrimonio. Deseo un esposo e hijos.» Con una punzada de desaliento, advirtió que le estaba dando lo que ella misma le había dicho que deseaba. ¿Sería algún horrible intento de castigarla por sus propias palabras?

— ¿En serio?— murmuró Candy, mirándolo fijamente, intentando no creer en lo que pensaba— Supongo que también es soltero, ¿verdad?

— De hecho, lo es.

De repente, alzó la mirada y ella notó algo que no había visto antes allí: Angustia. Advirtió que no estaba castigándola. Estaba intentando ser honorable. La mirada en sus ojos le rompió el corazón, haciendo añicos todos sus deseos menos aquel que era imposible. El deseo de estar con él.

—¿Viste a Pomeroy en Cook's? — preguntó Sylvia— ¿Qué rayos hacías tú allí?

— Pensaba regresar a Nueva York en una o dos semanas— le respondió a su hermana pero con la mirada clavada en Candy.

— ¿Nueva York?— exclamaron Candy y Sylvia al unísono, sorprendidas por igual.

— ¿Por qué no?— replicó, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y desviando la vista de Candy a su hermana— Tienes las cosas bajo control por aquí, Sylvia, y tengo que continuar con mis propios planes en algún momento.

— Ya veo— murmuró su hermana, decepcionada— Pero...

Él empujó su silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie, impidiendo que le hiciera ninguna pregunta más.

— Tengo mi propia vida, ¿sabes?— dijo, y se marchó de la sala, sin terminar el desayuno y dejando a Candy, a Sylvia y a todos los demás comensales con la mirada clavada en su espalda.

Terrence abandonó la casa de inmediato y necesitó todo el día y buena parte de la noche para reunir el control suficiente para regresar a Cinders. En el momento en que lo hizo, cogió su correspondencia de la bandeja junto a la puerta, se detuvo junto al salón donde Candy y su familia estaban reunidos para cenar, les dirigió un rápido y educado saludo para desearles las buenas noches desde la puerta y luego subió directamente a su dormitorio. Lo único decente que podía hacer era evitar a Candy. También era lo más seguro. Si se mantenía en el otro extremo de la casa, lo más alejado de ella que pudiera, ella también estaría a salvo de él hasta que se marchara de Londres.

Ocupó su tiempo en leer sus cartas, que sólo sirvieron para deprimir más su ya abatido ánimo. El último informe de Saunders sobre el estado cada vez más deteriorado de Scarborough Park era desalentador. Aun peor, Hiram Burke le había enviado una invitación para cenar. El día antes había visitado al americano, que había llegado a la ciudad hacía un par de días con su familia y había alquilado una casa en Grovesnor Square. Durante su conversación, Terrence mencionó las acciones de su compañía y esa invitación a cenar era, obviamente, la respuesta de Hiram. No cabía la menor duda de que si la aceptaba, la señorita Fanny Burke estaría también en la cena y como no podía aceptar la cena ni a la señorita Burke, claramente no tenía posibilidad de comprar acciones en la compañía de teléfonos transatlánticos de Hiram. Sin embargo, en toda la deprimente pila de correspondencia, había algo bueno. Blydon tenía otros planes para la noche siguiente y no podría cenar con ellos. No tenía sentido que aquello le provocara alivio, porque había hecho un gran esfuerzo para arreglarlo, pero así era. Su amigo el duque era todo lo que una muchacha casadera desearía: tenía dinero, buen humor, era simpático y buscaba una esposa; en otras palabras, completamente diferente a Terrence. Y ahora que Blydon había rechazado su invitación estaba realmente contento de no tener que pasarse toda la cena viendo cómo el otro cortejaba a Candy y fingiendo que, además, le alegraba.

Se reclinó en su silla y suspiró. Intentar casar a una debutante cuando la querías para ti, cuando la deseabas tanto que podías sentir que emanabas lujuria cada vez que la mirabas, era algo infernal. Dejó a un lado la carta de Blydon y se puso en pie. Sin molestarse en llamar a Mc Intyre, se desvistió, colocó la ropa a un lado y se metió en la cama. Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que pudiera dormir. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí echado, pero fue lo bastante para oír al resto de las personas de la casa yéndose a la cama. A la distancia, se oyeron pasos en los peldaños de la escalera, saludos de buenas noches y puertas que se cerraron, pero incluso después de que la casa se quedara en completo silencio, él permanecía muy despierto. Estuvo mirando al techo mientras escuchaba el tictac del reloj que había sobre la chimenea, marcando los segundos uno a uno.

Tenía que renunciar a ese ridículo puesto como uno de sus administradores; no podía soportar más aquella tortura. Como le había dicho a Sylvia, tenía que continuar con su propia vida. El problema era que ya no sabía cómo era su vida. Podía regresar a Nueva York, como había mencionado esa mañana, continuar con los planes que había hecho antes de verse enredado con Candy. El solo hecho de pensar en ella despertaba en él una dolorosa urgencia y apartó las sábanas soltando una maldición. Esto era ridículo. Intentar dormir no tenía ningún sentido. Abandonó la cama. Desnudo, se dirigió al ventanal y abrió un poco las cortinas. La luna menguante proporcionaba bastante luz para dar un paseo y no llovía. Se apartó de la ventana y buscó la ropa que se había quitado horas antes. La luz que se colaba entre las cortinas le permitió encontrarla en medio de la habitación a oscuras. Se puso el pantalón pero antes de que pudiera coger la camisa, la posibilidad de dar un paseo o de dormir dejó de ser una alternativa. Alzó la vista al oír un clic en la puerta, y cuando vio a Candy deslizarse dentro de su habitación, con una lámpara y vestida para dormir con un camisón blanco y una bata, creyó que sí se había quedado dormido después de todo, porque aquello tenía que ser un sueño.

— ¿Candy?— dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo al verla cerrar la puerta tras de sí— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo en esta parte de la casa?

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios.

— Chist, no hables tan alto— lo regañó con un susurro — Alguien podría oírte. He venido porque quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Hablar?

Deslizó la vista de su cara, bajó por la larga trenza de pelo dorado que caía por encima de su hombro y su pecho, y siguió hasta los dedos de los pies descalzos que le asomaban por debajo del camisón. Notó que el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

— Cielos, que alguien se apiade de mí— murmuró y se volvió para cerrar por completo la cortina. Si ella esperaba que él permaneciera allí en su dormitorio y mantuviera una conversación, preferiría arrojarse por la ventana para evitar la tortura.

— ¿No sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de un hombre a medianoche? ¿Y llevando una lámpara, además? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien estuviese despierto y te viese?

— He tenido mucho cuidado.

— Espero que sí, pero por Dios, mujer, ¿no sabes el riesgo que corres al venir aquí?

— Tal vez...— Hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios, nerviosa de repente— Tal vez he pensado que valía la pena correr ese riesgo por ti.

No lo valía. Debería ser honesto y decírselo, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, se mantuvo en silencio y en su interior creció la esperanza de que no se tratase de un sueño.

— Quiero que me digas por qué— susurró— ¿Por qué estás empujando a todos estos hombres hacia mí?

Aquellas palabras le hicieron advertir que no podía tratarse de un sueño. En sus sueños, Candy jamás habría ido a su habitación a medianoche para hablar de otros hombres. Aún no estaba tan loco.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene eso a estas horas?— preguntó, intentando comprender toda aquella situación sin sentido— De todos modos, Blydon rechazó mi invitación, ya tenía un compromiso.

— Me alegro. Porque no le deseo a él.

— Todavía no le conoces. Quizá te guste— añadió casi sin pensarlo— Es un muchacho bastante decente.

Ella resopló con impaciencia, colocó la lámpara que había traído junto a la que estaba apagada sobre el tocador y cruzó la habitación para quedar frente a él.

— ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta, por favor?

Lo habría hecho si pudiera recordar qué le había preguntado, pero la tenía delante, en camisón, por el amor de Dios, después de haber pasado horas, días, pensando en ella como un muchachito loco de amor. ¿Cómo se suponía que un hombre sería capaz de responder preguntas de cualquier índole en una situación como aquélla? La miró, incapaz de pensar y de moverse. En el silencio, ella se movió, y se acercó a él, tanto que pudo percibir el perfume a azahar. El efecto del olor sobre su cuerpo fue inmediato. Sólo eso, sólo el aroma de su perfume, y todo el deseo que había mantenido bajo control durante tres días regresó con fuerza como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo desde esa noche en los jardines de Kayne. Desesperado, dio un paso atrás, aferrándose a un último jirón de honor caballeresco.

— Candy, no deberías estar aquí. Si alguien te ha visto entrar...

— Nadie me ha visto. Todo el mundo está en la cama.

Él bajó la vista y se le secó la garganta al ver su suave piel expuesta por el abierto escote en forma de V de su camisón.

— Tienes que marcharte. Ahora.

Él levantó las manos para ponérselas sobre los hombros, pensando en hacerla dar media vuelta y empujarla hacia la puerta, pero cambió de idea de inmediato y dejó caer los brazos. Tocarla no sería una buena idea. Siempre que lo hacía se metía en problemas. Lamentablemente, ella no parecía dispuesta a marcharse de su habitación por su cuenta. Más bien lo contrario, porque se acercó un poco más a él.

— ¿Por qué estás jugando a ser un casamentero?— le preguntó.

Él miró fijamente su rostro, temblando por dentro por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

— Tú sabes por qué—respondió, y su voz resonó como un ronco susurro en la silenciosa habitación.

— Sí, lo sé.

Candy avanzó otro paso

— Sé que intentas hacer lo correcto— murmuró— pero no quiero a ninguno de esos hombres, Terrence.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, en él crecían la desesperación y la esperanza al mismo tiempo.

— Dijiste que querías casarte. Que deseabas un esposo.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, aquello la hizo sonreír.

— Bueno, la boda no tiene que ser la semana que viene.

Ella recorrió los últimos centímetros de distancia que los separaban, acercándose tanto que las puntas de sus pechos le tocaron la piel y él sintió que se desmoronaba. Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero de inmediato se golpeó contra el armario que tenía detrás.

— Candy, por todos los cielos…

— He estado pensando en algunas cosas y sí quiero casarme. Lo dije en serio. Pero también pienso que tengo que esperar un tiempo entre prometido y prometido y quiero divertirme un poco mientras tanto.

— Se puso de puntillas, sin dejar de sonreír, y acercó tanto los labios a los suyos que a punto estuvo de rozarlos

— ¿Tú no?

Lo besó antes de que pudiera responder y, en ese preciso instante, él supo que estaba perdido. Cualquier intención de actuar correctamente se desvaneció, la rodeó con los brazos e interrumpió el beso sólo para decir «Dios santo, sí», antes de capturar sus labios otra vez y estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No tenía sentido intentar comportarse como un auténtico caballero. Jamás había sido esa clase de hombre y, con su boca pegada a la suya, no encontró ningún motivo para cambiar su forma de ser en ese momento.


	16. Chapter 16

«Dios santo, sí.» Para los oídos de Candy, las palabras de Terrence sonaron como la canción más dulce que jamás había oído. Su beso era profundo, con la boca abierta contra la suya y en lugar de luchar contra lo que sentía, Candy lo lamió, saboreándolo con tanta intensidad como él a ella. Ése era el motivo por el que había ido allí, por sus ardientes y dichosos besos. Ella le rodeó la espalda desnuda con los brazos y notó la dureza de sus músculos contra sus manos y su piel caliente. Terrence interrumpió el contacto de sus labios.

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?— murmuró, rodeándole la cara con las manos y besándole las mejillas

— Intentaba enmendar todo el daño que ya te he causado. Esto no va a mejorar las cosas.

Ella sonrió, advirtiendo la nota de desesperación de su voz.

— Lo sé— replicó en un susurro— Pero ahora mismo quiero que dejes de intentar ser tan heroico.

— Esto no es broma.

Se apartó lo bastante para mirarla a los ojos

— Tú sabes lo que supone pasar la noche conmigo.

— Sé lo que supone.— Lo miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes—

— Que Dios nos condene por tontos, entonces— masculló— No podemos hacer ningún ruido— añadió, cogiéndole la cinta de su bata— Si alguien lo descubriese, estarías completamente arruinada. Al mismo tiempo que decía aquello, le quitó la cinta y ella emitió una suave y trémula risa.

— Pensé que tendría que esforzarme más para seducirte después de comprobar que empujabas a todos esos otros hombres hacia mí.

— Me has seducido en el mismo momento en que entraste aquí.

Le abrió la bata, deslizándosela por los hombros. Cayó al suelo detrás de ella y él buscó el primer botón de su camisón. Deslizó los pequeños botones de perla por los ojales, uno por uno, hasta llegar a su ombligo. A continuación, la muselina llenándole las manos, le quitó el camisón de los hombros, se lo bajó por los brazos y las caderas y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Él dio un paso atrás, tomándose un momento para mirarla, y la visión de sus turgentes y perfectos pechos, su pequeña cintura y sus hermosas caderas hizo que se le secara la garganta y que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Bajo la luz de la lámpara, su piel era del color de la crema y la imagen de sus dorados rizos entre sus muslos lo hizo sentir primitivo y salvaje.

Quería echarla en la cama y tomarla sin preliminares, que en ese momento le parecían una pérdida de tiempo. Pero respiró hondo para calmarse, luchando por mantener su deseo bajo control . Sabía lo que ella necesitaba y no era una unión rápida, ardiente y salvaje. La besó en la boca una vez más, le rodeó la espalda con un brazo y se agachó para pasarle el otro por debajo de las rodillas. La alzó en sus brazos.

— ¡Oh!— exclamó ella, sorprendida, y le rodeó el cuello — ¿Adónde vamos?

— Bueno, hacer el amor en el suelo es un poco incómodo. La cama sería mejor, ¿no te parece?

La llevó hasta la cama, donde la colocó en el centro. Al ver que ella desviaba la vista cuando él iba a desabrocharse el primer botón de su pantalón, decidió que sería mejor dejárselo puesto por el momento. Se echó a su lado y en el momento en que su duro miembro se apretó contra su muslo, notó que ella daba un respingo, confirmando su sospecha de que a pesar de su declaración de un momento atrás, estaba nerviosa.

— Cuando él… intentó hacerme el amor, fue sobre el suelo de tierra…casi lo logró, pero…al final lo rechacé…— Dijo como si pudiera leerle la mente, pero sin mirarlo. En cambio, miraba el techo— En una chabola abandonada de Goose Creek. Podía ver el cielo a través de los agujeros del techo.

— No es muy romántico.

— No, no lo fue. Y en más de un sentido.

— Lo que haremos esta noche, Candy…será para ti algo inolvidable .— Él tendió un brazo y le volvió la cara para besarla otra vez. Lo hizo con lentitud; le dio besos suaves y profundos, una y otra vez, tal y como lo había hecho en el laberinto, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba. Luego se apartó para mirarla a la cara y deslizó la mano para acariciarle un pecho. Lo rodeó con la mano abierta, disfrutando del peso redondeado y perfecto en su palma. Jugó con ella, sonriendo al verla cerrar los ojos y separar los labios, escuchando cómo se aceleraba su respiración. Inclinó la cabeza, separando los labios sobre su pecho, y se metió el pezón en la boca. Candy gimió suavemente en respuesta y, sin alzar la cabeza, Terrence llevó dos dedos de la mano libre a los labios de ella como un recordatorio, porque no podían permitirse que los oyeran.

Candy asintió, comprendiendo la indicación, y él deslizó la mano a su otro pecho, jugando con él mientras la lamía, disfrutando del modo en que ella se estremecía cuando le acariciaba la punta del pezón entre la lengua y los dientes una y otra vez. Ella movió sus caderas, rozándose contra la punta de su erección a través de sus pantalones, pero esta vez no dio ningún respingo. Deseó verle la cara de nuevo y levantó la cabeza al tiempo que deslizaba una mano desde su pecho hacia abajo, por sus costillas, su vientre y más abajo, hasta que rozó con los dedos el suave triángulo de vello que tenía en la cima de sus piernas. Él se abrió paso entre sus muslos con una mano y ella ahogó un grito, dejando claro que el juego amoroso no había sido parte de la experiencia que había vivido con el muchachito de Misisipi que había intentado desflorarla..

— Terrence...— susurró, y él notó el tono de protesta en su voz y un ruego en sus ojos. Le rodeó la muñeca con una mano como si quisiera apartarlo. Él no iba a permitírselo.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?— le preguntó, besándole la cara— Él jamás te tocó aquí, ¿verdad?

Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, Terrence sintió un feroz impulso protector en su interior, una emoción ardiente y salvaje, casi tan primitiva como la lujuria que le invadía todo el cuerpo.

— Pero tú quieres que te toque aquí— le dijo con ternura — Permíteme que lo haga.

Esperó y, al final, ella le soltó la muñeca y él continuó con su tarea, deslizando su dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás por los pliegues de su sexo. A pesar de su temor, ya estaba mojada y deliciosamente ardiente, pero no era suficiente. Estaba obligado a excitarla más, deseaba llevarla a un estado de excitación tan profundo y satisfacerla de tal modo que esa noche eliminaría cualquier mal recuerdo del muchacho que quiso hacerla su mujer. Siguió masajeando su sexo con el dedo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, observando su rostro mientras se relajaba otra vez. Candy cerró los ojos, se le aceleró la respiración y comenzó a balancear las caderas al ritmo de sus caricias. Él sabía que las palabras podían ser tan eróticas como un beso o una caricia, y decidió usarlas también.

— ¿Te gusta esto?— susurró, sin dejar de mirarle la cara, disfrutando del placer que podía ver en su expresión a medida que jugaba con ella.

Candy oyó su pregunta pero no pudo responder, porque estaba demasiado sobrecogida por lo que le estaba haciendo para poder decir algo. Todo aquello era nuevo y excitante. Deseó poder decírselo pero, aunque separó los labios, no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra.

— ¿Te gusta esto?— repitió, y como tampoco respondió esta vez, comenzó a retirar la mano. Ella se arqueó, siguiendo el movimiento con el cuerpo.

— No pares— dijo jadeando, incapaz de contenerse— No pares por favor…

— ¿Te gusta entonces?— murmuró, riéndose suavemente al verla asentir con la cabeza— Quieres más, ¿no es así?

Candy sabía que estaba jugando con ella. Lo hacía de una manera carnal e insoportable y, sin embargo, lo deseaba.

— Sí, sí— le dijo, agitando las caderas otra vez— Más, por favor.

Aquéllas fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió decir antes de que la tocara de nuevo con la punta de su dedo, deslizándose en una y otra dirección. Cada pequeño movimiento le despertaba nuevas oleadas de placer. Candy podía notar que su cuerpo se movía en respuesta, pero no tenía ningún control sobre él. Él tenía el control, y al acariciarla una y otra vez, su ritmo se aceleró hasta que terminó moviéndose frenéticamente, en desesperadas sacudidas y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para detener los gemidos de placer que se le escapaban de los labios. La tensión era casi insoportable a medida que las sensaciones aumentaban y se superponían, cada vez más intensas con cada caricia de sus dedos. Ella tenía la impresión de que se esforzaba por llegar a algún lugar, como si necesitara algo que él podía darle, pero no sabía de qué se trataba. Pero él sí lo sabía.

— Eso es, amor…eso es— murmuró— Ya casi estás allí.

Y apenas alcanzó a preguntarse dónde era ese «allí» cuando, de repente, lo supo. La embargó un estallido de sensaciones. Arqueó las caderas y esta vez no pudo evitar el grito de placer que salió de sus labios. Él atrapó el sonido de ardiente éxtasis en su boca y continuó acariciándola aun cuando sus muslos se convulsionaban alrededor de su mano una y otra vez. Continuó dándole placer con los dedos cuando las oleadas de éxtasis menguaron y ella se dejó caer, jadeando, sobre el colchón.

— Candy, es el momento.— Su voz sonó más ronca que antes y ella advirtió que su respiración se había acelerado— No puedo esperar mucho más y tú estás tan mojada y suave…tan preparada.

Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella

— Estás lista para mí…te voy a poseer…

Candy, estaba en llamas, así se sentía.

— Sí— consiguió decir, asintiendo con la cabeza— Sí…

Él retiró la mano con lentitud y se puso en pie para desabrocharse el pantalón. La miró a los ojos pero ella fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. En cambio, bajó la vista por su cuerpo, por su ancho y musculoso pecho, por su abdomen plano y sus estrechas caderas, hasta llegar a su miembro. Sintió una punzada de pánico al verlo, protuberante y erecto.

— ¿Terrence?— susurró

Él se quitó el pantalón, lo apartó a un lado y regresó junto a ella.

— Está bien— murmuró, besándola, acariciándole el vientre y descendiendo por sus caderas hasta sus muslos— Separa las piernas, amor. Ábrete para mí. Todo estará bien.

Ella obedeció, pero el pánico creció cuando él se colocó encima de ella, cuando su peso se posó sobre su cuerpo y advirtió la dura e implacable parte de su anatomía empujando entre sus muslos. Ahogó un sollozo de pánico pero a él no se le escapó ese detalle .

— Candy. Candy, mírame.

Cuando abrió los ojos, él se hallaba suspendido sobre su cuerpo, con el peso sobre los brazos, con una grave expresión en el rostro y un mechón de pelo castaño sobre la frente. La miró fijamente

— No soy él, él quiso tomarte y te lastimó, pero, todo está bien te lo prometo. Conmigo serás mujer y yo te regalaré tu primera vez .

Ella notó el temblor en su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras, el dificultoso ritmo de su respiración, y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniéndose por ella.

— Hazlo, entonces— susurró, separando las piernas, deseando que él también obtuviese el placer que ya le había dado a ella minutos antes.

Él movió las caderas y ella notó la dureza rozándole en la abertura, pero sin penetrarla.

— Cógeme con tu mano— le dijo y cuando ella lo hizo, envolviéndole su grueso miembro con su mano, se sorprendió por el ardiente calor — Llévame dentro de ti.

Ella lo hizo a pesar de no saber cómo , con una sensación terriblemente rara, usando las dos manos para guiar la punta de su miembro entre sus muslos y no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras lo hacía. El la guiaba en todo momento, y cuando sintió que él colocaba su erección en su entrada virginal y luego que presionaba dentro de su cuerpo, apartó las manos del camino y fijó la mirada en el techo, preparándose para el dolor. Pero no hubo un dolor tan profundo como el que siempre había escuchado de otras mujeres casadas, sino sólo la sensación de algo que se estiraba con dificultad a medida que la penetraba más adentro y que después se desgarraba . Ella respiró hondo y ahogó un grito de dolor cuando el logró la penetración total, tomando para sí, su virtud.

Él se quedó quieto.

— ¿Estás bien? Te lastimé mucho?

—Estoy bien— Asintió con la cabeza, y todo el pánico que había sentido un momento atrás desapareció. Hizo una pausa, moviendo las caderas, pensando…— Me gusta esto.

Aquello le hizo reír, con una satisfecha y grave carcajada que ella sintió tibia en su cara.

— ¿Te gusta, ahora?

Todavía suspendido sobre ella, con las caderas flexionadas, balanceándose contra su cuerpo en un controlado movimiento, a pesar del esfuerzo por contenerse

— ¿Y qué hay de esto?— preguntó, y repitió el movimiento

— ¿Te gusta esto?

— Oh, Terrence— se lamentó ella con suavidad, moviéndose con impaciencia debajo de él, deseando que acelerase el ritmo

— ¿Estás intentando torturarme?

— Esta clase de tortura...— Hizo una pausa, con la respiración agitada— tiene sus recompensas.

Ella cogió un mechón de su pelo.

— Hablas demasiado— dijo, y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo para besarle en la boca— …y no tenemos toda la noche.

Aquel recordatorio pareció funcionar porque comenzó a moverse en su interior, su miembro frotándola por dentro en una deliciosa y profunda caricia, una y otra vez. Aceleró el ritmo con cada empellón, empujándola más fuerte y más hondo. Ella lo disfrutaba, acompañando su ritmo, y, al hacerlo, notó que aquel espeso y creciente deleite la invadía de nuevo. Cuando la acometieron de nuevo las oleadas de placer, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Se le contrajeron los músculos, estrechándolos instintivamente alrededor de su miembro una y otra vez, aumentando su placer y notando que él la seguía hacia la cumbre. El cuerpo de Terrence se hundió dentro del de ella y deslizó los brazos para estrecharla más aún. Sus movimientos se hicieron bruscos, frenéticos, hasta que al final, alcanzó el mismo momento culminante que ella había experimentado. Su cuerpo sucumbió a una serie de temblores y sus roncos gemidos de alivio quedaron enterrados en la suave almohada, hasta que se quedó inmóvil sobre ella. Tras unos momentos, él se movió, y ella sintió que sus piernas se apretaban alrededor de él, en una tonta resistencia a dejarlo ir, temerosa de repente de lo que sabía que ocurriría a continuación. Pero tras liberar sus caderas de las piernas de ella, él le cubrió la boca con un suave y tierno beso y Candy descartó aquella punzada de miedo. Aquella noche no se repetiría, ella lo sabía. Esa vez, no esperaba un matrimonio ni declaraciones de amor. Y no cabía duda de que tampoco esperaba que él deseara que ella se quedase, que permaneciera allí con él. Pero Terrence, acerca de esto último al menos, la sorprendió. Se colocó de costado, entornó los ojos en aquella mirada soñolienta y le recorrió el cuerpo desnudo con la vista. Ella se habría sentido avergonzada por un escrutinio como aquél, pero mientras él miraba cada detalle de su cuerpo, deslizó una mano por su contorno y le acarició la cara, los pechos, el vientre, los muslos y empezó todo otra vez.

La besó, presionando sus labios sobre sus mejillas, su barbilla, su boca y su pelo. Le susurró lo hermosa que era, y en el momento en que la cubrió con las mantas y la acunó entre sus brazos, ella sintió un estúpido impulso de llorar, porque jamás creyó que un hombre pudiese ser tan tierno. Ella pensaba que quizá pudiera haber algo de ternura antes del acto sexual, pero nunca después. Y mientras yacía en brazos de Terrence, supo que estaba enamorándose de él. Aquello era lo que había temido todo el tiempo y se había esforzado por impedirlo, por endurecer su corazón y protegerse a sí misma antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Terrence le había mostrado lo que era la ternura y si se enamoraba de él y no era correspondida, no sería capaz de soportar la tristeza.


	17. Chapter 17

— ¿Candy?

La voz de su madre llamándola reprimió las lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos. No lloraría delante de ella, esta vez no. No podría soportar volver a ver la decepción y el dolor reflejados en su rostro al enterarse de lo ocurrido con Anthony Brower, cuando Candy le confesó que casi perdió su virtud. No, esta vez tendría que mentir. Y por lo que Terrence le había dicho, tendría que hacerlo muy a menudo en las siguientes tres semanas. Se enjugó las lágrimas, feliz de no haber llorado lo bastante para tener los ojos hinchados. Fingió una sonrisa de novia feliz y se dio media vuelta para saludar a su madre, que había cruzado el césped y entraba en el jardín.

— Oh, mamá— exclamó, esforzándose por conseguir el equilibrio justo de modesta sorpresa y felicidad de novia.

— Así que te ha propuesto matrimonio.— La voz de su madre no mostraba la menor alegría

— ¿Era real esta vez o sólo es otra farsa para salvar tu reputación?

Su sonrisa vaciló un poco. Pero su madre lo advirtió.

— Sí, querida— le dijo Rose con delicadeza— Sé lo que andan diciendo. He oído a Dorothy defendiéndote ante una de las criadas de lady Sylvia. Bendita sea. Tenemos que aumentarle el salario a esa chica.

«Miente, Candy. Miente sin pensarlo.»

— No es más que un cotilleo entre los sirvientes, mamá.

— Por supuesto que lo es.

Allí estaba: la decepción. Por ella, no por lo que había hecho, sino por mentir. Soltó un sollozo. Intentó ahogarlo pero cuando su madre abrió los brazos, Candy corrió hacia ellos como lo había hecho ocho años atrás.

— Dice que tenemos que casarnos— exclamó contra el hombro de su madre— Dice que de lo contrario será mi ruina.

— Shhh— la tranquilizó su madre, dándole palmadas en la espalda— Ahora cálmate. Todo irá bien.

— No, no irá bien, mamá. No me ama.

Su madre la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

Candy pensó en la cara de él, tan distante e indescifrable, y en su voz, tan desdeñosa cuando hablaba de la farsa que debían montar para que todos la vieran, en cómo deberían fingir que sentían un amor irresistible. «Una ficción que debemos esforzarnos por exhibir de la manera más convincente posible.»

— Sí, mamá— respondió abatida— Estoy segura

— Pero ¿qué hay de ti? Tú le amas y eso debería ser suficiente.

Candy alzó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?

— No te sorprendas tanto.— Rose le dedicó una triste sonrisa, cogiéndole la barbilla con una mano— Jamás has podido engañarme, Candy, ni siquiera cuando intentas engañarte a ti

misma.

— Supongo que no.

Suspiró, triste por la confesión que estaba a punto de hacer a su madre y a sí misma

— Sí lo amo, mamá. Y ésa es la peor parte.

Tras dejar a Candy en el jardín, Terrence fue a buscar a los hombres de la familia de la muchacha para ponerles al tanto de la situación: una versión cuidadosamente retocada, al menos. La conducta de la señora Chumley indicaba que ya estaba al tanto de los rumores que circulaban entre la servidumbre, pero como ninguno de los caballeros tenía ayuda de cámara, Terrence tenía la esperanza de que aquéllos no hubiesen llegado a sus oídos. Encontró a Chumley en la biblioteca y aunque Andrey no estaba con él, Terrence decidió no esperar. Envió a un lacayo a buscar al tío de Candy y le pidió permiso a su padrastro para robarle unos pocos minutos de su tiempo. Ante la noticia del compromiso, Chumley parecía encantado y otorgó su consentimiento con bastante alegría.

— Ya me parecía que eso era lo que estaba pasando— dijo, sonriendo mientras se reclinaba en su silla

— Por muy borracho que esté, un hombre no se pone en pie para impedir una boda a menos que esté enamorado.

¿Enamorado? Eso, pensó Terrence con ironía, era una descripción muy exacta. Tenía que estarlo, porque no había otra explicación posible para su extraño comportamiento de los últimos días.

— Tenemos que encontrar a Albert — continuó Chumley— y entre los tres redactar un acuerdo prematrimonial.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Le habría gustado negarse, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo. Seguro que Andrey pensaría lo peor acerca de sus motivos, sin importar cuán pequeño fuera el monto que recibiría, pero aquello era inevitable.

— Mis abogados son Hutton, Bayhill y Ross— dijo, garabateando la dirección en el dorso de su propia tarjeta

— Debo marcharme a Scarborough y organizar algunas cosas allí, pero...

— ¡Tú, bastardo…!Al oír aquella voz, ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta de la biblioteca y se encontraron con Albert de pie allí, con Candy y su madre justo detrás de él.

— Venga, Albert — comenzó la señora Chumley, pero Andrey apartó la mano que le retenía por el hombro.

Terrence se puso en pie, volviéndose hacia el otro hombre que entraba en la habitación, con Candy y su madre pisándole los talones.

— No pondrás tus sucias manos en su dinero— dijo Andrey al acercarse a Terrence, con los puños apretados y la cara, habitualmente benigna, roja de furia.

— Tío Albert, te equivocas— dijo Candy, pero Andrey no le dio oportunidad de dar ninguna explicación.— No sacarás ni un chelín— le dijo a Terrence— ¡Ni un chelín, mercenario, cazador de fortunas!

Terrence, al no estar borracho, estaba más preparado esta vez para reaccionar ante el puño que se dirigía directo hacia su cara. Consiguió eludir el golpe y, antes de que Andrey pudiera intentarlo de nuevo, Chumley se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Tranquilos, caballeros!— dijo - No hay necesidad de pelear. Estoy seguro de que podemos resolverlo todo.

— No hay nada que resolver!— respondió Andrey con disgusto

— No es más que un cazador de fortunas, y si llegas a aceptar esto, George, te aseguro que yo...

— Tío Albert — lo interrumpió Candy, dando un paso adelante — George no tiene que aceptarlo. Yo ya lo he hecho. Quiero casarme con Terrence.

Terrence advirtió que Candy era mejor actriz de lo que había creído. Su voz sonaba tranquila, pronunciaba las palabras con seguridad y cuando se dirigió a su lado, le cogió una mano de un modo completamente convincente.

— Me casaré con Terrence, tío Albert, y eso es todo. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

— Dios— murmuró Andrey mirándola fijamente— cómo puede una sobrina mía ser tan tonta.

La expresión de Candy no se alteró y sólo apretó un poco la mano que sostenía la de Terrence. Aquel gesto indicaba que se sentía bajo presión al pronunciar aquellas descaradas mentiras, y que su tío pensara que era una tonta, su tío al que ella adoraba y respetaba..., y hacía todo eso por él.

Sintió que lo consumía la vergüenza, y un dolor agudo le oprimía el pecho. Cuando Candy le soltó la mano, se obligó a hablar.

— Dejaré en sus manos, de Candy y de ustedes dos, caballeros, la redacción del acuerdo que deseen y daré instrucciones a mis abogados de que acepten los términos que establezcan. Lo único que pido es una suma para mantener Scarborough porque será el hogar de Candy y debe separarse un monto en fideicomiso tras el nacimiento de cada uno de nuestros hijos. Acerca del resto, Candy puede hacer lo que quiera con su dinero. No lo quiero. Sé que usted no me cree, señor Andrey, y tiene toda la razón para no hacerlo, pero es la verdad. Ahora, si me perdonan, debo marcharme. Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. Le dio un rápido beso a Candy en el pelo y abandonó el salón, pero al cruzar la puerta se detuvo un instante para echar un rápido vistazo a su prometida. Ella lo estaba mirando y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él se prometió que nunca jamás le daría motivos para que se arrepintiese de ese día ni de la noche que lo había hecho necesario. Aquélla era su segunda oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla.

Terrence subió la escalera e indicó a McIntyre que hiciera sus maletas para marchar a Scarborough Park, informó a Sylvia de que todo estaba arreglado con Candy y su familia e hizo que le llevaran el carruaje. Fue a la ciudad y se reunió con sus abogados para explicarles lo que había acordado con la familia de Candy, ignorando sus bienintencionados consejos de que debería pedir mucho más. Arregló las cosas para que se enviaran anuncios a la prensa y fue a visitar personalmente al vizconde Marlowe, que no sólo era conocido de él sino que además era el dueño de la Gaceta Social, el periódico de sociedad más importante y serio de Londres.

Marlowe estaba allí y se alegró de aceptar su oferta de una entrevista exclusiva. Cuando le explicó que debía marcharse a Scarborough en el tren de la noche, convocaron de inmediato a un periodista a las oficinas del vizconde y Terrence habló con el muchacho durante más de una hora, desempeñando su papel con más soltura de la que debería, pero mientras hablaba de su devoción por el deber, por Candy y por Scarborough, descubrió que le gustaría que todo aquello fuese cierto y no una inevitable fachada. Cuando le pareció que ya había dicho lo bastante para resultar convincente, dio por concluida la entrevista. Después de desearle un buen día a Marlowe y de asegurarle al vizconde que él y lady Marlowe recibirían una invitación a la boda, abandonó Marlowe Publishing y se reunió con Mc Intyre, que le esperaba con el equipaje en la estación de Euston. Los dos hombres se montaron en el tren con dirección a Yorkshire y más tarde, esa misma noche, llegaron a Scarborough Park.

Sólo tenía tres semanas para prepararlo todo y, dadas las condiciones en que se hallaba la mansión, aquello no era mucho tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, le comunicó las noticias al personal. Se sorprendió y se alegró del entusiasmo que mostraron ante la idea de que volviera a haber una duquesa en Scarborough. Nunca habían aceptado de buen grado a Min, la esposa de Charles, que, después de la muerte de su esposo, sólo permaneció allí el tiempo suficiente para asistir al funeral antes de regresar a Estados Unidos. Terrence no podía culparla por huir de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida deseando hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, ahora, a medida que recorría la casa con la señora Houghton, el ama de llaves, y ordenaba que se ventilaran las habitaciones ducales y conversaba sobre el estado de la habitación de los niños, comenzó a ver Scarborough no como el depresivo lugar donde había crecido, ni como el lugar al que había llevado a su primera esposa quince años atrás. Quizá fuese la promesa secreta que le había hecho a Candy, pero comenzó a ilusionarse ante la idea de transformar Scarborough en un hogar, si se hacía el debido esfuerzo.

Mientras inspeccionaba la bodega de vinos y la platería con Morgan, el mayordomo, caminaba por las tierras con los jardineros e inspeccionaba las casas de los arrendatarios con su administrador, comenzó a sentir una chispa de esperanza por el futuro que crecía en su interior. El futuro era algo que no se había atrevido a imaginar en mucho tiempo y la esperanza no había sido más que una palabra. Sin embargo, ahora, en el trabajo que hacía y las decisiones que tomaba, la sintió en su interior, débil al principio, pero cada día más fuerte. A medida que asumía el control de la propiedad dejada a su cuidado, mientras visitaba a los vecinos y paseaba por el pueblo, caminaba por los jardines y montaba por los bosques, sintió como si volviera, poco a poco, de las profundidades de un oscuro abismo.

Intentó no pensar en Susana. Cuando se veía obligado a atravesar la galería, no miraba su retrato, jamás iba a sus habitaciones y, cuando montaba por el lugar, evitaba acercarse al estanque donde se había quitado la vida. Pero había momentos allí, en Scarborough, en los que veía su rostro, fugaz y etéreo, como un fantasma. Quizá siempre sería así. Él la había hecho formar parte de Scarborough y debía vivir con ello. Casarse con Candy jamás le resarciría de los errores cometidos con Susana, pero todos los días, en todo lo que hacía, se renovaba su propósito de que su segunda esposa tendría toda la consideración y el cuidado de los que, debido a su inmadurez y egoísmo, había carecido la primera.

A medida que se iba acercando el día de la boda, Terrence trabajaba a todas horas no sólo para aceptar la posición que el destino le había dado, sino también para hacerse merecedor de ella, por el bien de Candy. Su hermana a menudo le decía que debía dejar ir el pasado y desterrar la culpa pero, por primera vez desde la muerte de Susana, Terrence sintió que eso era realmente posible. Para Candy, los días que siguieron a la partida de Terrence fueron muy confusos. Lady Sylvia la llevó a ver a Vivienne, la modista, para que le hiciera el vestido de novia.

— Sé que te encanta Worth, querida— dijo Sylvia— pero no tenemos tiempo. En estos días están muy ocupados. Vivienne es en realidad Vivian Marlowe, la hermana del vizconde Marlowe, y una amiga personal mía. Te pondrá primera en la lista y tendremos un vestido espléndido en cuestión de días.

Cuando Candy se encontró en el salón de la tienda de la modista más de moda de Londres, atendida por la delgada y esbelta Vivienne en persona, sintió que ante los grandes ojos verdes de la mujer, era demasiado rellenita y aquello le complicaba el trabajo. Sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que las modistas preferían figuras delgadas sin muchas curvas. Pero pronto advirtió que había subestimado a esta profesional en particular.

— Raso no— dijo Vivienne de inmediato— Gasa de seda para usted, señorita White, no cabe duda.—Hizo un gesto con la mano

— La seda color marfil, Claudette, la que tiene matices en color melocotón.

Un momento más tarde, una de sus asistentes llevó un rollo de esa tela y envolvieron a Candy en ella.

— Pienso en un efecto de caída al modo griego para la falda y un canesú que envuelva el pecho— dijo Vivienne a través de sus labios apretados y llenos de alfileres, al tiempo que envolvía a Candy en la tela y se la sujetaba a su ropa interior

— Espero que no se hubiese decidido por el raso. La mayoría de las novias todavía lo llevan, pero no es lo indicado para usted en absoluto. Se le habría pegado al cuerpo de una manera imperdonable.

Candy se mordió el labio y recordó que su primer vestido de novia había sido exactamente así, y cómo había ignorado la sensación de estar embutida como una salchicha, por el bien de la moda.

— Esto resaltará mucho más su figura. ¿Qué le parece? — Vivienne insertó el último alfiler y se apartó para permitir que su clienta se viera en el gran espejo— Antes de que responda, debo advertirle, y a su madre también— añadió mirando a Rose, que estaba un metro detrás de ellas— que este corte no está todavía de moda. Sólo las muchachas más audaces llevan el último grito de la moda.

¿Audaz? Aquello era mucho más que simplemente audaz. No se parecía a ningún diseño que hubiese visto y, sin embargo, a medida que se miraba en el espejo, advirtió que la modista tenía razón. Ya en ese momento, incluso sin más que algunos metros de tela sujetados con alfileres, supo que los pliegues y la suave tela le resaltaban la figura y el tono de su piel mucho mejor que el raso blanco brillante y la forma de cola de cisne de su vestido anterior.

— Así que, ¿cuán audaz es usted, señorita White?— le preguntó Vivienne— ¿Está dispuesta a confiar en mí y permitirme que haga un diseño especial para su figura o simplemente quiere seguir los modelos de moda?— Miró a Candy a los ojos a través del espejo y ella vio en los de Vivienne una pizca de diversión y de desafío.

— Ya se me considera un bicho raro— respondió con un dejo de tristeza— Quizá también debería ser moderna. Además — añadió, sonriendo ante su propio reflejo, sintiendo la exquisita emoción de saber que había encontrado un hermoso vestido— me encanta.

— ¡Excelente! Adoro vestir a mujeres como usted.— Se volvió a Sylvia— ¿La prueba dentro de una semana, querida? ¿A las dos en punto?

Sylvia extrajo su agenda y un lápiz de su bolso, pasó un par de páginas y asintió con la cabeza.

— A las dos en punto.

— Excelente. Claudette le quitará todos esos alfileres y le tomará las medidas, señorita White, y yo la veré el próximo viernes.— Le apretó los hombros a Candy para darle ánimo

— Muchas novias vienen a mí y puedo decir por experiencia que se sentirá un poco sobrecogida en las próximas semanas, pero no permita que eso arruine las cosas. Después de todo, éste es uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de una mujer.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta, saludó con la mano a Rose y lady Sylvia, y con un frufrú de su vestido de seda verde broncíneo, se marchó.

— Para ella es fácil decirlo— murmuró Candy, contemplando su reflejo. Envuelta en la prístina seda de su vestido de novia, de repente se sintió una completa hipócrita.

— No te preocupes, Candy— dijo Sylvia, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros— No estás sola en esto, ¿sabes?, y aunque todo esto pueda parecer sobrecogedor, tengo la intención de hacer que lo disfrutes.

Candy apreció la bondad que había en las intenciones de Sylvia, pero disfrutarlo no era fácil. Los periódicos estaban llenos de noticias sobre el compromiso y, aunque Terrence se lo había advertido, la mayoría de las historias eran amables con ellos pero otras eran increíblemente despiadadas. La peor de todas era la entrevista a Terrence. Hablaba guiado por los sentimientos y de lo afortunado que era por que ella, por fin, le hubiese aceptado. Convenía que casarse por amor y por deber a un tiempo era algo realmente espléndido, y enfatizaba varias veces lo felices que ambos eran. Leer la entrevista sólo sirvió para que el nudo que sentía en el estómago creciera, porque aunque sabía que sólo eran mentiras para la prensa, deseaba que pudieran ser ciertas.

Después de eso, dejó de leer los periódicos. Fue a probarse el vestido a la tienda de Vivienne como habían acordado y en el momento en que se lo puso quiso llorar. Era hermoso, perfecto pero ¿qué importancia tenía? La boda no sería menos farsa por ello. Intentó no pensar. Con la ayuda de lady Sylvia, los alentadores abrazos de su madre y las opiniones de Annie, no siempre discretas, que la hacían reír, pasó los días llevando a cabo diferentes actividades: escoger las invitaciones, confeccionar la lista de invitados, elegir las flores, el menú para el té de la boda que seguiría a la ceremonia y otras muchas elecciones que había que hacer. Tratándose de una experiencia que ya conocía, esta vez debería haberle resultado más fácil. Pero no lo era. Era mucho, mucho más difícil. Sin embargo, los días pasaban de prisa. Los periodistas la seguían a todos lados y ya le dolía la mandíbula de sonreír tanto, le pesaba en el corazón tener que fingir tanta felicidad y, a veces, sentía el impulso de huir.

La boda se programó para el 26 de mayo y se resolvió que Sylvia la llevaría con su familia a Scarborough una semana antes, pero todavía quedaban tantas cosas por hacer que Rose, Annie y Sylvia se vieron obligadas a permanecer en Londres más de lo esperado. Albert y George se dirigieron a Scarborough Park, para conocer el lugar, firmar los acuerdos maritales y decidir qué arreglos necesitaría el lugar. Apenas sirvió para aplacar a Albert el hecho de que Terrence se negara de plano a recibir un ingreso, en especial después de que Candy lo obligara a concederle fondos de todos modos. Insistió en que un duque debía tener ingresos. Ella podía permitírselo y sólo podía esperar que Terrence no lo leyera antes de firmarlo. Él estaba intentando hacer lo correcto con ella, y en el acuerdo prematrimonial, ella pretendía hacer lo mismo con él.

Llegaron a Scarborough por la tarde temprano, sólo dos días antes de la boda. Terrence, con un séquito de periodistas tras él, los esperaba mientras descendían a la plataforma de la pequeña estación de trenes de Harrowgate y él se precipitó hacia ella, su madre y su familia para acompañarles a un carruaje, al tiempo que su ayuda de cámara se ocupaba del equipaje y Sylvia se hacía cargo de los periodistas con gran habilidad.

— ¡Dios!— exclamó Rose, dejándose caer en el asiento del carruaje mientras éste se ponía en movimiento— ¡Estos reporteros! Jamás he visto nada semejante.

— Son implacables— convino Terrence— Han estado merodeando por aquí, acechando en los límites de Scarborough Park durante días, con la esperanza de pillarme desprevenido. Son tan descarados que les aconsejaría que se mantuvieran cerca de la casa todo el tiempo posible. Me temo que tendremos que esperar hasta después de la boda para dar un paseo por el resto de la propiedad.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?— le preguntó, cogiéndole una mano enguantada y besándole los nudillos— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Por supuesto— mintió— Estoy bien.

Después de todo, ¿qué más podía decir? Scarborough era un gran edificio de piedra gris realzado con parapetos almenados, torreones octogonales y verdes hiedras trepadoras. Parecía extenderse en todas las direcciones, con alas que sobresalían y montones de chimeneas que aparecían inesperadamente sin la menor consideración por la belleza arquitectónica, un hecho que le daba un descuidado aspecto. Terrence se rió, mirando su cara a medida que el landó abierto entraba por el camino de grava.

— Es fabuloso, ¿verdad? El esposo de Sylvia dijo que la restauración de Scarborough Park podía ser el sueño de un arquitecto... o su pesadilla, dependiendo de cuánto dinero dispusiera. Ella observó la mansión un momento.

— Creo que me gusta— le dijo.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí. Parece... un poco inclinado.

Aquello lo hizo reír otra vez, una carcajada cómoda y relajada. No parecía compartir ninguna de las preocupaciones que la aquejaban a ella. Candy se recordó que aquello era algo bueno. ¿Acaso no lo era? El personal estaba reunido junto a las puertas, esperando su llegada, y en el momento en que el carruaje se detuvo, un lacayo dio un paso adelante para extender los peldaños para ellos. Terrence le presentó, a ella y a su madre, al personal, a Morgan, el mayordomo y a la señora Houghton, el ama de llaves, y las acompañó dentro.

— Tomaremos el té, Morgan— dijo por encima del hombro, guiándolas por un vasto vestíbulo hacia una amplia y magnífica escalera de piedra caliza y hierro forjado— En el salón. Y esperen el carruaje de lady Sylvia. Llegará en seguida.

Las condujo al salón, donde George y el tío Albert ya comían bollos con mermelada. El té de la tarde era una de las cosas genuinas de Inglaterra que le gustaban a Albert, hecho que dejó claro la pizca de mermelada de fresa que Candy notó en su barbilla. Ella se dio un golpecito con un dedo en su propia barbilla intencionadamente y él captó el mensaje de inmediato, retirando la mermelada con su pañuelo. Rose sirvió el té, y Albert y George hablaron de la propiedad. Hasta su tío sonaba animado mientras contaba otra vez las historias de la pesca de trucha que habían hecho. Cuando comenzó a entusiasmarse con la caza del faisán que podrían llevar a cabo en el otoño, ella miró a Terrence con sorpresa desde el otro lado de la mesa. Él sólo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Sylvia llegó unos minutos después y Candy no tuvo ocasión de preguntarle a Terrence nada sobre el cambio de opinión de su tío hasta que estuvieron unos minutos a solas, y fue porque Terrence insistió en llevarla a pasear por el jardín de rosas.

— ¿Cómo rayos lo has conseguido?— le preguntó mientras avanzaban cogidos del brazo entre los rosales bordeados por bajos setos de arbustos— ¿Le has lanzado un hechizo al tío Albert o algo así? ¡Habla como si realmente le gustara Inglaterra!

Él se detuvo como si quisiera admirar la fuente, obligándola a detenerse junto a él.

— Bueno, es un lugar bastante bonito, ¿sabes?— dijo, soltándole el brazo. Y volviéndose hacia ella, se llevó una mano al bolsillo— Tengo algo para ti.

Ella estaba demasiado asombrada para que la distrajera un regalo, especialmente ahora que parecía ser la única que tenía recelos acerca de la boda.

— El tío Albert parecía odiarlo todo aquí. Cuando Neil y yo cancelamos el compromiso, quería que regresáramos directamente a casa, y sólo aceptó continuar aquí y admitirte como mi administrador para salvar mi reputación. Ahora habla como si quisiera quedarse por un tiempo. Jamás pensé que vería...

— Candy— la interrumpió Terrence, y le cogió una mano. Ella bajó la vista, contemplando cómo deslizaba un anillo de diamantes y platino en su dedo.

— Era de mi madre— dijo – asi que ha permanecido en la caja fuerte durante años. Sé que es un poco tarde para un anillo de compromiso, ya que nuestra boda es pasado mañana pero, aun así, me pareció que podía gustarte de todos modos.

— Es hermoso— señaló, y lo creía de verdad. Siete años atrás, jamás había pensado que alguna vez llevaría diamantes de gran tamaño y, aunque ahora tuviese una colección de joyas, jamás olvidaba sus orígenes. Así que para ella, ese anillo, uno que había pertenecido a la familia de Terrence durante generaciones, le parecía mucho más hermoso que cualquiera de las creaciones de Tiffany o de Cartier que poseía. Giró su mano, observando el brillo del diamante a la luz del sol. Un anillo de compromiso era un círculo perfecto, símbolo del amor eterno. Pero ¿qué significado tenía cuando el amor no era correspondido? De repente, el diamante comenzó a verse borroso a sus ojos.

«Recuerda, éste es uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida.»

Candy parpadeó, volviendo a centrar su mirada en el anillo. Tragó saliva con fuerza e intentó creer que era verdad. Después de todo, una muchacha no necesitaba el amor de un hombre para ser feliz. Lo había comprendido mucho tiempo atrás.


	18. Chapter 18

A la mañana siguiente, los hombres ya habían desayunado y se habían marchado antes de que Candy bajase. Le dijeron que Terrence estaba tratando asuntos de la propiedad y que Albert y George habían ido a pescar, y Annie también, pero no era nada sorprendente.

— A explorar — le explicó Rose cuando ella preguntó a dónde se había ido, sentada a la mesa.

— Annie parece una niña muy aventurera— comentó Sylvia.

— Ésa es una manera de decirlo— respondió Rose con ironía

— A veces me preocupa que sea demasiado intereses un poco masculinos, es verdad, pero sólo tiene once años. Y las muchachas son mucho más independientes y atléticas estos días. No dudo de que le esperan muchísimas aventuras.

Candy se miró la mano, contemplando el resultado de su propia «aventura» resplandeciendo a la luz. «Recuerda, éste es uno de los momentos más felices de tu vida.» Se puso en pie de un salto.

— Disculpenme— dijo, y las otras dos mujeres interrumpieron la conversación y la miraron sorprendidas— Creo que yo también seré aventurera e iré a explorar. Me gustaría echar un vistazo a la casa.

— Por supuesto que tienes que ver la casa.— Sylvia hizo ademán de ponerse en pie— Yo te llevaré.

— No— dijo, y le sorprendió la brusquedad de su propia respuesta— Por favor, continuen con el desayuno. Sólo quiero pasear un poco... por mi cuenta, si te parece bien.

— Por supuesto, querida. Es tu hogar, ya lo sabes.

Su hogar. Así quería pensar en ese lugar, como su hogar, mientras pasaba el día caminando por los largos pasillos, observando los tapices de muaré, los resplandecientes candelabros de cristal y retratos de marcos dorados, pero no conseguía visualizar la imagen en su cabeza. No era su casa. Por el contrario, le encantaba el lugar, con sus extensas alas e interminables pasillos, sus superpoblados jardines, enormes chimeneas y pisos que crujían. Estaba un poco raído en algunos lugares, donde exhibía el desgaste natural y la falta de mantenimiento del duque anterior, pero ella tenía dinero más que suficiente para cambiar eso. El problema era que en el momento en que intentaba ver la mansión como su hogar, sentía una extraña pesadumbre descender sobre ella, una sensación de ansiedad y de desaliento ante la idea de que aquél jamás sería su hogar, no si Terrence no la amaba lo bastante para permanecer allí con ella. ¿No era eso lo que realmente temía? ¿Que se marchara a París y que ella acabara como Susana, caminando por los jardines y paseándose sola por los pasillos?

Candy alzó la vista al retrato de él, uno de los muchos que había colgados en un largo y ancho pasillo junto a la biblioteca. Se le veía muy joven, quizá unos veinte años, y todavía no habían aparecido las líneas alrededor de sus ojos ni de su boca. A pesar de eso, le parecía más guapo ahora que en su juventud, pero los hombres siempre envejecían bien. Candy, como la mayoría de las mujeres, encontraba que aquello era injusto. Flanqueando su retrato, había dos retratos de mujeres. No cabía ninguna duda de que una era Sylvia. La otra era una rubia angelical con un vestido de seda rosa tan pálido que parecía casi blanco. Ésa, lo supo de inmediato, era Susana. En la distancia resonaron unas pisadas, un suave sonido en las moquetas y Candy alzó la vista y vio pasar junto a la galería a una criada con su vestido gris a rayas, un delantal blanco y una cofia. La muchacha miró a los lados y volvió a mirarla a ella, deteniéndose en el umbral.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?— preguntó.

— No, no, gracias.— Candy sonrió— Sólo estoy explorando.

La muchacha echó un vistazo a la pared y luego la miró otra vez a ella. Una fugaz expresión de algo que quizá fuese incertidumbre apareció en su cara, pero hizo una reverencia y continuó, dejando a Candy con sus reflexiones acerca de la primera esposa de Terrence. Susana Grandchester había sido bonita, a la manera de una muñeca de porcelana. Tenía la barbilla gacha, parecía espiar con los ojos al artista, no de un modo coqueto sino con cansancio, como si la tiara y los pendientes de diamante fuesen demasiado pesados para su delicado cuello. Sobre un fondo de cortinados blancos, con su vestido casi incoloro y su pelo claro, parecía a punto de desvanecerse en la completa insignificancia. A Candy se le contrajo el corazón de compasión y un poco de temor. Ella no era tímida ni asustadiza como esa muchacha pero, sin el amor de Terrence, ¿cómo sería ella? Amargada, pensó de inmediato. Enfadada. Aquello parecía casi tan malo como lo demás. El sonido de unas pisadas le hizo dar un respingo y esta vez no fue una criada quien se detuvo en el umbral. Era Terrence, con aspecto solemne. Echó un vistazo— rápido y furtivo a la pared y luego la miró otra vez a ella.

— Me han dicho que estabas aquí— dijo con lentitud— Sarah, la criada principal, me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Parecía preocuparla el hecho de que anduvieses paseando sola.— Hizo una pausa y la miró— ¿Tenía motivos para preocuparse?

Ella dudó y se dirigió a la puerta para reunirse con él. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la oyera y le preguntó:

— ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Qué pasaría si...?— Hizo una pausa pero temió que la pena se cerniría sobre ella tanto si expresaba sus dudas en voz alta como si las reservaba para sí misma— ¿Qué pasaría si estamos cometiendo un error?

— No tenemos elección, Candy.

Aquello no la tranquilizó. Sólo la hacía desear más aún saber qué era lo que él sentía en realidad. No la amaba, pero sí tenía alguna consideración hacia ella. Lo sabía. No porque se hubiese acostado con ella, no era tan inocente para pensar eso, sino por lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Pero ¿era suficiente? ¿La respetaba? ¿Llegaría más tarde el amor?¿Acaso él creía que era posible? Candy se dio media vuelta, miró la larga galería de

retratos y se detuvo en la pálida muchacha de la pared. Él fue tras ella, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la hizo volverse.

— Quizá no nos conocemos lo suficiente— dijo ella al tiempo que él la conducía suave y lentamente por el pasillo fuera del salón.

De pie en el pasillo, afuera de la galería, ella le miró el rostro, buscando algo que pudiese darle un indicio de cómo se sentía y qué pensaba

— Quizá tenías razón al proponer un compromiso falso, porque así al menos habríamos podido conocernos mejor antes de que todo esto ocurriese.

Inesperadamente, una sonrisa le arqueó los labios.

— Creo que ya nos conocemos bastante íntimamente, ¿no te parece? Ésa es la razón para todas estas prisas, ¿recuerdas?

Ella se sonrojó en el acto.

— Hablo en serio, Terrence. ¿Qué pasa si nos hacemos desdichados el uno al otro? No... no quiero hacerte desdichado nunca.

Él la observó, sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Estás echándote atrás? Y, si es así, ¿haces esto con todos tus prometidos?

— Sólo he tenido dos. Y que me echara atrás la primera vez fue culpa tuya.

— Comienza a preocuparme la posibilidad de que me abandones en el altar.

— Oh, Terrence, no bromees. No es divertido. Yo...— Se interrumpió, deseando decirle que le amaba pero demasiado temerosa de oír que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Sentir miedo le molestaba, porque aunque tenía sus defectos, la cobardía no era uno de ellos. Suspiró y se dio por vencida — Déjalo. No tiene importancia.

La observó un momento, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, y le cogió una mano.

— Ven conmigo.

— ¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó ella.

— Quiero mostrarte algo.

La guió hasta el otro extremo de la casa y por una oscura y oculta escalera. Al llegar arriba, la condujo por un largo e igualmente oscuro pasillo, abriendo a su paso puertas que conducían a pequeñas habitaciones vacías. Cada una tenía una ventana con vistas a los establos, moqueta en el suelo y paneles de nogal por debajo de un raído empapelado de flores.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Para qué sirven estas habitaciones?

— Son las habitaciones de los niños.

— ¿Qué?— Se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor la pequeña y sombría habitación y pensando en el absurdo contraste que había entre esa estancia y la lujosa habitación de invitados que le habían asignado. Su primera impresión fue que la ventana no era lo bastante grande ni entraba suficiente luz, que las moquetas no eran lo bastante gruesas para que los bebés jugaran y que no se hallaba lo suficientemente cerca de las habitaciones de sus padres para que éstos pudiesen tranquilizarlos en caso de pesadillas. Lo miró, horrorizada

— ¿Este lugar sombrío, perdido en un remoto rincón de la casa? No puedes estar hablando en serio. Pero así era. Pudo notarlo en su cara.

— Tú...— Hizo una pausa y tragó con fuerza— ¿A ti te educaron aquí? ¿A ti, a tu hermano y a tu hermana?

Él asintió.

— Una vez al día, si nuestros padres estaban en la residencia, nos llevaban por los pasillos y escaleras hasta el salón, donde papá nos besaba con diligencia en la mejilla, mamá nos acariciaba la cabeza y sus amigos nos admiraban, hasta que llorábamos, armábamos algún berrinche o preguntábamos algo incómodo, por supuesto. En ese momento la niñera salía al rescate y nos traían volando de regreso aquí. Así fueron nuestras vidas hasta los diez años. A esa edad, nos enviaban a la escuela. Sylvia fue a una escuela de señoritas en Francia; Charles y yo, a Eton y luego a Oxford.

— ¿Para que sus hijos recibieran una educación?— preguntó, incapaz de ocultar el ácido tono de su voz— ¿O para quitárselos de encima?

Él la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué crees tú?

— No.— Negó con la cabeza— Si me has traído aquí para que te dé mi opinión, te la daré encantada. Digo que no, que no a todo esto. A la escuela, sí, porque sé que es importante, pero no irán hasta que cumplan doce años. Y antes de eso, no estarán encerrados aquí, en este lugar oscuro, insignificante y olvidado. Usaremos estas habitaciones para alguna otra cosa y encontraremos una sala para los niños más cerca de nuestras habitaciones, una que tenga muchas ventanas por las que mirar hacia fuera, llena de juguetes, además de libros. Y nada de eso de verlos una vez al día y mandarlos de regreso con la niñera. ¡No!

— Se llama «visita diaria».

— ¡No me importa cómo rayos se llame! ¡No, Terrence! No podemos hacerles eso a nuestros hijos.

Él la miró. No se le movió un solo músculo de la cara, pero ella advirtió una sonrisa en sus ojos y sintió una tenaz y dulce ternura que brotaba en su interior, una burbuja de emoción que le presionó el corazón hasta provocarle dolor. Hasta que la impulsó a decir lo que sentía.

— Te amo— le espetó antes de poder contenerse, tendiendo una mano para tocarle la cara y retirándole un mechón de pelo— Te amo. Apartó la mano.

El silencio de la habitación parecía ensordecedor y aunque Candy no sintió aquel nudo de miedo que había experimentado la primera vez que le había dicho eso a un hombre, aunque se preguntó si no habría cometido un error. Terrence se casaba con ella por obligación, no por amor. Si pudiese escoger, no volvería a casarse nunca con nadie. Así que ¿qué sentido tenía confesarle lo que sentía?, ¿qué rayos esperaba que él dijese? El silencio se prolongó, y le pareció tan largo y le resultó tan horrible que tuvo que volver a hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa para interrumpirlo.

— Sólo quería que lo supieras— masculló— En caso de que te preocupara el asunto.

Intentó decirse a sí misma que no importaba, pero no era así, y el hecho de que ella fuese la única que hablaba confirmaba lo que ambos ya sabían. Se dio media vuelta para irse, pero de repente él la cogió en sus brazos, apretándola contra los paneles de nogal que tenía detrás. La besó, de una manera tan intensa que le anuló la capacidad de pensar e incluso de respirar. Su peso la presionaba contra la pared y pudo sentirlo, duro, sobre su abdomen. Él consiguió abrirle la blusa. Deslizó una mano dentro de la tela para tocarle un pecho a través del corsé mientras con la otra mano le levantaba con frenesí la falda y la enagua, arrugando la tela entre sus cuerpos y deslizándose dentro de su ropa interior. Ella interrumpió el beso con un jadeo porque necesitaba aire, pero sólo consiguió inspirar una bocanada antes de que él volviese a capturar su boca, casi como si tuviese miedo de que ella dijese algo para detenerle.

Con su boca en la suya y una mano en su pecho, deslizó la otra entre sus piernas para acariciarle en aquel lugar especial. Una vez más ella interrumpió el beso y se le escapó un gemido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared, y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el ardiente y dulce placer crecía en su interior al contacto de la punta de su dedo por sus húmedos pliegues, ahora lo sabía, para prepararla.

— Te deseo, Candy— le dijo al oído— Aquí y ahora mismo.

Ella asintió, sin necesidad de palabras, emitiendo un sonido de aceptación, incapaz de resistirse a él. Dejó de acariciarle el pecho y usó las dos manos para desatarle la ropa interior y bajársela por las piernas. Le besó la garganta al tiempo que se desabrochaba el pantalón; su respiración era agitada, sus movimientos, desesperados y bruscos. Y entonces, le rodeó el trasero con las manos y la levantó mientras ella separaba las rodillas instintivamente. Terrence la penetró, empujando con fuerza, poseyéndola con enérgicos y decididos empellones, y ella alcanzó el éxtasis casi de inmediato. Soltó un grito, apretándose contra él al tiempo que oleadas de placer sacudían su interior. El mismo placer que pareció sentir él, porque su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar mientras empujaba con más ímpetu varias veces más y se quedó quieto, respirando con fuerza contra su cuello. La mantuvo allí, contra la pared, unos momentos más y luego retrocedió con lentitud, saliendo de su interior y bajándola hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Él levantó una mano para tocarle la cara y sonrió al acariciarle la mejilla, con una expresión tan tierna que ella casi creyó que le había dicho que la amaba. Pero no lo había dicho y los últimos minutos, por muy apasionados que hubiesen sido, no cambiaban ese hecho. Quizá jamás lo dijese.

Terrence le acarició el pelo y le rodeó la cara, y la besó una vez más, con un beso suave y tierno, un beso con tanto amor que hizo que la confesión que había hecho minutos antes fuera aún más difícil de soportar.

— Mejor regresa tú primera— dijo, y dio un paso atrás, liberándola— Si alguno delos sirvientes te ve, le dices que te has perdido.

Ella desanduvo sus pasos y encontró el camino de regreso al salón. Todos estaban allí, toda su familia tomaba el té con lady Sylvia, y supo que no podía sentarse con ellos. No con toda la ropa arrugada y el cuerpo estremecido. Todavía podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas y el sudor en la piel. Haciendo una mueca, pensó que era probable que oliera a sexo y, en lugar de sentarse a tomar el té con los demás, se dirigió a su habitación. Usó el agua del jarro del lavamanos para darse un baño rápido, luego se volcó el cuenco encima, mojándose el vestido como excusa para cambiarse de ropa. Los sirvientes, sin duda, lo notaban todo. Vestida con ropa limpia y habiéndose refrescado, llamó a su doncella para que limpiase el agua que había derramado, luego se recogió otra vez los mechones que se le habían soltado y se empolvó la nariz. Por el espejo observó a la criada limpiando el suelo y recordó que había habido un tiempo en que ella misma los limpiaba. Ahora, a un mundo de distancia, estaba a punto de convertirse en duquesa. Duquesa. En un matrimonio sin amor.

Candy se inclinó en su silla, apoyó un codo en la mesa y la frente sobre la mano. Aquello estaba convirtiéndose en una especie de obsesión para ella, aquella palabra. ¿Por qué? Antes no le importaba el amor. Había estado dispuesta a casarse con Neil y unirse a él para el resto de su vida, pero no le amaba. Se estremeció, volviendo la vista atrás, recordando la falta de amor entre ellos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando accedió a casarse con él sin amarle. Eso era, allí estaba. No amaba a Neil y lo prefería de ese modo.

Sin amor las cosas eran más fáciles. Más seguras. Menos dolorosas.

«La mayor infelicidad que una persona puede sentir en la vida es la de las expectativas incumplidas.»

Las palabras de Terrence en el barco regresaron a ella como un fantasma. Eran tan ciertas, aquellas palabras. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ser otra vez la muchacha que había sido dos meses atrás, una muchacha que habría sido feliz casándose sin amor y sin ninguna expectativa al respecto. Aquella muchacha no podía ser lastimada. Pero ya no era aquella muchacha. Amaba a Terrence y se engañaba si pensaba que estaba todo bien aunque él no la amara. No estaba bien. Jamás lo estaría. Le dolería todos los días, le lastimaría el corazón cada vez que quisiera decírselo y él no. La destruiría cada vez que se marchara y se fuera a divertirse por ahí sin ella. Y lo haría. Así era el matrimonio con un hombre encantador. Lo sabía. Su padre se marchaba de casa todo el tiempo y su madre solía llorar durante días. Y luego, un día, él se marchó y jamás regresó. Neil le había dicho, abiertamente, que vivirían vidas separadas, cada uno con sus propios deberes que cumplir, que los mantendrían separados durante días e incluso semanas. Era extraño cómo aquello no le parecía mal con Neil, pero sí se lo parecía ahora.

Con Terrence, no deseaba camas separadas, vidas separadas y libertad. Lo deseaba, todos los días, todas las noches, junto a ella, haciendo las cosas juntos. Su primera esposa también había deseado lo mismo. Candy miró a la criada por el espejo y pensó en la muchacha de Gooseneck Bend que limpiaba suelos, que llevaba zapatos demasiado pequeños o que andaba descalza porque no podía comprarse calzado nuevo, y cuyo corazón se había hecho añicos porque no era lo bastante buena para que el muchacho Brower se casara con ella. Ni con todo el dolor y las privaciones, la felicidad y las penas de su vida, nunca, ni una sola vez, se le había ocurrido la idea de ponerle fin. Probablemente jamás se le ocurriría. Ella no era así. Pero no podías hacer que un hombre te amara. Podías simplemente aceptar el hecho de que no lo hacía e intentar conformarte.

Candy sabía que jamás había sido muy buena resignándose. Era probable que jamás lo consiguiera. Y no tenía motivos para pensar que Terrence se comportaría de manera diferente en su segundo matrimonio de como lo había hecho en el primero. Su vida se le apareció ante sus ojos, llevando una pequeña corona de duquesa, inaugurando fiestas, haciendo obras de beneficencia y durmiendo sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Las mujeres casadas te decían que era mejor así. Solía estar de acuerdo con ellas. Pero ahora no.

«Sin amor, nada tiene ningún sentido.»

Terrence tenía razón en eso también. Parecía saber mucho más sobre la vida porque, a diferencia de ella, no tenía expectativas. Con un suspiro, se puso en pie y abandonó el dormitorio. Bajó para tomar el té, cenar y tomar alguna bebida después en el salón, escuchando a Terrence y Sylvia contar las historias familiares de la vida en Scarborough, e intentó protegerse de las nuevas expectativas más allá de la situación que tenía delante. Se fue a la cama temprano. No necesitó inventar ninguna excusa. Después de todo, se casaría al día siguiente. Ya de regreso en su habitación, llamó a Dorothy y, mientras la doncella la desvestía, miró los lujosos muebles que la rodeaban

— muebles por los que cualquier otra heredera americana habría dado cualquier cosa por tener — y sintió que la pequeña corona de duquesa estaba volviéndose pesada. Dios, el brillo de la tiara había desaparecido y ni siquiera se la había puesto.

Se puso el camisón y se deslizó entre las sábanas de su cama pero no se durmió, sino que permaneció acostada en la oscuridad e intentó consolarse con la esperanza de que él quizá no la amase en ese momento pero, tal vez lo hiciera algún día. Aquello parecía un consuelo muy pequeño y una esperanza muy débil, pero era todo lo que tenía. Le resultó gracioso pensar que hasta ese momento el amor no era lo que más le importaba. Ahora, en cambio, era lo que más deseaba y lo único que ninguna posición social podía comprar o garantizar. Al día siguiente se celebraría su boda, pero, sin el amor de Terrence, en realidad iba a ser un día más en el calendario.

Queridas lectoras, estamos a un capitulo de terminar la noveĺa y justo se malogro el disco duro de mi laptop, asi que les pido un poquitin de paciencia para el ultimo capitulo que tratare de subirlo este fin de semana. Gracias por sus comentarios y les informo que no hay capitulos faltantes entre el encuentro pasional de Candy y Terry y la pedida de mano, asi esta en la novela original. Un abrazo fuerte para todas.

Nathy Grandchester.


	19. Chapter 19

Queridas lectoras mil disculpas por el impase, tenian muchisima razon, obvie el verdadero capitulo 16 que es el que viene despues de la noche de pasion de nuestros protagonistas ( cap 15) . No puedo acomodarlo de regreso pero lo publico aqui, el resto de capitulos publicados es como sigue sin errores. Gracias por estar atentas y avisarme, se les quiere,un abrazo fuerte.

Nathy Grandchester.

* * *

><p>Candy dormía. La lámpara del tocador se había apagado y la habitación se hallaba a oscuras, pero aunque Terrence apenas podía ver nada, fue capaz de discernir que ella dormía por la profunda y regular cadencia de su respiración. La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos era deliciosa y nada le habría gustado más que despertarla con besos y repetir la experiencia de una hora antes, pero no podían permitirse correr semejante riesgo. No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero tenía que ser cerca del amanecer, y ella debía regresar a su habitación antes de que alguien se despertase.<p>

Terrence salió con cuidado de debajo de las mantas. Se vistió en la oscuridad, pensando que era más posible confiar en la parte honorable de su persona si estaba vestido. Luego encontró su camisón y su bata, e intentó no pensar en cómo se los había quitado. En cambio, se dirigió al costado de la cama y se inclinó sobre ella para despertarla.

— Candy— le susurró al oído, y fue incapaz de resistir el impulso de besarla.

Ella se agitó, con un gemido soñoliento e increíblemente erótico. Terrence respiró hondo antes de deslizarle una mano por debajo de las sábanas para cogerle el hombro. Su sedosa piel estaba tibia, pero él se resistió con valentía a esa tentación. Le tocó el hombro para despertarla.

— Candy, despierta.

— ¿Terrence?

En el instante en que oyó su voz, la soltó. Tocarla era demasiado tentador.

— Tienes que regresar a tu habitación antes de que te encuentren aquí.

— Por supuesto.

Se sentó, apartando las sábanas.

Él dio un paso atrás y ella dejó caer las piernas al costado de la cama y se puso en pie. Ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, o quizá porque tenía una excelente memoria, se imaginó que podía ver el débil contorno de su exquisito cuerpo y respiró hondo una vez más.— Aquí tienes — dijo y le acercó el camisón.

Él oyó el roce de la tela mientras se lo ponía, pero se dio el lujo de torturarse ayudándola con la bata.

— Date la vuelta— le ordenó y cuando lo hizo, le sostuvo la prenda para que deslizase los brazos por las mangas. Antes de que ella terminara de cerrársela, no pudo evitar introducir las manos dentro de las solapas del camisón todavía desabrochadas y cogerle los turgentes y deliciosos pechos. Ella soltó un débil gemido de sorpresa, volvió a inclinarse sobre él con un pequeño suspiro y disfrutó del placer de que jugara un poco más con su cuerpo. Él era consciente de que estaba flirteando con el desastre, así que se permitió sólo cinco segundos de aquella agonía y con reticencia retiró las manos, le besó el pelo y le dio media vuelta, cubriéndola con la bata y sujetando la cinta con firmeza en su lugar.

— Vamos.— La acompañó hasta la puerta, donde buscó a tientas la lámpara de aceite que había dejado en el vestidor y se la dio— No podemos encenderla— le indicó en voz baja— No tengo ni idea de la hora que es y si alguno de los sirvientes ya está despierto, podría ver el movimiento de la luz cuando pases junto a la escalera. ¿Podrás regresar a oscuras?

— Por supuesto. Tú pareces saber mucho de esta clase de cosas — añadió con un dejo de ironía en su susurrada voz— De gente que entra y sale a hurtadillas de las habitaciones ajenas y todo eso.

— Por supuesto— respondió enseguida, esforzándose porque su aire despreocupado ocultase lo que no era más que la sórdida verdad. No quería pensar en todas las mujeres que se habían escabullido por los pasillos en las fiestas del campo para visitarlo en los últimos doce años. Apoyó la frente sobre la suya y continuó— Todos los días, hermosas mujeres se cuelan en mis habitaciones, y se arrojan en mis brazos, ¿no lo sabías? Sucede todas las noches de la semana. Simplemente debería echar la llave a mi puerta.

Ella soltó un sonido ahogado, una carcajada, y aunque sólo él sabía que en realidad no era algo para reírse, no se lo dijo. Le dio un último beso en la boca y abrió la puerta. Candy se deslizó hacia el pasillo y él cerró la puerta tras ella. Volvió a desvestirse y se metió en la cama y, esta vez, no tuvo problemas para dormirse. De hecho, lo hizo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Terrence, despiértate.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando la insistente voz de su hermana apenas consiguió penetrar en su consciencia, de modo que decidió seguir durmiendo. Pero ella comenzó a sacudirle un hombro y aunque aquello logró despertarle, intentó fingir lo contrario, su práctica habitual en esa situación en particular.

— Terrence, debes despertarte. Ahora mismo.

Él no quería hacerlo. Tenía la sensación de que acababa de dormirse.— Déjame en paz, Sylvia, por el amor de Dios.

— No puedo. Tengo que hablar contigo de inmediato.

Él se dio media vuelta y quedó boca abajo.

— ¿Ves como hago bien cerrando la puerta de mis habitaciones con llave cuando estoy en la ciudad?— masculló contra la almohada— Tu costumbre de molestarme a intempestivas horas de la mañana para mantener una conversación es horriblemente irritante.

— No es una hora intempestiva. Son las nueve y media de la mañana y, además, es importante. Le sacudió el hombro otra vez, ahora con bastante fuerza

— ¡Despiértate ya!

En su voz había un tono severo, una urgencia que contrastaba con su habitual alegría matutina. Sonaba casi como... pánico. Aquello se abrió paso en su mente dormida y reticente, y le indicó que se trataba de algo realmente serio. Despierto al instante, se dio media vuelta.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?— le preguntó, pero su pregunta encontró respuesta al mirar a su hermana a los ojos. Sylvia lo sabía. Lo invadió el terror y su expresión reflejó su miedo.

— Oh, Dios mío, es verdad.

Se sentó en el costado de la cama, mirándolo como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes— En realidad pensé que sólo era un rumor. Que ni siquiera tú... podrías... jamás... después de lo ocurrido en la boda...Era inútil fingir, pero lo intentó de todos modos.

— No puedo imaginar de qué hablas.

— Oh, Terrence.

Era un suspiro de decepción que le rompió el corazón. Se recordó a sí mismo que mentirle a Sylvia nunca era una buena idea y renunció a seguir intentándolo.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Te lo ha dicho Candy?

— ¡Claro que no! Candy todavía está en su dormitorio y no la he visto.

— Pero entonces, cómo...

Ella lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase, señalando el tocador y la lámpara de porcelana con la imagen de una pastora que había allí, un quinqué similar al suyo, pero no el mismo. Su error lo sorprendió con la fuerza de un rayo. En la oscuridad de esa mañana, le había dado a Candy la lámpara equivocada. De todos los errores que un hombre podía cometer, aquél era el más estúpido, descuidado e idiota.

— Cogiste la lámpara equivocada en la oscuridad cuando te marchaste de su habitación, ¿o me equivoco? ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió llevar una lámpara? ¿No te diste cuenta...? No importa— añadió con acidez

Pensar lo obvio no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Sylvia lo había imaginado al revés de lo que había ocurrido en realidad, pero no la corrigió. Eso exculpaba en cierta medida a Candy y le hacía parecer más culpable a él. No miró a su hermana sino a la lámpara del tocador, al tiempo que advertía las inevitables consecuencias de su presencia allí. Se le ocurrió que era probable que recordase cada detalle de esa lámpara— sus proporciones exactas, su pantalla de ondulado cristal y su delicada escena pastoral pintada— durante el resto de su vida.

Tras un momento, dominó su expresión para hacerla lo más indescifrable que pudo y volvió a mirar a su hermana.

— Así que ahora lo sabes— dijo en un tono desafiante.

— No soy la única que lo sabe, Terrence. Los sirvientes lo supieron mucho antes de que yo me levantara de la cama.

— ¿Qué?— Se sentó en la cama— ¿Cómo?

— Givens me contó los rumores que corrían por el piso de abajo cuando subió a ayudarme con la ropa.

— Pero ¿cómo rayos lo supieron los sirvientes? Saben perfectamente que no deben subir antes de que los llamemos.

— Sí, pero ése es nuestro deseo, Terrence. Nuestros invitados a menudo tienen otras preferencias. La de Candy es que la despierten con café a las ocho y media, así que la señora Wells envió a Hannah con el café, como de costumbre. Hannah vio la lámpara, tu lámpara, en el tocador de Candy cuando colocó la bandeja allí. Y, siendo una muchacha dulce pero no particularmente lista— continuó su hermana— le mencionó ese detalle a la señora Wells, que supo exactamente lo que significaba y habló extensamente del asunto con el ama de llaves... y estoy segura de que lo hicieron con particular deleite. El lacayo principal oyó esa conversación y entonces...

— Y entonces todos los sirvientes lo saben— concluyó él cuando la voz de Sylvia se apagó. Hizo una pausa, intentando pensar, con la esperanza de que eso no significara lo

que, en su interior, temía que significase— ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿Ya se han enterado?

— No creo, pero...

— ¿Crees que serán discretos?— la interrumpió, temeroso de que no lo fueran— Me refiero a los sirvientes.

— He bajado y les he dado un pequeño discurso sobre lo desagradables que son los cotilleos y el daño que pueden hacer, pero no puedo garantizar su silencio. Pero ése no es el problema en realidad, ¿o sí?

La incisiva voz con que su hermana formuló aquella pregunta anuló todo lo irrelevante, las excusas y maneras de esquivar las consecuencias

— Te has acostado con una mujer soltera en mi casa, una mujer que está bajo tu custodia. El problema no es si su familia lo sabe, si los sirvientes lo saben y ni siquiera si yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes, Terrence. Ése es el problema.

Él respiró hondo, y la verdad que había en sus palabras y la condena en sus ojos lo impactaron como un golpe en el pecho. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando las intrincadas molduras del techo, una vista muy distinta de los agujeros de la chabola en ruinas, pero para Candy la vista sería exactamente la misma si no hacía lo correcto. Con lentitud, dejó escapar el aire.

— Tienes razón, por supuesto.

— Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Miró a su hermana.

— Sí.

A su hermana, aquella seca respuesta no le pareció suficiente. Sylvia esperó, seria, a que dijera el resto y él se obligó a decirlo.

— Hablaré con Candy ahora mismo. Y también con su padrastro y con su tío, por supuesto. Tendrás que ayudar a Candy y a su madre con los preparativos, buscar una fecha, enviar las invitaciones, todas esas cosas. Tendremos que presentar todo el asunto a las páginas de cotilleos de la mejor manera posible:

Que la amaba locamente todo el tiempo— añadió, haciendo una mueca por el parecido de la historia con un libro romántico— Que me dejé llevar en su boda con Rumsford. No pude soportar ver que se casaba con otro hombre. Ella me rechazó en ese momento, pero después de una discreta espera, al final aceptó casarse conmigo. Esa clase de historias. Tú sabes lo que hay que decir, por supuesto.

— Haré que parezca la boda del siglo.

Él advirtió la nota amarga en su voz pero prefirió ignorarla.

— Me marcharé a Scarborough— continuó— haré una visita al vicario y prepararé las cosas. Celebraremos allí la boda. Cuando tú y Candy hayan decidido la fecha, avísame. ¿Quizá dentro de dos semanas?

Ella asintió, satisfecha, y se puso en pie.

— Tendrá que ser un poco más tarde. Debes fijar tu residencia en Scarborough durante quince días o necesitarías pedir una licencia especial.

— Lo cual aumentará la posibilidad de cotilleo. Y tendríamos que inventar una razón. No, me marcharé a Scarborough ahora mismo y publicaremos las amonestaciones, como solía hacerse antes, y todo será como debe ser. Me marcharé hoy. Si esperamos demasiado tiempo...

— Exacto— dijo Sylvia cuando él se interrumpió— Pero hay otra cosa que debes tener en cuenta.

Al ver la intrigada expresión de su hermano, suspiró

— Ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido que quizá haya...— Hizo una pausa, se mordió el labio, dubitativa— Terrence, puede que haya un bebé, tú lo sabes.

Un bebé. No había pensado en eso. Se inclinó hacia adelante, cogiéndose la cabeza entre las manos, y su horror se transformó en dolor.

— Lo de Susana no fue culpa tuya— dijo Sylvia de inmediato, como si no tuviera ninguna dificultad para leerle los pensamientos— Y Candy no es Susana. No se le parece en nada.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla. Lo sabía, pero aquello no le quitaba el malestar de las entrañas.

— Tendrás que encontrar una manera de perdonarte por lo de Susana, querido. O un feliz matrimonio tendrá un comienzo muy desacertado.

— Yo no...— Hizo una pausa y vio la imagen de la cariñosa cara de Susana ante sus ojos— No creo que pueda hacerlo.

— Tienes que hacerlo. Por el bien de Candy, por el de tu matrimonio con ella y los hijos que tendrán, y por tu propio bien, debes dejar que el pasado descanse en paz. Sylvia le apretó el hombro para animarle y se marchó, y él salió de la cama. Tiró del llamador para que acudiera Mc Intyre; debía afeitarse, vestirse y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Temió que enfrentarse a su pasado fuera mucho más difícil.

Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró fijamente el quinqué que había en su tocador, una lámpara con una base de cristal blanco y una pantalla de cristal esmerilado, una lámpara que, a excepción de su forma, no se parecía en nada a la que había llevado a la habitación de Terrence la noche anterior. Los sirvientes lo sabían. Había notado la desconcertada mirada de Hannah en el espejo de cuerpo entero cuando la criada colocó la bandeja del café en su tocador. Había mirado la lámpara, le había echado un vistazo a Candy por encima del hombro, sentada como estaba en la cama a la espera de su café, y otra vez a la lámpara. Candy no le había dado ninguna importancia en particular al desconcierto de la criada. Sólo después de que Hannah se hubo marchado advirtió que la lámpara que había en su tocador no era la misma que había llevado a la habitación de Terrence la noche anterior. Allí fue cuando finalmente comprendió las implicaciones de su espantoso error, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una hora después, cuando Dorothy llegó para ayudarla a vestirse, supo por su pequeña doncella irlandesa lo que se decía abajo acerca de ella y de su gracia. Todos creían que Terrence había ido a su habitación, que de algún modo se las habían ingeniado para encontrarse y que se había llevado con él la lámpara equivocada, pero los detalles no importaban. Los sirvientes sabían que se había acostado con el dueño de la casa. Sabían que era una mujer indecente. También comprendió otra dura realidad y, con disgusto, admitió que no la había considerado la noche anterior: Podía estar embarazada, haciendo el amor era como llegaban los bebés. Había visto animales de granja toda su vida pero no entendía todo el proceso. Y esta vez no podría decir que no sabía lo que ocurría. Candy miró fijamente la lámpara y el miedo la mareó un poco y sintió náuseas. Pero no sintió vergüenza. Aunque supuso que debería sentirla.

Se había acostado con un hombre con quien no estaba casada y debería llorar y avergonzarse por su inmoral comportamiento. Debería arrepentirse de haber ido a la habitación de Terrence y de las ardientes y apasionadas cosas que habían hecho, pero no podía. No lamentaba haberse comportado como lo hizo. Sólo lamentaba que la hubieran descubierto. Porque si su familia se enteraba de los rumores que circulaban en la planta del servicio, o si estaba embarazada, les lastimaría y les avergonzaría. Aquello era lo único que lamentaba. Pero ¿qué pasaba con lo demás? ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de la cosa más hermosa que jamás le había ocurrido?

Candy miró fijamente la lámpara, pensando en la habitación de Terrence la noche anterior, recordando el ruido sordo de los latidos de su propio corazón cuando cruzaba la casa de puntillas, por el pasillo, con la esperanza de reconocer la puerta correcta, gracias al breve paseo por la casa que Sylvia les había dado el día de su llegada. Recordó cómo le temblaban las manos, tanto que apenas fue capaz de abrir la puerta, y cómo la imagen de él, de pie, sin camisa, la había hecho sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. En ese mismo momento, sólo de pensar en el pecho desnudo de ese hombre, sintió el mismo revoloteo. Oh, Dios mío. Ella cerró los ojos, y sintió calor y anhelo en su interior al rememorar cómo le habían acariciado sus manos, cómo había despertado semejante excitación. Incluso en ese instante, se le cortaba la respiración al pensar en cómo la había besado, tocado y conseguido aquellas increíbles sensaciones en su cuerpo, sensaciones que no sabía que era capaz de experimentar.

Nunca se habría imaginado que hacer el amor pudiera hacerla sentirse así, como en éxtasis. Pero la noche anterior, Terrence la había hecho sentir hermosa y viva, le había dado algo hermoso e inolvidable. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de algo así? Sería vergonzoso enfrentarse a los sirvientes ese día y se preguntó si no sería mejor evitar todo eso y trasladarse a la ciudad. Inventaría alguna excusa para darle a lady Sylvia y se marcharía a un hotel en Londres. O quizá debería marcharse al Continente, algo que debería hacer de todos modos si estaba embarazada. No había ningún futuro posible con Terrence. Sabía que no lo había. Y él era tan tentador que, si se quedaba allí, lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior podría volver a suceder. De hecho, cuando pensó en su pecho desnudo, se dio cuenta con ironía de que no «podría» volver a ocurrir. Y aunque no estuviera embarazada en ese momento, no podía seguir tentando al destino. Probablemente lo mejor fuese Europa. Quizá Francia. Por lo que Jennie le había escrito, esa gente parecía tomarse el sexo con más naturalidad. Al oír el golpe en la puerta, dio un

respingo.

— ¿Candy?

La voz de su madre se filtró por la puerta cerrada— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo...— Hizo una pausa, esforzándose por encontrar una excusa— Estoy bien, mamá. Yo... sólo... me duele la cabeza, eso es todo.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?

La puerta se abrió y su madre entró. Candy se puso en pie de un salto, volviéndose hacia la puerta y esforzándose porque no se notara que todo en su vida estaba patas arriba otra vez por culpa de un canalla de ojos azules.

Sus esfuerzos por parecer despreocupada no parecían estar funcionando.

— Parece que hoy tienes más problemas que un simple dolor de cabeza.

Sintió una punzada de nerviosismo; era la misma aprensión que sentía siempre que le mentía a su madre, el miedo de ser tan transparente como un cristal.

— No, no. Estaré bien. Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco. — Pasó junto a su madre y salió al pasillo— Creo que iré a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Rose la siguió y Candy pudo sentir la mirada de su madre clavada en su espalda.

— Creo que deberías desayunar algo. Eso te hará sentir mejor.

— No— respondió ella apurando el paso mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo, aliviada de que su madre no le hubiese hecho más preguntas inquisitivas,

Quería estar sola, pensar, hacer planes, considerar adónde ir y qué hacer. El mejor lugar para pensar seriamente era el jardín de lady Sylvia. Era silencioso y bonito, y el aire fresco le sentaría bien. Pero no iba a llegar al jardín, al menos no sola. Cuando salió al pasillo, se detuvo de golpe ante la alta y oscura figura que se hallaba de pie junto a la escalera. Ella sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. A pesar de las circunstancias, su imagen la llenaba de una felicidad que no podía ocultar ni aunque lo intentase.

— Buenos días.

Él alzó una ceja como si le sorprendiera tanto entusiasmo y no le sonrió. Candy sintió una repentina punzada de inquietud.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?— preguntó pero, en el instante mismo de preguntarlo, supo la respuesta. Él también debía de haber oído el rumor. Allá en América, los hombres no solían prestar mucha atención a los cotilleos de los sirvientes, pero quizá en Inglaterra fuese diferente.

Él señaló la escalera.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo en el salón un momento? ¿Una entrevista en privado?

Al oír aquellas palabras, el corazón le dio un repentino e ilógico vuelco de esperanza y alegría.— ¿Una entrevista en privado? — repitió, temerosa de pensar que lo había oído bien. Los hombres pedían una entrevista privada para proponer matrimonio.

— Sí.

Terrence fijó la vista en un punto situado detrás de ella

— Si eso le parece aceptable a usted, por supuesto.

Candy miró por encima del hombro y encontró a su madre a pocos metros detrás de ella, pero Rose no la miraba a ella.

— Por supuesto, su gracia— respondió con la vista clavada en Terrence.

Ella también lo miró y vio que señalaba la escalera otra vez.

— ¿Por favor?

Rose bajó delante de ellos. Candy y Terrence la siguieron, bajando uno al lado del otro. Mientras lo hacían, ella intentó sofocar cualquier esperanza posible. Él no era un hombre que quisiese casarse. Ella creía a los hombres que afirmaban eso, al menos en esos días. Pero quizá se hubiese enamorado de ella. En el instante que se le ocurrió la idea, intentó desecharla, sin atreverse siquiera a tomarla en consideración. Él debía haberse enterado de lo de los sirvientes e iba a intentar sugerir aquella tontería del falso compromiso para calmar las cosas. Eso era todo. Tenía que ser eso.

Rose les esperaba junto a la puerta cuando llegaron al salón. Le dedicó a Candy una tranquilizadora sonrisa cuando ella y Terrence entraron, pero cuando vio a Rose acercándose para cerrar las puertas, Candy se dio cuenta de que era probable que el salón no fuera una buena idea.

— ¿Sabes qué?— Se volvió hacia Terrence— ¿Te importaría si vamos al jardín mejor? Necesito un poco de aire fresco esta mañana, de verdad.

— Por supuesto.

Desanduvieron sus pasos, salieron del salón y pasaron junto a Rose.— No hace falta que nos sigas, mamá— dijo Candy alegremente— El duque es un caballero. Además, puedes observarnos en el jardín desde el ventanal del salón.

— Supongo que puedo, querida— le respondió su madre con ironía— Y mejor que pienses que lo haré.

— Espero que te parezca bien el jardín—dijo ella, unos minutos más tarde mientras salían de la casa y se dirigían por el césped al rosedal— Has dicho que querías una entrevista privada y con mi madre tan cerca, nada es privado.

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó, abriendo para ella la puerta del jardín— ¿Crees que podría escuchar nuestra conversación a hurtadillas?

— Con la oreja pegada a la cerradura— respondió, a medida que cruzaba la puerta abierta— Te lo garantizo.

Aquello lo hizo reír y ella sintió cierto alivio. Mientras avanzaban por el camino enlosado entre los rosales en flor, Candy decidió que debía coger al toro por los cuernos.

— Terrence— dijo, deteniéndose y obligándolo a hacer lo mismo - Sé lo que vas a hacer y, aunque aprecio tu intento de ser noble y todo eso, creo que te ahorraré el problema. No aceptaré un compromiso falso para detener los cotilleos de los sirvientes en el vestíbulo. Sí— añadió— ya lo sé. Mi doncella me dijo que todos están hablando de eso.

— ¿Es eso lo que crees que quería proponerte? ¿Un compromiso falso?

Ella deseó que sonriera. No le gustaba la gravedad de su expresión. Lo hacía parecer muy distante y eso no le gustaba, no después de la hermosa intimidad que habían compartido la noche anterior.

— Bueno, no me has pedido hablar en privado para proponerme matrimonio de verdad— dijo, intentando reírse como si aquello fuera una tontería— Ambos sabemos que tú no vas a casarte.

— Sí— convino él— Ambos sabemos eso, ¿no es así?

Había una extraña inflexión en su voz y aunque el día era cálido, ella se estremeció de repente.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Pareces... no sé. No puedo explicarlo. Estás tan serio...

— ¿No debería estarlo?

La miró a los ojos— Todos los sirvientes lo saben, Candy. Sylvia lo sabe también. Ella jamás se lo diría a nadie. Mi hermana adora el cotilleo, pero también sabe guardar un secreto. Son los sirvientes los que nos preocupan.

— Sí, lo sé. Por eso mismo pienso que lo mejor es que me marche.

— ¿Marcharte? La miró con recelo — Eso no es posible.

— ¿Por qué no? Me marcharé al extranjero o...

— Dios mío— la interrumpió con una risa, aunque no parecía divertido— ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? Por otra parte

— continuó en tono reflexivo— ¿por qué no deberías tenerlo?

— ¡No tengo un mal concepto de ti! Fui yo quien te sedujo, ¿recuerdas? Y nada de esto es culpa tuya.

— ¿No lo es?

La miró y cualquier destello de alivio desapareció de su inflexible expresión

— Candy, no quiero sugerirte un compromiso falso. Te sugiero uno real.

— ¿Qué?

Terrence supuso que si ella hubiera tenido en mente ascender socialmente, habría aceptado de inmediato y se aseguraría un duque como marido, pero demostró su falta de habilidad como trepadora social al mirarlo boquiabierta, sorprendida por completo

— ¿Piensas que debemos casarnos?

— Tenemos que casarnos. Así es la realidad de nuestra situación.

— ¿Por un pequeño cotilleo entre los sirvientes?

— Los cotilleos pueden ensuciar la reputación de una muchacha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Por qué piensas que intento evitar a las mujeres solteras? Con excepción de la compañía aquí presente— añadió con una mueca— He hecho todo lo posible por interponerme en tu camino desde el comienzo.

— Yo también tengo culpa. Si anoche lo hubiera pensado mejor, me habría mantenido alejada de ti…- No— añadió de inmediato

— No puedo mentirte…no me habría mantenido alejada de ti, Terrence. Lo que ocurrió anoche fue...— Hizo una pausa, avergonzada por no encontrar las palabras y por ponerse sentimental— Lo que ocurrió anoche fue lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida - susurró, a pesar de que su confesión la hacía sentir como una muchachita tonta y enamorada una vez más.

Él no sonrió pero algo en su expresión lo delató, algo que quizá habría llegado a ser una sonrisa si hubiese movido los labios. Pero entonces desvió la mirada abruptamente, mirando por encima de las rosas. Tragó con dificultad y separó los labios, pero durante un largo momento no dijo nada. Terrence hizo una pausa, tosió y negó con la cabeza, riéndose un poco de sí mismo.

— No creo que nadie me haya dicho jamás algo tan bonito. No lo merezco, te lo aseguro.

— Eso no es cierto. Pero no hablemos de lo maravilloso que eres, ¿quieres? Sé que no deseas casarte conmigo. Y yo...— Se detuvo porque, que Dios se apiadara de ella, no sabía qué era lo que deseaba de él en ese momento. ¿Quería casarse con él? No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sabía que no quería que fuese así, porque él se sintiese en la obligación. No le dio opción.

— Sí, bueno— dijo él , volviéndose hacia ella con sorprendente brusquedad— me temo que no estamos en condiciones de preguntarnos qué es lo que deseamos. Tenemos que atenernos a lo que debemos hacer. Ni siquiera yo, sinvergüenza como soy, puedo esquivar un deber como éste. No utilizamos ninguna precaución y, como resultado, puedes estar embarazada de mi hijo.

«Mi hijo.»

Candy no había pensado en un bebé de ese modo hasta ese momento, también como el bebé de él. No se había permitido considerar su propio futuro alineado con el de él de aquella manera. La felicidad se abrió paso en su interior pero, una vez más, ella la aplastó. No quería ser un deber para él.

— Quizá no haya ningún bebé. ¿No es mejor esperar antes de preocuparnos por todo eso?

Él negaba con la cabeza incluso antes de que ella hubiese terminado de hablar.

— No es posible. En circunstancias como éstas, el tiempo es crucial y no puedo agravar lo que ya hice mal, añadiendo una demora.

— No— repitió ella, mientras todavía tenía valor — No te obligaré a casarte conmigo por un bebé cuando yo sé que no deseas hacerlo. Además, los dos sabemos que no me amas y yo...

— Se interrumpió, incapaz de decir el resto, incapaz de obligarse a decir que no lo amaba.

— Escúchame, Candy.

La cogió por los hombros, para evitar que se diera media vuelta y diera por terminada la conversación. — No tenemos ninguna garantía de que los sirvientes no hablarán con otros fuera de esta casa.

Candy sintió miedo otra vez, más poderoso que antes: crudo y gélido miedo provocado por la dura realidad. Había tenido sirvientes bastante tiempo para saber que lo que decía era bastante probable.

— Quieres decir que hablarán con sus amigos, que son sirvientes en otras casas— dijo, y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

— Los rumores rápidamente llegarán mucho más arriba que a la cocinera y el ama de llaves de Sylvia. Cuando eso ocurra, los rumores se extenderán como la plaga. Finalmente, los periodistas de los periódicos de cotilleos se enterarán de la historia. Cuando eso ocurra, lo imprimirán, con todos sus morbosos detalles. Expondrán la historia de tu vida para que la lea todo el mundo. Tu reputación corre peligro, te has puesto a pensar que Anthony pudiera tomar revancha y hablar mal de ti?

— Terrence… yo siempre he sido una mujer decente, tú has sido el único…

— Lo sé— la interrumpió— Mi cerebro puede estar de vacaciones la mayor parte del tiempo en estos días, pero puedo discernir cuándo una mujer es virgen y cuando ya no — añadió, sonando muy cansado de golpe y dejando caer las manos a los costados del cuerpo— que tengo bastante experiencia para distinguirlo.

Sus palabras la lastimaron, pero no por las mujeres que había tenido, lo cual no la sorprendía en absoluto, sino por el amargo dejo que había en su voz al confesarlo.

—Desgraciadamente— continuó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos — aunque puede que sea un canalla de primera, los demás no tienen por qué saberlo. Eres una mujer soltera y los sirvientes lo saben. Es todo culpa mía y, durante un tiempo, no sería el invitado favorito en ninguna cena, pero las consecuencias para ti son mucho más graves. Quedarás...Se detuvo, pero ella terminó la frase por él.

— Quedaré arruinada.

La cogió por los hombros.

— No, no será así. Si nos comprometemos ahora, hoy, eso pondrá fin a todo el interés de los cotilleos una vez que la información se filtre. Nuestro compromiso necesita confirmarse de inmediato y tenemos que publicar las amonestaciones. Nuestro matrimonio debe celebrarse lo más pronto posible, en tres semanas como máximo. Si tenemos suerte, la historia no llegará muy lejos antes de que nos casemos y, después, a nadie le importará.

Ella se sintió aturdida, perpleja y aterrorizada. Aquello era parte del mundo que siempre pensó que deseaba, pero ahora se daba

cuenta de lo poco preparada que estaba para moverse en él.

— Pero ¿qué hay de las próximas tres semanas?

— Sylvia y yo haremos todo lo posible por asegurarnos de que las páginas de cotilleos estén demasiado llenas de historias de nuestra alegría por la inminente boda para imprimir más sórdidos rumores. Nuestras historias deberán aparecer todos los días, celebrando con entusiasmo a la adorable joven heredera y el guapo duque que cautivó su corazón, un duque tan arrastrado por la pasión que protestó en su boda con otro hombre. Hablarán del amor ciego e innegable y de nuestro romance de cuento de hadas, una ficción que debemos esforzarnos por exhibir de la manera más convincente posible.

«Una ficción.»

Por supuesto. Sería tonto de su parte pensar por un momento que el amor jugaba algún papel en todo el asunto. Se le contrajo el corazón con un inesperado dolor y luchó contra él, recordándose que no quería enamorarse de todos modos. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por evitarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía tanto oírlo hablar de la posibilidad del amor con tanto desprecio?

— Una historia escandalosa— continuó— no es muy interesante ni creíble si se cuenta después del anuncio del compromiso. Acallará los rumores creados por hombres maliciosos o envidiosas mujeres a los que les molesta que tú, una nueva rica de Misisipi, que apenas ha entrado en la buena sociedad, haya capturado el corazón de un duque y secase con él.

«Una nueva rica.»

Sabía que así era cómo la veía la mayoría de la gente, por supuesto. La habían llamado así muchas veces en la prensa neoyorquina. Pero de algún modo la hirió oírlo de labios de Terrence.

— Una vez comprometidos, dudo que los periódicos den algún crédito a ninguna historia de escándalos al punto de imprimirlas. En especial porque todo el mundo sabe que yo me mantengo a buena distancia de las mujeres solteras. Aun los que no creen en la historia del verdadero amor, nos aplaudirán por habernos escogido el uno al otro. Pero creo que la mayoría de la gente pensará que es una boda por amor, después del modo en que me opuse a tu boda con Rumsford.

— Así parece. Ella asintió, sintiendo la inevitabilidad de su futuro apoderándose de ella, y aunque sabía que se trataba exactamente de la clase de futuro que solía creer que deseaba, no se sentía feliz en absoluto. Por el contrario, se sintió mal.

— Terrence, lo siento.

Él apretó un músculo de la mandíbula.

— Nos casaremos en Scarborough, en la capilla ducal, dentro de tres semanas. Espero que te parezca bien.— No le dio ninguna oportunidad de expresar su opinión— Tengo que encontrar a tu padrastro y pa tu tío— dijo, y comenzó a dirigirse a la casa

— Díselo a tu madre y habla con Sylvia de los planes de la boda.

La abandonó sin decir una palabra más ni mirar hacia atrás. Candy lo miró, pero después de que desapareciese en la casa, permaneció en el jardín un largo rato, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido. No cabía duda de que ascendía en el mundo, pensó con un dejo de cinismo. Estaba comprometida de nuevo, esta vez con un duque, un hecho que los aristócratas neoyorquinos probablemente comentarían con reticente admiración y mucha envidia, diciendo que había jugado sus cartas con audacia pero con inteligencia, deshaciéndose del conde para asegurarse al duque. Tal como Terrence le había dicho la primera vez que le propuso el compromiso, probablemente se quitarían los sombreros y la felicitarían por haberlo hecho tan bien. Y sería duquesa, aceptada en todos lados y por todo el mundo. Ahora lo tenía todo. Un esposo guapo, encantador y con título nobiliario, propiedades en dos continentes, riqueza, posición social, poder y fama. Todo lo que una muchachita de clase baja, nacida en una casucha de techo de chapa en un lugar perdido de Misisipi, podía desear. Todo excepto amor.

Candy se sentó en un banco del jardín y rompió a llorar.


	20. Chapter 20

Ya era casi la hora. Terrence se detuvo frente al espejo escuchando el sonido de las campanas de la capilla en la distancia, se miro a los ojos en su reflejo y recordo nuevamente las palabras de Candy del dia anterior - Te amo- en ese momento le costo creer que fuera verdad. Preferia creer que esas palabras fueron producto del deseo y la urgencia que muchas mujeres equiparaban con el amor, pero esa mañana se habia despertado con el eco de aquellas palabaras en sus oidos y decidio de una manera consciente que iba a creer que eran ciertas a partir de ese dia. Se prometio que haria que lo fueran, incluso si le llevaba toda la vida conseguirlo. Aquella era su segunda oportunidad, la segunda oportunidad de ambos en realidad y el deseaba aprovecharla. Deseaba a Candy, la deseaba a su lado todos los dias y todas las noches por el resto de su vida. La amaba, y era probable que la amara desde aquella noche en el Ford, cuando sonriendo y un poco achispada le habia contado que habia comprado el Banco, cuando le habia arrastrado entre risas, al baño turco, incluso el dia en que le habia dado un tremendo puñetazo en la mandibula. Jamas habria imaginado ni en mil años que se enamoraria, jamas le habia sucedido. Pero ahora estaba enamorado y lo sabia porque sentia su pecho desbocado, porque sus nerviosas manos no parecian ser capaces de llevar adelante el simple acto de anudarse el pañuelo al cuello, y sobretodo porque el hombre que lo miraba al espejo tenia la sonrisa mas boba que Terrence hubiera visto en su vida. Penso siempre que los hombres siempre tenian un aspecto ridiculo cuando se enamoraban. Tambien hacian cosas ridiculas. Ponerse en pie, completamente borracho e interrumpir una boda.

Si el dia de hoy alguien se atrevia a interrumpir su boda con Candy, seria capaz de matarlo. Detras de el Mc Intyre, tosio.

- Preferiria que lo ayude yo, su gracia?

Aquellas palabras lo arrancaron de sus ensueños.

- No - respondio y se le borro la sonrisa de la cara, concentrandose nuevamente en la tarea de atarse el pañuelo de seda blanco al cuello. Cuando termino bajo las manos y lo observo por un momento. Satisfecho se dio media vuelta, el ayuda de camara cogio el abrigo largo hasta la rodilla que habia dejado antes sobre la cama, y lo mantuvo abierto para el. Terrence deslizo sus brazos por las mangas, se lo acomodo y se volvio para que Mc Intyre se lo abrochara. El ayuda de camara le coloco el pequeño ramillete de blancos capullos de rosa y lirios de los valles en su solapa y le entrego un par de guantes blancos.

- Gracias Mc Intyre, dijo poniendoselos - que Carruthers traiga el carruaje porque bajare en seguida.

- Si su gracia - dijo el ayuda de camara haciendo una reverencia y retirandose de inmediato.

Terrence sabia que tenia que hacer algo antes de dirigirse hacia la capilla. Abandono sus habitaciones y bajo las escaleras, pero en lugar de dirigirse al vestibulo, giro para avanzar en la direccion contraria y sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la galeria. Se detuvo en la entrada y respiro hondo y recorrio toda la extension del salon, pasando junto a sus ancestros y parientes, hasta llegar a un retrato en particular, el retrato de una palida y delgada muchacha de cabellos rubios, una imagen que no habia mirado hace doce años. El retrato de Susana era el unico rastro tangible que su paso por ahi habia dejado. Se obligo asi mismo a mirarlo ahora, se obligo a contemplar esa debil y apagada sonrisa a encontrarse de frente con esos ojos azules que lo habian mirado con adoracion hace tanto tiempo atras y recordo los acontecimientos que evocaban . La muerte de su padre y la desaparicion de los ingresos de los Scarborough, indicandole de su gran compromiso por rescatar su legado familiar. La Temporada londinense con todos sus bailes, fiestas y bonitas herederas americanas, y Susana mirandole como si el fuera el rey del universo, cuando se dirigio hacia ella y la invito a bailar. Se obligo a recordar el verano que habian pasado en Filadelfia, cuando le pidio que se casara con el. Al recordar las promesas que le habia hecho a los padres de ella y el cinismo de su propia alma cuando penso que extraordinarios eran los americanos al esperar que el amor tuviera un papel principal en ese arreglo de negocios llamado *matrimonio* . Miro a Susana y se obligo a recordar las mentiras que le habia dicho y las que habia proferido por omision. La mentira que habia en su sonrisa, en sus ojos y en su voz durante el cortejo. Las mentiras en las promesas de amor, honor y seguridad que le habia hecho el dia de su boda. Se obligo a recordar al hombre que habia pronunciado aquellos votos, un hombre joven e imberbe, que aunque nunca le habia sido tecnicamente infiel en los tres años de su matrimonio, jamas habia sido un verdadero marido, si no, un hombre que no dejaba de apostar, beber y malgastar su tiempo en empreas inutiles y superficiales compañias...renunciando a la muchacha a quien habia prometido cuidar, al tiempo que vivia su propia vida y gastaba el dinero que ella le asignaba. Jamas se habia detenido a pensar en la profundidad de la soledad de Susana, y no habia estado con ella en su mas oscuro momento de desesperacion.

Hoy era el dia de su segunda boda, y al mirar el retrato de su primera esposa soporto el dolor de decirle lo que solo le habia dicho en su mente, lo que necesitaba decir en voz alta, alli mirandola a los ojos...

- Lo siento Susana - su voz no era mas que un suave susurro en la galeria vacia - Perdoname por favor.

Sabia que no merecia ser perdonado, pero de pie alli en ese momento, pensando en el hombre que habia sido entonces, supo que ya no era el mismo. De algun modo en los doce años que habian transcurrido, habia crecido sin siquiera advertirlo. El hombre que era ahora podia apreciar lo que tenia, deseaba ocuparse de sus responsabilidades y podia amar a una mujer con todo su corazon. Los votos que estaba a punto de pronunciar no serian una mentira. Amaba a Candy, deseaba amar, honrar y cuidar a esa mujer para siempre. Deseaba pasar su vida con ella y solo con ella. Deseaba que ella lo amara y deseaba todos los dias hacerla feliz.

El reloj de su abuelo señalo la media y Terrence supo que debia marcharse. Lentamente, con una pena infinita que sabia que jamas le abandonaria, dejo el pasado a un lado y tendio una mano para tocar la palida mejilla del retrato de su primera esposa.

- Susana - dijo con suavidad- tengo que decirte adios.

El vestido le quedaba como un guante, las flores eran preciosas, la capilla silenciosa y encantadora, y Candy avanzaba del brazo del tio Albert. Mientras marchaba por el pasillo se alegro de tener un velo. Tras el ocultaba todas las dudas que la carcomian por dentro y la hacia parecer eterea y tranquila a medida que avanzaba hacia Terrence. El la miro acercarse con una seria expresion en su bonita cara. Se aparto de Albert y fue a su lado, y sus dudas en lugar de acallarse, se hicieron ensordecedoras.

- Queridos hermanos- comenzo el vicario, y Candy no podia dejar de pensar. Podria pasar el resto de su vida amandolo si que el la amase a ella? Comenzo a temer no ser capaz. Pero tenia que hacerlo.

- Si alguno de los presentes - entono el vicario- tiene alguna razon para oponerse a este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Alli estaba el momento de la verdad, era ahora o nunca.

Queridas lectoras,

Trabajar con la tablet no es para mi, por eso he tipeado solo la tercera parte del ultimo capitulo de esta novela, manana continuare y el lunes si terminare por fin con el suspenso. La proxima novela si tendra que esperar un par de semanas, pero como siempre me gusta cumplir con mi palabra, les envio este avance. Que tengan un lindo sabado en Yahve.

Nathy Grandchester.


	21. Chapter 21

- Espere! - Candy levanto una mano cubierta por su blanco guante, con la mano hacia el vicario - No puedo!

Ignorando los gritos ahogados de los invitados, se quito el velo, lanzo el ramo a las manos de Sylvia, mirandola como si quisiera pedirle sentidas disculpas, y se volvio hacia Terrence

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo asi misma obligandose a mirar de frente su sorprendida expresion - No puedo casarme contigo por lo que otra gente piense ni porque quieres hacer lo correcto conmigo despues de lo que ocurrio. No puedo hacerlo.

Terrence la miraba fijamente como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo y ella no podia culparlo. Ella misma no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo.

- Lo siento Terrence, se que soy la mujer mas testaruda del mundo y que me lleva muchisimo tiempo admitir cuando me equivoco, pero ahora estoy haciendolo. Me equivoque y tu tenias razon.

- Razon acerca de que? - Nego con la cabeza desconcertado - Candy de que estas hablando?

- Dijiste que nadie debia casarse sin amor - hizo una pausa sintiendo que se le cerraba la garganta e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para obligarse a decir lo que tenia que decir - Y tenias razon - le espeto señalando la reluciente opulencia de la capilla - A de que sin amor, nada de esto significa nada. Te amo, pero se que tu no me amas, asi que no puedo casarme contigo Terrence. Lo siento.

Las lagrimas le escocia en los ojos, lagrimas de verdadero dolor esta vez, y aparto el rostro antes de que este pudiera verlas, antes de que a el se le ocurrieran mas tontas ideas acerca de como hacer lo correcto con ella. Se recogio la falda de seda con las manos y se echo a correr por el pasillo, ignorando las asombradas caras de los invitados y la voz de Terrence llamandola por su nombre.

Corrio con todas sus fuerzas, salio de la capilla y cruzo el campo lleno de hierbajos. No sabia a donde se dirigia, pero todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era huir antes de que el intentara comportarse con honor otra vez y hacer lo correcto.

- Candy, espera!

Podia oirlo tras de si y corrio mas de prisa, pero no habia manera de que corriese mas rapido que el, en especial no con ese encorsetado vestido. Lo intento pero en cuestion de segundos, sintio que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, arrastrandola hacia el y se detuvo, obligandola a frenarse tambien.

- Lo decias en serio? - le pregunto, y oyo su voz como un feroz susurro contra el oido.

- Me amas?

Ella se resistio pero los brazos de el la rodeaban, manteniendola alli, con su pecho presionandole la espalda, respirando con fuerza y rapidez contra su mejilla.

- Sueltame Terrence - exclamo con un sollozo, empujando el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, incapaz de liberarse o de contener las lagrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas.

- Era verdad lo que dijiste alli adentro? - le pregunto otra vez, apretandola un poco mas. - Me amas?

Ella no podia decirlo.

- Por que te importaria? - le pregunto a su vez, y se alegro de que el no pudiera ver las lagrimas que le bañaban el rostro. - No podemos casarnos, no lo comprendes? No puedo ser tu segunda oportunidad.

- Es eso lo que piensas?

La solto en ese momento, pero solo para hacer que se volviera, apretando los dedos mas todavia cuando intento darle la espalda de nuevo.

- Que casandome contigo estoy intentando compensar lo que le hice a Susana?

- No es verdad?

- No, y no me caso contigo para hacer *lo correcto* como lo has supuesto, aunque no te culpo por pensarlo. Incluso yo pensaba que era eso lo que estaba haciendo. Pero esta mañana, finalmente he descubierto la verdad, y me temo que es mucho mas egoista que eso. Veras, jamas he sido muy bueno para hacer lo correcto. Me caso contigo porque lo deseo. Te amo Candy , me he dado cuenta un poco tarde pero esa es la verdad.

Ella lo miro fijamente, aterrorizada, incapaz de creerle.

- Lo dices en serio?

- Si, asi es.

Apreto las manos con las que sostenia sus brazos y la sacudio un poco. - Y no me importa de donde vienes. No me importa como hablas, de hecho me encanta tu voz y siempre ha sido asi. Es una voz esplendida y, si alguna vez tomas lecciones de diccion, te pedire el divorcio. Y no me caso contigo por lo que la gente pueda decir si ni lo hago. No estoy salvando tu reputacion ni siguiendo un comportamiento heroico. Te amo, y te he amado casi desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero no era consciente de ello. Pensaras que es una tonteria, pero creo que he empezado a aceptarlo al regresar a este hogar.

- Hogar? Te refieres a ...

- Aqui, a Scarborough. Estar sin ti encargandome de todos los preparativos para hoy, me hizo pensar en lo que todo esto significaba en realidad. El matrimonio y los hijos, y como podemos cuidar de este lugar, siendo algo mas que simples propietarios, como podemos cuidar de todo esto no solo pensando en nosotros mismos, si no en nuestros hijos, en la siguiente generacion. Por eso te lleve a la habitacion de los niños ayer, y me senti completamente feliz cuando me dijiste que no querias que nuestros hijos estuvieran metidos en aquellas oscuras y sombrias habitaciones, que no estabas dispuesta a permitir que eso ocurriera.

- Estoy muy segura de eso. Asi que...

- Lo se, y por eso te amo. Eres una luchadora - Hizo una pausa mirandola fijamente. - Jamas pense que intentarias eludir tus responsabilidades.

Ella inspiro aire sobresaltada.

- Eso no es justo

- Jamas pense - continuo- que huirias ni que optarias por la salida facil - Abrio los brazos en un amplio gesto que abarco toda la propiedad que los rodeaba - Pense que lucharias por esto y por nosotros. Eso es lo que yo quiero hacer.

Ella contuvo un sollozo deseando creerle con todo su corazon.

- Terrence yo...

- No quiero eludir mis responsabilidades. Por primera vez siento que hay un proposito en mi vida, y ese proposito es ser tu esposo, vivir contigo y con nuestros hijos, y hacer todo lo posible para cuidar de este lugar, del pueblo y de las granjas. Nunca antes he pensado en las cosas de este modo. Cuando me case con Susana el matrimonio me parecia un deber que se esperaba que cumpliese, pero jamas vi la necesidad de modificar mi vida por ello. Solo tenia veintiun años cuando me case, era demasiado inmaduro para saber que significaba el amor y el deber. Pero ahora lo se. Te amo y mi deber es para contigo, para con nosotros y nuestros hijos.

- Y yo...

- Sere honesto - la interrumpio - Me alegro de que tengas dinero porque lo necesitaremos para Scarborough. Desearia haber podido hacer un grandioso gesto y decir que no aceptare ni un penique de tu dinero, pero no podia permitirmelo. En realidad no habia ninguna otra salida, pero te juro Candy, por mi vida que tu dinero no tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el que deseo que te cases conmigo. Es porque te amo.


	22. Chapter 22

- Ya fue suficiente!- grito Candy elevando la voz para que la oyera. - Cuando te decides conquistar a una muchacha no sabes cuando detenerte. -Podria decir algo por favor?

El se irguio, dejandola ir y, tosiendo levemente.

- Por supuesto, lo siento.

- Hablaba en serio, si te amo. - A medida que hablaba empezo a reirse porque la alegria que sentia en su interior era imposible de contener. - Y no intento huir ni eludir nada, de verdad. Pero no podia casarme contigo sabiendo que tu no me amabas. Te amo Terrence, y ahora que se que tu tambien me amas, jamas podras deshacerte de mi. Si decides renunciar a tu titulo, si decides ir a deambular por Paris o America, o incluso si decides ir a Klondike, mas vale que estes dispuesto a llevarme contigo porque yo no pienso quedarme sentada en casa, sola y llorando por ti.

- Candy, un duque nunca puede renunciar a su titulo. No puedo hacerlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Acepto el titulo.- Se rio como si no pudiera creerlo. -Que rayos!, lo deseo de verdad, pero solo si tu eres mi duquesa.

- Yo tambien lo deseo.

- Estas segura de ello? Conozco mucho mejor que tu lo que te espera. Quiza... - hizo una pausa y trago con fuerza, luego añadio con inseguridad. - Quiza quieras tomarte un minuto mas y pensarlo mejor.

Ella lo hizo. Miro su atractivo rostro y lo penso con intensidad. Miro esos enormes ojos azules brumosos con espesas pestañas castañas, y advirtio todas aquellas sutiles arrugas que la buena vida le habia dejado alrededor de los ojos y la boca, y recordo como aquella boca podia esbozar una traviesa pero encantadora sonrisa. Era la cara de un vividor, de eso no habia ninguna duda. Pero, como su propio padre, ella tambien debia tener un corazon de jugadora, porque iba a apostar todo su dinero y poner en peligro todo su futuro por un vividor.

Ella fruncio el entrecejo.

- Vas a reformarte una vez que nos casemos?

El ni siquiera parpadeo.

- No...

- Bien- le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos - Porque te amo tal y como eres.

- Y yo te amo a ti, asi que no cambies jamas.- le dio un largo y profundo beso, pero luego se aparto de ella y le sonrio. - Puede que sea un canalla y que tu no seas mas que una muchacha de Gooseneck Bend, Misisipi. Pero tenemos doscientos cuarenta y dos invitados alli dentro para continuar. Asi que...- hizo una pausa señalando la capilla que tenia detras. - Vamos?

- Creo que tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestro deber...

- Exactamente querida - dijo con una voz tan arrogante que la hizo reir - Exactamente.

Caminando de regreso a la capilla, inesperadamente el alzo la cabeza y solto una carcajada.

- Cielos! Yo cumpliendo con mi deber, quien lo hubiese dicho!

Se detuvo en la puerta de la capilla. - Quiza si me este reformando despues de todo.

- Bueno, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que me traerias problemas y no te aceptaria si no fuese asi.

Terrence y Candy ingresaron al interior de la capilla y, esta vez, cuando el vicario llego a la parte de *alguno de los presentes* y *alguna razon para oponerse a este enlace* - nadie dijo una palabra. Finalmente ambos se casaron y fueron muy felices.

Queridas lectoras,

Finalmente termine el ultimo capitulo y me siento contenta de haber cumplido una vez mas con todas ustedes. Gracias de corazon por leer mis adaptaciones, por sus comentarios y observaciones y sobretodo por su lealtad. La proxima novela tendra que esperar hasta que tenga mi laptop de regreso porque sinceramente con la tablet no tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia. Dios mediante sera hasta dentro de uanas semanas. Un abrazo fuerte hasta entonces, con todo mi cariño.

Nathy Grandchester.


End file.
